Task In The Past
by PetitWing
Summary: (AU) Scar manages to throw Simba to his death at the end of the movie. But before he falls into his doom, he wakes up as a cub with his adult memories. Now he must find a way to stop his evil uncle and save Mufasa from his death, before it's too late. Will he succeed?
1. A Second Chance

**My first longer story, telling how Simba fights against his uncle with his adult memories in the past, where he is transported in his cub form. No one believes him about what happened, so the task will be a quite of journey. And when in the chapter titles starts to appear "PA" and "PRE" shortenings, they simply mean:**

 **PA = Past timeline**

 **PRE = Present timeline**

 **And meaning for those marks? Well not gonna reveal more, in case there are people who have ever read this story before. No spoilerssss...!**

 **So, will Mufasa live or die? Let's find out...**

 **P.S. And despite of fixing, English is not still perfect! You've been warned.**

* * *

Simba took a few steps back, as his uncle approached him slowly with his hyena army. He was forced to the corner like a meat, which was running away from his predator. He was nervous, not knowing how he could escape from this. Scar's words ran through his mind.

 _"But this time, daddy isn't here to save you..."_

Ironically, that was true. At this time, Mufasa would not come to save his son. To Simba, realizing that wasn't very helpful. Maybe he was too naive to understand that yet, but still he wanted to imagine that his father would run somewhere and save him like hi did the last time.

But that was not going to happen.

Evil grin ran on Scar's face. Simba felt very uncomfortable, as he stared those green eyes. Why his own uncle would hurt him? Losing his father such a young age and now his own uncle claimed him as a murderer...it was way too horrified to be true.

"I told you, I didn't kill him! It was an accident!", he started.

"Oh really, dear nephew? Then why everyone thinks you did it?", Scar asked.

"I don't know! But I swear I didn't kill him! Why would I kill my own father?"

"Maybe you were just jealous? You thought that Mufasa was in your way...so you had to get a rid of him", Scar grinned.

Simba's eyes winded.

"Are you crazy? I loved my father! I would never hurt him! What is wrong with you?!"

"Wrong question Simba. I think we should ask that from you. After all, Mufasa died because you roared and started the stampede. Or am I wrong?"

Simba hung his head. Yeah, that was true. He wanted to practice his roar and that had horrible results. Because of him, his dad was dead.

 _"And now Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows WHY!"_

Before Simba could react, he fell down from the rock. He was able to hang with his forepaws in a wall, as lighting hit to the bushes below, starting a fire. Simba gazed down, gulped and turned to see his uncle who was sitting calmly above of him.

 _Why doesn't he help me? He can't let me die...or can he?_

But Scar just kept staring.

 _"Now this looks familiar. Where I have seen this before? Hmm let me think. Oh yes, I remember! This is just the way your father looked before he died."_

Simba's eyes winded.

 _What the..._

"Huh? How can you know about that? You saw him falling too?"

Before he could ask more, Scar stabbed Simba's forepaws. Then he leaned and whispered to his ear.

"Oh yes Simba I did. There is something you should know...", Scar grinned.

Simba held his breath.

 _"And here is my little secret...I KILLED MUFASA!"_

Simba was frozen. He couldn't react or say anything, his mind was ca put. He saw in his eyes how Mufasa landed to his death and he screamed...

And before he could actually register what he just heard, Scar whispered once more.

"See you in a next life, dear nephew! Say hi to Mufasa from me!"

And then, he led go. Simba tried to get a hold from the wall, but there was no room where to hang. He started to fall, still hearing Scar's words in his head. Somewhere else, he heard Nala yelling for his name, or maybe that was just his imagination. Only thing he knew for sure that he was going to join to his father soon...

 _"Thumb."_

When Simba felt that he wasn't falling anymore, he still hesitated to open his eyes. He was maybe only a wet spot at the ground and didn't want to remember himself that way.

Suddenly, he felt something bright appearing around him. Was he in Heaven? Or somewhere else?

Slowly, Simba opened his eyes. He didn't see anything at first, since the light was too bright. But as he blinked, his vision stared to come back.

But the light wasn't a thing he expected to see. It was the sun.

 _Wait...the sun? Where the hell am I?_

Yes, it was indeed the sun. But that wasn't the only thing which shocked Simba. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, well expect he was at the Savannah. It was a very sunny day, clouds everywhere.

 _Okay...Heaven surely looks a lot like home._

Simba started to walk through the grass. He couldn't remember the last time he was feeling happiness. His last moments were very brutal but now it sounded like a bad dream.

Suddenly, he heard something which made him to stop to his tracks.

"Simba! Son, there you are! What I have told you about wondering off by yourself?"

 _No, it can't possibly be..._

Simba turned his head slowly, almost too nervous to look. When he turned around, he saw Mufasa approaching him, confused look on his face.

"Simba? Are you listening to me?"

Simba's whole body went numb. He closed his eyes, making sure that he wasn't dreaming. When he opened them again, Mufasa was still standing there.

"Oh my god Dad...it's you! I can't believe it...I've missed you so much!"

Mufasa looked puzzled, as Simba ran to him and grabbed his leg.

"After a long time, we are finally together...I can't believe this...I'm so sorry what happened to you Dad!", Simba sobbed.

Mufasa pat his son's back, confused.

"Umm...okay. But to be honest son, I don't have any idea what you're talking about. We just saw on this morning, when I left to my morning patrol."

Simba lifted his head up.

"What do you mean? A morning patrol? But Dad, you can't possibly have it...we are both dead and in Heaven!"

Mufasa's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What are you talking about Simba? Is this some kind of prank? Making funny about The Circle Of Life is not nice. Didn't you learn anything at all what I told you earlier?"

"But...", Simba started.

"No buts son! I don't like this behavior. Even if you are just a cub, you still have to respect things."

 _A cub? Is he out of his mind?_

"A cub? Dad, I think you're misunderstanding something. You see, I was there with Scar and", Simba stopped as he felt his head.

 _Wait, where is my mane? What is going on?_

"I'll be back...just a second", Simba nodded to his father and ran to the river. Whe he saw his reflection, he almost fainted.

 _Oh my god, I really am a cub. But how...?_

"Simba, we need to go! Your mother and other lionesses are coming back from a hunt."

"C-Coming!"

As Simba ran after Mufasa, he mumbled himself.

"I can't believe what's happening...why I'm still a cub? How Dad is alive, if we're not in Heaven? He acts like nothing is wrong. But I thought I died...or did I? There can be only one explanation for it...I have somehow transported back to the past. But I can still remember what Scar told me..."

And then, he stopped.

 _To the past? Does that mean that I get another chance? If I play my gards right, then maybe I can save Dad and stop Scar! Thank you, who ever organized this! I won't let you down!_

Realizing his chances gave Simba hope. He knew what Scar was up to, so he needed to expose his plans to everyone, somehow. How, he didn't yet knew. But he was very willing to try, since this could save Mufasa from his death and him of living without a father.

 _Just wait Uncle Scar, I will stop you._

 **TBC...**


	2. It Takes Time

**Now when I read this again...I don't honestly know what was this point with Simba and his problem to eat meat. Well, maybe I don't have to understand at all!**

 _ **Fixed: Sep 30, 2016**_

* * *

When a father and son came back to Pride Rock, Simba didn't knew what think. He was still thinking that maybe this all wast just a dream, since what just happened didn't make any sense at all. Only moments earlier he was fighting for his life and had just learned that his father was murdered…and now he was walking beside him, as a cub. How can you really think clearly in a situation like that?

But this awkward turn of events brought also something good with it. Realizing that he still remembered Scar's words, gave Simba an idea. Since now he knew what his uncle was planning, he actually had an opportunity to stop his evil plans. All what he needed, was to figure out how to do that.

Mufasa was also very confused. His son acted like they haven't seen in years, and was talking about Heaven and other worrying things. Why? What had happened that Simba was talking a things like that? Circle Of Life really kept mysteries itself.

Only one way to find out.

"Son…", Mufasa started, eyes filled with concern.

Simba lifted his head up.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I…I must say that you really made me confused back there. What on earth made you think that we were dead?"

Simba just stared his father. Nervous feeling ran inside him, he honestly had no idea how to explain his strange behavior. He couldn't tell the truth. And what would he say about it anyway? That this was all just a big mistake, he was transported back to the past now as a cub and oh by the way, you were actually murdered by your evil brother who wanted to be king and blamed your son about it? That he was raised by a warthog and a meerkat who taught him Hakuna Matata, wild and free lifestyle to forget his miserable life? Yeah, right.

Instead of trying to explain this crazy story, Simba decided it was better to play along. At least until then, when he finds out what was going on.

"I…I don't really know. Maybe I took a little bit seriously your words about The Circle Of Life. I thought that you could be laughing to my horrible joke…I'm really sorry Dad."

Mufasa just stared his son, not sure what to say or think. Did he really messed up his poor child's head so bad that he didn't realize a difference between stories and real life? He had to be more careful with his words from now on.

"Well…your joke was anything but funny. Simba, I really thought that you understood what I was saying. But since you are clearly incapable to see what is true and what is not, I guess that I have to wait until you are older and teach you then."

Hearing those words were really hard for Simba, but he just nodded quietly. He remembered Mufasa being a last person to argue with. Even if he had grown up without him all those years, there was no way to forget how seriously his father took all that stuff about life and respecting it.

Both lions walked silently for the rest of the journey. There was nothing, but a deep silence. Simba wasn't sure anymore was this second chance a good thing after all. He thought that seeing his father would make him happy again, but now he was just feeling empty and nervous around him.

Suddenly, he heard voices from another direction. When Simba turned his head, he saw lionesses running through the Savannah. And who was leading them, was really easy to recognize. It was his mother, Sarabi.

When lionesses reached to Mufasa and Simba, they dropped a dead antelope to the ground. Sarabi walked up to her boys and smiled.

"I guess we were really lucky today," she said while nuzzling with Mufasa.

"Yes dear…Great Spirits are really blessing us today. And I guess there was no troubles?"

Sarabi smiled.

"No, everything worked perfectly! Come on, I bet you are starving!"

While his parents walked to the antelope and started eating, Simba just sat in his spot and stared them. It had been a long time since he had seen meat or ate it. After all, he had lived with bugs many years. And he wasn't sure of his capable to eat fresh meat.

Mufasa noticed his son and lifted his head.

"Simba, what are you waiting for? Come and eat, you need food if you want to grow to a strong lion."

But Simba just started the corpse, eyes locked. He could feel blood in his mouth, but it wasn't exactly what he expected…

Also Sarabi noticed situation and looked eyes filled with worry.

"Simba, honey are you alright? Why don't you come and join us, it's only a blood. You won't even taste it through the skin."

Simba stared his parents. Too bad he couldn't tell about his food filled with bugs, they would think is he out of his mind.

 _Oh great, how I'm gonna tell that I can't eat that antelope? Soon they start to think I'm a lunatic…_

Suddenly Mufasa got up to his feet, walked up to Simba and pushed him to the corpse. He was tired of games in one day.

"Dad…what are you doing?", Simba started nervously.

"Son, I don't really know what is going on with you, but you need to eat. Come on, it's not like a first time you see a dead animal."

 _Yeah, but a first one in years…_

Mufasa pushed his son in front of the corpse and grabbed a piece of meat from it. Then, he turned to Simba and dropped it to his feet.

"Eat. Now."

Simba just stared it and then back at Mufasa.

"Dad…I can't."

Mufasa's temper started to run out.

"Why? Of course you can! It's only a meat. Or do you really think that you can eat grass or something else for the rest of your life? Simba, I'm tired of your games. Eat, before lionesses come."

Simba started to feel really nervous. This wasn't going at all how he wanted.

"Honey…maybe we should just let Simba skip eating. He's not maybe hungry…", Sarabi started.

"Of course he is Sarabi! I just want him grow to a strong leader! Simba, just one bite and then you can go. That's all."

Realizing that he had no choices, Simba took a piece of meat and started slowly push it to his mouth. He closed his eyes, since a smell of blood was really strong. He was just about to take a bite, when he opened his eyes and saw how disgusting his meal looked.

"I…I can't do this! I'm sorry! Its' too disgusting!"

With that, he threw the meat away and ran to Pride Rock leaving his stunned parents behind. Everything was horribly wrong, he couldn't concentrate when his mind wasn't playing a long with his cub body.

Needing some time to think, Simba decided not to go home just yet. As the sun was setting, he walked up the the watering hole where he used to play with Nala all those years ago.

When he reached to the pool, Simba settled himself to one of the rocks and stared his reflection in a water. Many questions ran through his head.

 _This isn't working. I'm just messing things up, since I can't tell my parents about my behavior. It would be more useful, if I knew why I was transported back to my childhood in first place…_

Frustrated, Simba took a little rock and threw it into the water.

 _Maybe this was a stupid idea anyway…after all, how I'm gonna expose Scar, if I can't tell anyone about what happened? And even if I did, they wouldn't believe me. Only thinks me being out of my mind…but I really wanna save Dad. When I first saw him after a long time, I realized how much I have missed and needed him. I can't let this chance go…but after all, what a tiny cub like me can do against a full grown adult and his hyena clan…?_

While Simba was having his brain storm, he didn't hear someone wondering in a bushes behind him. A little lion didn't' knew, but he was being watched.

Simba lifted himself up, deciding it was best to go home, it was getting dark. He remembered very well how crazy Sarabi went, when he was coming from his night explorers.

 _I guess that some things never change._

A young cub was just about to head home, when he heard a snap behind him. Simba stopped to his tracks and listened. Someone was with him at the water hole.

Hearing steps coming closer, Simba's heart raced like it was about to explode. He had any idea was this creature an enemy or not, but the brutal fact was that he was in a open area all alone. There was no place to hide, and he was just a small lion cub.

As steps stopped right behind him, Simba was too frozen to move. He felt a hand or something else in his back, which made him chill. Somehow he was able to react from his coma and turned around, hissing violently to the intruder. But he stopped surprised, as he recognized who it was.

" _Come along child. We need to talk."_

 **And TBC, again...**


	3. Explanation

**Rafiki, our miracle worker! Take good care of our hero, will you?**

 _ **Fixed: Sep 30, 2016**_

* * *

Simba stared at the smiling figure. He was still so surprised, that didn't knew what to say. His breathing was still heavy, as he tried to calm himself.

"Ra-Rafiki!", he managed to say between breaths.

A mandrill smiled.

"Quite a surprise I bet? Now, calm down little one, before you get a heart attack."

Simba took a deep breath and gulped. When he was able to relax, he lifted his head.

"You scared me to death! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, always in a hurry. I will explain everything, but we can't talk here. Come on, let's go to my tree."

"But it's very late…and my parents must be wondering where I am", Simba answered.

Rafiki shook his head.

"Oh don't worry about that. This won't take long – they won't even notice that you arrive a little bit late. Besides, my thing is very important. It's about your mission."

Simba looked curious.

"My mission? How can you…"

But the mandrill put a finger to his mouth.

"Shh, not here. Hurry, we must go before somebody sees us. Come on."

Simba looked around, then nodded silently. As duo ran in a moonlight, Simba couldn't help noticing how Rafiki looked to the every direction a whole time.

 _Why he seems to be so nervous and careful? And my mission…what is he talking about?_

As they finally reached to Rafiki's tree and got up, Simba panted heavily.

"Okay…are we safe now? Why were you so careful back there?"

Making sure that there was only two of them, Rafiki put his hand to Simba's forehead.

"I just need to make sure, that no one isn't hearing what I'm going to tell you. And what you will hear, you can't tell about it to anyone. Alright?"

Simba looked confused and nodded.

"Umm…okay."

"Good. Now, sit down."

Simba did as he was told and Rafiki sat opposite of him. He leaned to his stick and looked Simba seriously.

"Now Simba...listen very carefully. I guess that you are a very confused about all of this. Transported back to your cub hood with your adult mind…"

Simba's eyes winded.

"What? How can you know about this? Did you arranged this all? What is happening, and why? I don't really understand anything…"

Rafiki smiled.

"Yes, this is a very special and confusing situation. But I can tell you only a little, you must find out deep answers for yourself."

"But how? How can I do that, when I don't know what is going on?", Simba responded.

"Simba, Simba. You must understand that you are here for a reason. You aren't a cub just by a coincidence. There is a reason for it. And do you know why?"

Simba shook his head.

"Well, let me explain. I think we all know how your life changed when your father died. It completely destroyed your childhood. And because it was not your fault – The Great Spirits wanted to give you a chance to make things right."

"The Great Spirits? So you mean that.."

Rafiki nodded.

"Yes, I'm not the one who organized this. But let's say that someone gave me a task to give their message to you. If you succeed, you will save Mufasa from a horrible destiny."

"But why they sent me back as a cub? As an adult I would've have a better chance to beat Scar. Now I'm just a tiny little child against a strong lion…"

Rafiki laughed.

"Oh my child! It's not the size what matters. Even a smallest creature has the same opportunity as the biggest ones. You need to understand that listening your instincts is much more important. That's why you still have your adult mind, so that you can remember Scar's plans. A innocent body of a child and brain of a strong and learned adult is the most perfect combination, which will be your weapon against your uncle."

Simba started to understand now. He was silent for a couple minutes and then spoke again.

"I guess that…I understand now. But how can I find a way to stop him? I really don't have any idea and things aren't really helpful when no one besides a two of us doesn't know about this."

"I'm afraid that this is all what I can say. You must find a way of yourself, I can only give you courage and kick to the right direction. But I'm sure you will manage it. You are son of a great king and you had succeeded before."

A young lion wanted more answers, but this was better than nothing. He just nodded, still thinking what he just heard.

"But now, you better go. And remember this Simba; use your head, listen to your gut and follow your heart. If you remember these, there will be no problem. A pure heart is more powerful than any dark force or a cleverest brain."

Simba nodded, thanked and headed home. As he walked, he repeated Rafiki's words in his head.

 _Listen to your gut. Use your head. Follow your heart._

A smile appeared to his face.

 _Right. I can do this. After all, I'm the chosen one. Prince Simba, son of a great Mufasa. And I won't let history repeat itself._

Back at Rafiki's tree, the mandrill looked after Simba who disappeared into the night. He nodded and looked up to the sky.

"Well, I did what you asked. I just hope that you are sure what you are doing. It would be horrible if things gets wrong once again…"

A little blow of wind shook leaves. As old shaman saw them, he smiled.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Simba is very strong. He will do this, I'm sure. After all, you wouldn't have given him a another chance if he wasn't strong enough."

Then, mandrill turned his head to the direction where a young prince had gone.

 _Good luck Simba. May all hope and courage be with you. You are totally gonna need it._

 **TBC..**


	4. To The Elephant Graveyard Again

**And here comes the troubles...I didn't even remember how annoying Simba was in this!**

 _ **Fixed: Sep 30, 2016**_

* * *

The next day, Simba was laying in a cave, bored. He was grounded because of his earlier behavior. When he got home last night, his parents were worried sick.

" _Do you have any idea how worried we were? How many times we have told you to come back before the sunset?"_

" _What is going on with you Simba? You are acting like a stubborn teen! Since you are clearly unable to respect our rules, you will be grounded for one week!"_

Simba snorted. He didn't knew which was worse, being grounded like a child or that his parents thought he was nothing, but a spoiled brat.

 _I wish I could tell about my situation…this is just a ridiculous. After all, I'm not really a cub anymore…_

Closing his eyes, Simba began to wonder how he would expose Scar. He haven't seen his uncle since his sudden arrival, and wasn't even sure how he will react when he will see him. After all, he knew very well what was going on with that evil mind.

 _Well, maybe in time I will figure out how to do that. After all, Rafiki told me to use my head…_

"Hey your mighty sleepiness! Wakey wakey!"

Simba snapped out of his thoughts as he felt someone pushing strongly to his side. He lifted his head up and saw Nala smiling at him.

"Oh…hey Nala."

"Hi Simba. I heard that you came back very late last night and you are grounded because of it. May I ask what were you doing that you lost a track of time?"

"Well…I was…", he started.

 _I can't tell her the truth. If I do, she will tell Dad…and after all, he didn't believe me._

"I was…exploring at the borders of The Pridelands. And then Zazu caught me…"

Nala looked like she wasn't going to believe him. After all, she wasn't the easiest person to lie.

"Oh, really? Well why didn't you say so! I would have loved to come along. And we wouldn't have being caught. After all, it's very clear that I'm the brains of this duo", she smiled.

Simba felt relief.

 _Good, she bought me._

"So…what are you going to do today? Wanna come to the water hole with the rest of the cubs?", she asked.

"I can't. I'm grounded, remember?"

"Oh yes yes", Nala nodded. "Well, you should really be more careful with your adventures. There is many dangerous animals who would do anything to blackmail Mufasa by using you…"

"Oh come on Nala, I'm not that stupid! But I can't help it that I have the most annoying babysitter. You know how hard it is to get a rid of Zazu."

"Yeah I do, and I didn't mean to be hard on you. I just want that nothing happens to you. I care for you too much."

"Thanks Nala, I know", Simba answered.

Nala smiled and then looked around the cave.

"Can I ask you something?", she whispered. "What was at the borders?"

Simba gulped. He wasn't prepared to a question like that.

"At the borders? Well, there was…umm…"

Suddenly he remembered.

" _All the more reason for me to be protective. An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince…"_

 _Bingo._

"There was an elephant graveyard", Simba finally managed to spit out.

Nala's eyes winded with excitement.

"Really? Wow! Oh my god, why didn't you bring me along? I would love to see that place! My Mom says that it is very cruel and keeps evil inside of it."

"Really? You would like to go there?", Simba pretended of being surprised. After all, he knew very well that they once were there and how it almost costed their lives.

"Are you kidding? It would be awesome! I'm always in here, under my mother's watchful eyes. Never adventures, or exploring. Visiting in a place like that would really bring something new to our boring lives."

Hearing that, an idea started to run in Simba's head. If he remembered correctly, the elephant graveyard was a place where hyenas lived. And for sure Scar was there as well.

"Well…would you like to go there? Like…now?", Simba lifted himself up.

Nala looked confused.

"What? Now? Well sure, but…aren't you grounded? And we haven't never been so far from home…shouldn't we explore areas around it first, just to make sure that there is no threats?"

Simba grinned.

"Oh come on Nala, I have already done that! Besides, it's not like a first time I'm breaking a rule. After all, in this situation it doesn't matter do I disobey or not. Dad is a cranky pants anyway."

Nala looked still unsure.

"I don't know…this came out so sudden. What if my Mom finds out? I'll be in serious trouble."

Simba lifted an eyebrow.

"Well…I guess you're right. After all, who would like to see some stupid skulls and bones? Uncovered mysteries under them? Yeah, nobody. So let's just stay here, under our parent's watchful eyes. Never having anything fun. And after all, if you are scared…", he turned his head grinning.

Nala's face turned serious.

"Okay, you won! Let's go there. At least now we have some brains with us, so maybe we won't get caught. I just hope that you are right about no threats, since you said you have checked those areas…"

"Oh believe me, I have. Nothing is going to happen. Trust me."

"Then what are we waiting for? A water hole can wait! Let's go, before somebody sees us!", Nala smiled and ran out of the cave.

Simba started run after her. Now that he had his adult mind, he knew better how to avoid risks. He was going to protect Nala and maybe if he was lucky, will find some tips how to beat Scar.

 _One step closer. And this time, I won't do anything stupid. Ready or not Uncle Scar, you are going down._

 **TBC...**


	5. Nala Begins To Doubt

**Young love...despite I'm not a big Nala fan, she is sweet as a cub!**

 _ **Fixed: Oct 1, 2016**_

* * *

The sun was burning heavily, as two lion cubs ran through the Savannah. Simba watched as Nala ran in front of him, and suddenly remembered why he fell in love with her in a first place. Because her beauty of course, but also because her curious nature.

"You are such a slowpoke young prince! Catch me if you can!, Nala yelled laughing.

"Is that a challenge? Well you asked for it!", Simba grinned.

Two cubs started run faster, right towards the western border. Much closer they got, much more nervous and excited Simba was. This was his first big step during his plan. And he wanted avoid all the risks as possible.

"Nala, stop!", he suddenly yelled.

"Huh?", Nala turned her head around and suddenly fell to the ground rolling.

"What is it? Why I had to stop?", she asked, rubbing mud from her fur.

"Well, unless you don't wanna fall there, I suggest you be more careful", Simba pointed down.

Nala looked where Simba pointed and gulped. Just a couple feet of them was a huge drop down. At the bottom they could see elephant skulls and bones all over the huge area.

"Wow…so this is the famous elephant graveyard", she started. "What a huge place it is!"

Simba nodded.

 _Yeah, if she only knew…_

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to check it out!", Nala said. But before she could take a single step, Simba stopped her.

"Wait Nala. We can't just rush there without thinking. There might be hyenas or some other dangerous animals. We need to explore this carefully" Simba said.

Nala looked surprised.

"Oh…of course. I can't believe that you are actually saying such a wise words. Maybe you have actually learned something during your royal lessons!" Nala rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea", Simba smiled.

"So, how do we get down? We can't climb, this drop is too high even for adults."

"I think that I saw a less high spot last time I was exploring. Let's go and look if it is still there", Simba answered.

Duo started to walk beside of the border. Simba looked down and felt a gulp in his throat as he looked down to the darkness.

 _Suddenly I'm not surprised why Scar is so evil, since he enjoys spending time here._

"Simba, is that the spot what are you talking about?", Nala pointed a little mud hill rising from the bottom to the top where they were.

"Yes, it is. Are you still sure you wanna go? We can always turn back…" Simba grinned. He just wanted to make sure that Nala was seriously with him.

"Seriously? You really think that I came to this far just to give up? Come on, coward! Last in a bottom is a rotten hyena!"

As cubs were finally of the bottom, they looked around nervously. They haven't never seen such a creepy place, well at least Nala hasn't.

"So…what do we do now? Explore some skulls, if there is brains inside of them?", she grinned.

But Simba had something else in his mind. Since he was finally here where his uncle used to spend time, he wanted to find him.

"I think that we should go deeper into the area and explore there, than sitting here at the border. We never find anything exciting from here."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we start from here, just to make sure that it is safe to go further? What if we come face to face with something dangerous, like hyenas?"

Simba lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And who you are calling a coward?"

Nala looked annoying.

"Ah, fine! Let's go then. At least I can't say that I'm the one who's not thinking."

"Well, as I said, we can always turn back. Up to you", Simba answered sarcastically.

Nala just rolled her eyes and started to walk deeper into the area. Simba followed her, feeling little guilty that he had to provoke her. But it was the only way to get her with him to find some leads.

Everywhere was nothing but silence, as cubs walked across the area. Simba felt disgusted being in a place like this. It was far from that jungle paradise where he grew up. He couldn't believe that some creatures really lived here.

"Simba, look! Have you ever seen a huge corpse like this?", Nala whispered.

Simba turned to look a huge elephant spine. There was nothing else left, like head or legs.

"No. That is really a huge one. Can we please continue?", he said.

"Oh, why you are in such a hurry? I want to have a better look!", Nala said and started to circle it.

Simba started to feel very nervous. Suddenly he wasn't sure was this idea very great at all. But he pushed his nervous feeling aside, and breathed eyes closed.

 _Calm down, you know what you are doing. You can't show Nala that you are nervous, she will get suspicious. Remember, you have already been here once._

Suddenly, they heard a maniac laugh running across the area. Nala lifted her head up eyes winded and Simba almost jumped out of his skin.

"What was that?", she asked panicking.

"I don't know. And where did that come from?", Simba asked while searching something unusual from the area.

"Shhh! I think that someone is coming!", Nala whispered. "I can see figures through the dust."

"Quick, behind the corpse!", Simba whispered back.

Duo ran fast behind to the corpse and laid down to the ground. They heard voices coming closer and closer, until they saw a hyena trio walking and laughing.

"Hyenas! What do we do now?", Nala whispered.

"Quiet!", Simba answered.

"I can't believe we were actually a lucky today! We were able to hunt without Mufasa showing up!", a female laughed.

"Yeah, his royal highness has alerted a whole search party to find his brat. And without guards, that means food for us!", a male one answered.

"Yeah yeah, let's just hope that our luck is here to stay! Now let's go, we have a meeting!"

When the trio disappeared to the dust, Simba and Nala came out from their hiding place.

"I think we should leave now", Nala said. "Your Dad is looking for you."

"Nah, I think that we should follow those three. They were saying something about a meeting", Simba shook his head.

Nala looked like her friend was a lunatic.

"Are you crazy? Mufasa is looking for us, probably the whole pride is! They noticed that we sneaked out and you broke your grounding. And you want to follow those hyenas? What for?"

"Well, you said that you wanted some excitement for our lives. And now you have it!", Simba said and started running. "Hurry, before we lost them!"

"But Simba!", Nala yelled.

But Simba was just kept running. Nala sighed, and started run after him. She surely had no idea what was going on in her friend's mind, but she couldn't let him go alone. She was going to demand an explanation for Simba's strange behavior.

Just too bad that she have to wait for a while, before she could get an answer.

 **TBC...**


	6. Missing Cubs

**Scar can really a total be pain in the...well. This is one of my favorite pages. I read your comments for it after a long time, nice that you like it!**

 _ **Fixed: Oct 1, 2016**_

* * *

Meanwhile Mufasa was running all over The Pridelands. He had to cancel his day patrol, since Zazu came with a message from Sarabi that Simba had sneaked out and taken Nala with him.

At first Mufasa just thought that Simba went to the water hole and forgot his grounding. It would be easier to lecture him since he knew very well how impulsive his son could be sometimes. After all, his own cub hood wasn't always easy either.

But when he found out that Simba and Nala weren't anywhere to be found from their usual places where they played or liked to spend time, the king began to wonder that there was something more serious going on. Simba never dared to disobey him very badly, well until now. He was worried of his son's strange behavior and couldn't help thinking what Simba said him earlier about Heaven. And when he had Nala with him, this made situation even worse.

Mufasa met worried Sarabi and Sarafina at Pride Rock.

"Any luck?", Sarabi asked.

Mufasa shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I have checked every their favorite hiding places. And there was no sign of them."

Sarafina dropped her head. Sarabi looked to her husband eyes filled with confusion and concern.

"I just can't understand why Simba is doing this! He has always been a good boy, with his temper of course. But he had never disobeyed us like this."

"I have to admit that I'm very worried myself. Something is wrong with our son. I will have a serious talk with him when we find him", Mufasa looked serious.

"Do you have any idea where else they could be? You know that Simba loves exploring. He could be anywhere!"

Mufasa hated to admit the fact that finding two little cubs from a huge Savannah area was like finding a needle from a haystack. He had to put himself to his son's position. Where he would explore mostly? What kind of things he is interested of?

 _Too bad that I don't really know. I never explored myself very much, it was more Scar's job._

And then an idea came to Mufasa's head.

"That's it!", he smiled.

"Huh? What is it?", Sarabi asked while Sarafina lifted her head.

"I'm going to ask my brother to help! You know how Scar always tells Simba stories about those mighty lands which are beyond the mountains or else. And he explored kingdom's borders as a cub. Maybe he told about some exciting place and Simba went to check it out."

Sarabi lifted an eyebrow.

"Well…I guess it is worthy to try. I don't really like that our son spends so much time with Scar since he seems to fill his head with fairy tales. And this is a perfect example what happens when dreams get messed up with reality."

"Sarabi, you know what I think about Scar. He is not bad, he is just a loner. But I'm gonna go to ask him, I really don't have a better idea."

Sarabi just sighed as she watched Mufasa leaving from the cave. She hoped that her lonely and strange brother-in-law would know something.

 _Miserable. Pathetic. A lonely wolf. Prince of darkness._

Scar laid in his personal cave, which was behind of Pride Rock. He didn't like to sleep with others, it was way too uncomfortable. After all, he never fit in. He was just a strange and skinny brother of the king.

 _His dear loved handsome brother. A perfect king, husband and father. But a horrible brother._

As long as Scar could remember, his relationship with Mufasa has always been strained. Well, as cubs they used to get along but when Mufasa's royal training began, two brothers grew apart. Scar became more jealous every day and when his disgusting nephew was born, it was a last crack to his glass.

He hated Simba. He hated him more, than he could describe. That annoying brat looked too much like his horrible brother with same colored fur and those ugly childish face features. Every time when he had to suffer of hairball's charming company, he had to use all his patience to keep his anger in check.

But Scar also had something useful from it that his nephew admired him. Simba was so naive and that means very easy to manipulate. Scar couldn't believe that Simba seemed to believe all his lies and stories about those mighty kingdoms somewhere far away. He could see how this stupid cub was about to explode of excitement. So he began intentionally to fill Simba's head with stories. He hoped that as a naive and with child's curious mind, his darling nephew would explore some dangerous areas and maybe get stuck to there.

Only problem was that Mufasa was way too watchful and always kept Zazu around to watch his son. Scar thought that his luck could never turn. So when he heard that Simba and Nala were missing and Zazu hasn't seen them, he almost leap of joy.

 _But can't, bad back you know._

"Scar!"

Hearing that voice made Scar put his paws to his ears.

 _Could this get any worse…?_

"Yeesss…?", he put a false smile to his face and turned to see Mufasa, who ran to the cave.

"I guess you heard that Simba and Nala are missing", he looked serious. Mufasa never tried to hide his disappointment what came to Scar. His little brother has lost all respect and good behavior what comes to the royalty.

"Yes I have, such a tragedy. My dear nephew all out there all alone…you must be suffering dear brother!", Scar nodded eyes closed.

"Do not try to mock me", Mufasa said angrily. "I came to see you, because I need to ask you something."

"Well isn't this a pleasure", Scar rolled to his back. "Your highness needs an advice from a commoner. " What I can do for you, dear big bro?"

"I know how you tell Simba about those unchecked places and borders of our kingdom. I want to know, have you told him possibly about some area near by what he could possibly be exploring? And don't lie to me, I will get you from it if you do."

Scar sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course he has, earlier today.

"Well…let' see. I told him about those caves where we used to go as cubs. Then I told him about the river, fields, mountains, forests…want me to continue?"

"Don't be smarter than you are Scar. I want to know what exactly you told him", Mufasa answered.

"Nah, well. I guess I have to be fair", Scar lifted himself up from the ground. " Your dear boy came to me earlier and asked about those lands at the western border. And I honestly told what was there."

Mufasa's eyes winded.

"The western border? But there is an elephant graveyard! He can't possibly…no! What on earth were you thinking?", he shouted.

"My my, temper temper. I just finished what you left out. Oh Muffy, do you really think that it was going to be a secret forever? Simba is very curious and children loves to discover new things. It was only a matter of time when someone would have told him."

Mufasa bit his tongue. Now that he knew where his son was, he needed to leave immediately. He would deal with Scar later.

"I have to go now", he turned to leave. "But we talk later!"

"Take your time", Scar rubbed his claws. "But I would be worried, if I were you."

"Huh?", Mufasa turned his head.

"Well, little birds told me that Simba was babbling about Heaven and us being dead. God Mufasa, are you sure you should tell your son about those Great Spirits? Maybe someday he believes his a bird can fly!"

Mufasa looked angry, but decided not to start arguing. He knew that Scar had a point. Saying such things were anything, but normal. And he needed to figure out why Simba was saying so.

As Scar watched Mufasa leaving from the cave, he laid back down and took a nice resting position. He saw a little bug running in a ground and suddenly mashed it against the wall, leaving only a wet spot. Then, he closed his eyes grinning.

 _Tick tock clock's ticking, dear brother. Time does not wait._

 **TBC...**


	7. RUN!

_**Fixed: Oct 1, 2016**_

* * *

Back at the elephant graveyard, two cubs were following the hyena trio which they saw earlier. Simba was leading, mind full of excitement. Those stupid predators didn't knew, that they were leading him right to where his evil uncle was.

Nala followed Simba, not so excited as her friend. She was nervous and looked her back almost every second. She didn't understood why Simba wanted to follow those ugly creatures, which almost every animal in the Savannah despised. And also she was confused about the fact that Simba ignored so cheerfully the news about Mufasa's searching. She knew how much Simba admired his father, so this situation was out of the ordinary all the way.

"What on earth is wrong with you Simba?", Nala whispered. "We are going straight to the trap and that doesn't seem to be bothering you."

"You are still complaining about that? I told you, nothing is going to happen! We are just going to have some excitement, like you wanted", Simba turned his head sarcastically.

"But this is not like you! Even when you heard that Mufasa is searching for you, you still want to get yourself into the trouble. I began to wonder that you are hiding something", Nala answered irritated.

Suddenly Simba froze.

"Hiding? What do you mean? Why I would be hiding anything?", he cleared his throat.

"Something in your behavior is different. I don't know what exactly, but still. What is happening to you Simba?"

 _Nothing, I just want to save my Dad and myself of being an orphan._

But before Simba could answer, they heard laughing. He put a paw to his mouth and pointed Nala a couple rocks, which gave a good hiding spot. Duo sneaked behind them and pulled their heads down carefully. Under of them was some kind of a cave which was very well hidden since it was covered by large rock walls. Simba and Nala looked to each other and then back to the figures who came to the cave. It was a large hyena clan, possibly fifty or more.

"Oh my god, look how much hyenas! I wonder what they are doing here", Nala whispered.

Simba looked serious. He knew very well what they were doing. And that fact made him chill.

Hard laughing ran through the cave, until there came another voice.

"Silence!", someone with a female voice yelled.

Everyone in a cave silenced immediately. Simba could hear his fast breathing, so he took a deep breath. Nala lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you nervous? Oh what were you saying again? Nothing isn't going to happen!", she rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up", Simba spat out. "Let's listen."

Duo saw a female hyena walking to the front of the hyena army and sitting down. And so did everyone else.

"Dear pisky friends!", she started. "I want you all to know that we have something to celebrate! We were able to get some food without his mighty majesty in a way!"

Hyenas laughed and clapped their forelegs.

"Let's think about this a bit", female started. "Who is our loving and fair ruler of The Pridelands?"

Nobody spoke.

"Anyone? Oh come on, sure you know his name! It's so horrible that makes you stir!"

Still, nobody said anything.

"Phew, males! Come on guys, repeat after me! Hooray to his great majesty, Mufasa!"

"Mufasa!", everyone repeated.

"I think that I didn't hear you!", she yelled. "What's his name?"

"MUFASA! MUFASA!", everyone yelled.

"Yess! Mufasa, or should we say Muffy for short! He is so great that even we are scared of him! Or are we?"

"NO!", everyone yelled.

"Indeed! We are not afraid of his stupid majesty! After all, if there wasn't those stupid lions, we would be rulers!"

Hyenas clapped their legs together and laughed. Simba and Nala looked disgusted.

"Those creatures are awful! Mocking Mufasa like that", Nala said.

"Yeah, I don't like them either", Simba answered.

"And all those years his royal disease has treated us like a rotten piece of meat. He with his dear father forced us to live here, separated from every other animals. Like we don't have rights or feelings. And in a meantime he enjoys about a glorious life with his family and especially with that little brat of his. Fair?", female yelled.

Hyenas shook their heads.

"No, my dear friends. This situation is anything but fair. You know what I dream most of all? That I could strike my claws and teeth to that Mufasa's kid and tear him apart in front of his father. Oh how much I would enjoy seeing his panicked face and screaming of pain…"she grinned.

Hearing that made Simba turn pale. Nala looked him worried and whispered.

"Are you okay Simba? You look horrible."

"Yeah…", he managed to speak.

"But you know what? I need to tell you something my friends. We will maybe have an opportunity to get our revenge. You see, we have something what his dear highness can't even think about."

"What? Tell us!", somebody yelled.

"What are they talking about?", Nala wondered.

Simba closed his eyes.

 _I know what they are talking about. Scar._

"Well, what is the king's greatest weakness? I will tell you, but let you think first", female grinned.

A mumbling ran through the cave. Suddenly, somebody spoke.

"Maybe…his family? His son?"

"Correctly! That little hairball is the weak spot. And if something happens to him…"

"Oh yeah, right!", everyone grinned.

In their hiding place, Nala pushed Simba to his side.

"We have to leave immediately. We are in great danger, if those hyenas sees you. We can tell Mufasa what we heard, but Simba please! We have to go!"

Simba was still a little pale, but nodded. He realized now that this wasn't a right way to get some answers. He needed to think something else, maybe ask and advice from Rafiki.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Let's go", he whispered.

Cubs started to sneak slowly from their hiding place. Simba felt like a rock was stuck to his throat.

 _I need to think something else. Since Scar wasn't here…I guess that I have to see him first and see how he is acting. Then maybe I can get some better idea..._

"Simba, watch where you going!", Nala hissed.

But it was too late. Simba bumped against the rock, which made a noisy thud sound.

"Ouch!", he held his head with his paws.

To cub's horror not only a sound which ran through the cave, gave them troubles. The rock where Simba hit his head, started to roll and made fast moving landslide right there where hyenas were. Predators looked surprised and jumped to out of the way before getting mashed.

As the chaos settled, female one lifted herself up.

"What the hell was that? Looks like that we have unknown guests somewhere!"

Simba and Nala looked to each other horrified and started running. A female could see two shadows in a walls. Then, she turned her head to the clan.

"Get them, whoever they are! It's impolite to leave without introducing!"

 **TBC...**


	8. Prince Gets Caught

**Simba, Simba you little troublemaker. Be careful what you wish for...**

 _ **Fixed: Oct 1, 2016**_

* * *

"Get them! Now!"

Simba and Nala ran so fast as they could. They could hear hyenas laughing their maniac laugh, as their army started chasing.

"This is a last time I will ever listen to your fantastic ideas!", Nala gritted her teeth angrily.

Simba just looked to her full of shame. He didn't knew what to say, this was the second time he putting them into danger. He thought that since had experienced this scene before, he will know how to avoids risks.

But he was horribly wrong.

"I…I'm sorry Nala! I swear I will get us out of here in one piece!"

"You better be sure of that! Or else we'll be toasted!", she spat.

Cubs ran out of the cave and through the graveyard. Simba looked around for a some place to hide or a good spot where they could climb. But there was nothing like that in sight.

Nala turned her head and saw hyenas coming out of the cave. At first she thought that they saw them, but to her relief they stopped and looked around.

"Where did they go? I can't see them!", one male yelled.

"Well, they can't be far! I can smell a different animal. And only one which I know, smells like this. A lion", answered another one.

"Lion? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid! Do you really think that I can forget that ugly smell? It's like a poison."

"Well, I guess that someone of Muffy's royal clan has sneaked into our area! And Shenzi said that two shadows what she saw, were small. So that can mean only one thing…young prince is here!"

"Oh really? Well, isn't this an honor. His royal hairball comes to visit us…what a shame would it be, if we don't introduce ourselves!"

"Indeed, so let's go and show him to our friendly behavior!"

Two males decided to split up and explore the graveyard in circles. That would be a better way to catch a little and defenseless lion cub.

Meanwhile, Simba and Nala were able to find a hiding place under one skull. Making sure that no one wasn't seeing them, Nala turned her head to Simba full of anger.

"We'll, I think that you owe me an explanation."

Simba looked nervous.

"Come on, I'm waiting", Nala responded. "Why did you want to follow those hyenas in a first place?"

"Well…I…", Simba mumbled.

Nala just stared angrily.

"I…I can't tell you."

"Huh? Excuse me? Why not?", she looked surprised.

"It's just…there is something what I can't tell you now. You see, there is a good reason why I wanted to follow those creatures. But this isn't just a right time to tell about it. I'm sorry Nala, I really am."

Nala just stared her friend, not knowing what to say.

"I can't believe this Simba. I came here with you and you almost got us killed. And now you can't tell me a reason for it? And you are suppose to be a next king! Well, I'm thinking that you are a coward!"

That made Simba angry.

 _A coward? How can she think like that?_

"Oh you mean I'm a scary cat? Well excuse me, your stupidness! Let me remain you that after all, I'm the royal one here! You are just a one silly girl in this pride! So don't tell me what to do!"

Right after finishing his sentence, Simba felt regret. He put a paw to his mouth and looked shocked Nala. She didn't say anything, just stared silently and turned her head away. Simba could hear a sniff coming from her mouth.

"Nala I…", he tried to put his paw to her shoulder, but Nala just yanked herself away.

"Don't talk to me."

Simba dropped his head shamefully. He just hurt his best friend so bad that he almost wanted to be transported back in time. Be burned in flames sounded suddenly much better than this.

Suddenly, skull's crust broke and two cubs stared horrified two grinning hyenas.

"Well well, what do we have here? Isn't that his royal highness with a friend!"

"Nala run!", Simba yelled.

With that, Simba jumped to one of the hyenas back and scratched him. Another of them tried to catch Nala but she managed to roll out of the way, which made a surprised hyena trip to his legs and fall down, head getting stuck inside of one skull.

"You idiot! You let her get away!", his partner hissed as he slammed Simba to the ground and pinned him under his forelegs.

"Well try you to chase with this thing stuck in your head!", trapped one hissed.

Further away, Nala turned her head to see Simba, who struggled in hyenas grip. He turned his eyes to Nala.

"Nala, run! Go get Dad or somebody!"

"But Simba, I can't leave you!"

But Simba shook his head.

"It's alright, go! Before they catch you!"

"Oh, shut up brat!", a hyena put his foreleg to Simba's mouth.

Nala hesitated to leave Simba, but his command look made her to turn her back and start running. She had to get Mufasa or anyone, before it's too late.

Nala ran to that mud hill where she and Simba came to the graveyard. Panting heavily, she climbed up from the graveyard and dropper herself to the ground. Somewhere distance, she could hear hyena's maniac laugh about catching a prince.

 _Don't worry Simba, I will get help. But you still owe an explanation to me._

 **TBC...**


	9. Daddy Is Here To Save You

**Poor Muffy...first he gets trampled and then hyenas tortures him...he does not deserve all this suffering, being such a kind personality *sniff***

 _ **Fixed: Oct 1, 2016**_

* * *

Nala ran away from the graveyard, still hearing hyena's laugh inside her head. She had to get Mufasa or her mother or anyone, since Simba was trapped. Of course she was mad because Simba didn't tell her about his actions, but still she was more worried for her friend's safety.

Soon when Nala reached to the corner of the Savannah, she spotted a familiar view flying in the sky. Only one bird looked so proud and flied gently, while others enjoyed high drops and wind giving them speed.

Pushing her nervous feeling aside, Nala stopped and cleared her throat.

"Zazu! Over here!", she yelled.

A hornbill looked down and took a circle in the air. Finally, he landed to Nala's side.

"Nala! There you are! Your mother and the whole pride have been looking for you and Simba all over The Pridelands! Where on earth have you been?"

"Never mind that! Can you take me to Mufasa? It's urgent!"

"Oh, are you gonna show where his young royal highness is hiding, since he's not with you? That young man should know that his father is very angry!", Zazu crossed his wings.

"No!", Nala grabbed Zazu. "It's not like that! Simba is in danger! Hyenas have him!"

Zazu's eyes winded.

"Wait, what? Hyenas have him? How on earth…?"

Nala looked hesitating, but she knew she had to tell the truth.

"Wel…we went to the elephant graveyard! I know, it was wrong! But Simba acted strange…and now he is taken a hostage! Please Zazu, before it's too late!"

Without asking more, Zazu nodded and told Nala to follow him. Duo ran through the Savannah but not where she expected to go.

"I thought that we were going to get help! And you are leading us farther from Pride Rock!"

Zazu turned his head down.

"Mufasa is searching for you here. He had a doubt that you might be around the border."

"Umm…okay."

Nala felt really uncomfortable an idea of meeting Mufasa. She really respected him and Mufasa has always been like a father to her. Will he blame her about Simba's faith?

In a distance Nala could see a golden figure with a red mane running fast towards the borders.

 _Oh great, so Zazu was right. How I'm gonna tell him…?_

"Sire! Over here! I found Nala!"

Mufasa stopped and turned his head to the direction of Zazu and Nala. He turned around and took a fast run to the duo.

"Good work Zazu! Nala…"

Nala dropped her head shamefully. She couldn't meet king's eyes.

"Honey are you alright? Do you know where Simba is?", Mufasa asked gently.

"Well…I…", she looked to her paws.

Before Mufasa could ask any further, Zazu spat out.

"Oh my god sire! Your son has been taken to the hostage with those pesky hyenas! And apparently they are at the graveyard!"

Mufasa's face turned to shock.

"What? Simba is in danger? Oh my god, why didn't you say so! I have to go now! God…I hope that I'm not too late…"

Before Mufasa turned to leave, he looked to Nala.

"Nala, it's alright. I'm not mad at you. I know that you went to the elephant graveyard, Scar told me. Apparently it was Simba's idea?"

Nala lifted her head carefully.

"Yes…he told me that he had something very important reason why he wanted to go there. And there we followed those hyenas and heard them talking awful things about you sire. Then those hyenas spotted us and we ran but Simba got caught so that I could escape…I'm really sorry."

"I understand, its' not your fault. I have to admit that I'm very worried about Simba and I will have a talk with him. Thank you for being honest sweetie. Zazu, can you take Nala home? Sarafina is worried sick. And tell them what I told to Nala."

"Of course sir! Nala, follow me!"

When Nala started to follow Zazu, she turned her head to see Mufasa who ran towards the elephant graveyard.

 _I hope you are alright Simba. Despite what you said, I didn't betray you. Just sad that I'm just a one silly girl in this pride._

Meanwhile back at graveyard, hyenas had put Simba behind of the one skull and covered it with bones. It was impossible to escape since holes where too small and two hyenas guarded their prisoner.

"Let me out! You have no right to keep me here!", Simba yelled while shaking bones.

"Oh shut up prince! You should be honored that we treat you this nicely!", one of the guards hissed.

"That's right I'm the prince! If you do anything to me, you will pay!"

That made hyenas laugh. Simba looked them irritated.

"What is so funny? I want to know is our guest enjoying himself!"

That sound made hyenas straighten their position and Simba backing up to the wall. Even if he had his adult mind, he could always remember a fear of the child.

"Well well, isn't this his royal highness himself. You really look like your father you know! No one else has those kind of ugly face features", a female grinned.

Simba looked to her angrily. A female laughed and started to circle the cave.

"You know what we hate most? Your daddy has forced us to live here. And with no reason at all! And you think that we can call him a fair ruler?"

"Well, if you would be nicer to other animals, Dad wouldn't have commanded you to leave!", Simba yelled.

Female lifted an eyebrow. Suddenly she put a paw and grabbed Simba from the scruff and pulled him right to her face.

"Listen carefully, you unwise brat. Why we would bow those kind of creatures who thinks us as a garbage? Your dear old man is one and only responsible for our suffering! And to make sure that he will get a prize from it, you will be the target!"

Simba gulped. Now he was really starting worry.

"What if we give this hairball a lesson? Like one he will never forget!", female yelled and lifted her paw.

Simba covered his eyes. Now there was no way to escape. He failed his second change.

Suddenly, there came a loud roar. Hyenas where frozen to their spot, so was Simba. He wasn't sure was this a blessing or a sign from a big trouble. After all, he broke his grounding.

Mufasa ran to the cave, eyes filled with anger. Simba have never seen his father like this, so he backed into the deepest corner which he could find.

"You made a bad mistake of kidnapping my son. Will you give him nicely or do I have to punish you first?"

Two male hyenas were shaking from fear. A female one, or Shenzi as she used to call herself, looked back at Mufasa also angrily.

"If you really think that your threats scare me, hell no! Your brat isn't going anywhere without seeing his father's downfall."

Two males stared Shenzi like she was out of her mind. Simba was also very confused.

 _A downfall? What is she talking about?_

Suddenly it hit on him as he saw many glowing eyes in the darkness.

"Oh my god! Dad, leave! Go, it's a trap!"

Mufasa looked to Simba eyes full of confusion. But before he could react, Shenzi yelled.

"ATTACK!"

Suddenly dozens of hyenas ran out of the darkness and attacked Mufasa. Simba was frozen to his spot as his surprised father was covered with hyenas. Mufasa roared of pain as hundreds of claws scratched his fur. He tried to fight back, but there was too many hyenas. Soon he fell down and disappeared under the hyena clan.

Shenzi laughed manically and turned her head to Simba.

"See young one? This is how we treat them who doesn't respect us!"

Simba looked her angrily and shook bones. He looked to the hyenas who scratched his father.

"Stop! No, you can't do this! You'll hurt him!"

But his voice disappeared into the chaos.

" _DAD!"_

 **TBC...**


	10. Not So Warm Reunion

**It hurts me to see Mufasa being attacked. He has the worst luck of the whole Pridelands!**

 _ **Fixed: Oct 2, 2016**_

* * *

"Stop! Don't do this! Please…"

Simba felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. He looked horrified as his father was attacked by hyenas. He could hear Mufasa's painful roars echoing around the cave.

A little lion cub was too weak to react. He had yelled so loudly that his throat was burning. And no matter how much he tried to get those ugly predator's attention, it was no use. Clan just kept scratching.

Simba turned his head to Shenzi, who watched the show grinning manically. She noticed Simba's staring and turned her head to him.

"Well now, what's the matter little princy? You should be thankful that I didn't bite your eyes out in front of your father!"

Simba could only but stare silently. He felt so disgusted as he realized how much Shenzi enjoyed his panicking.

"I think that's enough! Let's see if his highness has learned his lesson!"

Hearing her command made everyone to stop. Simba looked heart beating as army slowly got off from their victim. Soon Mufasa appeared to cub's gaze laying in a ground, covered with blood and scars all over his body.

"Dad! Are you okay? Let me out!", Simba hit his fore paws against the bones. He was so worried that didn't knew if he really wanted to get out.

"Always in a hurry. Well, let's be nice and give a nice father and son reunion!", Shenzi yelled and the threw bones away. Simba pushed her aside and ran to Mufasa.

"Dad! Dad, are you alright? Please, say something!", Simba said while pushing his father's head.

Mufasa turned his head slowly, looking weakly to his son. He tried to say something, but only a painful groan came from his mouth. Simba felt tears appearing to his eyes, as he put his head against Mufasa's.

"Dad…I'm so sorry. This is all my fault…", he whispered.

"So touching!", Shenzi wiped her eyes with her paw. Suddenly, she turned her body to Mufasa and Simba and started to approach them. Mufasa managed to lift his paw and he pulled Simba closer to him, covering his son with his head.

"Listen carefully", Shenzi pointed two lions with her paw. "You were lucky today, since we leave you alive at this time. Think about this as a warning. If you don't start to respect us…", she turned her gaze to Simba. "Your brat won't see another day."

Mufasa stared silently, eyes filled with anger. Shenzi turned her back to the king and his son, commanded her clan to follow her and soon hyenas disappeared into the darkness. When Mufasa was sure that they were gone, he lifted his paw off from Simba.

Both lions were silent for a couple minutes. Mufasa examined his wounds, Simba just stared to the ground.

 _This is so uncomfortable…and I don't know how the hell I can talk myself out of this._

When Mufasa examined his wounds and made sure that his legs were able to take a weight, he lifted himself carefully up. He didn't look to Simba, just started to walk away from the cave.

"Let's go home", Mufasa said, still not turning his head to his son.

"But Dad, you're hurt. Should we at least to go to Rafiki"-

"I said, let's go home!", Mufasa turned his head angrily to Simba. That look made lion cub to drop his head and starting slowly to follow his father.

"Okay…I'm sorry", he managed to whisper. Mufasa turned his head away and started walking, without responding.

Father and son walked away from the graveyard and slowly towards The Pridelands. Their journey was slow, since Mufasa's wounds were still bleeding and his legs were hurt. Neither of the duo said anything, one of them was too angry and younger one was filled with shame.

 _This was just like the first time I got here…and ever since things has been nothing but a disaster. I broke my grounding, nearly got me and my best friend killed, insulted her and my father almost died trying to save me from those hyenas. What kind of a hero am I?_

Simba lifted his head up looked to the sky. It was just almost night, sunset made sky reddish purple. This situation was like a copy from the last time he went to the graveyard. But now he had a feeling that at this time this incident won't lead to a warm conversation and to stories about Great Spirits. Simba have never seen Mufasa so angry, or at least he didn't remember if his father was acting like this.

" _Dad, we're pals right?"_

" _Right."_

" _And we always be together, right?"_

" _But you're not scared of anything…"_

Simba felt that his heart was about to crack. He couldn't take this situation anymore, but he couldn't show his weakness to Mufasa. But no matter how hard he tried to pretend being brave and clever, it wasn't enough.

"Dad…I know that you won't speak to me, but I want to say that I'm sorry."

Mufasa just kept walking, not paying any attention to Simba.

"And I feel really guilty that I disobeyed you and Mom and took Nala with me."

Still no answer. Simba started to feel angry.

"Would you please listen to me? I know that you're hurt Dad, but if you just would listen and not treading me like I'm invisible!"

That made Mufasa to stop. But he didn't turn his head.

"Alright, fine! Act like a child Dad! And you are saying that I'm like a stubborn teen here! Well, at least it's not a big secret where I got those genes from!"

Suddenly Mufasa turned around and limped to his son eyes burning. Simba got so scared that he backed away a couple meters.

"Aren't you having enough Simba?", Mufasa gritted his teeth. "Since yesterday, your behavior has been anything, but normal! First you say that we are dead, next you can't suddenly eat meat, come home late from only God knows where and most of all, you break your grounding, nearly get yourself, Nala and me killed because you have some strange issues with yourself! How do you really think that I should react in a situation like this?"

Simba stared Mufasa, not knowing what to say. His father was right, his behavior was silly and anything, but logical. He wanted to tell him so bad what costed it, but Rafiki had denied him.

"I…I don't know what to say", he answered.

Mufasa closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Neither do I son. I don't know what wrong your mother I have done that you treat us like this. I thought that we gave you enough love and freedom. But I guess I'm horribly wrong…"

"Please Dad, don't say that! This is not your fault, or Mom's! If you want to blame someone, it's me only."

Mufasa opened his eyes, looking Simba sadly.

"Simba…Nala said that you had a really good reason why go to the elephant graveyard. I want to know what that is."

Simba felt his body getting cold. Not this again. Nala was easy, but refusing to tell Mufasa was a totally different thing.

"I…", he mumbled.

"Yes? I asked you a question son. Why did you want to go to the graveyard?", Mufasa repeated.

"Dad…I can't tell you. I already said Nala this, and I have to say you the same."

Mufasa stared his son, face filled with shock. He was surprised that Simba was against him. Usually there was nothing, what they couldn't tell to each other.

"Why? Simba, my patience is really done. If you still continue your acting, I don't know what I do."

"But it's the truth! I can't tell you yet! And even if I did, you wouldn't believe me!", Simba yelled.

Mufasa covered his face with his paw. This whole thing was giving him an headache.

"I think that this isn't the right moment to talk about this. I'm tired, hurt and angry. We go home now, your mother and I will have a serious talk tomorrow."

Simba didn't bother to respond. He just rolled his eyes and started to walk in front of his father.

"And you aren't allowed to go anywhere without me or your mother. Not the water hole, to play or anywhere! Is that clear?", Mufasa asked.

"Yes Dad," Simba sighed. This was the worst day in his…well, in the second life.

When father and son reached to Pride Rock, Simba was too deep in his thoughts that didn't saw a dark figure looking to him green eyes glowing. When Mufasa and Simba disappeared to the den, figure went down from Pride Rock and walked through the grass. Soon, elephant graveyard appeared to his gaze.

 _Nice try Simba. Did you really though that I would be so stupid that I would blow my connections with hyenas to two stupid cubs? You may got out this time, but your little heart is about silence for good._

But little this villain knew, that his little nephew would be the greatest challenge yet, what he had never experienced before in his life.

 **TBC...**


	11. Scar's Plans

**When I fixed this, I realized that Scar is kinda misunderstood character. He has such potential, if you ask me.**

 _ **Fixed: Oct 2, 2016**_

* * *

Scar walked to the graveyard, taking steps slowly and proudly. Despite of not being a ruler, he wanted to make sure that everyone sees how royal blood ran inside of him. He wasn't just a one silly lion, he was the prince and brother of the king.

As he entered to center of the area, he saw familiar features laying lazily in a distance. Dark maned lion rolled his eyes as hyenas lifted themselves up and took a straight position as he past them.

 _I Can't believe how stupid these creatures are. They look ugly and have a brains of the infant animal. All day they just sleep or spend time without doing nothing. But I have to keep them on my side since despite of everything, they are loyal and with those damn brains, so easy to command._

"Hey boss! Nice to see you!", Shenzi bowed and wiped dust away as Scar sat down to his so called throne.

"Always a pleasure", Scar snorted and rubbed his claws. "Now, I have a"- he started, but his voice disappeared under laughing.

"Can't you make them stop? And you call yourself a leader!", Scar spat to Shenzi.

Shenzi rolled her eyes and turned her head to the clan.

"SILENCE! BOSS HAS SOMETHING TO TELL!", she yelled.

Silence settled to the cave. Scar shook his head irritating and pushed Shenzi away from the throne. Then he turned to look his commoners.

"Well, it's nice to see you, my dear killers."

 _What a joke._

Hyenas clapped their forelegs together. Then they silenced themselves.

"I'm going straight to the point", Scar said. "I heard that my darling nephew came here with his friend and you were able to caught him. But of course, you weren't able to end his days!"

Hyenas mumbled nervously. Shenzi approached Scar slowly.

"Umm…but you said that we can only give a warning. So we didn't thought that…"

"Enough! I said by warning that you should've have done something to Simba! Not attacking my idiotic brother!"

"But I thought that you want to get a rid of Mufasa too…", Shenzi continued.

"Don't be so stupid woman!", Scar hit his paw against Shenzi's head. "Of course I want to get a rid of him! But do you really think that as so hated creatures like you are, scratching the king will be the wisest thing? Now that you attacked and kidnapped Simba, Muffy will be more watchful and it will be harder to get Simba away from him. You managed to catch him and then what you do? You let him go like a wounded animal!"

"Sorry…", Shenzi managed to say. "Maybe we get another chance…"

"I really hope so", Scar grabbed Shenzi's throat. "Or unless you will be my personal throw rug."

With that, he threw Shenzi away. Then he turned his head to the rest of the clan.

"Despite of the disappointing turn of events, all hope is not maybe gone. Simba has acted very strange, like my brother said. I will find out a reason for it and when I figure that out, I will come up with a plan how to get a rid of him and Mufasa without any suspicious."

Hyenas grinned and nodded.

"But it will take some time, since because of your failure. But as the clever brain like I have, it will be no problem. Now, I want you to all listen very carefully what we are going to do…"

Later, Scar walked towards the Pride Rock. Stars shined as he walked through the grass. He was filled with evil happiness since now he knew what he had to do to get a rid of his annoying brother and nephew. Or at least he had an idea which he would like to try.

Scar decided to take a break at the river bend. He laid down and looked his reflection appearing to the water. Lots of memories flashed through his mind. Like that one when their father announced that Mufasa would be king.

" _Boys! Please, come here", Ahadi yelled._

 _Two brothers blinked their eyes in a cave. It was early morning, sunrise made its first lights inside._

" _Did Dad yelled to us? ", Mufasa rubbed his eyes with his paw._

" _I guess so…", Taka, as Scar used to call as a cub, yawned. "But I guess it's not important…"_

" _But he sounded serious. Come on, let's go and have a look!"_

" _Man…you go. I wanna sleep…", Taka muttered._

" _Boys! Didn't you hear what I just said?", Ahadi came to the cave, which made both cubs to jump awake._

" _Yes Dad…but it's so early. Is something wrong?", Mufasa asked._

" _I need to speak with you. Come on."_

 _Brothers looked to each other and walked down from Pride Rock, following their father. As they were walking, Taka whispered to Mufasa._

" _Muffy, what do you think Dad wants to speak with us?"_

" _I don't know", Mufasa whispered back. "He seems me to be so serious."_

 _Ahadi walked to the high grass hill and told his sons to sat down. Both cubs did they as was told._

" _Well…", Ahadi started. "The reason why I wanted to speak with you so early is very important. It's about your future."_

 _Brothers looked to each other and back to Ahadi. Somehow they both knew what news their father had._

" _I'm going to tell you this without any circling. Mufasa, you are in that age now that we are going to start your royal lessons."_

 _Mufasa stared surprisingly his father. Taka dropped his head, he was afraid that this day would come._

" _And that means you can't spend so much time with your friends as you are used to do. I'm sorry, but being a king is a great duty."_

 _Realizing that his younger son looked to the ground, Ahadi turned his attention to Taka._

" _And Taka…I hope that you understand why I wanted to tell this to both of you at the same time. Despite that Mufasa is older and my follower, you are also my son and I won't hide things from you. It's fair you to know that your brother isn't capable to spend so much time with you as before. I hope you understand this."_

" _Yes…", Taka muttered._

 _Mufasa stared his younger brother full of concern. He didn't knew what to say, news was still running in his mind._

" _But now, I think that I and Mufasa are going to the morning patrol. Taka, you can return home since your mother is waiting. Come, Mufasa", Ahadi nodded._

" _Yeah", Taka nodded quietly as he watched Ahadi walking across the Savannah, Mufasa running after him. Older brother turned his head and looked back to Taka, moving his mouth so that the younger one could read the words coming from it._

" _I'm sorry."_

Scar snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that it was almost morning. Sun rose slowly from the horizon. Black maned lion looked it and grunted while lifting himself up.

 _Those stupid memories…I'm sorry is all he can say! Well I will make sure that he is going to buy those words literally._

When Scar reached to Pride Rock, he spotted a familiar seen at the entrance. He could recognize Mufasa's contrived proud figure looking to his kingdom. In front of him, was nobody else than his dear little nephew, looking to the ground.

Since Scar didn't want to face his brother, he backed behind the rock wall. Mufasa would only lecture him about that he led Simba know about the graveyard. When he saw that Mufasa said something angrily to Simba and left leaving his son behind, villain turned to leave. He wanted to have his afternoon nap, since all this planning was exhausting.

But when he saw how miserably Simba looked after his father, he couldn't help using this opportunity to mock this stupid cub a little. So he put a false sympathy grin to his face and walked up where Simba sat.

When a young cub realized a shadow above of him, he gulped and turned his head. And when Simba saw Scar, he froze to his spot.

" _Hello, dear nephew. Good to see you."_

 **TBC...**


	12. Seeing The Devil Itself Again

**And finally every pages are fixed. Now I can start writing new chapters. Hope you have patience...**

 _ **Fixed: Oct 2, 2016**_

* * *

Simba felt that his heart was about to explode as he saw Scar standing right in front of him. Seeing his uncle in a situation like this, was way too uncomfortable.

"What's the matter dear nephew? Did the cat got your tongue?, Scar laughed like no one has never said something so funny before.

Simba just stared him a couple minutes. He surely had no idea what to say, seeing his uncle acting like nothing was wrong, was so weird.

"Uncle Scar…you startled me", he finally managed to speak.

 _Be careful Simba. Don't trust anything what he says._

"Day dreaming as usual, well wasn't that a surprise? You spend way too much time playing around Simba. As a future king you should really take things more seriously", Scar grinned.

Simba hated how his uncle mocked him. But at this time, he could actually see through this act.

"Maybe you're right…after all I'm the next ruler here. Thank you Uncle Scar, your commoner advices are actually very useful sometimes", Simba grinned while mocking back.

Young cub could see how anger and depression burned from Scar's face. Despite of the fact that he had to be watchful, he couldn't help enjoying this.

"Yes...well anything for my dear nephewness", Scar looked annoyed. He didn't realize that Simba was aware of his behavior and only played along.

"So, where were you?", Simba asked. "I saw that you came home really early this morning."

"Can't an adult lion go to where ever he wants? I'm not a cub like you Simba", Scar rolled his eyes.

Simba acted like naive.

"Oh yes of course you can. My bad, didn't thought of that!", he made a face-palm.

Scar looked his nephew while lifting an eyebrow.

 _This kid is even more stupid than Mufasa was as a cub. Did he and Sarabi gave all those rejected genes to their ugly offspring? I can't_ _believe that this hairball is suppose to be the next ruler. Luckily I have some other plans…_

"But hey, can you tell me more of those stories? I would like to hear some!", Simba grabbed Scar's leg, unwillingly.

Scar just grunted. He really had much better plans in mind, like his afternoon nap. After all, his plot with hyenas needed some preparing.

"I don't know Simba…I'm really tired since I hardly slept at all last night. Can't you go and play with your friends instead?"

"But I'm grounded and can't leave from Pride Rock. So I thought that you could keep me company", Simba nodded.

Scar sighed. Guess he had to sleep later. His plan was the only thing which made him to go through these ugly situations.

"Fine…I guess I can tell you some…", Scar snorted and started walk to the cave. Simba followed his uncle, victory light glowing in his eye corner.

 _This is going to be so awesome, I can finally put end to Scar's plans! And he is so stupid that doesn't even know that I know what he is planning._

Scar laid down in his cave and Simba sat beside him. They both just stared each other a couple minutes and then, Scar spoke.

"So, what kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Well, can you tell about the elephant graveyard?", Simba asked.

Scar was a little bit surprised. Simba almost got killed yesterday and still he wanted to hear more. But what he wouldn't do for his lovely relative?

"Well if you really want...", he was just about to start until it hit on him.

 _Why just tell, when I can show him personally?_

"You know Simba, I have something else in my mind. Why don't you come along with me tonight? I know a place, which I know you would like."

Simba felt very uncomfortable by that look which his uncle gave him. But he had to take risks, if he wanted to reveal him.

"Okay...well what kind of a place it is? But you know that I'm grounded, remember? Mom would never let me go after what I caused yesterday."

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure your parents will understand when I explain to them. After all, they know how much I enjoy of spending time with my favorite prince", Scar put his paw to Simba's top head.

 _What a lie, both lions thought._

"Well, if you say so", Simba nodded. "I'm gonna let you to sleep now, so that you have strength at night. I see you later Uncle Scar!", Simba greeted while hiding his annoyance.

"See you soon young one", Scar answered and laid down. Before he could fell asleep, he heard Simba's voice once more.

"By the way Uncle Scar, will I like this place?"

Scar opened his one eye and grinned.

"Oh Simba, it's to die for!"

Simba just nodded and ran away from the cave. If only his uncle had known that Simba knew that those words wasn't just a lame joke.

 _To die for right? Well nice one Uncle Scar, just too bad that you missed something. This phrase is not for me, but to you._

 **TBC...**


	13. Asking Permission

**Hello, it's been a while! Sorry about this long break, I've been extra busy and motivation was honestly gone. But now, I think it is time to bring this story alive again. I'm gonna re-read recent pages and fix errors before I publish new stuff. So that's why this chapter is a little bit short. See ya soon!**

* * *

Later that evening when Mufasa returned from his day patrol, he was very tired. He wanted to have some rest, and was heading straight to den. But before he could enter there, he heard how someone called him.

"Oh Muffy! Wait up!"

Mufasa turned around and to his surprise, Scar approached him. His little brother was smiling, which made Mufasa very confused.

"Scar? What's up with you?", the king lifted an eyebrow.

"Well I thought that I would like to have a chat with my favorite older brother", Scar grinned.

"Oh really? Like you ever wanted to spend time with me", Mufasa snorted. "Usually you talk to me, when you want something. And I bet that I'm not at wrong this time either."

"Well if you put it that way…", Scar rolled his eyes. "I actually wanted to ask your permission of taking Simba with me tonight."

Mufasa's face turned surprised. Since when Scar wanted to spend time with his nephew and willingly?

"Really? And where you were planning to take him? He is grounded if you didn't know."

"I'm aware of that, Simba told me. But I thought that it would be lame to just sit in here. I would like to show him some places where I used to go as a cub."

"I don't really know brother…Simba would just sneak out again. And he will never learn if we just let him to do what he wants", Mufasa shook his head.

"Oh come on Mufasa! We've been cubs as well, remember? How many times we disobeyed our father?"

Mufasa was silent. Scar had a point.

"Well…", he muttered.

"See? I promise I won't let him out of my sight. You have my word."

Mufasa stared his brother for a while. He was a little bit hesitating, but what could possibly happen? Simba didn't dare to disobey his orders anymore. He had his son's word.

"Hmm…very well then. I have to talk with Sarabi, but I guess you can take him. Just make sure that he does not vanish anywhere…should you take Zazu with you?"

"Like I can't take care of a one silly cub? I don't really like your majordomo to ruin our uncle-nephew bonding. I can manage myself", Scar snorted.

"Okay okay, I believe you! But I hope you understand why I'm a little bit hesitating. Simba's behavior has been…very strange."

"Nah, you shouldn't take his actions too seriously Muffy! Children are children. Nobody can understand what's going on in their minds."

"I guess you're right…", Mufasa smiled a little. He was getting tired and decided to have his nap.

"But I think you should get some sleep", Scar pointed. "You don't have to worry, I assure you everything will be fine", he pushed Mufasa towards the den. King smiled to his brother.

"It's very nice that you care for your nephew. And I'm sure that nothing will happen, which would cost me worry."

"Oh don't worry, everything is on the control…", Scar smiled back and lifted his thumb. When Mufasa walked to the den, younger brother turned around and walked away, grinning.

 _Oh don't worry brother, I swear I'm gonna take care of my precious little prince. After all, nothing will go wrong. At least especially Simba won't be here telling about it..._


	14. A Crocodile Trap

**And here we go, new stuff! Thanks for waiting. I hope that I can be more active from now on...*hides shamelessly at the corner* (** **But I have to admit that I have no idea does the crocodiles actually live at the swamp. So if they don't...well just pretend that they do!)**

* * *

Scar and Simba walked through the Savannah. Sunset made sky to glow and animals prepared for the upcoming night.

Simba chased a grasshopper and jumped between rocks and tall grass. He couldn't help of doing those same funny things what he used to do before. Despite that he was with Scar, he wanted to enjoy while being a cub again.

"Hey Uncle Scar! Watch this!", Simba yelled and tried to catch the bug, but failed and landed to the ground, hitting his nose against the rock. He winched of pain and grabbed his face with his paws. Scar couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such a mighty hunter nephew! Maybe you should be a vegetarian!"

Simba snorted and lifted himself up. He started run in front of his uncle, eyes and ears open.

 _You have to be clever Simba...keep your_ _instincts sharp._

While Scar was walking, he had a glorious victory feeling inside of him.

 _Finally we're all alone...and my stupid brother is far away! I'm gonna make sure that Simba won't come back at this time..._

Simba turned around.

"Hey Uncle Scar! Are we there yet?"

"Oh, very soon. Don't be so impatient", Scar smiled.

Simba nodded and turned to run. Duo walked for a while, until they came to the corner of the Savannah.

"So...what is this place you wanted to show me? Is that the elephant graveyard?"

"Oh no Simba, it's much cooler than that. And you're the only one who I will share it. I'm very sure that you're going to love it", Scar grinned and disappeared to the jungle. Simba turned his head around...and followed him.

Scar walked a couple hunder meters and suddenly stopped. Simba stopped as well and stared him, confused.

"Why did we stop?"

Scar lifted his paw to his mouth and grabbed the leaf with his another. And when Simba saw what was behind it, made him to hold his breath.

Simba and Scar were looking the huge swamp area. Mist covered the horizon and Simba had to gaze hard to see around.

"Woah...what is this place?"

"Well, it's something which I found as a cub. Even Mufasa doesn't know about this. There lives many rare animals. Like it?", Scar asked.

"Yeah...I do", Simba nodded. This time, he wasn't lying.

"Good. Well, wanna check it out?", Scar pushed the cub forward.

"Well...", Simba mumbled. He started to circle the swamp carefully. Scar's eyes flashed.

 _Wait for it..._

"So...what kind of animals lives here?", Simba turned to see his uncle.

"All kinds of creatures. Like that one over there", Scar pointed with his paw. Simba gasped as he saw a huge crocodile sleeping on the other side. He had never seen so big one before.

"Oh my gosh...what huge crocodile! I've never seen so huge one before."

"Neither have I", Scar lied. "Wanna take a closer look?"

"Should we do that? What if he wakes up?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm protecting you. Come on, let's go and say hi", Scar smiled and walked towards the sleeping predator. Simba gulped. He had a really bad feeling about this.

 _Keep your eyes open..._

Scar walked to the sleeping crocodile and gazed it. With a grin, he turned to see Simba.

"See? There is absolutely no danger. Come on", he pointed. Simba shook his head.

"I can see from here just fine."

"Oh come on Simba, don't be such a scary cat! You have to get know all kinds of animals as a future king."

Simba felt really uneasy. Carefully, he started approaching the predator. He walked back of it and watched it's tail.

 _What a huge tail...and look those nails!_

"I guess you were right, there is no...", Simba turned his head around. "Uncle Scar?"

Simba gazed all over the swamp but his uncle was nowhere to bee seen. And suddenly, Simba felt a shadow above of him.

 _What is that...?_

Simba gulped and turned his head. He started to scream as he saw the crocodile opening his mouth.

Young cub whipped around and started running. The crocodile started chasing and Simba could feel it's breath right in his back.

 _I shoul'dve known that this was a trap! God help me!_

Simba turned his head to see if the lizard was still chasing him. And then, he lost his foot and rolled, falling straight to the swamp.

"No! Somebody help me!"

But nobody didn't answer for his screams. Simba tried to climb up, but the walls were way too slippery. He turned his head and saw how the crocodile jumped to the pool.

"No! No!", Simba started swimming. But the water was way too deep and soon, Simba had no strength left. He closed his eyes.

 _Goodbye, evil world._

Feeling blackness around him, Simba started to fall and fall...

 **TBC...**


	15. Rafiki To The Rescue

**I decided to write a next chapter to repay that the recent was so short. I wrote it very late last night and I was very tired to make longer. Sorry about that.**

 **Some answers for your comments, here's the first. Why Simba is so naive and trust Scar? No, he does not. But remember, he has still part of his cub mind with him and can be really impulsive, if you remember from the movie? Somehow he thinks that nothing would harm him, since he already almost died twice. "I survived from the stampede and from falling to flames, I'm immortal!" etc. And he has to take risks and hang around with his uncle, since I highly doubt that Scar would reveal his plans willingly. Some excitement is never a bad thing, isn't?**

 **And yep...crazy Rafiki to the rescue with his hocus pocus stuff! Every page has a connection to this story, so they will always lead somewhere.**

* * *

Simba's body was getting cold as he fell deeper into the water. He had no strength to get himself up. Slowly, he felt how his eyes shut...

As young prince thought his life was over, he had quick flashbacks of his life before he felt how his brains started giving up. He remembered his life from the beginning to his adulthood, friends and family. And he could only think about one thing.

 _I failed them all._

But suddenly like a miracle, something started pulling Simba up. Very slowly, he was lifted from the swamp and put to the ground. Young cub caught breath and slammed against the ground, not strength to move. He just panted heavily.

 _Who...?_

Simba's vision was still blur as he saw a shadow above of him. And then, he closed his eyes.

 _"SIMBA!"_

When young cub opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't at the swamp anymore. Instead, he was laying at the branch under a huge leaf. Simba lifted his head and gazed his paw, which was tucked.

 _Where am I?_

"Good day, your highness."

Simba lifted his gaze and met Rafiki's smiling face.

"Rafiki!", Simba looked surprised. "Where am I? How did you...?"

"All in good time", the mandrill pat Simba's head. "Here, drink this. It's warm and gives your strength back."

Simba drank the juice which Rafiki gave him. When he was done, he looked around.

"How I'm in your tree?"

"Well, I brought you here. You were in kinda nasty situation, so I decided to get you out. Since when lions started to like swimming at the swamp?"

"I wasn't swimming", Simba shook his head. "I fell to it."

Rafiki turned his head. "Fell?"

"Yes...Scar brought me there and tricked to see the crocodile closely. Then, he disappeared and the predator started chasing."

"I see..."

"But how did you knew where I was? Scar said that no one doesn't know about the place. Not even Dad."

"Oh my child! I know every corner of this kingdom. I actually saw you and your uncle walking towards the border and I had a feeling that he is up to something. So I decided to follow you and see what happens."

"Thank god you did", Simba said. "Or else I would be crocodile's food by now."

"I have to admit that this is even worse than I thought", Rafiki looked serious. "Scar really wants to get a rid of you."

"I don't know what to do Rafiki! I've been messing up ever since I came here. And I'm not any closer to expose him like the last time we met. And like that's not worse enough...but my parents thinks I'm out of my mind."

The shaman listened, not interrupting. He seemed to be thinking.

"Yes...I heard about your adventure to the elephant graveyard. Simba, what made you think that you could find clues from there?"

"I didn't have any better idea", Simba shook his head. "It's the only thing what I know about Scar's connections with hyenas."

"Not bad my prince...but you should really be more careful. I don't recommend that you spend time with your uncle alone. It's very dangerous to be near him."

"But how I can expose him then, if I can't be around him? My behavior is already strange. If I start avoiding Scar, what would everyone say?"

"Sometimes acting strangely is the prize what we must pay. But you have spirit, young one. I can give you that", Rafiki smiled.

"But Rafiki...I don't think that I can do this alone. I mean that...can't The Great Spirits to give me some guidance?"

"I'm afraid that even they can't tell you what to do. Since neither they does not know."

Simba looked stunned. Mufasa had told him otherwise.

"Oh...well..."

"Oh, don't be sad my child! You have shown that you have a real courage and will to make things right. But I think that you've been searching answers from a wrong place."

Simba lifted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...have you ever wondered why your uncle hates your father so much? Why is he so full of anger?"

Simba shook his head. He had actually never thought about that before.

"No...I don't."

"I guessed so", Rafiki nodded. "I think that the main reason for Scar's behavior is in his childhood. And his teenage years wasn't always easy, believe me."

"But what that has to do with this? We can't change his childhood."

"Maybe we can't change it...but just help things a bit", the shaman nodded and took one of his bowls and started gathering potions together. Simba jumped to the ground and stared him.

"What are you doing? Wait a sec...are you telling me that you can do some kind of a portal to the past?"

"Clever brain you have", Rafiki nodded. "But I can't do that all the time. Just when it really necessary."

Simba rubbed his head. This task was getting more strange at every moment.

"Okay, I think we're done. Step back", Rafiki commanded and circled the area. Then, he took his stick and looked to Simba.

"Are you ready?"

"Umm...", Simba mumbled. "Does my parents know that I'm gone? Dad will eat Scar alive if he sees that I'm not with him."

"Well that would do us just a favor, would it?", Rafiki grinned. Simba couldn't help chuckling.

"They won't notice since the time does not change here while we're gone. When we come back, it will be this same moment. But we have to be quick, we don' have the whole day."

Simba looked the circle, took a deep breath and sat beside of Rafiki. The mandrill put his another hand to Simba's back while lifting his stick with another.

"Okay...but I have warn you, this might feel a little bit uncomfortable. One, two...and three!"

Suddenly Simba felt how a bright light surrounded him. He closed his eyes as is was hard to see.

There came only a little lightning and Rafiki's tree was empty. Nobody didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. And if somebody would have seen what just happened, no one would believe it. After all, would you believe if somebody explains you that a mandrill who lives in a huge tree is a shaman and disappeared to thin air with the crown prince?

But sometimes miracles are needed. Or at least Simba will notice it soon.

 **TBC...**


	16. The Story Behind That Scar (PA)

**And...here! I decided to write a next chapter since it was so wanted. Unexpected twist, was it? *grin* Well, there is more to come.**

 **Did you hear by the way, that The Lion King is gonna be remade? Some live action version...hell no. Sorry, but it sounds too...meh...The Lion Guard didn't caught my attention and now old golden masterpiece will be fixed...please leave the original alone! Arrgghh...**

* * *

It was a rainy day a the Savannah. Animals seek shelter from the upcoming storm and the river was floating. Nothing seemed to be wrong…well expect that suddenly a bright light appeared to the middle of the area.

"Ewww!" Simba yelled as rain wet his fur. "It's raining!"

"It seems that we appeared right to the monsoon time. Come, let's find some shelter!", Rafiki pointed Simba to follow him.

The duo managed to find a shelter from a little cave. As they were in, Simba shook himself. Despite he liked swimming, getting his fur dirty was uncomfortable.

Rafiki made a fire and sat down. Simba laid down as well and stared to the flames.

"Okay…so what are we going to do now?"

For a moment or two, Rafiki didn't answer. Then, he gazed the young cub.

"Well Simba…like I said, the reason for your uncle's behavior is in his childhood. And we have to find out what makes him to hate your father so much that he want's to kill him."

"But you said that we can't change the past. What useful we could possibly have from this?"

Rafiki smiled. This young cub was always in a hurry.

"My child…you should really slow down a bit. Every action has a reason. So does this."

Simba was silent. No wonder why Rafiki and Mufasa got a long so well. They both had a weird side what comes to spiritual stuff.

"So…how Scar was as a cub? You said that he wasn't very easy."

"Yes…he was very impulsive and cruel. But he wasn't always like that. Actually his dark times starts only when he and Mufasa became teenagers."

"What happened?", Simba lifted his eyebrow.

"You sure you wanna know?", Rafiki asked. Simba nodded.

"Alright…well did you know that Scar isn't actually your uncle's real name?"

"Really? Well what is it then?", Simba looked surprised.

"It's Taka. But he changed it when he got that scar to his eye. And on that day, everything changed. I can still remember it like it was yesterday…"

 _King Ahadi and Queen Uru were sitting at the top of Pride Rock. They gazed their sons, Mufasa and Taka who prepared for their first hunt._

 _"Well sons…now is your first time that we let you to hunt of your own. Remember what I have told you?", Ahadi looked serious._

 _"Of course", Mufasa nodded. "Never let your guard down. Be careful and keep eye on our territory."_

 _"Very good Mufasa", Ahadi smiled. "You surely have listened. Unlike your brother here…", the king turned to see his other son, who was laying under the tree._

 _"Taka, come here!", he commanded. Younger one just snorted and lazily lifted himself up, walking to his family._

 _"Yes daddy?", Taka put a false grin to his face. Ahadi looked irritated._

 _"You should pay more attention to this. You could take some advice from Mufasa since…"_

 _"…since he is doing everything so well. Like I didn't know that already", Taka shook his head._

 _Before Ahadi could answer, he was interrupted by Uru._

 _"Ahadi dear…may I?", she asked. Ahadi just sighed._

 _"Taka, sweetie", Uru looked her son. "It would be very important to me if you could at least try this one time to be interested about this."_

 _Taka looked his mother. He didn't want to disappoint Uru._

 _"Yes mother. I'm sorry."_

 _Uru smiled and gave a nuzzle to him. Then, she backed to Ahadi's side._

 _"So, as I was saying…keep your eyes open. And look after each other."_

 _"Yes father. You have my word", Mufasa bowed. When he and Taka finally left, Ahadi looked worried after them. Somehow, he was feeling very restless._

 _Two brothers were running through the Savannah. Taka was leading and wanted to prove himself. He wasn't going to be under Mufasa's shadow any longer._

 _"Taka, wait up! You don't need to rush!"_

 _"Oh come on Muffy! Let's have a little race like those good old times!"_

 _Mufasa sighed and ran after Taka. Suddenly, he stopped._

 _"Taka, wait! Stop!"_

 _Younger one stopped and turned around._

 _"What?"_

 _"Look", Mufasa pointed. Silently, they settled themselves to the grass. Under them, was a group of antelopes eating._

 _"See? I guess this is our nest", Mufasa whispered. Taka just stared._

 _Always Mufasa…always!_

 _Muttering angrily, Taka turned his head away. And then he saw something._

 _"Well now that's a nice looking meat", he grinned and pointed the buffalo with his paw. Mufasa's eyes winded as he saw it._

 _"What? That's a huge buffalo! We can't never take that down!"_

 _"Oh, is our crown princy scared? Should we get mommy here?", Taka mocked._

 _"Enough Taka. You know very well that even lionesses can't always take that kind of an animal down. We aren't even full grown, have only little experience about hunting and there is only two of us. I think it's better to wait and just catch the antelope like mother showed us."_

 _"Well, you can do what ever you like. I'm hunting that buffalo and will show who's the strongest here!", Taka spat and started running. Mufasa yelled after him, but his brother didn't listen._

 _Taka approached the buffalo, carefully. This would be his ultimate victory moment. Mufasa would be under his shadow at this time…_

 _"Here, take this!", he yelled and jumped to buffalo's back. Without further thinking, he sank his claws to animal's skin. The buffalo made a loud scream and started running._

 _"Hey! This wasn't supposed to be…!", Taka yelled as the buffalo started running. It ran circles a couple times, until Taka couldn't hold it anymore and fell to the ground. Furiously, buffalo turned towards him…and started chasing._

 _"Oh my god! Muffy, help me!", Taka yelled from the bottom of his lungs._

 _Mufasa stared his brother, horrified. He tried to stop the buffalo, but it was no use. Realizing that he could not save Taka alone, he turned towards Pride Rock and ran to get help as fast as he could._

 _"Mufasa, where are you going? Come back you coward!", Taka yelled him angrily. But seeing buffalo running right after him, made him to run faster._

 _But suddenly, he tripped to the rock and fell down. Turning around, he saw the buffalo approaching him, panting furiously._

 _"I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean it…", Taka mumbled in panic. And before he could do anything, the animal attacked._

 _"AAAAHHHHH!"_

 _"Taka? Taka! Are you okay?"_

 _Mufasa ran to his brother, followed by Ahadi and a couple lionesses. Young prince was laying at the ground, covering his face._

 _"Taka, son!", Ahadi ran to him. "Are you hurt?"_

 _Taka didn't move his paws. The king had to force his son to let his face to be seen. And when they saw it, everyone gasped. Taka's face was covered with blood but the most horrified thing was a deep cut, running top of the left eye._

 _"Oh my…Mufasa! Go and get Rafiki! Now!", Ahadi commanded. Without a word, Mufasa nodded and ran towards the tree._

 _After shaman's arriving, Rafiki examined Taka carefully. He was able to give him some medicine, but the eye troubled him._

 _"Will he recover?", Mufasa asked worried. The mandrill stood up and smiled._

 _"He needs a rest, but he should be okay. Only thing that bothers me is his eye…I'm afraid that I can't heal it. It will leave a scar."_

 _Mufasa and Ahadi looked each other. This was horrible._

 _"Thank you Rafiki", Ahadi nodded. Then, he walked to see his son._

 _"Taka…what on earth were you thinking that you went to hunt such a big animal? I told you to start with small ones! You could have yourself and Mufasa killed! And now you will have a scar for the rest of your life!"_

 _Taka lifted his head, angrily. He stared his father._

 _"Oh really, like this is all my fault? Well how about we talk about how your precious little favorite ran off, despite I needed his help?"_

 _"But Taka…I had to get some help. There was no way I could have taken that buffalo down alone", Mufasa said._

 _"Always playing those stupid excuses! But you know what? I'm getting sick of it! And you always stick up for him! Just because he happens to be older and your heir!", Taka spat to Ahadi._

 _"You know what? I think it is time to change some things here", Taka jumped up. "From now on, you will know me as Scar. There is no Taka anymore. Just to make sure that Mufasa will never forger how he failed me and you supported him…", he stared his father and brother._

 _Mufasa looked his brother in shock. Ahadi's eyes were full of anger._

 _"If that's what you wish…but Mufasa is innocent. What happened today, was only your own fault. I can't believe that you are so childish", Ahadi turned and walked away. Mufasa stared Taka and then, sighed and ran after his father._

 _"Those fools...just wait and see. Mufasa, I'm gonna make sure that you will regret that day when you betrayed me…by my claws."_

Simba listened Rafiki in shock. He didn't knew what to say.

"So after the accident…Taka changed. He wasn't that cheerful and curious cub anymore…only angry, sarcastic and depressed. He didn't even showed up to your grandparent's funeral."

"Did…Dad try to talk to him?"

"Yes…he was very worried about him. Mufasa tried everything to keep their relationship in balance, but nothing worked. And at some point, he gave up."

"Oh my god…so that's why he is so full of hate…we can't let his plan happen!", Simba looked serious.

"At least we have to try", Rafiki nodded. "But I guess we should get some sleep now. And tomorrow, we will pay a visit to the royal family."

Simba nodded and yawned. As he settled down and tiredly watched the flames, for the first time maybe ever, he actually felt pity towards Scar. If he manages to change things, then maybe his uncle does not have to suffer either.

Still, sometimes darkness can't be escaped that easily. And young prince had yet no clue, how literally he would have to witness those things.

 **TBC...**


	17. I DID IT! (PRE)

**Okay, here's a new page. I'm sorry that it always takes some time to upload, but I'm graduating next spring and doing my degree work so it takes most of my free time. But I always write next one ASAP.**

 **Well, only time will tell is this reboot good or a bad thing. Like you said** _ **LionKingIsAwesome,**_ **if they do the work properly, maybe it's okay. I'm just old fashioned and suspicious towards these new versions...when you are born in the 90's, it's a totally different world than these days what kids experiences.**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the original time line, Scar headed towards the elephant graveyard. He had a big grin on his face. He couldn't believe that he actually succeeded.

 _I did it…I really did it!_

As Scar entered to his secret lair with hyenas, he didn't even cared how they slept and laid around. Usually he would have despised such a behavior but now, he was too happy for that.

"Boss! We didn't expect you back so soon!", Shenzi looked confused.

"Oh well, I decided to come and see my favorites", Scar grinned and pat Shenzi to her head. She and other hyenas looked stunned.

"Scar…are you feeling okay?"

"Of course you fool! I feel fantastic! Now, gather the clan together. I have something to announce!"

Shenzi nodded and soon she gathered others to the cave. Scar sat down and gazed his army.

"You are absolutely not going to believe it what I'm going to tell you…but now our plan has succeeded well! Even better than I could ever imagine…"

Hyenas looked each other.

"Succeeded? Are you saying that…?", Banzai asked.

"Yes my dear ones…I finally got a rid of my annoying nephew."

Everyone gasped.

"What…really?", Shenzi lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh yes…and he is not gonna come back. There is absolutely no way", Scar nodded.

"So, how did you do it?", Banzai asked.

Scar laughed and told all about his little trick of going to the swamp. When he stopped, Shenzi thought.

"I see…well that is great. But are you sure that you got a rid of him?"

"Of course you idiot! Do you forget who has the brains here? Simba is gone. There is absolutely no way that he could have survived. I saw with my own eyes how the crocodile chased him and he fell to the water."

"Oh…so now that the crown prince is out the way, we can move to plan B?"

"Yes…", Scar snorted. "But first, we need to prepare for it. Do you still remember what I told you?"

"Don't worry", Shenzi nodded. "But are you sure that this will succeed?"

"I can't believe it…how many times I have to say it to you? Everything is on the control…"

Scar jumped to a higher rock and gazed down. Then, he lifted his paw.

 _"Remember what when we first met? I was just a cub and you dispased and wet?"_

"Don't remind me…", Shenzi grunted.

 _"I took you in, giving what you needed! Everything you do, I should hear a thank you from you!"_

"Like we haven't said that like thousand times before…", Banzai continued.

 _"You fools! Don't you ever care? Like those damn brains of yours and pity hungry stare?"_

Scar jumped to the ground and started circling.

 _"Without me, you are nothing. Only a rotten piece of meat, and that's is everything."_

"Rotten? Why you little", Banzai started walking, but Shenzi stopped him.

 _"All of my life, I've lived under the shadow. Dear bro Muffy, my father's trusted fellow…"_

"He surely has some issues…", Shenzi grinned.

 _"I was suppose to be a heir after him! But no no no, someone pushed himself in…"_

"But it ends soon! I'm not gonna be a second choice anymore! Are you with me?", Scar lifted his paw.

"YES!", hyenas yelled back.

 _"You know what I hate the most? The perfect princy, who someone should swallow! Mufasa and Simba, I hate them so…those ugly looking faces and and big fake…"_

"Ummm…yes?", Shenzi asked.

"Never mind", Scar mumbled. "Now, follow me!", he ran out of the cave and to the graveyard, hyenas following.

 _"Look at where you live! Skulls and bones everywhere…no wonder why everyone dispases of coming here…"_

"You have no idea", Banzai grunted.

"So…which one of you want's to make sure that no one will interrput us while I'm having a stroll with my dear older brother?"

"I can do that", Shenzi nodded. "And I take a couple males with me."

"Very good", Scar nodded. "And soon…"

"Soon…what?"

"Oh you idiots! Repeat after me…"

 _"Soon we'll strike! So be prepared…you should be really scared…when I'm becoming the king, there' no one who could stop my win..."_

 _"BE PREPARED!"_

 _"Mufasa, you're such a fool…treating me like a rusty tool…once you said don't turn your back on me…well very soon you'll see…"_

Scar grabbed Shenzi by her throat and stared her.

 _"And there is my dear little Simba…so whiny so noisy…disgusting little creature! And that's the perfect thing…my bro's valuable treasure…"_

 _"BE PREPARED!"_

"Hear this you pesky dogs! Tonight, you will go to the Pridelands and get some information for me. Mufasa is probably already wondering where we are…and when he let's his guard down…", Scar grinned and put his claw to his throat.

Hyenas laughed manically. Soon, a small group ran out of the cave. As Scar saw them heading towards the border, he grinned.

 _"I've been mocked most of my life…you are nothing! But an accident and such a disgusting thing! Well, do you see me now mommy and daddy? Hold your breaths since soon you will see your favorite by his death…"_

"So…", Scar lifted his paws. Say it! Once more!"

 _"BE PREPARED!"_

"RIGHT! Soon, I'm the king and no one is gonna ruin it!", Scar's laugh echoed all around the graveyard.

But if he only had known…

 **TBC...**


	18. So Close, But So Far Away (PA)

**I managed to write a next one between my studies. Here you go, another cliffhanger to wait for *grin*** **And yes, Muffy should be watchful...Rafiki isn't there to help him now. What will happen? Well, just have to wait and see...**

* * *

The next morning when the raining stopped, Simba woke up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Sunrise made its lights inside the cave.

"Morning my child!", Rafiki greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah...", Simba was still a little bit fuzzy. "Is it still raining?"

"Nope. It's a wonderful weather. See yourself."

Simba walked to the entrance and smiled as he saw the seen. It was like he was back at home...but still wasn't.

"This all looks so weird...but then no at all."

"This is very interesting...been transported to the past and then doing it again. Time travelling can really mess up your head", Rafiki smiled.

"So...are we going now?", Simba asked.

"Yes...we don't have much time. But first, we should eat. There is nothing useful of having an empty stomach."

Simba laughed and followed Rafiki back the cave, where was already a meal for him. As he ate, he had a really good feeling about this.

Later, the duo were heading towards Pride Rock. Simba couldn't believe that he was actually going to see his parents and uncle as youngsters and finally sees what his grandparents looks like. Both Ahadi and Uru died before he was born, so he never got a chance to meet them.

"Nervous much?", Rafiki asked. Simba walked beside him and gazed up.

"Would I lie badly if I said no?"

Rafiki laughed and then ran to the top of the grass hill. Simba followed and gasped as he saw Pride Rock.

"Welcome home, Simba. Kinda."

Young cub stared his home. It reminded him of those happy days back at his childhood. Before everything collapsed.

"But remember...since you aren't still exist in this universe, you can't reveal your true identity. Since if something happens here...it will have an effect to your future", Rafiki said seriously.

Simba gazed him. Rafiki's words made him chill.

"Just leave talking to me. But now, let's go."

As the mandrill and young prince approached Pride Rock, they suddenly stopped. Rafiki pulled Simba behind one of the rocks and pointed.

"See Simba? There is your grandfather."

Simba stared Ahadi, who was standing at the cliff. The king was so big, probably the biggest male Simba have ever seen. He had a black mane, yellow fur, green eyes and his face resemblance a lot of Scar's.

"Wow...he looks so powerful", Simba gasped.

"Yes...he was very respected. And oh, here comes your grandmother. She is said been the most beautiful queen who has ruled", Rafiki whispered.

As Simba saw Uru, he could understand what Rafiki meant. The queen had a rich brown fur, bright red eyes and her face was so warm...just like Mufasa's.

"She surely is pretty", Simba said. Then, he saw something which made him to hold his breath.

"Ah...and here comes the princes", Rafiki leaned to his stick.

Mufasa walked out of the den to his parents. He was a teenager, it can be seen from his rich, growing mane. Simba recognized that same, proud face even if his father was younger. And then he was followed by Taka...or Scar. He was more skinnier and his mane wasn't as thick as his brother's.

"Whoah...it's so weird to see them as teenagers. Wonder what they are doing?", Simba whispered.

Rafiki and Simba watched as two brothers were listening their parents. Then, they saw how they nodded to them and ran down from Pride Rock. Rafiki pushed Simba down as Mufasa and Scar past the rock. When they disappeared from their gazes and Ahadi and Uru went back inside, Rafiki lifted his head up.

"Could this be...", he muttered.

"What?", Simba looked confused.

"I just realized that...this all seems so familiar. And if I'm not wrong...today is the day when your uncle got his scar."

Simba's eyes winded.

"Really? So that means..."

"Yes...this is even more succesful than I could imagine. Hurry, let's follow them!", Rafiki started running.

Simba looked puzzled and started running after the shaman. Was this going to succeed? Could he stop this horrible accident and save Mufasa from his faith? Even if Rafiki said that they can't change the past put...if he had only good intentions, should he be punished?

"But Rafiki...how do you think that we can...!"

But Rafiki was running so fast, that he didn't hear Simba's yelling. Young prince lifted his gaze up and remembered that night.

 _"And we're always be together, right?"_

Simba's face turned serious. When his father didn't answer to his question then, he would make things to be as he answered himself in his mind.

 _Yes Simba, yes we do. And I'm gonna make sure of it._

 **TBC...**


	19. Simba Is Dead? (PRE)

**Whoah, this became a long one. Mufasa and Scar's backstory is really interesting...wonder what is an official explanation for their cold relationship? I've heard those books (Six New Adventures or something like that?) where is some kind of a theory...but is that canon? I read somewhere that them are just fan stories, not made by Disney.**

 **Nothing more at this time, see ya!**

* * *

Mufasa was sitting at the top of Pride Rock. He gazed his kingdom, which was sleeping under the starry sky. Autumn was coming, it can easily feel from the cold air. And tonight it was no different.

The king took a deep breath and gazed around his lands. Somewhere out there, was his young son.

"Are they back yet?"

Mufasa looked over his shoulder and smiled to Sarabi who came to join him. The queen sat beside of her mate and looked the kingdom.

"Still no sign of Scar and Simba?"

"No...they should be back by now. I hope that nothing has happened..."

Sarabi was silent. She understood why Mufasa was a little bit restless when Simba was around Scar. Despite that king loved his brother, his behavior was always something what troubled him.

"Maybe they are on their way…did you sent Zazu to look for them?"

"No…", Mufasa shook his head. "I want to trust Scar in this. He totally brushed off my suggestion to take Zazu with them. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I understand…but what troubles you then, my dear?"

Mufasa didn't answer immediately. He thought how to put his words right.

"Well…I just can't help feeling guilt that I have left our relationship with my brother to suffer. I've been very busy with my duties and since Simba was born…we grew apart. I'm so sad…"

"I know…I just wish we could help him somehow…", Sarabi nodded sadly.

"I've been thinking about that over and over again…but I can't get properly idea to my mind. Sometimes I feel that Scar hates me…"

Sarabi didn't know how to comfort Mufasa. She knew too well that Mufasa was concerned for a reason. Scar and Mufasa stopped talking when Ahadi started royal training. It kinda separated two brothers and Scar felt that he was only in the way.

"Mufasa…you have tried everything to support Scar. I know that you blame yourself, but there is really no reason for that. Scar is responsible for his own behavior. You supported him, but he shut you out. There is really nothing you can do, if your brother refuses your help. You aren't a miracle worker."

Mufasa smiled to his mate and nuzzled her. Then, he turned his gaze to the sky.

"I wonder…would things have gone different if our father didn't die so suddenly…he would have adored Simba."

"I'm sure he would have been a great grandfather", Sarabi smiled. "How many years it has been now?"

"I don't remember correctly…but I will never forget that day", Mufasa closed his eyes.

 _It was the hardest day for young crown prince so far. The whole Pridelands were mourning for their beloved king, who died to his long lasting illness._

 _Ahadi noticed first marks about a half year before he passed away. Once so strong and clever brained king started to forget things and his walking became clumsy. Rafiki was worried about him, but Ahadi wished that he won't talk about it to anyone._

 _Day by day, king's condition got worse. Realizing that he had only a short time to live, he decided to have a last conversation with Mufasa. He tried to talk Scar as well, but his younger son refused. Their relationship never healed after the accident with a buffalo._

 _"Mufasa…son. Come here", Ahadi said. Obeying, his son walked to his father._

 _"Yes Dad?", Mufasa sat down._

 _"I want to talk to you. Since I'm getting old…I think I should give you some advice for your career", Ahadi smiled._

 _"But Dad, you have told me everything. I couldn't be wiser than I already am."_

 _"There is always time to learn more. And…I wanna speak you about something what troubles me. It's your brother."_

 _"Taka…I mean, Scar? What about him?", Mufasa was concerned._

 _"That darkness what is surrounding him…I'm afraid that he is too deep in it. I want you to promise me, that you will try to help him to get out if it."_

 _"Of course", Mufasa nodded. "But Scar has avoided me since that day…he won't even talk to me. How I can get close to him?"_

 _"I wish I could give some answers since I'm asking that myself every day. But I honestly don't know", Ahadi looked sad._

 _Mufasa was feeling really helpless. He wanted to help Scar, but how?_

 _"But remember Mufasa…never stop believing. As long as we remember how good Taka really is, there is always hope. And I believe that you will find a way to help him. You are such a clever boy", Ahadi smiled weakly._

 _"Thank you Dad…I will do my best to not let you down", Mufasa smiled back._

 _Their conversation was cut off soon, as Ahadi's breathing became heavy. Mufasa ran to get help but when they got back…it was too late._

 _When Ahadi was buried, Mufasa supported his mother as the best way he could. He searched Scar from the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen. But he was going to keep his promise to his father and will try to help his brother._

 _Just too bad that Ahadi never got his last wish._

"Oh Mufasa…", Sarabi licked his cheek. "I'm so sorry my love…"

"It's alright…we can't undo things. I just hope that someday, Scar would understand…"

Suddenly, the king couple saw how Zazu flied from the darkness.

"Oh sire! It's awful!"

"Zazu? What's wrong?", Mufasa looked confused.

"It's Scar…he is back! But oh my, oh my…", the hornbill collapsed. Sarabi grabbed Zazu and stared Mufasa, worried.

"Wait here", Mufasa nodded and ran down from the top. When he arrived down, he saw Scar climbing up, covered with bruises and blood.

"Scar!", Mufasa ran to him. "Brother, what happened?"

"Oh Mufasa…it was horrible, just horrible. I tried my everything…but I failed. I'm so sorry…", Scar pretended. Lucky to him that he was a good actor.

"What are you trying to say? Where is…?", Mufasa turned his head around.

"My little nephew…oh Muffy", Scar grabbed Mufasa's mane and gazed his brother's puzzled eyes.

"Simba…Simba is gone. He is dead."

 **TBC...**


	20. Sadness And Sorrow (PRE)

**Scar you little devil...torture your brother like that! *evil stare* I'm trying to write more at the weekend, if I have time. Can't promise though!**

* * *

Mufasa stared his brother in shock. He wasn't able to move for a long time. He was repeating Scar's words in his head.

 _Simba is gone…he is dead. My son is dead._

"Oh Mufasa…", Scar broke the silence. He had to use all his strength to keep his poker face. Seeing his brother like this was just so perfect.

"What…what happened?" Mufasa finally lifted his gaze.

"It was just horrible…we were walking down the river and Simba stopped to drink…then suddenly a crocodile attacked and pulled him into the water…I tried to fight back but there was nothing I could do…I'm so sorry…"

Mufasa closed his eyes. A huge pain ran inside of him…pain of sorrow.

"I don't blame you since I can see that you truly tried to save him…but my son…Simba…"

Scar watched as Mufasa sat down, dropping his head. He could see how slow tears fell to the ground from his mane.

 _Perfect._

"I will blame myself for the rest of my life…", Scar nodded. "After all, I promised to you to keep Simba safe and I failed. You should punish me."

Mufasa lifted his gaze up, looking shocked. How could Scar think like that?

"Brother…why would you think I should punish you? You got hurt while trying to save your nephew! You are a hero. Despite that the sacrifice is horrible…", he finally cracked.

Scar snorted silently as Mufasa couldn't help his crying. He hated emotional situations like this.

"Well…that is very horrible…", he said. "I don't really know what else I can do…"

"You don't have to do anything", Mufasa said. "You should rest since your wounds are deep. I'm ordering Zazu to look if we could find Simba's body…"

Scar's eyes winded. He totally forgot.

"I don't think that is possible…trust me. I couldn't find him either…and the water was so deep. Only thing what was left…was a trail of blood."

Mufasa looked defeated. All that light what was in those eyes…slowly died. It was just a reaction what Scar wanted.

"No…no! It can't be…!"

Scar closed his eyes, faking sadness. Mufasa started to roar painfully, which echoed all over the lands.

"Mufasa! What happened?", Sarabi ran down with Zazu. She went to Mufasa's side.

Mufasa couldn't meet Sarabi's gaze. She turned her head to Scar.

"What happened to you? And where is Simba?"

Scar walked to his sister-in-law and put his paw to Sarabi's shoulder.

"Oh Sarabi…I'm so sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this…but…"

"What…? Where is my son?" Sarabi looked worried.

Scar didn't hesitate as he told all the details to her. At first Sarabi didn't believe the whole thing…but then when she realized that her son was indeed gone…her mourning and roaring didn't stop. No matter how much Mufasa tried to comfort her…nothing worked.

"My son…my baby…SIMBA!", Sarabi roared into the night. Mufasa nuzzled her, while filled with grief as well. Scar hide his grin behind his paw.

 _Those fools…oh how much I enjoy this…and best is yet to come._

Later when Mufasa put Sarabi to rest, he walked to Scar where he was sitting. Sighing, he gazed to the sky.

 _Simba…this just can't be true. Are you with the Great Kings now? Are you watching us? How I can go on without you?_

"She finally went to bed?", Scar asked.

"Yes…what I'm gonna do?", Mufasa closed his eyes. "I have to arrange the memorial service…and who will be my follower? I have to think about that also…"

Scar didn't respond.

"But first things first…was that…quick? Please, tell me Scar. I need to know."

"Well…it was actually very slow. Simba tried to get up, but the predator wouldn't let him go. He caught breath for a long time…but didn't manage to get air. I almost got him a couple times…but every time he slipped from my grip."

Mufasa closed his eyes. Scar enjoyed how pain ran through his face.

"And those screams…gosh! I can still hear them when I close my eyes…I will never forget Simba's last look. How panic filled his face as he slowly drowned…I'm so sorry…"

Mufasa felt how his heart broke. He could only imagine all that horror and panic what Simba felt during his last moments. But that wasn't the worst. He had to die alone, with out him. He promised to protect his son and he failed.

"I failed him…I don't deserve to be a father. My lovely son is gone and all I could think is how his behavior was bugging me…I can't live with myself!"

"Well…you can't undo things. You can only hope that Simba knew how much you loved him. But I heard that the last time you talked, you separated in bad terms…", Scar intentionally filled Mufasa's physical wounds with guilt and pain.

"I…", Mufasa started. It shocked even more that the last time when he saw his son…they had an argument. And he never got a change to make a peace with Simba.

"I see…tsick tsick tsick…what a pity. Simba must have thought that you hated him…", Scar shook his head.

Mufasa gazed to the ground. All that anger seemed to be so useless now…if only he could go back in time. He would tell Simba how much he loved him, cared for him…but it was too late for that.

"I don't even have his body…to bury him properly…why this had to happen? WHY?!" Mufasa yelled.

"Faith perhaps…?", Scar asked. "But I think you should get some air. How about we take a walk? I can show the place where it happened…if you want to hold a memory service later."

Not knowing what else to do, Mufasa nodded silently. When he walked down from Pride Rock followed by Scar, black maned lion grinned.

 _Don't worry Muffy…you will see your son sooner than you think. Very soon…_

 **TBC...**


	21. A Change Of Fate (PA)

**Yeah I was able to write a next page, so enjoy. Uh oh...Simba you blabbermouth! How can Rafiki and he explain this little...slip? Oh noes!**

* * *

"Rafiki! Wait up!"

Simba followed his old shaman friend. They were spying teenage Mufasa and Scar, who were on their first hunt. Rafiki had told earlier about how Taka, as Scar was called as a cub, got that brutal wound to his eye and how it changed him and his personality. And realizing that he was maybe going to witness this accident again, made Simba to shiver.

Rafiki followed brothers and hide himself to the tall grass. When Simba past him, he pulled him to his side by his tail.

"Ouch!", Simba spat. "You didn't need to do that."

"Silence", Rafiki whispered. "There they are."

Simba lifted his gaze and watched as Mufasa and Scar were racing. It was so weird to see his uncle acting so childish.

"I can't believe that this young lion is actually Uncle Scar…he is so different."

 _If only he could be like that in reality…_

Rafiki looked the young prince and nodded silently.

"But what are we going to do?", Simba asked. "You said that they can't see us. How can we stop them?"

"I'm afraid that we can't…we need to think something how to get Mufasa or Scar to change things. We aren't exist in this timeline, so it's not our job to change it either. But marks we can give."

"I hope so…I really need to stop this."

Rafiki and Simba watched as Scar raced first, leaving Mufasa behind. And then, the crown prince stopped.

"Taka! Stop!"

"Huh?", younger brother turned his head. Mufasa pointed the antelopes and two brothers settled themselves to the grass.

"That group…oh no. We don't have much time…let me see…", Rafiki rubbed his head.

Simba looked the mandrill helplessly, then back at his relatives. And then, he saw something what Taka pointed with his claw.

 _No…no way!_

"Rafiki", Simba pushed him. "There it is! The buffalo!"

Rafiki turned his head and his eyes winded. He saw how Mufasa and Scar gazed the big animal eating other side of the field.

"That is huge…no wonder why Uncle Scar got hurt…not even Dad could take that down alone as an adult!"

Scar spat to Mufasa and lifted himself up. Rafiki gazed him and then Simba.

"Listen to me Simba. You need to promise that what ever happens, you will to stay put. You can't be seen by anyone. And if I don't succeed…I need you to run and get to that same cave before the sunset. There will open a portal which leads you back to our timeline."

Simba looked confused.

"What do you mean Rafiki? What are you gonna do then?"

"Even if i said that we can't change the past…but plans changed. Since a younger me is in this universe, my appearance won't be so suspicious. But you on the other hand…"

Simba didn't knew what to say. And before he could answer back, Rafiki started running.

"Just make sure that you will stay hidden! I'll be back!"

"But Rafiki...", Simba yelled after him. Grunting, he hide himself and watched the seen.

"I'm gonna let Mufasa to be under my shadow at this time…", Taka muttered. "Just two quick steps…"

"Taka! My prince, stop!"

Taka turned his head around, surprised. Mufasa lifted himself up and looked confused as well.

"Rafiki? Is that you?", older brother ran to them.

"Yes", Rafiki nodded. "Good day to you as well Mufasa."

"What the hell happened to you?", Taka lifted an eyebrow. "Did you go to a plastic surgery or something? You're looking like a total fossil!"

"Taka", Mufasa pushed him. "I'm so sorry about his behavior…this is our first time when we are hunting by ourselves."

"Yes I know. But I must warn you…that buffalo is way too aggressive. You shouldn't push him", Rafiki said.

"Hear that Taka? That's what I've been trying to tell him. Bu he won't listen", Mufasa shook his head.

"Do you really think that I will take an advice from you? You just want to get all the glory. No way!", Taka spat and started running.

"Prince Taka! You don't know what you're doing!", Rafiki tried to warn him. When he didn't get respond, he turned to Mufasa.

"Mufasa, go get your father. Hurry!"

"But…", Mufasa tried.

"There is no time! I will try to stop Taka. Go now!"

Mufasa didn't argue further. He turned towards Pride Rock and started running. Simba watched after him from his hiding place and turned to see Rafiki and Taka.

 _Come on! Come on…_

Taka approached the buffalo, evil grin on his face. When he was just about to attack, he was stopped by Rafiki.

"Stop this at once Taka! You don't know what you're up against!"

"Has Muffy messed up your head too? All of you are blinded by his perfection! But at this time, I'll be the winner. And you or no one can't stop me!", the prince turned his head.

Rafiki tried all what he could thing of to stop Taka. But no avail. Simba was getting restless.

 _Man this won't work…what I can do?_

And before neither Rafiki or Simba could react, Taka jumped to the buffalo's back. Surprised animal started running and Rafiki jumped out of the way.

"Oh my god! Rafiki, help me! Where is Mufasa? Get me down!", Taka yelled.

Rafiki jumped to his feet and tried to distract the buffalo. But nothing worked. After a while, Taka landed to the ground just like before and was chased.

And then he lost his foot to the rock and fell down. Rafiki gasped.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it..", Taka trembled as the buffalo approached him furiously.

Simba held his breath as he was going to witness this horrible accident again. This would be Mufasa's and his doom. And there was no way he could let that happen.

Without further thinking, Simba ran out of the grass and towards the buffalo. He past surprised Rafiki, who yelled after him. But Simba was too nervous that didn't hear his words.

Young cub ran between Taka and the buffalo. Turning his body towards the animal, he met his uncle's surprised face before he turned his back to him. Gazing the angry animal, Simba revealed his teeth and claws, hissing loudly.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY UNCLE!"

 **TBC...**


	22. Chitundu Is Born (PA)

**Thank you of being patience. And yes, Simba is very stupid. But his actions can cost something good as well, right? Also about Taka's scar...now he didn't get it in that way. But since the wound is canon...well. Not saying anything for now.**

* * *

The buffalo approached Simba and Taka. Feeling animal's warm breathing right in front of his face, Simba noticed what he was doing.

 _What I was thinking?_

Suddenly, all that bravery what he felt, was gone. Simba dropped his ears and stared the angry animal. He gazed around, desperately searching for help.

 _Oh great work Simba…now you and your uncle are both in trouble._

Closing his eyes, Simba prepared to take a hit. But there never came one. Instead, he heard wild roaring and how someone lifted him up and jumped out of the way.

Young cub covered his eyes with his paws. Then, he felt how someone threw him to the ground.

"Are you insane or something?"

Nervously, Simba revealed his face and opened his eyes. He saw Taka staring, him, annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You came out of nowhere and interrupted my hunt! And why did you called me to your uncle?"

Simba gazed him, not knowing what to say. Before he could say anything, he heard voices. Turning his head, he saw his father, grandfather and a couple lionesses running towards them.

"What happened here?", Ahadi ran to Taka and Simba. Mufasa ran to them as well and stared two lions.

"I was going to get a bite, but this little rascal ruined everything!", Taka spat and gazed down. Simba rolled his eyes.

"I see…well, I'm glad that no one got hurt. Mufasa told me about the buffalo. What on earth were you thinking Taka? You could have killed yourself and this young one!", Ahadi looked angry.

Taka just snorted and sat down. Ahadi gazed him angrily and then turned to Simba.

"What's your name, my child?"

Simba rubbed his paws. He didn't know what to say.

"I…I'm…um…"

"My apologizes your majesty", Rafiki ran to the group and stood in front of Simba. "This cub is with me."

"Rafiki? How good to see you! But wait…what happened to your face?", Ahadi asked.

"Its a long story. But I want to apologize of my…apprentice's reckless behavior. He can be very impulsive."

"Your apprentice? I didn't know that you had one", Mufasa lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes…well he's been with me only a couple weeks now. And I was giving him a tour when we saw you and Taka. And when we saw that buffalo…we just had to warn you."

"Mufasa told me", Ahadi nodded. "Thank you. I can't even think about what would have happened if you and…?", Ahadi looked Simba.

Rafiki gazed around and then spotted a tree, where a bright blue bird was making a nest to the one branch. It gave him an idea.

"His name is Chitundu", Rafiki nodded. "It means bird's nest."

Simba turned to see Rafiki, surprised look on his face.

 _A bird's nest? That's all he could think of?_

"I see…well, nice to meet you Chitundu", Ahadi nodded. "My name is Ahadi and I'm the king of The Pridelands. And this is my eldest son and a future king, Mufasa."

"Nice to meet you", Mufasa nodded.

"Hey…", Simba said quietly. It was so weird that he had to greet his own father.

"And that happy one over there…is my younger son Taka", Ahadi pointed.

"How do you do", Taka spat and rolled his eyes.

"You see…Chitundu is an orphan. He comes from a pride far from here…and one day, his family…I mean that his father got killed while saving his life. I found him wondering alone from the jungle at one day and decided to take him in", Rafiki nodded.

"Oh, how awful! Losing your family such a young age…", Mufasa said sadly.

"Yeah…you can only imagine…", Simba muttered.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Would you like to come to Pride Rock? My wife would love to meet you. She adores cubs", Ahadi smiled.

"Well…", Simba started. But Rafiki cut him off.

"I think that is a very nice idea. Queen Uru is so sweet and she knows a lots of things", Rafiki gazed Simba.

"Umm…sure. Why not", he said.

"Great. Now, follow us", Ahadi nodded. While starting to follow them, Simba whispered to Rafiki.

"I'm sorry I messed things up…"

"No need to worry about that now. What is done, is done. And you acted very brave while saving your uncle. Only problem is that how we can stop him not to think about your split further…", Rafiki said.

"Oh man…but you said that if I do something here, it will have an effect to the future."

"You didn't reveal your true identity and that's what matters. But I have to arrange us some more time, since plans changed. I have to return to our universe first thing in the morning. In a meantime, I want you to find some clues what could help us."

"Okay", Simba nodded.

"But remember…don't let your guard down. Taka is still angry, I can feel it. But he didn't get his scar…hope that it will stay that way."

Simba just stared his uncle quietly. He really hoped for the best.

When the group arrived to Pride Rock, Simba gazed around. It was so funny to see all these familiar rocks and everything else which reminded him of his home.

"Welcome to our home", Ahadi smiled. Simba bowed to him and sat down.

"Rafiki, could you have a moment? I need to speak with you about Mufasa's training. In a meantime, Chitundu can get to know with the rest of the pride."

Rafiki smiled and then gazed Simba, nodding to him. When he, Mufasa and Ahadi disappeared outside, Simba rubbed his fur.

 _This is so cool…if only Nala could see this!_

Before Simba could do anything, he felt how someone slammed a paw to his tail. Surprised, he looked over his shoulder and saw Taka staring him, while rubbing his claws.

"All right you little runt, show's over. Now I want you to tell me right now, why did you called me to your uncle."

 **TBC...**


	23. Farewell Simba (PRE)

**I have to say that this chapter is a little bit lame. I'm not very good of describing sad emotions...sorry about that (in case Sarabi sounds a bit too cheerful).** **And I have being rude since I haven't thanked for your comments and that you keep liking and start following this. I'm very sorry! But I always read every comment, despite that I usually don't have time to answer them personally. So thank you very much, you rock! *bows***

* * *

"Aunt Sarabi?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Do you think that Simba is up there?"

"I don't know darling…but I surely hope so."

Sarabi and Nala were sitting at the top of Pride Rock. When Scar brought the news about Simba's faith, it shocked young Nala. She wasn't able to do anything, but cry. Feeling that same pain, Sarabi asked Sarafina if she could comfort her best friend's daughter.

"I can't believe that Simba is gone…this is so unfair!", Nala said crying.

"Me either…I can't even think about this. Its too painful…", Sarabi answered.

"Did Scar tell how did it happen? I mean that…did Simba realize that he was going to…die?"

Sarabi gazed Nala. Mufasa told her how it happened, despite he warned her. But the queen couldn't imagine of living without knowing what happened to her son. She had to know. She was Simba's mother, after all. But Nala was a totally different thing. She was just a cub and a very close friend of Simba. There was no way Sarabi could tell her how it really happened. Maybe then, when she was older.

"I don't know…I didn't dare to ask the details. And Mufasa wouldn't have told me anyway."

"Why?"

"Maybe because…he knew that I wouldn't have make it. I was going to give up living when I heard the news…and sometimes I still feel that there is nothing for me anymore. But its just doesn't work that way…"

"I miss Simba…so much. I wish I could be up there with him…", Nala gazed the sky.

"Oh dear, don't say like that! I know you miss him and I do too…and I was thinking like that myself. But every time when I thought like that, I saw Mufasa. His grief held me back of doing anything to myself. I realized that I had to stay here for him. He could not bear to lose another one of his family. And Simba wouldn't want me to leave him. Just like your mother wouldn't want you to leave her."

Nala listened. She felt really bad that she would leave Sarafina alone. She loved her mother and wouldn't want to cost sadness for her.

"I…I love my Mom. I would never want to make her cry", Nala nodded.

Sarabi smiled a little. She hide her depression and pain from this young cub. She felt really lost and empty without Simba. But Mufasa was the only thing what kept her in balance. They shared their pain together, since it was their son who was gone. And nothing could never fill their broken hearts.

"What will happen now…who is going to be a next king after Uncle Mufasa?", Nala asked.

Sarabi didn't know how to answer for that either. They haven't talked about that with Mufasa. The king was too heartbroken to think about traditions right now. Only thing what he was able to do, was crying for his son.

"We don't know yet…Mufasa is still too hurt about Simba. We need some time to cope with this…"

Nala nodded and gazed the stars. She wondered, where her friend was right now. Was he happy or sad? Was Simba all alone? Or was he with someone?

"I wonder how does Heaven looks like", Nala whispered. Sarabi gazed her and smiled.

"I'm afraid that we can't know for sure…but I believe that it's a very peaceful and beautiful place. There is no pain or anger, only happiness and peace. Up there is no matter what creature you are. And I want to believe that Simba is there with his grandparents. And he is watching us right now…and hopes that we keep going on, despite how sad we are. But we are never forgetting him, no matter what happens."

Nala gazed to the sky again. Then, something came to her mind.

"Do you think that…Simba could hear us if we said something? Despite that we can't see him or he can't answer to us?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out, don't you think?", Sarabi nodded gently.

Nala smiled and put her paw to her chest. Then, she whispered.

"Simba…I'm not sure if you can hear me…but I miss you and I hope that you're happy up there. Please watch over us."

Then, Nala burst to cry. Sarabi rubbed her gently and blinked her tears away. Then, she remembered something.

"Sweetie…close your eyes. And just listen."

"Oh..okay", Nala sniffed and buried herself to Sarabi's chest. The queen closed her eyes and started singing.

 _"Once you were born into this world…as small as you were…you didn't knew all those adventures which waited you out there…"_

 _"…and ever since I saw you, I reminded myself…I will love you with all my heart and no one would ever dare to take us apart…"_

As Nala heard those words, she sobbed even more. Sarabi continued.

 _"…you were full of spirit, curiosity and kindness…and I sealed those feelings with love, caring and protecting you from every threats…"_

 _"…but then it was your time to go...and as much as I didn't want to let you go…sometimes we can't help things what happens…faith has its own ways of bringing joy and sadness…"_

Sarabi lifted Nala's head and smiled a little.

 _"…but remember this…mother's love never dies…its the most powerful force and ever fades…"_

Nala smiled and continued.

 _"…and a power or friendship the most valuable of all…it gives and takes but it will carry us all…"_

Both lions stood up and stared to the sky.

 _"…bright as stars in the sky…Simba you are there now and your memory will fly…"_

Sarabi felt tears in her eyes. She felt a gentle wind blowing.

 _"…so farewell my child…but still, this is not goodbye…and my love for you will never die…"_

Nala gazed Sarabi and whispered as well.

 _"…and you're my best friend, taught me a lot…and from now on, I will try to fill this empty spot…"_

As the wind blew stronger, both Sarabi and Nala closed their eyes. The would've have swear that they heard greetings through it.

 _"Goodbye…I'm not gone…I'm always with you…"_

Maybe that voice was just their imagination or just an illusion, but one thing was for sure. Their sadness and pain were all nothing but Scar's manipulative games. And if they had known that Simba was far from there where they thought he could be…everything would have turned upside down. And neither Nala or Sarabi could have ever imagined, what kind of troubles laid at the horizon. Those stars would be soon pushed away by very dark clouds and in the center of the storm...was going to be Mufasa.

 **TBC...**


	24. Long Drowning The King (PRE)

**Hmm...what strange déjà-vu we have here. First son and now father...is this Muffy's end? I didn't dare to use the stampede, its way too brutal faith for my taste. I hate that part and can't help feeling sadness every time I watch it...so I leave it out.**

* * *

Scar and Mufasa were walking down the river towards Simba's "death place." Much closer they got, much harder it was to Scar to hide excitement. But he tried his best.

Neither of the brothers didn't say anything. Mufasa was too heartbroken and Scar would have burst to laugh if he opened his mouth. So instead, he just pretended that he was listening.

Finally, two lions came to the place where Simba mendaciously drowned. It was the deepest spot of the river, Shenzi had made sure of it while she was spying.

"So...this is it", Scar nodded, faking sadness again. Mufasa stared to the water for a long time, eyes full of pain.

"The water is so dark and deep...I wonder is Simba still there...", Mufasa closed his eyes. He couldn't even think about that solution.

"I'm afraid that he is indeed...or pieces of his body. I highly doubt that a crocodile would have left a whole torn around..."

The king turned his head away from the water. He couldn't watch it any longer. Scar grinned while Mufasa didn't notice.

 _Remember what I told you big bro? You will regret that you betrayed me..._

Mufasa was silent for a while. Suddenly, he turned his head towards Scar.

"Brother...may I make a confession?"

Scar lifted an eyebrow. This was something very un expecting.

"Really? Well, I can't see why not. What is it?"

"Well...I have to admit that I really lost my hope for you for a long time ago. I never thought that we could walk here someday, side by side. I always felt that you hated me after that accident..."

Scar just stared back. Hearing Mufasa so emotional made him feel annoyed. If he only had known...

"Oh Muffy...as noble as your words are, but can't you deny that it was your training which separated us? You were always Dad's favorite. He hated me..."

"I'm sorry that you felt like that...but Dad never hated you. He really loved you as much as he loved me. You just don't see it by your anger...", Mufasa sighed.

Scar snorted. He gazed to the sky and remembered his last conversation with Ahadi.

 _Taka was laying in his personal cave. He was sleeping, while someone came in._

 _"Taka...son. Could we talk?"_

 _When young prince heard that voice, he opened his eyes, staring to the wall. His instincts got more sharp, like ready to attack._

 _"What do yo want?", Taka spat, not turning around. He knew who this figure was._

 _"Son...please. I'm not feeling well and I would really like to talk to you...", Ahadi said quietly._

 _His son just snorted and turned his back to his father. The king started to feel angry._

 _"How long you are gonna keep doing this? I can't understand why you are acting so rudely against me."_

 _"Oh yeah, like you don't know that? Why don't you go and spend a day with your favorite son?"_

 _"How can you be so evil and full of hate towards your brother?", Ahadi said angrily. "Mufasa had nothing to do with your accident. It was you who wanted to attack that buffalo in a first place! If you would have listened to me, none of these would have ever happened!"_

 _"Always defending him, always! I have never heard you saying anything bad about him. But wouldn't that surprise anyone…you didn't even want to a second son."_

 _When Ahadi heard that, he was shocked. He couldn't believe how badly he had raised Taka and that curious and lovely cub was completely gone._

 _"I'm so disappointed in you…and sad. You are ruining your life by letting this…anger to fill your heart. Your mother, me and Mufasa are really worried about you and want what's only best for you. Why are you shutting us out?"_

 _"Too late to play some saving angel", Taka muttered. "You should have thought about that before. And let me remain you that I'm Scar now. There is no Taka anywhere."_

 _Giving up, Ahadi closed his eyes sadly. Turning around, he made a last look to his son before leaving him alone._

 _That was a last time they both saw each other._

Scar rolled his eyes to this stupid memory. Surely Mufasa said that Ahadi loved him…he was always that perfect princy. But now, he would get his revenge.

"Nah…let's but past behind us. Our old man is now gone and you and I are only ones left. I think we should support each other since Simba is dead…and you don't have a heir…", Scar put his paw to Mufasa's mane, unwillingly.

Mufasa nodded sadly. He was happy to get at least a little connection with his brother. Feeling thirsty, he decided to drink. Despite this place held too much painful memories.

When king went to drink and leaned down, Scar turned around and lifted his paw up. Farther away, he saw a shine and that made him grin.

 _Perfect…soon I can get a rid of him…_

While Mufasa was drinking, suddenly he felt how the ground was trembling. Gazing up, he saw his reflection shaking and lifted his head up. Looking over his shoulder, he gasped as he saw a group of wild animals, gnus, giraffes, elephants…running right towards him.

"Oh my god! Muffy, look out! There's a fire and everyone are running away from it!", Scar yelled and ran out of the way as panicked animals past him.

Mufasa didn't have time to get out of the way, so intentionally backed deeper into the water. Scar gazed him, grinning.

 _Just one more step…go on…!_

Suddenly Mufasa realized that he was almost about to get trampled. Trying to lift himself up, he lost his foot and fell into the water. He tried to get up, but the flow was too strong and pushed him further away from the bend. Scar watched the seen and saw alligators and hippos coming straight towards the king. And not only that, but panicked animals made bend to collapse and it threw sand and grass to the water, making situation even worse.

 _Bye bye Muffy…say hi to my nephew!_

Scar laughed manically and started running away from the river. Mufasa tried to yell help, but his voice disappeared under the noises and waves flushed over him. Catching breath, the king felt how his strength was giving up.

 _Is this…my end?_

 **TBC...**


	25. So Young, So Evil (PA)

**Despite of being lazy, I managed to do this. Have fun!**

* * *

Taka held his paw at the top of Simba's tail. Young cub gulped.

"Did the cat got your tongue? I asked you a question."

Simba stared his uncle. Even if he was younger, narcissistic nature was still the same.

"Umm…", Simba coughed.

Taka lifted his paw from Simba's tail and rubbed his chin. He felt disgusted around this hairball.

"Well, you see…", Simba started.

"Yess…? I haven't got all day, so get on with it!"

Simba thought all over some believable cover stories. Taka gazed him, impatiently.

"Well you reminded my of my uncle. He looked a lot of like you."

Taka lifted an eyebrow.

"What? That is the lamest reason ever!"

"But it's true! My uncle had also a brown fur and a black mane. My Dad said that he was very…different than the rest in our pride."

"Are you saying that I look like a runt here?", Taka snapped angrily. Simba backed away, scared.

"Oh no no! What I meant that my uncle was very handsome. And since you have a same colored mane and fur, you are too."

Taka stopped. This cub was totally very weird. But he was surrounded by strangers anyway.

"Ahah…you are such a weirdo. No wonder why you act like this, since you have a shaman monkey as your mentor!"

Simba didn't answer. He didn't want to mock Rafiki, since he was his dear friend.

"So, tell me something about yourself. Where did you get that stupid name like Chitundu? What kind of an idiot names his child like that?"

"I fell to a bird nest when I was just an infant. Branches saved my life, so my parents wanted to remember that happening for the rest of their life", Simba lied.

"Even more weird", Taka rolled his eyes. Simba felt really annoyed.

 _No wonder why Rafiki said Scar being such a brat._

"So, what does your name mean then?", Simba asked.

Taka snorted. He lifted himself up and started to walk out the cave.

"That's none of your business", he looked over his shoulder.

Simba just sighed. Then, he lifted himself up and ran after Taka.

"May I…come with you?"

"Excuse me?", Taka turned his head.

"Well, your father told that I should get to know with the rest of the pride. Can you give me a tour?"

Taka stared Simba. Why this cub brought something…weird and familiar feelings with him?

"What makes you think that I care? Do I look like a babysitter?"

"No, but you are very interesting. Please?", Simba grinned.

"I'm not some kind of a servant. You should turn to my brother. He is the most adored guy in this pride, after all."

Simba bit his tongue. This was even hard than he expected.

"I guess you two don't get along very well", cub said. Taka burst to laugh when he heard that.

"Guess you aren't so lame brained as you look. No, we don't. Muffy is everyone's favorite and a future king. Of course he gets all the attention."

"But can't he help it that he is older? He can't choose if he wants to be king", Simba said.

Taka's gaze turned irritated. Then, he turned around and hung his head to inches of Simba's face.

"That's not the problem you hairball. Its that he thinks he can boss me around because of his destiny. No matter what I do, its always Mufasa. Girls loves him. Everybody does. Make sure that you get it to your damn skull", he slammed Simba's forehead.

Simba winched. He didn't like this attitude.

"But I have to say that...you look oddly a lot of him. Same colored fur and eyes…so weird. You both must got all those rejected pieces of evolution."

Simba didn't say anything. He just rolled his eyes.

"Odd indeed…almost too odd…", Taka muttered.

"Chitundu!"

Simba and Taka turned to see Rafiki, Mufasa and Ahadi who came from the den. The king smiled to Simba.

"Now…did you had fun with my son? He can be such a grumpy cat."

Taka snorted and rolled his eyes. Like that's new.

"You know, my wife is coming from a hunt. She would like to meet you. Wanna come?", Ahadi asked.

Excited, Simba nodded. While everyone headed outside, Taka stayed behind. He gazed Simba, eyes narrowing.

 _Something is not right in this brat. And I'm gonna dig out what it is._

 **TBC...**


	26. Rafiki To The Rescue Again (PRE)

**Whoah, I've been hardworking during this weekend! Hope it was worth to wait.**

 **Yep, Muffy did not die. This story is not over and it would be totally lame if he was killed off now when everything is just gonna start. So no need to worry, he will be around. And sorry I didn't wrote about Simba and Uru's meeting. I have to keep this going, so sometimes you have to drop some conversations. But they can talk later, if you want.**

* * *

"Now Simba. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Of course. Don't let your guard down but keep your mind open. I can do this!"

Simba was escorting Rafiki to the portal. The mandrill wasn't very sure of leaving Simba alone, but he had no choice. They needed more time since they were seen by the royal family.

"And make sure not to do anything reckless. I can't save you all the time. You have to take care of yourself", Rafiki warned.

"I remember. Now go, before somebody sees you!", Simba pointed.

"Good luck my prince. I'll be back as soon as I can", Rafiki smiled and headed through the portal which disappeared.

Simba sighed. Suddenly he remembered that he should have commanded Rafiki to pay greetings to his family. But then…they would wonder where he was.

 _It's better that I don't cost any more worry._

Yesterday was a very special day for Simba. He met his grandmother for the first time and Uru was very sweet and kind. No wonder why Sarabi liked her.

Simba sighed and walked out of the cave. Sitting at the entrance, young cub thought about all what had happened. This was the greatest, scariest and weirdest adventure so far.

 _This is nothing what I went through with Timon and Pumbaa…_

Simba wondered how his friends were doing back at the past. He haven't seen his Hakuna Matata friends after he fell down from Pride Rock. He also wondered, what happened to his adult form.

 _What will happen then, when this all is over? Will I remember Scar's plans? Or am I gonna forget them?_

There was no answers for his questions. Feeling tired, Simba decided to take a nap. He would spend an afternoon with teenage Mufasa and an idea sounded so exciting.

"I can't wait to see Dad as a younger…he must be cool…", Simba muttered while falling asleep.

Back at the original timeline, Rafiki landed through the portal to his tree. He gazed around and seemed to be pleased.

"Good, so time hasn't changed. That gives me some…"

Rafiki gathered his potions together. Then, he realized that he needed some water.

 _Better get to the river then._

Heading towards the river, the shaman felt that something wasn't right. He couldn't explain what it was, but something felt out of the ordinary.

When Rafiki reached to the river and headed to the bend, he heard screaming. Lifting his gaze up, he saw animals farther away, running in panic.

"What is going on…?"

"HELP!"

Hearing that voice made mandrill to straight his position. He could recognize that voice anywhere. Only one person who he knew, sounded like that.

Gazing to the water, Rafiki spotted how Mufasa was heading straight towards him, only farther away. Almost not believing his eyes, the shaman started running, following exhausted and wet king.

"Mufasa! Hold on!"

As Mufasa saw Rafiki, his gaze changed to relief. But he was too tired to keep himself above of the water.

"Rafiki! Please, help me!"

Rafiki ran faster. He gasped as he saw alligators and hippos, swimming fast towards the king. Spotting a group of rocks, he ran to them and jumped into the river.

"Mufasa, try to swim towards me!", Rafiki yelled.

Exhausted, Mufasa tried to swim to his friend. But the water was floating too fast.

"I can't reach to you! It's too fast!"

Rafiki turned his head around. Noticing that he had only one change, he gathered all his strength and jumped back of the one hippo. Commanding it to obey, he made the animal swim towards Mufasa. Leaning his hand, he was able to grab from Mufasa's mane.

"I caught you! Now hold on!"

Mufasa nodded and leaned himself against the hippo. When they were finally back at the beach, Mufasa dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Thank you my friend…you saved me…"

"No need to thank me. But what on earth you were doing there? What is going on?", Rafiki asked.

Mufasa took a deep breath. He told what happened and how he landed to the river while having a stroll with Scar. Rafiki listened and what he heard, concerned him seriously.

 _This is really bad…luckily young Simba does not know about this._

"Did you see my brother anywhere?", Mufasa asked. He really hoped that Scar managed to get out of the fire.

"No I'm afraid…didn't he try to help you?", Rafiki asked.

"I can't really remember…but what he could have done against those animals? Luckily he didn't get trampled."

Rafiki gazed king quietly. He didn't dare to mock Scar in front of him.

"Let's hope so that he managed to get out of the way. And that nothing happened to you."

Mufasa smiled a little. Then, he gazed to the ground.

"Rafiki…there is something what you should know. It's…", he closed his eyes.

"Yes? You can tell me Mufasa", Rafiki smiled.

"Well…", the king began. "It's Simba…you see…he is dead. A crocodile attacked to him and Scar and he…", Mufasa closed his eyes.

Rafiki listened with a heavy heart. Seeing Mufasa like this was so horrible.

"I know that this sounds maybe impossible…but may I ask you something?", Mufasa gazed his friend.

"Anything", Rafiki smiled.

"Well…", Mufasa said. "Would you help me of trying to find Simba's body?"

 **TBC...**


	27. Secretly Your Son (PA)

**Here you go, new stuff. I promised myself (and to you) not to make long breaks between uploads. Not sure can I keep it though...but will try my best!**

* * *

The afternoon, Simba was walking through the Savannah with younger Mufasa. Young cub was so excited of seeing his father as a teenager that didn't know how to stand.

"So, you are from a pride far from here?", Mufasa asked.

"Yes…and one day I caught in the middle of a stampede. I was at the canyon, when suddenly thousands of wild beasts ran down and I had to get out of the way before I got trampled. I can still remember how I was holding in a small branch and yelling help for my life…", Simba said quietly.

"That sounds horrible! And your father…died while saving you?"

Simba closed his eyes. He was sad that Mufasa didn't know that they were talking about him. He can still heart it…

 _"AARRGGGHHHH!"_

 _"NOOOOOO!"_

Mufasa gazed this young cub and realized that he sniffed. He stopped and looked concerned.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring bad memories to your mind…"

But Simba just lifted his head up, smiling.

"Don't worry about that, you can't change the past. And Rafiki took good care of me. I couldn't have asked a better caretaker than he is."

"Yes, he is very dear friend of our family. My father enjoys of having conversations with him", Mufasa smiled.

Two lions walked towards the river. Simba gazed relaxing animals and felt happy of being with his father. Even if he didn't know who he was.

"Would you like to see my favorite place?", Mufasa asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to!", Simba grinned.

Mufasa lead Simba to the jungle. Young prince held breath, waiting what kind of place he was going to see. At this time, he wasn't going to be tricked like with Scar.

"Here", Mufasa whispered and walked through of the two trees. Simba followed him and when the seen appeared to his gaze…he gasped. It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

Simba and Mufasa were watching a meadow, which was covered by trees. That's why it wasn't so easy to be discovered. At the grass grew many colored flowers and butterflies and grasshoppers flied all around. Sunlight shined and made trees to glow. It was like magic.

"Whoah…", Simba said and walked further. Mufasa came beside of him and smiled.

"Magical, isn't it?"

"You have no idea…", Simba answered. He felt so happy of seeing such a beauty. It was far from that misty swamp where his uncle tricked him. Scar and Mufasa totally were the opposite of each other.

"I found this one day when I was patrolling. You are the first person to see it."

"Really?", Simba turned his head, surprised.

"Yeah…you see…there is something what I would like to tell you. Can you keep a secret?", Mufasa asked.

"You can count on me", Simba smiled. Then, they both sat down.

"Well…you see Chitundu…I'm going to use this place to share a very special moment with someone who I care a lot."

Simba chuckled. He already knew who he was talking about.

"Really? Who's that?"

"She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…warm, light brown fur and pretty orange eyes. Her nature is innocent, brave, clever and kind", Mufasa blushed.

"Oh…sounds nice! What's her name?"

"Her name is Sarabi. She is a daughter of a friend of my father. And one day…we are getting married."

Simba listened closely. Mufasa had never told about the details how he and Sarabi met. And now…he was going to witness their love with his own eyes.

"Are you telling me that…you are gonna propose her?", Simba asked, excited.

"Well…that's one way to look at it", Mufasa nodded.

"Wow, congratulations! May I help you? I would love to see her!"

Mufasa laughed. He really enjoyed spending time with this new cub…since oddly, he saw a lot of him in Simba.

"Sure, why not. But for now, it's a secret. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"You have my word."

Mufasa put his paw to Simba's head and rubbed it. The young prince laughed and then, suddenly wanted to ask something.

"I'm sorry if I sound too familiar…but I watched you and Taka. I bet you two don't get along very well…?"

Mufasa gazed back, confused about the question. But then, he just sighed.

"Well you're kinda right…we don't. We used to get along before, but then suddenly…Taka changed and shut me out. And I don't know why."

Simba felt sadness as he stared his father. He wanted to help him…but how?

"I'm sorry to hear that…my father and uncle had a rough relationship too. And no one knows why…"

"If only Taka realized that I care for him…but he just thinks that I'm the favorite. But my parents loves him as much as me", Mufasa shook his head.

"Do you have a single clue what would have caused his behavior? Any tiny clue?", Simba asked hopefully.

"No…and that's what concerns me. I can't think about any…or else…"

"Or else…what?"

"Well now that I come to think about it…there is something. But could that be it…?"

Simba's heart beat feast. He was so close of getting answers he wanted so badly. So close…

Mufasa was just about to answer, when somewhere came a loud scream. Both lions stood up and gazed around.

"What was that?", Mufasa asked.

"I don't know!", Simba responded.

Suddenly, they heard crashing. Duo turned around and…from the jungle ran a huge, rampaging rhino.

"It's a rhino!", Simba yelled. " And it's coming straight towards us!"

 **TBC...**


	28. Mufasa's Sorrow (PRE)

**Well done Scar! You and your big mouth...how is Mufasa and Rafiki gonna react?**

* * *

"Mufasa…are you sure this is wise?"

Mufasa was walking at the beach, examining the river bend closely. Rafiki had saved him from drowning and now they were looking for Simba's body.

"Yes…I need to find my son and bury him. I can't live without knowing that he is gone to be with the Great Kings. And I want to have place where I can visit..."

Rafiki looked king with a heavy heart. But he couldn't possibly tell the truth. Mufasa would be devastated if he had heard that Simba was far of being dead. And what Scar was planning.

"My king…", the shaman started. But Mufasa didn't listen.

"Hurry, we don't have much time! It's been only a couple hours since Scar brought the news…maybe…"

"Mufasa!", Rafiki blocked king's way. "Please my friend…listen to me."

Mufasa gazed back, desperation burning from his eyes. Rafiki sighed and forced Mufasa to sit down.

"Now…look. I think you're in a shock and can't think clearly. But think about this seriously. The river is deep and floating fast. And you said that the crocodile took Simba under the water. I know how animals are behaving. And…"

Hearing those words hurt Mufasa's heart. Deep inside he knew that finding his son would be almost impossible…but he always hoped for the best. But when Rafiki said that out loud…it was so brutal to hear.

"I thought that…god I failed him! My Simba…gone forever…"

Rafiki nodded sadly. Sometimes it was better to play a long than give false hopes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. But the fact is that we won't find Simba's body. It's impossible. And Scar was right…I doubt that your son is not at one piece…"

Mufasa hung his head. Last hopes for finding his son were gone. He would never see him again…and was just have to live with it.

"How can I live with this? I don't know what to do! I'm so full of grief…", Mufasa cried.

Rafiki supported his friend. He cursed Scar in his mind.

 _But how I'm gonna tell Simba what his uncle was actually going to do?_

"How about I escort you home? You should get some rest and I bet Sarabi is waiting for you", Rafiki smiled.

Mufasa had no better opinion. While they were walking, he remembered all those memories with Simba.

 _"Mufasa…honey. Come here", Sarabi said one day._

 _Mufasa walked to den after having his morning patrol. He had been worried about Sarabi since her condition dropped dramatically and she was more tired than usual._

 _"Sarabi, honey! What's wrong?", the king rushed to his mate._

 _"Oh Mufasa…it's so painful…", Sarabi closed her eyes._

 _Mufasa's panic meter almost explode._

 _"What? Oh no, what's going on? Zazu, go and get Rafiki! Hurry!"_

 _"Calm down sweetie, I'm fine", Sarabi laughed. Mufasa turned his gaze towards her._

 _"Huh? But you just said…"_

 _"Yes, I'm in pain. But its not serious or bad. It's painful because…I'm pregnant."_

 _Mufasa wasn't able to do nothing, but stare. He repeated those words in his head._

 _Pregnant…she is pregnant…we are going to have a baby. I'm going to be…a father._

 _"Oh Sarabi…that's…that's wonderful!", Mufasa went and nuzzled his queen. He couldn't help tears of joy appearing to his eyes._

 _And then came that day when Simba was born. Sarabi's labor was hard and long…and Mufasa didn't know how to ease her pain._

 _After long, long hours…Rafiki came out of the den. Mufasa rushed to him._

 _"How is she…?"_

 _"Oh my king, she is fine! Here…take a look of your son."_

 _Mufasa was so worried about Sarabi that didn't even notice that Rafiki was carrying something in his hands. The king gazed down and his heart melted immediately. In mandrill's arms was sleeping a small cub with a golden fur._

 _"This…?", Mufasa asked._

 _"Yes…it's a boy. A healthy one indeed. C_ _ongratulations_ _", Rafiki smiled._

 _Mufasa had never felt so much love what he did now. Well of course he was happy when he got married and childhood and those kind of things…but this was a totally different thing. He was a father._

 _"Hello little one…", Mufasa smiled. His son just stared back._

 _"Wanna see Sarabi? She's resting", Rafiki asked and led Mufasa to the cave. The queen was laying at the ground and smiled as her mate walked in._

 _"Did you see him?", Sarabi asked as Mufasa walked to her and gave a nuzzle._

 _"Yes I did…he is so perfect. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen…", Mufasa smiled._

 _"Here you go", Rafiki nodded and settled Simba to Mufasa's paws. The king couple looked their son and smiled._

 _"Have you thought about a name?", Mufasa asked Sarabi._

 _"Well something…but I can't decide which would fit. Do you have any ideas?"_

 _Mufasa thought for a while. Then, it came._

 _"What would you say about…Simba?"_

 _"Simba?", Sarabi asked._

 _"Yes…he just a perfect lion. A future king. I think that suits him perfectly."_

 _Sarabi was silent for a while. Then, she smiled._

 _"Well…that is actually a very sweet name. Full of spirit. I accept it."_

 _"I think Simba suits well to him", Rafiki nodded as well. "But I leave you to rest and start preparing the ceremony._ _C_ _ongratulations_ _once more", he smiled and left._

 _Mufasa looked after his friend and then his son. And he felt being the most happy animal in the whole kingdom._

Mufasa's eyes were full of tears. Rafiki looked him sadly and decided that he had to get to the past as quickly as possible. Simba has to know about this.

When the duo came to Pride Rock, Mufasa thanked Rafiki for the company. The shaman pat king's shoulder quietly.

Scar approached Pride Rock from another side. He went to see hyenas and was hyped that he was finally able to get a rid of his brother.

 _Now…time to give my support. And remember…don't laugh!_

When Scar came to front of the rock, he couldn't help chuckling. But suddenly, something stopped him to his tracks.

"Scar! Brother, thank goodness you're alright!"

Scar opened his eyes and couldn't believe it as he saw Mufasa and Rafiki standing in front of him. The king was alive…and well indeed.

Scar didn't know what to say. His plan was ruined, once again. He was getting furious as Mufasa watched him, sadly. And then…he opened his mouth recklessly.

"Mufasa…how on earth you can stand there? I thought that I finally got a rid of you!"

 **TBC...**


	29. A Rhino Chase (PA)

**Okay...it's gonna be very suspicious happenings from now on...stay tuned!**

* * *

"It's coming straight towards us!", Simba yelled as the rhino ran fast. He was so shocked that wasn't able to move himself out of the way.

 _Rafiki told me to take care of myself…great work Simba!_

Suddenly, Simba felt how someone picked him up. Opening his eyes, he saw how his father held him by the scruff and jumped out of the way. The rhino turned around and started chasing two lions, furiously.

"Hold on!", Mufasa muttered. Simba just gulped and let his father to save him.

Mufasa ran to the jungle so fast as he could. While running through the grass and trees, Simba had a strange deja-vu.

 _It's like the stampede…only a little differences. Why something always happens when we are spending time together?_

Mufasa turned his head and saw how the rhino panted furiously. He was confused why an animal like that attacked to them with no reason.

"Da…I mean Mufasa! Look!"

Mufasa gazed and saw what Simba was pointing. In front of them grew a huge tree and there, young crown prince saw his chance.

Gathering all his strength, Mufasa jumped against the trunk. Revealing his claws and holding Simba in his mouth, he started to climb up. The rhino reached to the tree and slammed itself against the tree, which made Mufasa to fall down a bit.

"Yikes!", Simba gulped and covered his eyes. He could feel how his body was shaking and heart beat like a drummer.

Getting his balance back, Mufasa started climbing. Slowly, he managed to climb to one of the braches. He put Simba down and gazed down.

"Hold on! Its trying to get up!"

Simba gazed as well and saw how the rhino stared them.

 _Why does it attack to us? What did we do?_

Slamming itself against the tree a couple times, suddenly the chaser gave up. It turned around disappeared into the jungle as quickly as it came.

Mufasa and Simba stared after the rhino, stunned. They had no idea what was going on.

"Why...what was that?", Simba tried to calm himself.

"I have no idea", Mufasa muttered. "Why did it attack to us? We didn't do nothing…"

Simba had a doubt, but decided to speak about it with Rafiki. He didn't want to give Mufasa suspicious feelings.

"I have never been so scared in my life…that running gave me a flashback from the stampede…"

Mufasa turned to see his young friend. He reached his paw and pat Simba's head.

"I'm so sorry! I hoped that you could get a new start here…but now you had to witness all those nightmares again. Is there anything I can do?"

Simba felt so comfortable while having his father's paw patting him. How much he missed it when he was an adult…

"Well…there is actually something. Since my Dad died…no one hasn't hug me. And since you remind me a lot of him…maybe you could?"

Mufasa smiled.

"Sure. Come here", he offered his paw. Simba climbed carefully between Mufasa's fore paws and buried himself against his chest.

Feeling that same warm fur and strong paws, Simba closed his eyes. And he didn't even remember how much he missed those feelings. Thanking the Great Kings with all his heart, young cub sniffed of joy.

Mufasa rubbed Simba's back. Suddenly, some strange feeling took him over. He couldn't explain what it was, but somehow…he felt how he wanted to protect this child with his life. He felt that something in Chitundu…felt so oddly familiar. Like that he knew him well.

After a while, Mufasa put Simba to the ground as they climbed down from the tree. Simba rubbed his ears and gazed his father, who smiled.

"What?", Simba laughed.

"Nothing…just nothing", Mufasa repeated, thinking.

While they walked out of the jungle, Simba was happy. This was a best day of his life so far. But he was also sad that soon…he would have to leave. At least now he knew for sure that Mufasa wasn't in danger and in the future, possibly waiting for him.

"I was wondering…", Mufasa began. Simba lifted his gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Well…what are you going to do after Rafiki finishes your tutoring? Where will you go?"

Simba didn't know what to say. This came out so sudden.

"Well…I…"

"You've been through a lot. And you have no relatives. My parents like you. I was wondering that maybe…you would like to stay here with us?"

Simba looked surprised. This was even more surprising.

"Huh? Stay here?"

"Yes. You have no place to go and you are just a child. We could take care of you you know. And I felt something back there…", Mufasa looked.

Simba bit his lip. An idea of staying here sounded so good…but he wasn't really exist in this universe. And if he stayed here…it would mean that he would probably never be born. And he wanted Mufasa to enjoy his life without burdens…since his uncle has not scar now. But the most important thing was that he had his own father waiting for him. Mufasa, who he really belonged.

"That sounds so good…but you see…", Simba started.

Suddenly out of nowhere came a scream. Mufasa's eyes winded as he heard it.

"I could recognize that voice everywhere…it's Taka! He's in trouble!"

 **TBC...**


	30. What Did You Just Say? (PRE)

***Thirtieth chapter, whoohoo!***

 **I'm sorry that this page is shorter...but I was working the whole weekend and don't have strength to make this longer. I'm going to sleep now, bye!**

* * *

"I thought that I finally got a rid of you!"

Mufasa stared his brother. He didn't know if he heard correctly.

"Scar…what did you just say?"

Scar bit his lip. He and his big mouth…but he was just so surprised to see Mufasa alive, that didn't think further.

"Well…", he started.

"Very brutal to say a thing like that to your brother and king, who just survived from drowning", Rafiki gazed Scar with his look.

"I know, thank you Rafiki", Scar spat to him. Then, he gazed Mufasa.

"Well…Muffy…what I meant was that…I thought that I finally got a rid of you, since you were so miserable and you know that I can't stand of seeing sadness and emotional stuff."

Mufasa was even more confused.

"Huh? You were annoyed around me? But you were the one who suggested a walk!"

"Yes…but then you started babbling about our father and those kind of things…it was just too much. I'm not very emotional type, you know it."

Mufasa stared Scar, not sure if he should believe him.

"I see…well I'm sorry if I bored you with my loss! My son is dead, of course I'm in pain!"

Scar didn't answer. If Rafiki wasn't here, he would have slashed Mufasa right there where he stood.

"I'm sorry brother…obviously I can't understand what is like of losing a child. After all, I don't have cubs on my own…"

"I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to mock you. But your words made you to sound that you wanted me…to be dead."

Rafiki and Scar gazed Mufasa. If only the king had known the truth…

"Of course I don't want to you be dead! Why would you even think like that? Even if we have a cold relationship…I'm not a monster", Scar lied.

Rafiki snorted to that comment. Scar eyed him, murderously.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!", Mufasa apologized. "I don't believe that you had bad intentions. I was just so surprised…"

"I didn't think what I was saying. Don't bother yourself with my spluttering", Scar nodded.

Mufasa was too tired to argue. He just pat Scar's shoulder and walked up, followed by Rafiki. Scar stared after them and when he was left alone, he hit his paw against the ground, gritting his teeth.

 _I can't believe that this plan also failed…I should've have killed Mufasa myself!_

At the den, Mufasa settled down as Sarabi supported him. Rafiki and he decided not to tell about the accident. They didn't want to cause any more worry.

"Uncle Mufasa?", Nala approached the king.

"Yes Nala?", Mufasa smiled.

"May I…ask you something?"

"Sure dear. What is it?"

"Well…who is gonna be a next king now, since Simba is…?", her voice cracked.

Mufasa didn't know how to answer. He haven't even thought about that…well, not much.

"I'm so sorry honey…but I don't know yet. We have to bury Simba before we can think about that. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"I…I guess I'm okay. But I miss Simba so much…", she sobbed.

"I know Nala…I miss him too. But he is in a better place now. A star in the sky", Mufasa pat Nala's head.

"Really? You think so?"

"Absolutely. Simba is the brightest star which is shining up there. And he will be watching over us…and sees we every day. Even if we can't see him…but he is still there."

Rafiki watched as Mufasa smiled to Nala and hugged her. He felt so sorry that he had to put more pain to king's shoulders…but sometimes it was needed.

"I think I better be get going…I have to do some things and prepare for the memorial service. See you later", he smiled and turned to leave.

"Thank you Rafiki…for everything. I couldn't have asked a better friend than you", Mufasa smiled sadly and waved his goodbyes.

When Rafiki landed down from Pride Rock, he began to run. Things were even worse than he have thought. He needed to get to Simba fast, since the prince was in great danger.

But the shaman had no idea that he was been followed. Scar watched from a tall grass and revealed his claws.

 _I would have succeeded without that old fool…and now he is gonna pay of getting in my way!_

 **TBC...**


	31. Not In Real Trouble (PA)

**Oh Simba Simba...always in trouble and mouth never shut! What will happen...?**

 _ **Update: Sorry I forgot to answer this. Well my opinion is that Scar isn't Nala's father...even if there is rumors. It would be way too...bizarre. I heard also that Nala's Dad was mentioned in TLG...really? That's interesting. Wonder is Disney gonna confirm him someday.**_

* * *

Mufasa and Simba ran through the Savannah, following a scream which they heard.

"Hurry! We have to help my brother!", Mufasa yelled to Simba.

"Hey please, slow down! I can't run so fast like you do! I'm smaller!"

Mufasa stopped and turned around. He ran to Simba, grabbed him by the scruff and threw him to his back.

"Hold on! We're running really fast!"

Simba grabbed by Mufasa's mane and laughed as his father ran faster. This was so fun and he enjoyed with all his heart.

Hearing Simba's laugh warmed Mufasa on the inside. He was glad that he had met this cub.

Two lions ran towards the canyon. When Simba saw it, he gasped.

 _Oh no…_

"Mufasa! STOP!"

Mufasa stopped and Simba fell almost to the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Its…that!", Simba hide himself to Mufasa's back.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well…that canyon reminds a lot of where my Dad died…are you sure that Taka is in there?"

Mufasa didn't have time to answer when they heard the scream again. And that voice was very familiar for the prince.

"It's him, no doubt. But if you're feeling uneasy, you can wait here", Mufasa nodded.

Simba gazed him. He didn't dare to let go.

"No…it's okay. I wanna help, to repay your kindness. I can come", he nodded.

Mufasa nodded back and ran towards the canyon as fast as he could. Simba closed his eyes.

 _Be strong…a history won't repeat itself._

When they reached to the edge of the gorge, Mufasa searched for a good spot to climb down. When he found it, he landed towards the bottom, carefully. Simba squeezed the mane, nervous feeling running inside of him.

"Taka! Brother, where are you?", Mufasa yelled.

At first, they didn't hear anything. But then, they heard a distant voice.

 _"Help me! Somebody!"_

"Brother, I can't figure out where you are! Can you yell louder?"

 _"Oh please…HERE!"_

A floating river buried Taka's voice under it. Mufasa started to feel restless.

"Where on earth is he?!"

Simba gazed over the river. Then, he spotted something further away.

"Over there!"

Mufasa turned his head towards where Simba pointed. And what he saw, turned his face to horror.

Taka was holding in a branch in the water. His fur and mane were both wet. And his gaze was miserable.

"HELPPPP!"

Mufasa ran to the spot where Taka was.

"TAKA! Are you okay?"

Younger prince opened his eyes and gazed Mufasa and Simba. Then, his face turned to a grin.

 _Now we'll see who the hell is this brat…_

"Oh Muffy, thank god! Help me!"

"What happened? How did you get there?"

"Does it really matter? Just get me out!", Taka spat.

Somehow, Simba was feeling that Mufasa should not approach his brother. Taka's gaze made him to feel nervous.

 _But I can't warn him…but I have to do something!_

"Mufasa! Are you sure that it's wise to go there? You maybe fall into the river too!"

Taka gazed Simba, annoyed.

 _What is his problem?_

"What are you waiting for bro? Get me out of here!"

Mufasa bit his lip. Then, he put Simba to the ground.

"I'm sorry Chitundu…but I have to help him. Wait here, I'll be back soon."

"But…"

But Mufasa didn't listen. Simba stared heart beating as his father jumped to the branch and started approaching his brother. Taka grinned.

 _Come on, come on…!_

Suddenly Simba saw a robe which leaded to the water. Then it hit on him.

 _He is bluffing…he is not in real danger!_

"Mufasa! Come back!", Simba tried to yell. But Mufasa didn't hear through the rumbling.

Without hesitation, Simba ran to the truck. He gulped as he stared to the water…but needed to help his father.

Mufasa climbed where Taka was. Then, he offered his paw.

"Grab on Taka! Hurry!"

Taka did as was told. Suddenly he saw Simba.

"What the hell is that runt doing? He will fall into the river!"

Mufasa turned his head around and gasped.

"Chitundu! Get back, now!"

"But I need to…", Simba answered.

"NO! This trunk won't support our weight! Get back!"

Before Simba could do anything, suddenly the trunk hit against the rocks which made young cub to fall into the river. Mufasa gasped and Taka stared.

Simba tried to keep himself on the surface. He gazed towards two brothers and yelled.

"Not again…DAD, HELP ME!"

 **TBC...**


	32. Hiding Something? (PRE)

**Uh oh...what's gonna happen to our old shaman? Is he gonna survive...or not?**

 **Yep, Nala's father has always been one of the mysteries to me. I would be very interested to hear more about him. Hope that we will be given some sort of an explanation someday!**

* * *

 _I have to hurry_.

Rafiki ran towards his tree as fast as he could. He had witnessed Scar's rage with his own eyes and realized that he was ready to do anything to get a rid of his brother.

The shaman was worried for Simba's safety and felt regret that he left him alone. But he didn't have a choice. Sometimes, risks are needed to get something you really want.

But if the mandrill only had known, that someone else had noticed his suspicious behavior. Scar was following him and had a very brutal plan in his mind.

Hiding himself to a tall grass, dark maned lion rubbed his claws together. He couldn't get a rid of Rafiki that easily, Mufasa would become suspicious. He already spat out something, blinded by his recklessness.

 _But I'm gonna give him a warning…maybe that teaches him a lesson!_

Scar continued following. He also thought about a new plan to get a rid of Mufasa. There was no way he could give up that easily.

When Rafiki's tree appeared to his gaze, Scar decided to wait for a right moment. But when that would be?

Rafiki ran to the branch. He was just about to climb up, when he noticed that he didn't have enough potions to open a portal.

 _I have to get some herbs and thundra flowers…but them grows so far a way. Well, better to get going._

Scar lifted his head and looked surprised as Rafiki turned ran past his tree. Instead of climbing up, the mandrill headed towards the border.

 _Where the hell is this fool going?_

Not spending more time thinking, Scar ran after him. His doubts grew stronger at every moment.

 _Somethings is not right…what is Rafiki hiding?_

While Rafiki was running, he remembered his conversation with The Great Kings before all of these happenings.

 _Rafiki had never heard such a bizarre thing. And did he even hear right?_

 _"Are you telling me that…you are transporting Simba back into the past? So that he could have a second change?"_

 _Wind shook leaves. Rafiki gazed to the sky, shaking his head._

 _"Well…I guess you are knowing what you're promising. So, what's the plan?"_

 _Rafiki listened wind and nodded to it's signs. He wasn't sure if this was going to work, but he didn't dare to doubt spirits._

 _"I guess I understand…but why transport him back as a cub? Shouldn't he be an adult?"_

 _The wind circled Rafiki a couple times and pushed him further his paintings. The shaman looked surprised but then gazed his portraits._

 _"Now I get it…you think that Simba's real nature like he had as a cub, is more powerful than he is as a depressed adult. I think that sounds promising. But how are you going to get him here?"_

 _No one didn't answer for a while. Then, came another blowing._

 _"I see…you will just drop him here. But…he is still hesitating to come back to Pride Rock…yes, I found him from the jungle. He is depressed and haunted by his past…well. I showed him Mufasa's ghost but I still feel that he needs his father. It's understandable that you want to give him a change."_

 _Rafiki let his mind wonder. Was this going to succeed? What if Simba would refuse? Who would guide him?_

 _"Well, I guess that is settled then. But…who is gonna guide him? He will be really confused you know…"_

 _Before Rafiki could act, his stick which was leaning against the tree wall, fell to the ground and rolled to his feet. The shaman stared it and picked it up._

 _"What…? You want me to be Simba's mentor? But how could I possibly? I mean that I'm not sure do I have skills to do that..."_

 _Branches swayed even stronger. Rafiki held his stick and gazed up._

 _"OKAY! I agree! I will guide him! I tell him your message. And what were those traits again? Courage, kindness, justice…and love. I will teach them the best way I can."_

 _Then, everything silenced as quickly as it started. Rafiki shook his head and closed his eyes._

 _At least I hope that I'm able to help him…_

The shaman ran to the river, grabbed his cup and filled it with water. Then, he turned to the border.

 _If I'm gonna open a portal…I have to find a thundra flower from the mountainside of Kilimanjaro. But it will take a couple days…I can only hope that Simba can manage until then._

Suddenly, something stopped Rafiki to his spot. Sharpening his hearing, he gazed his over his shoulder a bit. He grabbed his stick.

 _Something is following me._

Preparing himself for a fight, the mandrill took a breath. Then, he whipped around.

But he was too slow.

"SURPRISE!", a dark figure jumped from the grass, pointing his claws…straight towards Rafiki.

 **TBC...**


	33. A Waterfall (PA)

**To thank for your support, I wrote another chapter today. More coming ASAP, as usual.**

* * *

Simba was rolling in the water while trying not to drown. He was failing miserably. Rafiki would laugh his ass off if he could see him now.

 _Why I never learn?_

Mufasa and Taka stared as the lion cub flushed further of them.

"I told you that brat is a troublemaker!", Taka yelled while holding in branch. "Well, hope that his last moments will be happy…"

Mufasa gazed his bro, then Simba. Then, he was able to react.

"We can't just stand here! We have to help him!"

"Oh yeah, like I'm really gonna risk my life for a total stranger. If you are ready to do that, go ahead! I'm staying right here!"

"How can you say that? He is just a child!"

"Well your baby is drowning over there right now. What are you gonna do?", Taka gazed.

Mufasa didn't answer, just ran to the beach and started running after Simba. Something commanded him to save this cub. Even if it would cost his life.

Simba caught breath and yelled help from the bottom of his lungs. Was this going to be his doom?

 _*Flashback*_

 _Sun was setting as Simba ran through the desert. When he was sure that he wasn't chased anymore, young prince collapsed to the ground, exhausted and hurt._

 _He was alone from now on. He didn't have a home. He wasn't going to be king. Instead, he was exiled, without a father and…a murderer._

 _Simba could never forget how Scar gazed him. His uncle's cold, blaming eyes burned his mind. He was a killer. Even if it was an accident…well who could believe him?_

 _But it really surprised him that Scar commanded him to leave. Maybe he was too naive to realize that he wasn't welcome home anymore. He had to live elsewhere…and he was just a child._

 _Why he ever had to be born? If there wasn't him like he was told…Mufasa would be alive. He wouldn't be laying dead at the canyon…he would be gazing the stars and ruling his kingdom with Sarabi._

 _Until he came to the picture._

 _"I…I'm so sorry! I don't know how my apologizes could help…but it's all I can do. I can't bring you back Dad…why did you have to leave? Where are you?"_

 _Soon, evening turned to a cold night. Simba had never spent night alone, far from home. Only yesterday he was gazing stars with his father._

 _"And remember…those kings will always be there to guide you. And so am I."_

 _"So whenever I feel alone…"_

 _Simba burst to cry hysterically. He grabbed sand with his claws, yelling and sobbing. He felt so much pain and longing that it could have killed him._

 _"I'M SO SORRY DAD! Please come back! I know that you can't…but I need you! I can't live without you! I CAN'T!"_

 _Only wind answered to his prayers. Mufasa wasn't going to come. Not now...or ever._

 _Young cub gazed to the sky. He watched as stars shined. Which one of them was his father? He thought that he would recognize him…but he couldn't._

 _Such a brave prince I am…_

 _"Why I was so naive? I just can't wait to be king…well now I'm never gonna be one. And maybe that is a good thing…"_

 _Lifting himself up, Simba hung his head and continued walking. He had no idea where he was going or would he even survive…but like he cared._

 _After hours…young cub's strength gave up. He collapsed to the ground and saw how the sunrise was coming from the horizon…_

 _See you soon Dad._

Mufasa ran and ran. Why seeing Chitundu in trouble made him to panic so much? Why this cub brought something with him? What was this feeling?

 _Could it be…love? But why…? I just met him._

"Heelpp…", Simba yelled miserably. He didn't have any strength left.

"Hold on Chitundu, I'm coming!", Mufasa jumped to the water. He began to swam towards Simba…but he was floating so fast.

"Mufasa…please help me!"

"Don't worry! I will help you!"

Taka lifted himself up and ran after two lions. Seeing Mufasa in trouble was always so fun.

"Well look what we have here! Cat fishes? Is water enough warm?"

"Would you stop being such a brat and help us? Grab Chitundu from that rock!", Mufasa yelled.

"Suree…what ever my dear bro says", Taka grinned and ran to the rock. He watched as Simba floated towards him.

"Help me Mister Taka!", Simba begged.

"Of course…Chi...Chi…what ever your name was. Just grab to my paw and swim over here", Taka offered his paw lazily.

Simba felt annoyed, but started swimming towards Taka. But waves were too strong for him.

"I can't! Come closer!"

"Oh I'm sorry…but I can't swim you know!", Taka grinned.

Simba was filled with annoyance. Scar and his arrogant attitude.

"But…AAHHH!", Simba yelled as he was under the water again. Mufasa swam as fast as he could.

"Sorry bro! I failed", Taka shook his head.

Mufasa gazed him, then towards Simba. And then…he gasped.

"A waterfall! And Chitundu goes straight towards it!"

Simba heard what Mufasa said and turned his head. But he wasn't able to swim to the beach.

"AHHHH!", he yelled as he fell down from the waterfall. Mufasa screamed as he grabbed to one of the rocks.

"NOOOO!"

 **TBC...**


	34. Should We Adopt Him? (PA)

**Didn't want to torture you...here you go! I hope you like my cliffs...I like to leave some suspense in the air. It keeps curiosity fresh *thumb***

 **And Simba's cover name is really silly, but I needed it to mean something and just picked it up from some website. So yeah :p**

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, Ahadi and Uru were sitting on that cliff were cubs are shown by Rafiki. They were gazing their kingdom. Especially Ahadi seemed to be worried about something.

"Ahadi dear…what is bothering you?", Uru asked gently.

Ahadi turned to see his wife. He smiled sadly.

"I can't help feeling that…something is not right. Have you seen our sons today?"

"Mufasa went to walk with Chitundu. Taka on the another hand…I don't know where he is."

Ahadi gazed to the distance. From the horizon was coming a storm.

"I wonder Uru dear…what do you think about that little cub?"

"Chitundu? I think he is adorable. He reminds a lot of Mufasa as a cub. They even look a like...a lot", Uru nodded.

"That's true…and Mufasa seemed to be very fond of him. His fate is so tragic…being left without a family such a young age. And since our boys are growing up fast…I was thinking…"

"What?", Uru smiled.

"Well…I kinda miss of having cubs around. What would you say if we…adopted him?", Ahadi asked.

Uru looked surprised. Then, she smiled.

"I have to admit that I was actually thinking the same. Chitundu is so sweet and can't manage alone. And I'm sure Rafiki would allow us to take care of him. And I bet Mufasa would be very happy."

"Yes…they get a long very well. Only our troublemaker son bothers me…Taka has been very distant lately. Any ideas how we could help him?"

Uru rubbed her head. Her son's behavior bothered her as well.

"I don't know dear…I honestly don't. Taka has been so hard to reach for years…wonder what have we done so wrong?"

"I don't know…well he is a little bit jealous of Mufasa's royal lessons…he does not even bother to hide it. I have tried to explain that we love him as much as his brother…but he won't listen. My father warned about this but still…", Ahadi closed his eyes.

Uru was feeling really helpless. She loved her sons…but they were so different. Mufasa was a natural leader, brave, kind and wise. Taka was more distant, but he has a clever brain and he was very proud nature. And if traditions would allow, they both could be kings. But since Mufasa was older, it was his destiny to have throne after Ahadi.

"I hope that Chitundu could bring our family closer together. Taka would teach him some our pride's habits. Since he is young, he could learn easily."

"That's a great idea! Since Mufasa is busy, Taka would spend some time with him. And oh by the way…have you noticed something?", Ahadi smiled.

"Like what?", Uru asked.

"Well…when I was patrolling another day, I saw our Muffy strolling with Sarabi. And what I have seen…I think they are in love."

"Yep…I'm not blind my dear. I have noticed that as well. And I'm really happy…Sarabi is very sweet and smart. She will make an excellent queen."

Ahadi agreed. Sarabi's father was a close friend of his and he could not have asked a better mate for his son. And he hoped that his possible grandchildren will inherit their parent's traits.

"What about Taka? Has he showed interest to anyone?", Uru asked.

"Well…I honestly don't know. I mean that this pride is full of potential girls…like Sarabi's sisters, Sarafina and that…", Ahadi stopped.

"You mean…Zira?"

"Yes…but honestly Uru…I don't really like her. Her behavior is just so…I don't even know how to describe it."

"Well she is different, I admit that. She is distant…just like Taka. And I have seen them spending time together. Is that a good or bad thing…I can't say", Uru shook her head.

Ahadi didn't answer. His two sons was his most concern. He wondered…what if something bad happens? He could see how Taka treats Mufasa badly. As cubs they used to get a long…but when he told that Mufasa's training was going to start…something died on that day. That curious and sweet Taka was gone.

And he had no idea how badly.

"But we have to remember something Ahadi…our sons are almost adults. We have to trust their judgment and decisions. I'm sure that deep inside Taka knows that we love him. He has our love…that's all what we can do. Now, I would like to talk about Chitundu. Are you gonna go and see Rafiki soon?"

"Well as soon as the time is right. But I think we should ask Chitundu's opinion first. We can't force him to stay…but I can't just let him go either. I mean that he is just a cub…and I really liked him. It's like…he is a part of the family already", Ahadi nodded.

"Yep…and Mufasa and Taka would have a little brother. Our family needs more bonding time. And I…would love to share my motherly love with him", Uru smiled.

More the king couple thought about it…more clear their decision was getting. They really needed something since their sons were soar away from the nest like chicks which learned to fly. And an idea to give their love and care to someone else sounded so good.

Suddenly, their majordomo Zuzu appeared to their gazes. King and queen looked surprised as the hornbill was exhausted.

"My majesty…help!"

"Zuzu! What's wrong?", Ahadi grabbed her.

"It's awful…prince Mufasa tried to save Taka and Chitundu was with them…and then he fell to the river as well! They didn't manage to save him in time…he fell to the waterfall!", Zuzu caught breath.

Ahadi and Uru looked each other, horrified. Ahadi told Uru to take care of Zuzu while he ran down from Pride Rock and towards the canyon.

 _I hope there is still a change…why I feel so horrified?_

If Ahadi only had known that this cub who he wanted to adopt…was actually his own grandson. That would have explained a lot of his feelings. But sadly he was never going to find that out.

Or was he...?

 **TBC...**


	35. Kill Him (PRE)

**Well well...better "luck" next time. What is Scar up to?**

 **And some answers (if I sometimes forget to answer for your questions, just say so)! Well I think that they could meet. It would be interesting for Simba to meet his mother as younger version. I can't see why not^^**

* * *

"Surprise!"

Rafiki had only a couple seconds to act. He grabbed his stick and jumped out of the way. Scar missed his target and landed to the ground, hitting his face against a trunk.

 _Damn it._

Quickly as lightning, Rafiki turned around and started to run so fast as he could. Scar lifted himself up and started chasing. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

While running, Rafiki wondered who was this mysterious beast. But like wise brain as he has, it didn't need much to figure it out.

 _Oh my…it's Scar!_

Scar ran faster. He wondered what this old mandrill did so that he was even faster than an full grown adult lion. But if he only had known that Rafiki wasn't so old and weak as he seemed to be.

Rafiki ran towards the forest. Then he jumped to one of the branches and hide himself behind the trunk. He gazed down and saw how Scar stopped and circled the area, obviously searching for him.

 _So he is on my tracks…I have to be careful. He can't see that I'm opening a portal._

Scar tried to smell Rafiki's tracks. But the shaman already knew that trick.

 _Oh Rafiki…where are you though?_

Quietly, Rafiki grabbed a robe and threw it to another tree. When he was just about to swung himself to safety, he felt how someone shook the tree.

"I wonder is there something what I'm looking for…", Scar grinned and hit his forepaws against the tree.

Rafiki took a hold from the branch. But suddenly, his stick fell to the ground…straight to Scar's head.

"Ouch!", Scar grabbed his head. Rafiki jumped down and was just about to grab it, but Scar slammed his paw to top of the stick.

"Not so fast."

Rafiki lifted his gaze up. Scar stared back, angrily.

"Well…good evening Scar. How can I help you?"

"Well I was actually looking for you Rafiki. I wanted to…thank of helping my bro."

"Mufasa is my friend, of course I help him. Would you mind to give me my stick?", Rafiki gazed.

Rolling his eyes, Scar lifted his paw. Rafiki grabbed his stick and backed away.

"Why feeling so nervous old friend? You aren't…afraid of me are you?"

"No…why would I be?"

"Well…", Scar rubbed his claws. "I was just wondering why you left so sudden. You should stay at Pride Rock since our family is going through so dark times right now…"

Rafiki looked irritated, but tried his best to hide it.

"I need to prepare for the funeral Scar dear. And since you were a last one to see Simba…I think Mufasa needs you more than me. After all, you are his brother."

Scar burst to laugh as he heard those words. Like Mufasa ever needed him.

"Oh Rafiki…", Scar put his paw to Rafiki' shoulder. "Aren't you funny! Why Mufasa would need me? If you haven't notice, we aren't really close like brothers should be…"

"Well now could be your time to change that. Losing Simba has really upset Mufasa badly. Supporting him would make him really happy", Rafiki suggested.

"I don't know if I'm able to do that…after all, I'm a little bit sad as well. Since Simba was my lovely nephew if you remember…", Scar faked sadness.

Rafiki shook his head. Why Scar had to be so stubborn?

"Scar my friend…", Rafiki tried one more time. "Losing Simba such a traumatic way must burn your soul forever. You tried to save him and he drowned right in front of you…I'm so so sorry."

Scar felt really disgusted as Rafiki pat his back. But he needed to keep his anger in control. He could not make new mistakes.

"Well…I guess I could try. I really miss my little hairball…Simba, so young!", he sobbed.

"It takes time…but our lives must continue someday. Let's just wish that Simba is up there and watching over us…", Rafiki gazed to the sky.

Scar looked up as well and rolled his eyes. Then, he put a false sympathy smile to his face.

"Oh I'm sure he is there…such an angel like he was. Thank you Rafiki, you are always so wise", Scar pulled him to false hug. Rafiki pat Scar's back, carefully.

"But I don't wan to keep you here more. Go and make a beautiful funeral for my nephew…", Scar stepped aside and let Rafiki pass.

"Thank you…I try my best. See you there", Rafiki nodded and run into the night. When he was gone, Scar opened his mouth.

"Did you see everything?"

"Yes boss", Banzai appeared from the shadows with Shenzi and a couple other hyenas.

"That fool is hiding something. I wanna find out what that is, but can't act or else there will be rumors. But you on the another hand…", Scar turned his head.

"What ever you want boss", Shenzi nodded. "Should we follow him?"

"Oh yes do that. And when you find out what Rafiki is hiding…", Scar slammed his claws against the tree. "Make sure that he won't come back…alive."

 **TBC...**


	36. Ahadi's Idea (PA)

**Uh oh...scheming in the air! Scar surely is evil no matter is he younger or not.** **Not much action in this page but there isn't always it. And just you to know, my upcoming week will be very busy so I think I'm able to continue at the next weekend. But patience is golden. Until then!**

* * *

"CHITUNDU!", Mufasa screamed from the bottom of his lungs. He wasn't able to nothing, but stare towards the waterfall.

"Tsick tsick…what a pity. Apparently that brat didn't know how to swim", Taka yelled.

Angrily, Mufasa swam to the beach and shook his fur. Then, he walked to his brother.

"Why didn't you help him? He was right in front of you!"

"I tried, but you know that I can't swim…", Taka rolled his eyes.

"You and your stupid excuses! Why were you here in a first place if you can't swim? Were you really in danger?", Mufasa asked.

Hearing that, made Taka to turn his face towards Mufasa. Brothers stared each other, angrily.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"You tell me", Mufasa spat.

Before Taka could answer, they heard a voice.

"Mufasa! Taka!"

Two princes turned their heads around. They saw Ahadi running fast towards them.

"Father!", Mufasa whipped around. Taka just snorted.

 _Yay…another Mr. Perfect arrives._

"Zuzu told me what happened!", Ahadi finally stopped and panted heavily. "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine, but Chitundu…", Mufasa turned his head around.

"I heard that he fell to the waterfall…but how did that happen in a first place? Why are you here anyway?", Ahadi asked.

"I think you should ask that from our troublemaker…", Mufasa spat. Taka showed his tongue.

"Taka…what happened? I know that you are afraid of water. Why are you here?", Ahadi went to him.

"I fell to the river while strolling. That's simple."

"Really? What I have told about…"

"What does it matter? After all, you were worried about that hairball more than me", Taka spat and past his father. Then, he turned his back to Ahadi and Mufasa and walked away.

"Taka! I didn't finish!", Ahadi yelled after him. But Mufasa stopped.

"Dad…please. It's no use."

Ahadi sighed. What he could do to get a grip of his son?

"Oh Mufasa…I only hope that your brother would break that wall he's build around him…"

Mufasa gazed down, sadly. Suddenly he remembered.

"Oh my god! Chitundu!"

"Oh yes", Ahadi snapped as well. "Let's go!"

Mufasa was just about to run, when Ahadi suddenly stopped.

"Dad…what's wrong? We need to hurry!"

"Well I...maybe this is not a right time but…I just can't be quiet. You see your mother and I were talking about Chitundu and…"

"Yes?", Mufasa asked.

"Well you and your brother are almost adults and have your own lives now. And since Chitundu is an orphan and so young…Uru and I talked about adopting him. How does it sound?", Ahadi asked.

Mufasa stared for a while. Then, his face turned to a smile.

"I was actually going to ask him to stay with us. Dad, your idea is fantastic! Since you two are still young, you really can take care of him."

"Nice that I have your blessing. I really miss having cubs around. And you could have a little brother."

"Yay!", Mufasa smiled. But then, his face turned serious. "But we need to hurry or else…!"

Ahadi nodded and two lions started to run down the river. And they hoped from the bottom of their hearts of not being too late.

When Ahadi and Mufasa disappeared, Taka came from the shadows where he was hiding. He heard his father's and brother's talk and didn't like that a bit.

 _Adopt huh? Well I'm having enough of Muffy already. And there is no way I'm gonna let some runt to ruin my life._

Taka climbed up from the canyon and started running towards the waterfall as well. Luckily he knew a shortcut to downriver. And if he was quick, he will get there first before his family.

 _Just wait…and then we will see who is gonna adopt and what._

 **TBC...**


	37. Chitundu Or Simba? (PA)

**Should learn to keep my mouth shut...but surprise! I arranged time to make a new one just to keep your excitement on. Next on the line is Rafiki, I can tell you that...patience patience!**

* * *

First it was so dark. Then, came light…and suddenly a hit.

Simba was exhausted and shocked. He caught breath as he was finally able to get a hold of some rock. Lifting himself slowly up, young cub gazed the fall what he took.

 _What huge drop…no wonder it felt so long._

Ears drooping, the prince swam out of the river. Many would have been surprised that a such a young and small like Simba was, would survive from a fall like that. But they didn't know what this child or adult and between them has gone through.

Shaking his fur and finally dropping himself to the ground, Simba thought about this. He promised Rafiki to take care of himself…and on the next thing he almost drowned. Hakuna Matata seriously had let its traits.

"I wonder are they looking for me right now…and what if not?"

Turning to his back, Simba gazed to the sky while gathering his strength. He wondered about Mufasa's question…

 _"Would you like to stay here with us?"_

Sadly, Simba knew what his answer was. Despite that he would love to stay…he could not. He belonged to the future, with his real father. And a younger version of him would be be born to this universe…so it would be really confusing.

 _But how I can tell that I can't stay? It will be so hard…_

Leaving this all behind wasn't all what bothered Simba. He thought about Taka's trick. It was pretty obvious that he tried to get Mufasa in trouble…or maybe even get a rid of him.

"He was bluffing…that idiot! Uncle Scar…why are you so evil?"

But this adventure was also full of excitement. He have met his father, uncle, grandparents…and maybe gonna see when his parents will fall in love. What could he possibly ask more?

"I think I better head back…since Dad won't leave me here…"

Standing up, young lion felt how his stomach grumbled.

 _I see…well it has been a while since I last ate…_

Simba headed towards the forest. He examined grass and trees while trying to find something to eat. Turning his head around, he noticed a trunk.

 _Hmm…I wonder…_

Simba went to the trunk and pushed it a little. And soon…under it came lots of bugs.

"Yummy!", Simba grabbed a couple bugs and ate them. This weird habit hasn't died.

Grabbing some more, Simba ate like he had never ate such a good food. He didn't even noticed how hungry he was.

After eating, Simba decided to have a little rest. Settling himself under the tree, young cub soon fell to asleep.

While he was sleeping, Simba had no idea that he wasn't alone. Someone was coming for him…and didn't have good intentions in his mind.

Taka managed to arrive before Mufasa and Ahadi. Gazing around, he searched Simba with his gaze. Then he saw paw marks in the sand.

 _So that little rascal is near by…come to Uncle Taka!_

Following footsteps to the jungle, soon Taka spotted Simba sleeping under the tree. Hiding to bushes, he gazed this weird little hairball.

Deciding to complete his evil plan, Taka revealed his claws and started approaching Simba, slowly and quietly. When he got close enough, he raised his paw.

But then heard mumbling.

 _"No…go away!"_

Taka stared Simba. What was he talking about?

 _"You murderer…Scar…you killed my father…"_

 _A murderer? And who the hell is Scar?_

Rolling his eyes, Taka decided to continue. But then came something what lifted his ears up.

 _"It's me Dad…Simba…"_

 _Simba…?_

 _"Yes Rafiki...I can do this...",_ Simba muttered. Taka sharpened his hearing.

 _"As long as I'm the son...of Mufasa."_

 **TBC...**


	38. Rafiki's Accident (PRE)

**Oh dear...poor Rafiki! What happens now...? Stay tuned!**

* * *

Rafiki ran towards Kilimanjaro what he was going to do in a first place. His encounter with Scar was really disturbing.

 _He must be thinking that I'm hiding something…this is bad. How I can get his suspense down?_

If Rafiki thought that only Scar's plans were giving troubles, he was even more wrong that anyone could have guessed. His young protégé was in the middle of a very dangerous situation. Yes, he shouldn't have left Simba alone. But what options he really had?

While the mandrill was running, he didn't notice a group of hyenas following him.

"Is that old monkey on some kind of a world tour? Where does he get that strength?", Banzai panted.

"Well he's doing some hocus pocus so it's that a surprise?", Shenzi answered.

"But he's running like having a marathon! What could possibly be so important that he have to run so fast?"

"Well that's what we're here to find out. Come on!", Shenzi commanded others to move.

Having a list of potions what he needed to open a portal, Rafiki decided to collect them one by one. Since this was a thing what he didn't do often, it took a while even to remember what kind of collection he must do to.

 _A tundra flower…it's very rare. But lucky easy to recognize…since its bright orange._

Soon, Kilimanjaro rose from the horizon. Speeding up, Rafiki ran faster. There were a couple other places where he needed to go and get back to his tree. So, not very fast journey.

Hyenas followed Rafiki, trying to keep after him. Scar's commands were really sharp and clear.

 _"He is hiding something…that's obvious. But what?", Scar walked circles._

 _"Well…I can't say. Are you sure that he is hiding? Maybe it's just because he is old…", Shenzi tried._

 _"I'm not stupid! I know Rafiki very well, since he is so buddy buddy with Muffy. They're always doing some weird spiritual stuff…no wonder why Simba was so idiot", Scar spat._

 _"Okay…well so what you want us to do?"_

 _"What do you think you morons? Follow him! I would do it myself…but unfortunately I have to stay at Pride Rock and support my bro and others…so annoying."_

 _"Nah don't think like that boss! You can spend time with your family! Remember, love is…", Banzai started._

 _"Oh shut up!", Scar threw him out of the way. "Just get on with it! And as soon as you find out what Rafiki is hiding…", Scar put his claws to his throat._

 _Hyenas stared him._

 _"You…want us to kill him?", Shenzi stared._

 _"Absolutely. That old fool messed up my plans. If there wasn't' for him, Mufasa would be with my disgusting nephew right now! And I would be king!"_

 _Shenzi and Banzai looked each other, then Scar._

 _"Oh I see…well sure we will put him out of his misery…", Shenzi nodded._

 _"Very good. Now I must head back…but you go! I see you later at the graveyard. And better have some results…don't dare come back empty handed!", Scar roared._

 _With that, hyenas disappeared into the darkness. Scar grinned…luckily he had lots of plans to get his paws to that throne._

"Do you ever wonder that Scar is a little bit…obsessed about getting to be king? Why won't he just…", Banzai started.

"Oh men! Think about it! When he will be king, our lives will be much much better than under Mufasa's rule! Enough food and going where ever we want!", Shenzi hit Banzai's head.

"Well…hope this is worth of it…", Banzai muttered.

Finally reaching to the bottom of the mountain, Rafiki took a breath and started to climb up. Hyenas arrived after him hide behind a rock.

"Where is he going…?", Shenzi gazed. "Gonna build a snowman?"

"What's that?"

"Uhrrggh…", Shenzi made a face palm. "Follow me!"

Banzai stared as others started to climb up.

"You've gotta be kidding me…", he muttered and ran after them.

Rafiki headed towards the top. After a long searching, he spotted a tundra flower growing above of him.

 _Bingo._

Shenzi covered herself under the snow.

"Banzai! Go to another side of him!", she whispered and other obeyed. Soon, hyenas had circled Rafiki without the mandrill having no idea.

"Come here…that's it…", Rafiki reached his hand. Finally, he managed to grab the flower to his hands.

"Right…time to head to another place…", he started but before could do anything more, Shenzi jumped to his back.

"Surprise you fool! Banzai, cover me!"

Banzai did as was told. He and Shenzi threw Rafiki to the ground, starting to bite and scratch him with their claws. The shaman was strong, but being attacked like that was way too much even for him.

After a while, hyenas stopped and got up from their victim, mouth covered with blood. They grinned as Rafiki laid on his stomach, blood falling all over his body.

"I guess our mission is complete…", Shenzi nodded and kicked Rafiki with her paw. When the mandrill didn't react, she grinned.

"Yes…bury him under the snow! Then, we can leave."

Other hyenas dig a hole and dropped Rafiki there. Then, they covered the hole with a snow and pushed a rock top of it.

"Very good, boss will be so pleased. Now, let's get the hell out of here!", Shenzi yelled and others followed her, leaving the hole behind.

After this tragic accident, plans were really turned upside down. But the most bigger problem is...how Simba will get back to his own timeline?

 **TBC...**


	39. Sweet, Sad And Sorrow (PRE)

**Zazuu...why there is always someone ruining other's peaceful moment? But he has to do his job... so it's** **understandable!**

* * *

Mufasa was laying in the cave. He wasn't able to do anything, but mourn after Simba. No matter how much Sarabi or others tried to cheer him up…nothing worked.

"Mufasa, honey…I think we need to talk", Sarabi went to her husband. She was really worried about him.

"Mm-hmm…", Mufasa mumbled, gazing towards the wall. Sarabi laid down beside of him and sighed.

"Honey…how are you?"

Mufasa didn't answer. His eyes were full of sorrow.

"Mufasa…please, talk to me", Sarabi begged.

But the king didn't seem to listen. Ever since Rafiki told about Simba's body…the last hopes for finding his son slowly died. And something in him sank as well.

"I…I don't know what to do Sarabi…I'm so lost. Why our son? Why our Simba…"

"Yes…I've been asking that same question ever since…but the truth is that we can't possibly know. Faith had some other plans for our little boy…", Sarabi hung her head.

Mufasa lifted his gaze and watched as his wife sobbed. Lifting himself up, he put his paw around Sarabi and pulled her to his mane. And they both just mourned. Simba's funeral would be soon.

Simba's parents weren't the only ones whose hearts were broken. Nala wasn't able to continue her life since Simba's passing. She was depressed and full of sorrow.

"Mufasa, Sarabi…", Sarafina approached her friends. The king couple separated and looked their friend.

"Yes Sarafina?", Sarabi smiled.

"Well I was wondering…I'm not sure if Nala is able to attend to Simba's memorial service…she has been…kinda depressed lately."

"Oh don't worry, we understand. Hmm…what if I take Nala out with me?", Mufasa asked and stood up. "I could talk to her."

"You…you would? I don't want to trouble you…", Sarafina said.

"Don't worry, your daughter is part of our family. And I could use some young company", Mufasa smiled a little and walked out of the cave. Soon, he spotted Nala laying under a tree.

"Hello Nala darling."

Nala lifted her head, surprised. When she saw Mufasa, she jumped up.

"Oh…sire! I'm sorry I didn't hear you coming…"

"Don't worry", Mufasa smiled. "I was actually looking for you. How are you dear?"

Nala dropped her ears. She rubbed grass with her paw.

"Umm…well I…I miss Simba. A lot…"

Mufasa looked sad and pulled Nala to his paws.

"I know dear…I miss him as well. I lost my son and you lost your friend. And I can tell that I really understand what you've go through. I just wish we could go back in time…"

Nala gazed Mufasa. Seeing the king like that was so surprising. Usually Mufasa hide his feelings from the pride.

"Sire…what will happen after Simba's funeral? What are you and Aunt Sarabi gonna do?"

"I don't know…we haven't talked about that. But I honestly don't know if I'm capable to have more cubs…none of them could ever replace Simba. Maybe my brother will be king after me…", Mufasa closed his eyes.

"But isn't Scar a little bit…different? I mean that he does not talk to us much…"

"Everyone has their own traits my child", Mufasa rubbed Nala's head. "I admit that Scar is a little bit…different yes…but he has a good heart deep inside."

Nala lifted an eyebrow.

 _Too bad that Simba used to say otherwise..._

"But what if you and I have a walk? I could teach you some about The Great Kings", Mufasa suggested.

"Yeah…that sounds nice!", Nala smiled and followed him. Duo headed towards the Savannah, while Sarabi and Sarafina gazed after them.

"Oh Nala…so young and innocent…", Sarabi said.

"I'm so sorry Sarabi…if there is anything I can do…"

"Oh don't worry, you have done enough. I'm more worried about Mufasa. He doesn't know who is gonna have a throne after him…"

"Have you thought about having…more cubs?", Sarafina asked.

"What? Oh no! Well I…I admit that I have. But Mufasa is kinda against it…I believe that he is gonna give his place to Scar after he passes away…"

"Scar? What makes you think like that?"

"Well, he is next on the line, according to tradition. Since Simba is…Scar is only blood relative Mufasa has left. But its not that I like the idea…", Sarabi shook her head.

Sarafina didn't know what to say. She knew Scar very well…almost too well. So, she and Sarabi gazed after Mufasa and Nala, only hoping for the best.

Nala and Mufasa walked through the Savannah and stopped for the rest. Mufasa lifted her to his mane and told about those same past kings like he did to Simba. Young girl was so excited…but also full of longing.

"And now…I pray for my son…", Mufasa whispered. Nala gazed down and smiled sadly.

"I don't know does this comfort you sire…but I could always hear more of those stories…"

Mufasa lifted his head.

"Sure thing sweetie. I'm glad that I have someone to share my father's teachings."

Suddenly, Zazu appeared from the horizon. He flied fast and yelled from the bottom of his lungs.

"SIRE, SIRE!"

"Zazu…?", Mufasa looked confused. Nala stared as well.

"Mufasa, come quick! It's horrible!"

"What's wrong? Calm down my friend."

"There is no time! We need to go, now! It's Rafiki…he had an accident!

 **TBC..**


	40. Furry Odd Parents (PA)

***Fortieth chap! YAY! Thanks that you keep along with this. Let's see where this story goes *thumbs up***

 **Aww, this page was so nice to write. Simba is so cute...even if he can be a spoiled brat sometimes. But as usual, don't let your guard down...**

* * *

Ahadi and Mufasa were able to find Simba from the beach. Since these interesting news what Taka heard, he decided to have a little fun with this weird cub. Especially when his father and brother have grown very fond of this little runt. And what would be a better way to tease them?

The next couple days were like a dream come true for Simba. He was taken care of while spending time with his grandparents and father. It was like he was already home…but still not.

 _"Would you like to hear more stories? I have plenty!"_

 _"Chitundu, look at this!"_

 _"Goodnight child…hope you enjoyed!"_

But despite the fact that Simba enjoyed all of this attention, deep inside he felt empty and sad. More he stayed here, more he didn't want to leave. But he had to.

Only one problem was, that he needed Rafiki's help to open a portal. Simba was starting to wonder where his friend was. He haven't heard anything almost four days.

At the den, everyone were sleeping. Simba laid beside of Mufasa, but couldn't get any sleep. He turned to see his grandparents as well.

 _I wonder what I'm gonna do after I return home? Dad is never gonna believe that I met his younger self…and stopped Scar of having his wound. But he still has it in the future…does that mean that despite all of this, it's meant to be?_

That was a very good question indeed. Simba had no idea what will happen when he sees his family and friends again. Even if Rafiki said that time is the same…but what Scar is gonna tell to his parents if he returns without him?

 _All of these questions gives me a headache…I really need to speak with Rafiki. But when he returns?_

True, when Simba first fell from Pride Rock in his adult form, he could have never guessed what kind of a mess he was drag into. Yes, sometimes he called this task as well as blessing, but also so annoying. It would be so much easier to just tell the truth…but who would believe him?

 _But without this all…I wouldn't have met my Dad as younger…and never saw my grandparents. They are such a lovely family…no wonder why Dad enjoys telling about them. I can't wait to see him and tell that I actually met them!_

"Chitundu?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, young cub noticed that his father was awake. Mufasa gazed him.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"No…I wasn't actually sleeping. Can't you get any rest?"

"Well…not much", Simba smiled a little.

"You still thinking about the waterfall?", Mufasa asked, worried.

"Well…", Simba dropped his ears.

"Hey, come here", Mufasa offered and pulled Simba to his paw. Feeling his father's fur relaxed Simba straight away.

Mufasa gazed how Simba closed his eyes and smiled. He haven't told him about his parent's idea…and in the middle of the night didn't exactly feel a right time to do that.

"Chitundu…remember what I told you about my interest, Sarabi?"

"Oh yeah, sure. What about her? Are you gonna propose her soon?"

"I actually am. And since I promised you to be a part of it…would you like to help me?", Mufasa smiled.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to! Just tell me what to do", Simba smiled.

Mufasa chuckled. Then, he whispered something to Simba's ear. Cub nodded, excited.

"That sounds awesome! I help you the any way you can!"

"Nice to hear. But now, let's get some sleep. We need to do some preparing and tomorrow…I'm gonna introduce you to Sarabi. I'm sure you're gonna love her", Mufasa smiled and laid down. Simba leaned himself into Mufasa's mane, closed his eyes and smiled.

 _Oh bet I am…of course I love my own mother._

The next morning, Mufasa woke Simba early. They headed to the Savannah as the sun rose and spent a whole afternoon while gathering some stuff together. Mufasa was gonna propose Sarabi during the full moon. And it would be a couple weeks.

"Nervous much?", Mufasa smiled as they headed towards Pride Rock.

"Not exactly, I believe that she is very nice", Simba pretended. It wasn't easy.

"Don't worry, you love her. Everybody does", Mufasa nodded and headed further. Simba sat down to the grass and waited.

"Sarabi! Come out! There is someone who I wan't you to meet", Mufasa yelled to the cave.

Simba gazed towards the cave. And soon…his breathing stopped. Sarabi walked out, but she didn't look like her son remembered her. She was much more younger…and so beautiful. Well of course she was all the time, but this was a totally different thing.

"Yes Mufasa dear?", Sarabi smiled and walked to him. They nuzzled each other, which warmed Simba's heart. His parents were so in love each other.

"Well, I wan't you to meet some friend of mine", Mufasa pointed towards Simba. Sarabi turned her head and smiled.

"Oh I see…so this is the famous cub you've have spoken about", she walked down. "He is really as cute as you described."

Simba blushed and rubbed his ears. This was so weird, but kinda lovely.

"H…Hello", Simba greeted. "I'm Si…I mean I'm Chitundu."

"Yes, I know. Mufasa has told a lot about you. I'm honored to meet you my child", Sarabi smiled.

"Nice to meet you too…"

Mufasa gazed Sarabi and Simba, when that same strange feeling took him over like earlier. Why he felt that his possible future family were…these two?

"Chitundu and I wanted to show you something. Would you like to take a walk with us?"

"I'd love to. Let's go", Sarabi laughed and started running. Mufasa laughed and ran after her, while Simba stared them, surprised. He had never seen his parents so playful.

"Chitundu, what are you waiting for? Come on!", Mufasa turned his head. Without hesitation, Simba laughed and ran after them. This was so exciting.

Just too bad that his happiness was not meant to last...

 **TBC...**


	41. Little Miss Follower (PRE)

**I really love Mufasa. He is so wise, warm and kind. And I HATE how he was killed off...despite it was important for the plot. But still...he should have survived! And have to say that I'm not a big Nala fan...I don't know why. She is OK, but not my favorites. But don't wanna shut her out...so I picked a role for her. Tick tock, doomsday is near...**

* * *

Mufasa ran through the Savannah, followed by Zazu. Nala was forced to stay behind, despite the fact that she was really worried about Rafiki.

"What on earth happened?", Mufasa yelled to Zazu as they were running.

"I don't know sire…but Rafiki is seriously injured. He was found buried from the Kilimanjaro."

"Kilimanjaro? What he was doing so far from The Pridelands?", Mufasa looked surprised.

"No idea…some snow leopards found him and contacted me. And I can say that his condition is...horrible", Zazu nodded.

A cold shiver ran through Mufasa's body as he heard Zazu's words. After losing his son, he could not bear to lose more his friends or family. So, he started running faster.

 _I can't lose any of them…please let him be alright!_

After a long feeling moment, Kilimanjaro rose from the horizon. Zazu led Mufasa to the bottom of it and landed to the ground.

"There", he pointed with his wing. Mufasa gasped as he saw the seen.

Rafiki was laying at the ground, while a group of animals had gathered around him. When they saw Mufasa, they bowed.

"My friends", the king ran to them. "How is he?"

Mumbling echoed from the group. Finally, one of the zebras opened his mouth.

"He is…very badly hurt my king. We've been trying to wake him up…but nothing."

Feeling a lump in his throat, Mufasa approached his friend. And when he finally saw him…it was the most brutal seen what he ever had to witness.

Rafiki's body was covered with blood. His face was almost unable to recognize, since the hyenas had bitten it so badly. Flesh was missing and also piece of his nose. Arms were full of wounds and stomach…well better not to speak about it.

"Rafiki!", Mufasa gasped and landed beside of his friend. "My friend, speak to me!"

"I guess he is motionless sire", Zazu flied to them. "He does not respond to our calls."

Gazing his majordomo and then back at Rafiki, Mufasa felt great pain inside his heart. Why this had to happen? He was still mourning over his son…and now his friend was badly hurt.

"I…um…", Mufasa coughed. "Zazu, fly to Pride Rock and tell Sarabi what has happened. And try to find my brother. I need his help."

Zazu nodded and flied away. After he was gone, Mufasa turned to see other animals.

"Do you have any idea what happened?", he tried to hide his panic.

"Well…", one of the hippos opened her mouth. "We aren't exactly sure…but one of us saw Rafiki running fast towards the mountain…and he was followed by a hyena group."

Mufasa's gaze turned surprised as he heard those words.

 _Hyenas? In The Pridelands?_

"Hyenas? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sire. That's why we remember this so well. Aren't those predators forbidden from our lands?"

"Yes…so I wonder why they are here. And why they attacked Rafiki…?", Mufasa narrowed his eyes.

"I wish we could answer your majesty…but we are as confused as you are", the hippo nodded.

"Oh don't worry about that, you have been a great help. I can take care from here. You are free to go", Mufasa smiled.

Animals thanked and left. Mufasa sighed and turned to see his friend. He was really worried about him.

 _Oh friend…what happened? I swear I make those horrible creatures pay!_

Later, Rafiki was moved to Pride Rock. He was put to the cave, while Sarabi and others took care of him. Mufasa hoped that it wasn't too late.

Walking circles outside, Mufasa stopped and gazed up. Stars shined so beautifully.

 _Simba…my little boy…did you see what happened? Can you tell me something?_

The answer was only silence. Feeling great sadness, the king closed his eyes.

"I miss you my son…so much. And I love you…"

Sitting down, Mufasa thought what he should do. If the hyenas were indeed behind this…he needed to punish them. No one would make his friend suffer.

 _And where they live…?_

Suddenly Mufasa knew what he had to do. Lifting himself up, he turned his head towards the den. Since everyone were with Rafiki…he had to go alone. Despite what happened last time…but he needed some answers.

Heading down from Pride Rock, Mufasa began to run. But he didn't realize that someone noticed his leaving.

Nala came out from the den, gazing after him. Something wasn't right…why Rafiki is hurt? And where was Mufasa going?

 _I need to help…for Simba's memory. I can't let Mufasa go there all by himself…after what happened last time._

Running down as well, Nala went after Mufasa. She knew something wasn't right. What was this feeling? But neither Nala or Mufasa didn't know that they were heading right towards a trap. And it's settler will be someone, who neither of them could have ever guessed…despite it's kinda obvious…

…if you manage out there alive.

 **TBC...**


	42. Eating Problems (PA)

**TAKAAA, you evil little *****! But yeah...how will Simba react now? And I promise hyenas won't die...or at least for now. Since anyone can! Yep, I'm so mean -**

* * *

Simba loved spending time with his parents. Mufasa and Sarabi were so playful and they liked to tease each other all the time. No wonder where he got those genes from.

Full moon would be in a couple weeks, and Mufasa planned to propose Sarabi on that day. It would be something what Simba couldn't miss, not a chance. He wanted to see his parents sealing their love with their marriage.

"Are you ready to start our plan?", Mufasa asked.

"Sure! I will keep Sarabi out of the way while you make preparing with your parents", Simba smiled.

The plan was simple. Since Ahadi and Uru knew about their son's love interest, they wanted to help. And because Mufasa was a future king, he needed his parent's blessing for his engagement. But the answer was clear…they loved Sarabi like their own daughter.

"You are so helpful Chitundu", Mufasa smiled and pat Simba's head.

"I'd like to help", Simba blushed.

While two lions were chatting, Taka gazed them from the shadows. He had noticed Mufasa's feelings towards Sarabi, but didn't mention about it. To him, Sarabi was just some silly girl in this pride.

 _Silly girl needs a silly prince. Such a perfect combination._

"Taka?"

Taka turned his head. He saw Sarafina approaching him. Once they had something between them…but soon it turned out be too weird. Instead of lovers, they decided to stay as friends.

"Yes Sarafina?"

"What are you sitting here all by yourself? Don't you wanna go and play with this new cub?"

Taka snorted and gazed Simba.

"Why would I care? And besides, don't you think that this little brat isn't a bit…odd?"

"How come?", Sarafina lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, think about it. He just appeared here, with Rafiki. And where is that fool now? He just vanished."

"I think Chitundu is pretty cute."

"Phew, women! Always see something sweet in everything. Well, I think he is suspicious. No wonder why Muffy is so keen with him…", Taka rolled his eyes.

"But Taka…why are you always so jealous with your brother? You should let it go", Sarafina tried.

Taka didn't answer. His eyes focused on Simba as he played.

 _Just be aware Chi-Chi…I know something what you don't. And I swear I'm gonna dig out what you're hiding._

Simba loved to play with his father. Mufasa was so awesome…how glad he was to see him again, after all those years.

"Everyone! Time for dinner!", Uru yelled from the cave.

"Oh yes, I'm starving! Come on!", Mufasa yelled and ran up.

Simba's heart froze as he realized that there must be more meat what he should eat. Now he couldn't get away that easily.

 _Oh not again…what can I do?_

"Chitundu, what are you waiting for? Come!", Uru smiled. Feeling nervous, Simba obeyed.

When young prince entered inside, it was indeed what he was afraid of. At the center of the room was laying a dead antelope. Ahadi was already eating, while Mufasa joined him.

"Come dear, you must be starving", Uru nodded and pushed Simba towards the corpse. Simba grabbed his nose as he stared it.

 _No…no I can't! But I can't refuse or else…what can I do?_

"Oh is our supper ready? Is about time!", Taka came in. He past Simba and turned his head.

"Oh hello runt! How was your day with those love birds? Hope you didn't die for boredom!"

"Taka!", Uru gazed him, angrily.

"Well…", Taka sat down and grabbed a piece of meat. "Are you coming to eat with us Chi-Chi? Your supper is getting cold!"

Simba sat at his spot and watched the corpse, feeling disgust taking him over. He could not possibly eat…

"I…I'm not hungry. But you guys can eat!"

"Oh come on, I bet you're starving!", Taka grabbed a piece of meat and walked to Simba. Everyone turned to see them.

"Taka, what are you doing?", Ahadi asked.

"I'm just taking care of this little friend of ours", Taka grinned. "And it would be rude to let him starve", he grabbed piece of meat and…pushed it to Simba's mouth.

"TAKA!", Mufasa raised his voice. "He can't swallow so big size!"

Simba felt how he was going to throw up. Meat felt so disgusting…and when blood covered his mouth, he closed his eyes.

 _Oh god…I'M GONNA DIE!_

 **TBC...**


	43. Return Of The Hakuna Matata (PRE)

**Oh yeah, everyone's favorite Hakuna Matata duo is back! I missed Timon and Pumbaa so decided to bring them into this story. Kinda funny that they meet Nala instead of Simba...but that's what these fics are for.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a right place?"

"Why not? Oh come on Pumbaa! I learned that there is bugs which you can't possibly find anywhere else."

Timon and Pumbaa were walking through the Savannah area. They had no idea that they were in The Pridelands. Since everything changed…they had never met Simba in this timeline.

"Timon…are you sure there is no predators? I mean that isn't Savannah a place were especially lions like to spend time…?", Pumbaa looked nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we are safe. Where do you exactly see predators? There is nobody!", Timon answered.

Pumbaa was feeling a little bit nervous. Okay, he was a warthog and usually most of the animals didn't get close to him…but still.

"Pumbaa, my piggy friend", Timon jumped to his friend's back. "Have I ever put you into danger? We are a hundred percent save."

"If you say so…", Pumbaa muttered. But suddenly, he spotted something.

"Uh Timon..."

"Hmm…vanilla bugs are very rare in these areas…", Timon held a map.

"Timon…"

"But hey, there are slimy strawberry snails…"

"Timon…", Pumbaa pat.

"Oh or how about chocolate cockroaches? And wow, even a banana butter bees!"

"TIMON!"

"What?!", Timon dropped the map and gazed Pumbaa. Then, he lifted his head…and saw Mufasa running straight towards them.

"A LION! RUN PUMBAA, RUN!", Timon grabbed Pumbaa's ears. The warthog whipped around and started running.

"I thought you said that lions didn't go to this area…"

"Well I'm not a fore teller! Jut keep running!", Timon yelled.

The duo ran so fast as they could. But soon…they realized that Mufasa ran past them, not even turning his head around. Since he was in such a hurry, he didn't even notice meerkat and warthog, who stopped and stared after him.

"Uh…is it just me but…did he let us go?", Pumbaa asked.

"What does it matter? We are alive! HOORAY!", Timon lifted his thumbs up. But suddenly, Pumbaa felt how someone hit to him and he and Timon rolled to the ground.

"Ouch…why is it that animals don't have eyes? Watch were you going…!", Timon rubbed his head. But when he lifted his gazed and saw Nala, he screamed.

"Another lion! OH NO, RUNNN!"

"Timon…I'm stuck!", Pumbaa yelled. The meerkat turned around and noticed Pumbaa's head inside of a trunk.

"Pumbaa, not now! It's not a good time to play hide and seek!" Timon pulled Pumbaa's tail. Feeling a shadow above of him, Timon turned around and gasped.

"Oh please please, don't eat us! I'm so skinny and my friend is…well not very good tasting", he crossed his hands, begging.

"Oh don't, worry! I'm not gonna eat you. I was actually going to apologize that I bumped into you so sudden", Nala smiled.

Timon opened his eyes carefully. He didn't believe his ears.

"You…you aren't gonna eat us?"

"Oh no! I don't hurt innocent animals. Umm…does your friend need help?", Nala lifted an eyebrow.

"Well…"

"Don't worry, we will get him out of there in no time!", Nala smiled and grabbed Pumbaa's tail.

"TIMON! SHE CAUGHT ME!", Pumbaa screamed.

"Oh don't worry piggy friend of mine, she is not going to eat us! Now, hold still!", Timon answered.

Almost not believing his eyes, Pumbaa closed his eyes. Nala pulled him with all her strength and soon…he was freed.

"Oh thank god!", Pumbaa rubbed his head. He turned to see Nala.

"Thanks of your help miss! I'm kinda surprised that you didn't eat us."

"Heh, I'm just a cub myself. I don't really know how to hunt just yet", Nala smiled.

Timon and Pumbaa chuckled of relief.

"But let me to introduce ourselves. I'm Timon…and this is my number one pal, Pumbaa", both of them bowed.

"Nice to mee you. I'm Nala", Nala smiled.

"Well Nala…may I ask why you were such a hurry? That another lion just past us…"

"Well…that was actually a king of these lands, Mufasa. And I'm…following him."

"Oh I see…so this is a kingdom where we are?", Pumbaa asked. "Are you a princess? Sorry not showing our respect!", he bowed.

"Oh no! I'm not a princess. Mufasa has a son…or had. He passed away a while ago…and was my best friend", Nala hung her head.

"I'm so sorry to hear that…losing a friend like that must be awful", Timon nodded.

"Well…this kingdom is under a big changes. And that's why I'm following Mufasa…since I need to find some clues. From the elephant graveyard."

Timon and Pumbaa looked surprised.

"But that place…is so evil! A pretty and cute girl like you shouldn't go there all by yourself", Pumbaa shook his head.

"Well actually I don't have a choice…I need to do this. I can't let anything happen to Mufasa. He is so loved king…and like a father to me", Nala said.

"Well in that case…we'll help you. To repay that you helped us. Right Timon?"

"Oh, I could not possibly ask…" Nala looked surprised.

"Don't worry, we like to help! Right pal?", Pumbaa pushed his friend. Timon rubbed his chin…but smiled then.

"Of course my stingy friend. We can eat later!"

"Well if you like…and then I can show Prideland's most delicious food places. Just tell me what do you eat", Nala smiled and started running. "But we need to hurry, or else we lost him!"

Timon jumped to Pumbaa's back and they started running after Nala. And if they had known what kind of a mess they dragged themselves into…they would have cursed that day when they stepped into this lands.

 **TBC...**


	44. Dangerous Doubts (PA)

**Quick update, sorry took a while to upload. But yep...Simba is in real trouble. Hope he can get himself out (and I know Rafiki is not a monkey, but it's Taka's mockery name for him)...**

 ** _Update: And don't worry about Rafiki his faith will be open up soon. All in good time!_**

* * *

Simba felt how he was going to throw up. He gagged as meat felt so disgusting…

"Hah, what's the problem Chi-Chi? Is this meat making you feel sick?", Taka laughed.

"Taka, stop that! He will choke!", Uru panicked.

"Oh come on Mother, surely he has eaten an antelope before! Right?"

Simba felt annoyed. He closed his eyes…

"Taka, I said…STOP!", Mufasa ran to him and pushed his brother out of the way. Simba spat meat out and rubbed his tongue.

"Are you alright?", Mufasa looked worried. Simba gulped and nodded a little.

"What were you thinking? He could have been killed!", Mufasa spat to Taka.

"He is a lion Muffy! What makes you think that he can't eat meat?"

"But that piece was huge! And Chitundu is just a child!"

"Phew…are you sure about that?", Taka rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?", Mufasa looked confused. Simba stared, nervously.

"Well I was just thinking that you seem to be very fond of him. A total stranger."

"Taka, what is this nonsense?", Ahadi asked.

"Oh come on, think about it! This brat showed up with Rafiki, without anyone having a clue where he came from. And where is that monkey now? He just left Chitundu here and vanished!", Taka gazed Simba.

"Rafiki is a busy shaman. He must have gone to some trip or something", Uru nodded.

"And leaving his apprentice behind? I don't think so. Something is not right here…", Taka sounded suspicious.

"Yeah, your attitude! Why can't you be happy that we have visitors? And Chitundu has been through a lot for his age. Why you always have to sound so idiot?", Mufasa sounded angry.

Simba dropped his ears as he stared two brothers. Now he understood what Mufasa meant when he said that Scar was so hard to handle.

"I'm just being rational. But it seems that you don't have enough brains to see what is going on here", Taka said sarcastically.

"The only brains which aren't here working are yours. Messing everyone's head with your stupid theories…", Mufasa mocked back.

Simba started to feel really nervous. This wasn't very nice to remember.

"I…I'm sorry that I cause troubles to you. I can leave if…"

Everyone turned their gazes towards Simba. Mufasa went to him and smiled.

"Don't even think about that! You have done nothing wrong. Taka is the who should be apologizing…", Mufasa gazed his brother.

"In your dreams", Taka turned his back and walked out of the cave. Mufasa showed his tongue after him, which made Simba burst to laugh.

"Mufasa", Ahadi came to him. "Stop that."

"Sorry Father…", Mufasa whispered.

"You should not argue with your brother. As a future king, you need to act wisely. Never let your anger to control you. Remember that."

Mufasa hung his head, shamelessly. Simba giggled a bit.

"But Chitundu…", Ahadi turned his head towards him. "There is something what me and Uru would like to discuss with you later. Would that be okay?"

"Umm…sure", Simba nodded. The king couple smiled and left from the den.

"I think I'm going to the water hole with girls. Wanna come?", Mufasa asked.

"I think I need to have a nice nap. You go", Simba smiled. He needed to go after Rafiki right away.

"If you say so", Mufasa smiled. "I see you later!"

When Simba was left alone, he ran out and down from Pride Rock. Turning his head around, he started to run towards the cave. He needed to find out why Rafiki haven't come back.

 _I can't do this alone…soon they will start wondering. I need Rafiki's help!_

But Simba didn't notice that someone noticed his leaving. Taka came down from Pride Rock and watched after him.

 _Why is he heading towards the border?_

Taka started running after young cub. What he heard earlier was very interesting…and odd.

 _Now I'm gonna find out what you're hiding Chi-Chi…or who you really are._

 **TBC...**


	45. Busted (PRE)

**Last update before leaving for holidays, back to business after that. Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

Nala, Timon and Pumbaa were following Mufasa to the graveyard. Why king went there? Well, that's why they were after him. Nala cared about Mufasa and to value Simba's memory, wanted to help his father.

"So…that guy who we're following…is named Mufasa, the king of the Pridelands? And he had a son Simba before…?", Timon rubbed his head.

"Yep, Simba was suppose to be a next ruler after his father. But since he passed away…according to tradition, Scar, Mufasa's brother, is next on the line. But our pride does not really like it…", Nala shook her head.

"Scar? What kind of a name is that?", Pumbaa sounded confused.

"Oh, he has this wound crossing his left eye. Got that as a cub in some kind of an accident. Ever since he wanted that everyone calls him by that name. I don't know why…so don't ask", Nala laughed a little.

"Okay…your kingdom is kinda…lovely in strange ways. But why don't you like the idea Scar having a throne?", Timon asked.

"Well…it's not actually easy to tell this but…I'm kinda scared of him. He is so distant, cold and selfish. Every time when I'm looking at him…those eyes just gives me shivers", Nala shook her head again.

Timon and Pumbaa looked Nala, then each other. What a strange mess they brought themselves into.

When the elephant graveyard rose at distance, Nala felt how she was trembling. She remembered too clearly her and Simba's adventure there…and how it was a last time when she saw him.

 _Oh Simba…please guide my way as well as your Dad's. Let us be okay…_

"Eww…", Timon gazed down as they arrived to the edge of the area. "Such a creepy place!"

"Trust me, you have no idea…", Nala nodded.

"Hey, isn't that Mufasa who is running over there?", Pumbaa pointed. Nala and Timon turned to look and indeed…Mufasa was already heading down.

"Come, we have to hurry! Or else we're lost him!", Nala ran. Her two new friends ran after her.

Mufasa was already at the bottom. Usually he didn't want to come here…but now, there was no choice. Since those predators nearly killed his friend and hurt once his son…he had to protect his kingdom.

Gazing over the area, Mufasa headed carefully further. Nala, Timon and Pumbaa landed to the bottom as well and hide themselves behind some skull.

"I hate this place…it's filled with hyenas!", Timon panted. Pumbaa felt the same.

"I'm sorry you had to come…you are free to leave at anytime. But I have to do this", Nala nodded.

"Oh don't be silly! We could not turn our backs to a lovely young lady like you!", Pumbaa smiled.

Nala smiled a little. Somehow…she liked these new friends of her. Ever since Simba died…she felt lonely.

The trio snapped out of their thoughts, when they heard steps. Hiding themselves under bones, they leaned to look.

"What's happening…?", Pumbaa whispered in panic.

"I don't know…but oh my god…look! Hyenas…", Nala gazed.

Yes, Nala was right. She recognized Shenzi, Banzai and Ed walking first and after them came a huge hyena army.

"I hate hyenas…they look disgusting and do nothing but sleep and harass innocent animals…", Timon said, annoyed.

Hyenas walked through the area towards the main den. Nala remembered that this was a place where she and Simba once got trapped. She felt really nervous…and feared for the worst.

"I need to follow them", Nala nodded. "I just have to make sure that Mufasa is okay", she nodded to her companions. Timon and Pumbaa looked like she was out of her mind…but couldn't possibly let her go all alone.

"Despite I don't like this…but we don't have a choice. Let's just hope that those creatures doesn't see us…", Timon muttered.

Heading carefully after hyenas, all three were really nervous. Pumbaa was trembling so bad, that Timon and Nala had to calm him down several times.

Turning to look behind the corner, Nala saw how hyenas walked towards the main den. Pointing her friends, they ran to the entrance.

"Are you ready?", Nala whispered. Timon and pale Pumbaa nodded.

"Okay, let's go then…", Nala was ready to go. But before she could move, someone grabbed her. Timon and Pumbaa started almost to scream…and Pumbaa landed to the ground, blacked out.

"Oh Pumbaa, now is not a time to take a nap! Get up!", Timon kicked him. Then, he turned to see who this figure was. Nala lifted her gaze as well as she was put to the ground. And when they saw Mufasa, their faces turned to surprise.

"What…?", Mufasa lifted an eyebrow. "What in the world you're doing here?"

 **TBC...**


	46. I Know Your Secret (PA)

**Hey again! Back behind the screen once more. So let's continue with an extreme twist...**

* * *

Heading towards the cave, Simba wondered about this all. He haven't been able to think clearly ever since he came here…it was just so mind blowing.

Stopping to have a little break, Simba turned to see Pride Rock. It was exactly as he remembered it being, so majestic and proud. When young prince gazed it…he noticed how much he missed his own home.

 _If only things were different…but I can't possibly stay. But how to tell them?_

Simba wondered how his friends and family were doing back home. He missed his parents, Nala, even Zazu. But one problem was still…how to stop his uncle?

Despite this adventure had give him a lot of information about Scar's past, Simba felt that it wasn't really enough. He needed something more useful…like how to earn Taka's trust.

 _That's right…_

Suddenly Simba came to an idea. Maybe if he got know better with Taka, he would be able to change his mind and stopping him to hate Mufasa. Well if not hate…since he saw with his own eyes how bad terms those two brothers were. And that disappointed him deeply.

 _Uncle Scar…why you have to make things so hard? If only you saw how we cared about you…_

While resting, Simba noticed a whole new feeling which flushed over him. It lasted only a little while, but he noticed it. It was…sadness. Sadness towards his uncle.

 _Wait, why I'm feeling…sadness towards him? He is a murderer! He ruined my life!_

No matter how Simba tried to hide those type of emotions… but he couldn't help himself. Okay, Scar killed his father, made Sarabi and others to suffer, kinda exiled him and made him to live in a lie all those years and how it changed him…but no, he couldn't help feeling real longing and sadness towards his uncle.

 _"Simba, Simba I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew."_

 _"Yeah right, I'm your only nephew!"_

 _"Well all more reason for me to be protective!"_

Remembering all those false memories while Scar pretented that he liked him…and how badly it hurt to realize it. Simba felt a little comfort about the fact that he didn't know about his true nature as a cub. Child would never understand that kind of hatred and darkness…even if he had to witness it later by the most brutal way.

But the most difficult question was…did Simba love his uncle? As a cub he did…but how about now? He didn't know an answer for that.

 _Maybe in time I can answer for it…or maybe can't._

Getting up, Simba decided to continue. So much had happened since Rafiki left…and he really needed to speak with him. But how to find him since the portal wasn't open?

 _But now I have some kind of an idea…I have to get Taka's trust…and then I'm maybe able to think of something._

As young cub started to run, he still had no idea that he was being followed. Taka gazed behind the tree as Simba ran towards the border.

 _What is wrong with this brat? And why…why he sounds so familiar? I'm eager to hear what he will say about his little mumbling…_

Taka ran after Simba. Ever since this strange child arrived… he got the whole pride nuts. Taka couldn't understand why everyone kept saying that Chitundu was so sweet…to him, he was just an annoying little brat. No wonder he hated children…and didn't plan to have them on his own. He actually never even dated anyone after Sarafina…since he didn't accept just anyone. He wanted a girl who was just like him…clever, independent and self confident. But in Ahadi's pride weren't a match.

Rolling his eyes, Taka ran faster. Well it's not that he could lose Simba…but this cub was faster than usual children on his age.

Simba ran, until he spotted a cave appearing to his gaze. Running to it, he turned his head around and walked inside. Taka arrived soon after him and leaned to look behind the corner.

 _What is this place?_

Simba examined the cave with his look. It was dark…

"Rafiki! Are you here?"

While knowing that it wasn't very probable to get an answer, but Simba needed to make sure that he hasn't missed his friend.

 _Like that would be possible…_

Sitting down, Simba thought about what he should do.

"What I'm gonna do…? I need to think of something before anyone…"

"Before anyone what?"

Hearing that voice made Simba to jump and turn around. He gasped as he saw Taka standing at the entrance.

"Well well, isn't this a surprise. I knew you were up to something…", Taka approached Simba, who stared back. He didn't know what to say.

"Rather odd place to have a nap, don't you think?", Taka rubbed his claws against the walls.

"Well…uh…I", Simba started.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell about your little…secret. But something else has been bothering me…and I wonder what would happen if Muffy and others would hear it. Listening someone's talking while they're sleeping can be very...interesting."

Simba was shocked. But then came something more bigger what made his heart to stop and froze him to his spot.

"That's right Chi-Chi…you should be more careful what you spit out from your mouth. Or should I say…Simba?"

 **TBC...**


	47. Calm Before The Storm (PA)

**Not much to say about this page. Sarabi and Mufasa are one of my favorite couples! Simba is so lucky to have parents like them.**

* * *

Back at the waterhole, Mufasa was resting at the rock under a tree. Sarabi and Sarafina were chatting with their friends.

While sleeping, Mufasa thought about his upcoming surprise for Sarabi. He was sure that she was a girl who he wanted to be his queen. She was so smart, beautiful and kind. Ahadi was right when he wanted to introduce his son to Sarabi's parents.

Thinking about his parent's idea of adopting Chitundu warmed Mufasa's heart. He really liked this cub, and enjoyed his company. But there was something else…

Ever since Mufasa saved this young one from that rhino, what he felt there didn't leave him alone. It was something what the crown prince couldn't explain…well not completely.

 _I wonder why I'm feeling like this…I really loved the idea Mom and Dad adopting him. But still…why I'm hesitating?_

That was it. Finally, Mufasa was able to understand why he was feeling so overprotective towards Chitundu. He felt that he wanted to raise him himself. But, of course that was not possible…he was going to be king and maybe having his own cubs in the future. And Ahadi and Uru had a free time since he and Taka had their own lives now. His parents were still young and had more wisdom and attention to give than him. But still…he wondered why he was even jealous.

 _Oh come on Muffy…why are you feeling like this? Your parents need this opportunity! Don't be ridiculous…_

"Mufasa?"

Mufasa lifted his gaze up and saw Sarabi smiling to him. Mufasa smiled back and made some space as Sarabi settled herself beside of him.

"Such a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yep…so warm and sunny. Just like my company…", Mufasa smiled.

Sarabi turned her gaze towards Mufasa and chuckled. Then, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"So…your little friend didn't come?"

"Chitundu was feeling tired and stayed in the den. You know how children gets tired so easily."

"Oh I remember when we were cubs. My sisters were just lazy and wanted to sleep all the time! ", Sarabi laughed.

Mufasa laughed as well. No wonder why he enjoyed her company. And soon he would be proposing her…

"Sarabi…may I tell you a secret?"

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Well…it's about Chitundu. Remember how I told you that he lost his family?"

"I do…such a terrible tragedy! I can't even think what kind of horror he had to face…", Sarabi shook her head.

"Yes…and now he is all alone, without a family. That's why my parents told about their idea to adopt him", Mufasa told.

"Really? That's a wonderful idea! Your parents would be excellent caretakers!"

"Yeah…", Mufasa sighed. He didn't want to tell Sarabi about his feelings…not yet.

"Aren't you happy? You sound like…disappointed. Don't you like the idea?", Sarabi asked.

"What? Oh no, of course I do! But it's just that…something has been bothering me a while…", Mufasa closed his eyes.

"Really? What?"

"Well…it's Taka. For some reason, he is very suspicious towards Chitundu. He didn't even like the idea my parents adopting him. I just can't understand why…"

Sarabi didn't know how to answer for a question like that. She knew Taka too well.

"I…I honestly can't think anything useful how to back you up. I can only hope that Taka would change his mind…"

"I doubt that he will. He is so stubborn…and gets worse every day. I can't understand where he gets this darkness and thinks that we all hate him. I would never hate my own brother! But he just shuts me out…", Mufasa said sadly.

"I have to admit that I share your worry Mufasa", Sarafina walked to her friends.

"Sarafina…has Taka spoken with you? I know that he trusts you more than us. Has he said something about Chitundu?", Mufasa asked.

"Well…", Sarafina muttered. Mufasa knew that gaze.

"Sarafina…please, tell me. I need to know."

Sarafina looked a little bit worried. But then, she told about a conversation between her and Taka. Mufasa and Sarabi listened and what Mufasa heard, worried him deeply.

"What is wrong with him? Chitundu is so sweet child! Why Taka have to be such a jerk?"

Girls sighed and gazed each other. They had no words to respond for that.

 _But I have to find out why…,_ Mufasa thought. _Just have to. Until then…I have to bury my proposal plans._

As three friends stayed at the waterhole and enjoyed warm weather, any of them had no idea what was going on elsewhere. And even if these two worlds were apart from each other, one thing didn't seem to change. Mufasa had no idea what his brother was planning for him and that Simba would be a part of it…unwillingly.

But hey, what was that saying again? Some habits never dies. Maybe...

 **TBC...**


	48. Unusual Trio (PRE)

**Happy New Year everyone! A little bit longer page to celebrate 2017. Let's hope this year is glorious *thumbs up***

* * *

Nala and her new friends were staring Mufasa, who was staring back.

"Well? What do you think you're doing here?"

"Well…uh…", Nala muttered.

"I think this is our call…time to go Pumbaa!", Timon laughed nervously and started dragging his friend. But Mufasa stopped them.

"Wait a second! Any of you aren't going anywhere until you tell me right now why are you here, in the middle of a dangerous area!"

Timon and Pumbaa gulped and stopped. Nala gazed them and turned her head.

"Look, sire…"

"I hope you have a really good explanation for this Nala. And who are those two?"

"Uhh….", Nala started. Timon and Pumbaa looked nervously her.

"Yes? I'm waiting", Mufasa looked serious.

"Well sire…we were following you. And these two are my new friends. Meet Timon and Pumbaa", Nala introduced them.

"Hey…", Timon whispered. Pumbaa just nodded, too afraid to say anything.

"Nice to meet you", Mufasa nodded and turned to Nala. "Nala, you know very well cubs are forbidden to go to these lands. You and Simba nearly got killed last time. I don't want that history repeats itself."

"But sire…I needed to follow you. I don't want that anything bad happens!", Nala answered.

"What would possibly happen?", Mufasa looked confused.

"Well…", Nala bit her lip. But since Simba was already gone, there was nothing to lose.

"Sire…there is something what I think you should know. You see…"

Before Mufasa could answer, the group heard laughing. Mufasa pointed them behind the corpse and everyone laid down.

"This is very dangerous for you to be here", Mufasa whispered. "When I give my mark, you will get out of here."

"But Uncle Mufasa…", Nala tried.

"Dear, please don't argue with me. I already lost Simba and I don't want to risk any lives of my pride anymore. And Sarafina is a close friend of mine. I don't want her to suffer."

When Nala heard that, she dropped her head. Imagining Sarafina's face if something happens to her…she didn't want to even think about that.

"It's okay…it's okay…nothings gonna happen! Mr. Piggy is all safe and sound", Pumbaa trembled.

"Pumbaa, be quiet! Or do you wanna be next on the list?", Timon spat.

"Silence everyone!", Mufasa raised his voice. "They can hear you!"

Everyone obeyed and turned to see what was coming. And soon, a group of hyenas appeared to their gazes.

"What are they doing here…?", Mufasa whispered. Nala, Timon or Pumbaa didn't dare to answer.

"Took you long enough!", Banzai approached them.

"Yess, it wasn't easy to get this meal", one of them answered and dropped a zebra in front of them.

"Oh please, please don't hurt me! I have children", zebra begged.

"Did you hear that? Is not every day our meal can talk!", Banzai laughed.

"Please…I will do anything if you just let me go…"

"Seriously? Do we look like good guys? Bring her in!"

Zebra looked horrified as she was yanked in. When they were gone, Mufasa stood up.

"That's just horrible! Don't they have any respect towards other animals?"

"Well I can tell that they can be veeery cruel…", Timon rolled his eyes.

"I will save her…I just can't leave her like that. In a meantime, I want you to get out of here", Mufasa said and started running.

"But Sir…you don't know one thing…!"

"Just do as I say!", Mufasa turned his head, disappearing from the seen. Trio stared after him, stunned.

"Well I guess there is nothing what we can do if the king himself tells us to leave. Come on!", Pumbaa said. But Nala shook her head.

"We can't leave like this…I have to help him."

"But Nala…Mufasa said himself not to disobey him…"

"I know…but I can't let him go alone. For Simba…I have to help him. I understand if you want to leave, you have done more I could possibly ask. Thank you", Nala smiled.

Timon and Pumbaa looked each other. Then, Timon sighed.

"We are already part of this mess, so there is no use us to turn our backs on you. We are friends and friends stick together till the end!"

Hearing those words wet Nala's eyes. She rubbed them and smiled.

"Did I say something wrong?", Timon looked confused.

"No…its's just has been a long time since I heard those kind of words. Ever since Simba's passing…"

"Oh…", Pumbaa nodded sadly.

"But life has to go on", Nala nodded. "Come on, let's go!"

As this unsual trio ran after Mufasa, they had no idea that someone has nodded their arrival.

"Well well, who could have thought…my dear bro and little Nala are on my tracks. And they even brought company with them", Scar grinned.

"They are really doubting us", Shenzi nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"Isn't that obvious? Go and start a plan OCUUT."

"OCUUT…?"

"Operation Cleaning Up Unwanted Trashes. And make it snappy!", Scar commanded.

Without answering, Shenzi bowed and disappeared from the seen. Scar turned to gaze the area.

 _I see…so you really want to get a rid of your life Muffy. Well, what kind of a brother would I be if I don't help you to get to Simba? And don't worry, at this time I will make sure that…your wish is not going to be ignored. As long as I'm on it._

 **TBC...**


	49. The Awakening (PRE)

**Jeez...what happens now? A rope around Scar is tightening...but as usual, he won't give up without a fight.**

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, Sarabi and Sarafina were taking care of Rafiki with Zazu. They haven't noticed Mufasa and Nala's leaving and if they did…well, they would have thought that they went to spend time together somewhere.

Both lion ladies did their best to help their friend. But Rafiki was beaten so badly that it took all their knowledge to clean up wounds and get right medicine. Luckily Zazu was a fast flier and could easily get some stuff from the Savannah if was needed.

"How is he?", Sarafina approached her friend. Sarabi looked back at her, worried.

"He is still sleeping…he has been like this for five days now. What on earth happened that he fell like this…?"

"I have no idea…he looks horrible. Look his face…", Sarafina pointed.

Despite their medicine, Rafiki's face was still in a horrible condition. Cheeks were badly beaten and nose was almost gone. While looking at him…made both queen and her friend to shiver.

"I don't know what to think about this Sarafina…I mean someone clearly attacked Rafiki. Mufasa said that a group of animals who found him…saw hyenas following him", Sarabi looked concerned.

"Hyenas? Here? What in the…"

"I don't know…this is very disturbing. What if those predators sneaks often to our lands? They can kill a lot of innocent animals!"

Sarafina gazed her friend, horrified. She needed to keep a better eye on Nala. But now…she was more worried about their shaman friend.

"Here are those berries you asked", Zazu flied to the cave and landed to the ground. Sarabina smiled and got them.

"Thank you Zazu. You didn't happen to see Scar anywhere?"

"I'm afraid not my queen. Why?"

"Well, Mufasa said that he needs Scar's help to check borders. Speaking of…where is he?", Sarabi gazed around.

"I don't see him…maybe he is on his daily patrol?", Sarafina answered.

"Well, maybe. And…I can't see also Nala."

"What?!", Sarafina gazed around the cave. Indeed…her daughter wasn't there.

"Nala! Honey, where are you?", Sarafina ran to the entrance. But no answer.

"Where is she? Last time I saw her…"

"Calm down Sarafina. Nala must be with Mufasa, since they both aren't here. I'm sure they are safe. Don't worry", Sarabi comforted.

"But what about those hyenas…?", Sarafina looked horrified.

"I'm sure Mufasa will take care of her. He doesn't want to lose any members of this pride. Trust me, they are fine."

Sarafina looked hesitating…but nodded then. She trusted Mufasa like a rock. There was no way he could let anything happen to her daughter.

"Well I can go and look for them if you like…", Zazu said.

"That's very kind of you Zazu, but we need you here. In case Rafiki's condition drops and you need to get some medicine for us", Sarabi answered.

Zazu nodded and everyone turned to see Rafiki. He just laid there.

"I wonder…what kind of a predator could have done this?", the hornbill flied to his friend. Sarabi and Sarafina came after him.

"He looks so horrible…just horrible…"

"Zazu", Sarabi started. "It was you who found Rafiki, right?"

"Yes. Some snow leopards saw him and contacted me. Why?"

"Well…did they see anything unsual? Like…hyenas?", Sarabi gazed.

"Hyenas? Not that I could remember. Why?", Zazu looked confused.

"Well…Mufasa told me that some animals saw a group of hyenas following Rafiki to the mountain. We are just wondering why…"

"Really? They didn't mention to me about it. But if they did to Mufasa…something has to be wrong. Well I wouldn't be surprised since if we come to think about the fact that they are heartless, cruel and evil…"

"Thank you Zazu, I think that's enough", Sarabi interrupted gently. "Now, we need to focuse on Rafiki. He needs our help."

"Should I get some water from the waterhole?", Sarafina asked.

"Oh yes, if you'd be so kind. And bring some tulips with you", Sarabi smiled.

Sarafina nodded and left. Zazu looked after her and then turned around.

"This is so horrible…first Simba and now Rafiki…"

"I know…I just can't understand why this happens. What bad both of them did? Simba was innocent and Rafiki is always helping others. Why good ones have to pay?", Sarabi closed her eyes.

Zazu pat his queen's paw and sighed. Suddenly, he gasped.

"Sarabi…look! Rafiki's mouth is moving!"

"Huh?", Sarabi lifted her head. And yes…Rafiki's mouth was indeed moving. It's like…he was trying to say something.

"Rafiki!", Sarabi went to him. "My friend, can you hear me?"

" _Urrhh…",_ Rafiki groaned.

"Should I get help?", Zazu looked worried.

"No, stay here with me. Could you bring that cup over there?", Sarabi asked.

"Of course", Zazu nodded and brought it to Sarabi. The queen put her paw and then rubbed Rafiki's forehead with their medicine.

" _Aarrgghh…",_ Rafiki muttered. His breathing was fast and loud.

"Rafiki…can you hear me?", Sarabi tried again.

But Rafiki didn't seem to hear her. He just panted and rolled…until he opened his eyes a bit.

"Where…? Where am I?", he whispered.

"You are at Pride Rock with me and Zazu. You had an accident", Sarabi told. Zazu looked worried.

"Accident…?", Rafiki repeated.

"Yes, can't you remember?"

"No…", Rafiki answered. Then, he winched of pain.

"Do not try to talk my friend. Just take some rest and…", Sarabi started. But suddenly, Rafiki grabbed her leg.

"No…I need to warn you…"

"Warn me?", Sarabi looked Zazu. "Warn me about what?"

"I...I need to…Simba…"

"Simba?", Zazu looked even more confused.

"Rafiki…what about Simba? Surely you know what happened to him…?", Sarabi looked sad.

"No…there is no time…Simba is in danger…"

Both Sarabi and Zazu stared. What was going on…?

"Uhh Rafiki…", Zazu started. "I think you are misunderstanding something. Simba is…well he is dead. He drowned about two weeks ago."

But Rafiki didn't seem to listen. He just kept saying…

"Simba…you need to warn him about danger…Scar…he want's to kill him."

 **TBC...**


	50. Blackmailing (PA)

**Well, what did we learn about this? Mufasa has the worst luck ever, despite which timeline is happening. Poor poor Muffy!**

 _ **Update: Fifty hits! As usual, thank you all for supporting this story!**_

* * *

Taka and Simba were gazing each other. Younger lion hung his head, nervously.

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything? Like how do you do, _Simba?_ "

"Umm…I think I heard Mufasa and Sarabi calling. Gotta go!", Simba tried to run. But Taka blocked his way.

"A-a-a-, not so fast! You're not going anywhere. This is way too interesting. And Muffy can wait."

"Uhh...sure", Simba backed away, against the wall.

"Well well, our little storyteller. Gonna introduce yourself properly?", Taka asked.

"My name is Chitundu, like you know. What is this?", Simba tried to save the situation.

"Oh please, do you really think that I'm that stupid? Give it up already! I know that you aren't Chitundu and certainly not Rafiki's apprentice. Don't bother to lie, or else…"

Simba sighed. But how on earth did Taka know...?

"I…I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Where…?"

"Like I said, while listening someone's mumbling while they're sleeping can be very interesting. You spoke yourself into a deep water dear kid", Taka grinned.

Simba felt a lump in his throat while he cursed his big mouth. There was no point to hide the truth, god knows what Taka will do to him. After all, he knew his uncle very well.

"Okay then…I guess there is no use to hide this anymore. I tell you…in one condition."

"Whatever", Taka rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously! You can't tell anyone or all of our futures will be in danger!", Simba said.

Taka stare back, looking like Simba was out of his mind. But he just nodded.

"Okayy…you surely are weird. But now, get to the point already!"

Simba took a deep breath. Then, he began.

"Well…this is gonna be very confusing. So…don't get too distracted."

"Yeah yeah…"

"You see…you are right. I'm not Chitundu…my real name is Simba. And I'm not Rafiki's apprentice…since I'm not from here. I…"

"I already know that. But tell me this…who is Scar?"

"What?", Simba's gaze turned surprised.

"You were babbling about some Scar who murdered your father. Who is he?"

Simba bit his lip. He couldn't tell the truth…not now.

"He was…well he was some dangerous lion who once hated my Dad. And he murdered him…in the past."

"Seen it too", Taka spat.

"No, you don't understand! You see…well how to put it…", Simba mumbled.

"I know what you are going to say. You father's name is, or was Mufasa. What a coincidence…"

Simba's heart beat fast. Why was Rafiki away when he needed him?"

"Oh…you heard that also."

"Yeah…and kinda strange that my bro happens to be named like that. And how you look a lot like him…", Taka gazed.

"Yeah…well the worlds isn't so big after all. Weird indeed…", Simba laughed nervously.

Taka gazed Simba. He knew this kid that wasn't completely honest.

"Okay then, if that's the way you put it…I wonder what Muffy and others would say when they hear that you were lying. And my Father can't stand liars…"

Simba's eyes winded. As Taka was starting to leave, he yelled.

"No, please, don' tell them! I tell you everything!"

Taka turned around. Now they were going somewhere.

"Wise choice. Go on, I'm all ears."

Simba hung his head and prepared himself. Then, he opened his mouth.

"You're right…is not a coincidence. I'm…I'm Mufasa and Sarabi's son from the future. And you…you are my uncle. Also your parents are my grandparents."

Taka couldn't believe what he just heard. This was so…

"Wait, wait. WHAT?!"

"Yeah…I'm your nephew. Also Rafiki is not from this timeline…he is from the future. We travelled here…to check some things", Simba told.

Taka wasn't sure what to think. This was so unbelievable…like a miracle, what he had waited for a long time. Finally, he could have something what to use against Mufasa.

"I see…well this is very disturbing. I mean, you are my nephew! I'm an uncle! Who could have thought that my dear bro and Sarabi actually managed to have a heir…"

 _And it means I will be thrown further from the throne…_

Somehow Simba knew this wasn't going to end up nicely. Knowing Scar, he was always thinking about himself before anyone else.

"Is it really true…that Muffy was murdered in his future? Oh my…how did that happen?", Taka asked, faking sadness.

"I'd rather not to talk about it…trust me, you don't wanna know", Simba whispered. He wanted to forget the stampede as completely as possible.

"If you say so. But I thank you of being honest. Nephew", Taka grinned and rubbed Simba's forehead.

"So…you won't tell them what you just heard? Please! I'm here because of a really good reason", Simba begged.

Taka gazed Simba with his eyes. He was just about to mock him, when it hit on him. An idea…by using this brat, he could do anything he wanted. And get his revenge on Mufasa.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell them. Yet."

"Y-yet?", Simba looked confused and nervous at the same time.

"Yes…yet. Since you see…I'm always under my bro's and parent's shadow. But since now you came to the picture…I can have my payback", Taka grinned even more. Simba's heart stopped.

 _Oh no…what is he planning?_

"You see, here is what we do. You are going to help me to get me to be king instead of Muffy. I'm more capable ruler than he. And we are gonna ruin his life piece, by piece."

When Simba heard that, he was even more horrified.

"But… I could never do that! Besides, we can't change the future! It will have horrible side effects!"

"Didn't you already mess things up while coming here? It's your choice what are you gonna do. It wouldn't be funny if everyone heard about you…and your accident" Taka put his paw to his throat.

"A-accident….? What do you mean?"

"Well, if you don't cooperate…I will make sure you will never see your real home again. Got it?"

This was a real nightmare for Simba. But he couldn't risk his identity…he needed somehow to stop his uncle. Since if he didn't…it would mean catastrophes for everyone.

"I…I help you. But please…don't hurt my Dad! I beg you!"

"That's a good boy", Taka pat Simba. "Don't worry…he is safe."

Simba didn't respond. He hid his almost coming tears as Taka lifted himself up and headed towards the entrance.

"But now, I think we should get back. Come along Simba…or Chi-Chi! Let's not let everyone to wait!", Taka laughed and waited as Simba past him and started running. While gazing after young cub, teenage grinned.

 _Oh don't worry nephew…Muffy will be safe. At least, for now. You see…this is just the beginning._

 **TBC...**


	51. Troubles With Hyenas (PRE)

**Hmmm...deja-vu again? First son, now father...magnet for troubles is in genes?**

* * *

At the elephant graveyard, Nala was following Mufasa despite his warnings. She had her two new friends with her, Timon and Pumbaa. If things would have gone differently…they would have met Simba instead of her.

"Nala…are you sure this is wise? What if we get caught?", Timon asked.

"I know you are afraid…but don't worry. I'm gonna protect you", Nala smiled back.

Pumbaa was the last and got scared of every single crack he heard. Luckily he didn't have a heart attack.

"Animals like me aren't usually spending time in a place like this…"

"Shh Pumbaa! How many times I have to tell you? BE QUIET!", Timon turned his head.

Nala chucked a little. Ever since Simba passed away…she had no one to spend time with. Maybe it was a sign from her friend.

 _Thank you Simba…please guard us._

Approaching the main entrance, Nala shivered. Okay, this was really a suicide…but since Mufasa was there, she had to go.

"Right…follow me. And stay close."

Trio ran inside, without realizing that Shenzi was watching them from the darkness. Grinning, she disappeared from the seen.

Meanwhile, Mufasa was already following the hyena group who dragged innocent zebra with them. He felt so much hatred how someone would torture his subservients like this. In his kingdom, everyone were respected as the way they were.

"Oh please…please no…" zebra begged as she was dropped to the ground. Banzai, Ed and others stared her, grinning.

"What's your name meat?"

"I'm…I'm Eshe…"

"Well nice to meet you Achoo. As long as you have time to live…", Banzai made others to laugh.

"Please, you surely do not want to eat me. I'm so skinny and bad tasting…", Eshe tried.

"Hah hah hah, do you really think that we caught with no reason? No way, you are next on our dinner list."

Eshe trembled even more. She backed to the corner as hyenas approached her. Mufasa gasped in his hiding place.

"Now…time to say goodbye. See you in the next…", Banzai started, when roaring stopped him.

"Leave her alone!"

Gulping, hyenas turned to look. And when they saw furious Mufasa, their mouths dropped.

"Your…your majesty!", Eshe gasped.

"It's alright dear…you're safe now", Mufasa comforted.

"No…sir! Look behind you!"

Mufasa looked confused and gazed over his shoulder. And soon he realized that he was circled by hyenas.

"Well well, isn't that the great king himself. Did you miss us?", Shenzi appeared to the seen.

"What are you playing? How dare you hurt innocent animals and my friends!", Mufasa gritted his teeth.

"Friends? I don't know what you're talking about hairball", Shenzi laughed.

"Don't lie, some animals saw you following Rafiki during his trip. Why did you hurt him?"

"Oh he…well. Can you prove that we attacked him?", Shenzi mocked.

"Well…", Mufasa muttered.

"See? Don't judge because your stupid thoughts. And besides…shouldn't you be preparing for the funeral? I heard that your brat passed away…too bad. He was such an annoying kid…"

When Mufasa heard that, something snapped in his head. Furiously, he started approaching Shenzi.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO MOCK MY SON!"

"Dead son", Shenzi grinned. "Bad luck kingy, bad luck."

Mufasa was fuming with anger that didn't notice how Nala and others appeared to the entrance.

"Oh my god…so much hyenas! This is not good", Timon muttered.

"And Mufasa is in the center of them…oh no!", Nala panicked.

"So now…since you couldn't keep your big nose away from our lands, I will send you to your son. Think it as a reward for torturing us. Move!", Shenzi commanded.

Eshe gasped as hyenas approached her. Mufasa went in front of her, grittening his teeth.

"Who could have thought that the king of the Pridelands sufferes a bitter end? Well, great Mufasa himself!", Shenzi laughed.

"I can't look!", Pumbaa closed his eyes. Timon and Nala looked horrified.

"Oh no…they will kill them! What can we do?"

Nala didn't answer…she was too focused on what was happening.

"And now…time to say goodbye. Say hello to your brat from us!", Shenzi yelled.

Nala bit her lip. She couldn't let this happen…

"NO, STOP!", she suddenly began to run. Timon yelled after her, but she didn't listen.

Everyone turned their surprised faces as Nala ran towards them. But suddenly, Banzai grabbed her.

"Well well, look whose here. You got out last time…now it's the opposite!"

"Let her go!", Mufasa yelled. But hyenas just laughed.

"Oh my…what a situation! Well, since I respect you so much, I will give you a choice. Will you save yourself…or her?", Shenzi gazed horrified Nala.

Mufasa bit his lip…he gazed Nala, Eshe and Shenzi in turns. And deep inside…was lost.

 _Oh god…what I'm gonna do?_

 **TBC...**


	52. Maternal Instinct Doesn't Lie (PRE)

**And here comes the first doubt. What will everyone say about Sarabi's thoughts?**

* * *

Sarabi wasn't sure about what she heard. She stared Rafiki.

"Rafiki…what did you just say? Scar wants to kill Simba?"

Rafiki breathed fast. Sweat fell from his head.

"Rafiki…can you hear me?", Zazu asked.

Rafiki laid, eyes closed. Sarabi pushed her gently.

"My friend…please, I need answers. What were you saying about Simba? He is dead…"

But Rafiki didn't respond anymore. Soon, he was sleeping again.

"What…what was that?"

Sarabi didn't answer. She was thinking her friend's words.

 _"Simba…you need to warn him…"_

 _"Scar wants to kill him…"_

"Sarabi?"

Sarabi snapped back to reality and turned to see Zazu.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?", Zazu looked concerned.

"Well I…I was just wondering why Rafiki would say like that. Scar wants to kill Simba? Why? He is dead!"

"I have to say that I'm as confused as you are. Maybe it was just some fever babbling…"

"I hope so…", Sarabi nodded.

 _But still…what did he mean by that?_

"I'm back! Any news?", Sarafina came with some water and medicine.

"Well…", Zazu started. But Sarabi cut him off.

"Oh nothing unusual. Rafiki has been sleeping this whole time", the queen said as Zazu stared her.

"I see…well that's pity. I hope this will help", Sarafina nodded.

"I'm sure it will do", Sarabi smiled. All three turned to see Rafiki.

"I think you should have a rest. I can take care from here", Sarafina said.

"Well…I could use some fresh air. I'll be back later", Sarabi smiled and turned around.

 _I need to think…_

Before Sarabi could go, she turned her head.

"Zazu! Could you come here?"

Zazu obeyed and landed to Sarabi's side. She knelt down and whispered.

"Zazu…please don't tell Sarafina what you just heard. I want to figure out what is going on before we tell anyone. Can you do that for me?"

"You can count on me", Zazu nodded. "But should Mufasa know? That can't be good if Rafiki thinks that Simba is alive…he must have hit his head pretty hard", the hornbill gazed his friend.

"I will talk with him later…now we need to focus on Rafiki's condition. I will have a walk…wait here and help Sarafina", Sarabi nodded.

"Sure thing."

Soon, Sarabi was walking through the grass. She smiled as she saw baby antelope taking it's first steps, supported by it's mother. Seeing that brought sadness to her heart. Simba was so like that baby…trying to get up no matter what it takes.

 _I really miss him…_

Animals bowed as Sarabi past them. She smiled back and soon spotted a river floating in the distance. Walking to it and and sitting down, the queen stared her reflection from the water.

 _"Mom, you're messing up my mane!"_

 _"Okay okay I'm clean, can we go now?"_

 _"So where is this really cool place?"_

 _"Oh…the waterhole!"_

Feeling tears appearing to her eyes…Sarabi sighed. She missed her baby…it was still so unfair that he was taken away. Simba was just a child…only child of her.

 _Why we mothers have to carry those horrible feelings?_

Sarabi was indeed worried and sad. She managed to keep herself in balance…but Mufasa was totally going over the edge. Sarabi had never seen him like that…feeling so helpless and lonely. So much pain was inside him…and no one seemed to be able to get it out.

Gazing to the sky…Sarabi repeated that night in her head when Scar brought the news. He seemed to be in a shock…or at least he hid it very well if wasn't.

 _But why there is something what bothers me…?_

True, something had bothered Sarabi ever since Simba's passing. It seemed to be so easy…so wrong. So…illogical.

 _Oh come on Sarabi, stop this. Scar did everything to save your son…and Mufasa cares about his brother. Do not ruin his actions because your old habits…_

But why…why would Rafiki say like that? He was the last person who could joke about things like that, Sarabi knew it. But there was no way…

Sarabi lifted herself up and gazed the river. Hippos were swimming…and even little zebras enjoyed themselves. Floating was fast and water was deep, the queen knew it. But deep inside after putting puzzles together…she couldn't help but began to feel that something wasn't right.

 _Could it be…?_

Sarabi approached water and put her paw to the sand. Lifting it up…she gazed to the sky.

 _Maybe it's just me but…could it be possible that…Simba is alive?_

 **TBC...**


	53. Talk Between Grandma And Grandson (PA)

**I think I promised a conversation between Uru and Simba earlier. Well, I wanna stay on my vows, so here it is.**

* * *

Night was surrounding Pride Rock and the whole pride were sleeping. Simba laid beside of Mufasa, but couldn't get any sleep.

 _"You see, here is what we do. You are going to help me to be king instead of Muffy. And we are gonna ruin his life piece by piece…"_

 _"But…I could never do that!"_

 _" Well, if you don't cooperate…I will make sure you will never see your real home again. Got it?"_

Rubbing his eyes, Simba felt really helpless and scared. He knew, that Taka would do anything to get his paws to that stupid throne. And he had to help him…while causing troubles to his own father. If he refused…everyone would know.

 _This isn't getting anywhere…what can I do?_

Turning his head, Simba watched as Mufasa slept calmly. He really missed his own father…but he was far away.

 _It's been so long I've seen them…how are they?_

Last time Simba saw Mufasa…they were having an argument after the elephant graveyard. Seeing his father being attacked…was so horrible. Young cub didn't know which was worse…seeing Mufasa falling into the stampede or seeing him ripped off by hyenas.

 _I miss you Dad…_

After his miserable life, Simba finally managed to have a second chance to save his father. But…now he had to help his uncle to ruin it. Mufasa was always in trouble…no matter how old he was.

 _Why history always repeats itself?_

Young prince began to wonder…what this really worth of it? He didn't want to ruin Mufasa's life…he loved his father too much. But he couldn't tell who he was…it was way too risky.

Lifting himself up, Simba walked out of the den. He needed some fresh air to clear up his head. But someone nodded his leaving.

Heading outside and sitting down, Simba gazed the kingdom. Oh how much he once wanted to rule it, but now…he felt that this title was nothing, but a burden.

 _Sometimes I wish I was never a prince…_

Closing his eyes, Simba couldn't help but to sob. Seeing his parents falling in love, his father's happy teenage years surrounded by love…was all going to end up like last time.

 _He does not deserve that…I don't wanna do it!_

"Chitundu?"

Lifting his head, Simba turned to look and saw Uru gazing him, concerned.

"Uhh…hi grand…I mean, your majesty."

"Oh honey, you don't have to call me that. Uru is just fine", Uru smiled and sat beside of Simba.

"Oh…okay", Simba nodded.

Uru nodded and then, her face turned sad.

"Is there something what troubles you, sweetie?"

Simba sighed. He gazed over the kingdom.

"I'm…I'm just so happy how you all have been so nice to me. And I don't deserve it…"

"Why not?", Uru looked confused.

"Well…"

 _"But the king is dead…and if it weren't for you…he would be still alive."_

 _"And would your mother think?"_

Suddenly, hysterical crying took Simba over. He grabbed his head with his paws.

"Oh honey!", Uru pulled Simba to her paws and rubbed his back. "It's okay."

Simba sobbed…but soon was able to relax. Rubbing his eyes, he pulled himself away.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm such a loser…"

"Look, Chitundu…I don't know what happened to you…but whatever it is, it's not your fault. You are just a child…and children are always innocent", Uru smiled.

"Really?", Simba lifted his gaze.

"Yes…and I can see that you have been through a lot. I'm really happy that you came into our lives. Ahadi is happy and…especially Mufasa seems to be enjoying your company."

Simba smiled a little.

"And between you and me…I have never seen him so happy since you came to the picture. Ever since Taka changed…Mufasa has felt lonely. I can't even remember when was a last time he actually laughed" Uru whispered.

"Oh…how come?"

"Well, my sons were always close with each other. But then…Taka suddenly changed. I can't figure out why…he shuts everyone out."

Simba's gaze narrowed. What if…what if there was another reason why Taka hated Mufasa…than his scar? After all…according to Rafiki, two brothers grew mostly apart because of that accident. And since now it didn't happen…

"I see…"

"Mmm-hmm…", Uru smiled. "And as a matter of fact…me and Ahadi were talking about something. But I want him to be with me…how about we three take a stroll tomorrow?"

"Oh, okay. I'd love to", Simba smiled.

Uru smiled. Then, she gazed the stars.

"You know Chitundu…have you ever heard a story about The Great Kings?"

"Umm…no", Simba lied. "What's that?"

Uru smiled and told the story which Mufasa did once. Simba hid his wet eyes…it was their last conversation before that day…

"Such a beuatiful story. So, former kings are watching you?"

"Yes…that's what Ahadi taught to our sons. But I believe that they are watching over everyone…especially children", Uru rubbed Simba's head.

Simba smiled back. Those warm eyes…were so beautiful and powerful. Just like Mufasa's.

"You have very beautiful eyes Misses Uru", Simba smiled. When Uru heard that, she laughed.

"Oh, why thank you sweetie! You surely are lovely!"

Simba chuckled. These happenings were his medicine for these burning wounds which surrounded his soul.

"But I think we should get some sleep. You are tired I bet", Uru nodded and stood up.

"Yeah…just one moment. I'll be back soon", Simba smiled.

Uru smiled, gave a nuzzle to cub and walked inside. Simba gazed after her and the to the sky. Stars shined…and somewhere else, was his family.

 _"So whenever you feel alone…just remember. Those stars will always be there to guide you. And so will I."_

Straightening his position, Simba's gaze turned sad, but serious. A conversation with Uru gave him new spirit. He was not going to let his uncle to hurt Mufasa. No way…he didn't come this far just to fail again.

 _Don't worry Dad…I will save you from your faith. You are not gonna die…I'm gonna make sure of it. I miss you…I hope to see you soon._

As Simba walked back to sleep, he decided to grow stronger and follow this new idea what came to his mind. And that thing would lead him to a very dangerous path…with full of threats and surprises.

 **TBC...**


	54. Even Walls Have Ears (PRE)

**Scar and his big mouth again...but will anyone believe what someone is gonna hear? Who knows...**

* * *

Mufasa gazed Banzai, who had Nala in his grip. Young one was horrified, staring back with panicked eyes.

"So…what's it gonna be your highness?", Shenzi grinned. "Who will you save?"

Gritting his teeth, Mufasa thought. He had no idea what to do…he was surrounded by hyenas and there was no way he could take them down.

 _And king must put everyone else before himself._

"Let Eshe and Nala go, then you can have me", he finally nodded.

Gasping, Nala and Eshe stared Mufasa. Shenzi looked surprised.

"Sir…no! You should not to do that!", Eshe tried.

"Yeah Uncle Mufasa! Please, don't do it!", Nala begged as well.

"I'm sorry sweeties…but I can't let them to hurt you. Free them, immediately!", Mufasa commanded hyenas.

"I see…well, if that's what you wish", Shenzi nodded. "But before doing that…let's play a little, shall we?"

Girls and Mufasa stared back, confused. What was happening?

"What do you mean?", Nala asked.

"Oh well we really like to take care of our visitors. Get them to the arena!", Shenzi commanded. Hyenas forced Mufasa, Nala and Eshe to move and out of the cave.

At their hiding place, Timon and Pumbaa stared shocked, as the group past them. When they were gone, duo stared each other.

"What do we do, what do we do?", Pumbaa panted.

"There is only one thing we can do Pumbaa! When the going gets tough, the tough gets going. That's our motto!", Timon slammed his hands together.

"I thought our motto was Hakuna Matata…"

"Pumbaa, stop living in the past! We need a new motto. Come on!", Timon started running. Pumbaa gasped, but ran after his friend. And somewhere up, they were watched by glowing eyes.

 _Excellent…_

Hyenas escorted three prisoners to the center of the area. Eshe gasped and was trembling all over her body. Nala hid herself between Mufasa's paws and trembled as well.

 _Hope Timon and Pumbaa got away…_

"What's happening to us…?", Eshe whispered.

"I don't know…I'm really sorry about this", Mufasa answered.

"Oh I don't blame yourself your majesty. You are a great king. I'm so sorry about your son…"

"Yes…thank you", Mufasa closed his eyes.

"So…", Shenzi sat down to opposite of the trio. "Foolish king, talking black and white meatball and a scared kitty cat. What a team we have here!", she laughed and another ones followed her example.

"What is this nonsense?", Mufasa spat. "You promised to let girls go!"

"And I agreed, but first we are gonna play a little game of ours. It's called Predator's prey."

"What is that…?", Nala trembled even more. Mufasa gazed her and remembered Simba's face.

 _Oh son…luckily you aren't here to see this..._

"What kind of a game is that…?", Eshe gasped.

"Oh it's really funny one! Since we have a predator and prey here already, it will be very easy", Shenzi nodded.

"H-how come?", Eshe asked.

"Well", Banzai spoke. "Your lovely majesty has to hunt you down. If he does that, we will let her go", he gazed Nala.

All three gasped.

"What…?", Mufasa's eyes winded.

"Yep yep kingy. You are gonna kill this talking meat…or else you all will be dead."

"But…you said you will let her go!", Mufasa's eyes were burning.

"Nah, we lied. After all, we are pretty hungry. And thanks to your majordomo, we are only but slobbering, mangy poachers from dawn until dusk. We have no brains you know…so how can we keep promises?", Shenzi made everyone to laugh.

Eshe nearly fainted. Mufasa was getting more and more furious.

"I would never kill my subjects! Never!"

"But how come you still hunt them?", Banzai asked.

Mufasa was silent. This mocking was driving him crazy.

"It's because we need food to live! Just like you do!", Nala spat.

Shenzi gazed Nala. Hearing that made her to laugh even more.

"Hah hah hah! Looks whose talking! Isn't that the prince's girlfriend herself. Where did you leave your hero?"

Nala hung her head. Mufasa pulled her back and stared Shenzi…full of anger.

"I told you not to mock my son. His memory will not be ruined by you!"

"Say it again Muffy", Shenzi provoked. "Didn't hear you!"

Mufasa closed his eyes and counted. He was nearly getting nuts.

 _One…two…three…do not lose your temper. It's right what they want._

"But now, enough talking. Get on with it!", Banzai yelled.

Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa hid themselves behind one of the skulls and leaned to look the seen.

"How do we get them out of there? They are trapped like rats!", Pumbaa said.

"I don't know…let me think", Timon muttered.

Suddenly, Pumbaa heard cracking. Gazing up, he spotted something.

"Timon, look! Someone is up there!"

Timon gazed there where Pumbaa pointed. And then they saw Scar standing above of them, gazing the area.

"Who's that? Another lion!", Pumbaa gasped.

"I don't know…but oh, look his eye! It has a wound…", Timon whispered back.

"Didn't Nala say that king's brother's name was Scar? And this guy has…"

"Yeah…it must be him. What a relief! Now he can help his bro and Nala!", Timon said happily.

"Well, should we warn him?", Pumbaa asked.

"Yeah…let's do it."

Duo started approaching Scar, carefully. They were just about to go to him, but then stopped as they saw him grinning.

"Why is he smiling like that? His own sibling is in danger!", Pumbaa looked confused.

"I don't know…something smells here…", Timon nodded.

Duo gazed Scar, who didn't seem to be worried at all, despite seeing Mufasa in trouble. Timon and Pumbaa sharpened their ears…and what they heard, made them to gasp.

"That's it...", Scar grinned. "Soon Muffy will be dead…and I can be the next king!"

 **TBC...**


	55. Big Question To Ask (PA)

**Some cheerful stuff among these dark happenings. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Next day, Simba was going to spend time with his grandparents. Before they left for a walk, Mufasa approached his young "friend."

"Chitundu?"

"Yeah?", Simba smiled.

"Excited?"

"Yeah…it's awesome to get to know with your parents!"

"Good…I'm sure you will have fun", Mufasa smiled. He knew about his parent's idea…but didn't want to ruin a surprise.

"Oh look whose here. The most weird duo in the whole kingdom", Taka came out. Simba backed away a bit when he saw him.

"Well good morning to you as well little brother", Mufasa rolled his eyes. "Always so nice as usual."

Taka didn't bother to answer. He gazed Simba…and his look made young one to shiver.

"So…what is this big fuss about?"

"Chitundu is gonna spend some time with Mom and Dad", Mufasa told.

"I see…well I'm sure you will enjoy with all your heart…isn't that right, Chi-Chi?", Taka grinned.

"You bet", Simba spat. He wasn't going to let his uncle to scare him anymore.

"Ready to go?", Ahadi came out, followed by Uru.

"Sure", Simba smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?", Ahadi asked. "Let's go!"

Nodding to Mufasa, Simba left. He gazed Taka over his shoulder, who gazed back, serious look running through his face.

 _We'll see who will have a last laugh, just wait Uncle Scar…_

"Have fun!", Mufasa yelled after them. Taka didn't bother to say anything and decided to continue his nap. After all, nothing would go wrong with his plan.

Ahadi and Uru smiled as Simba ran before them, exploring everything around him. He remembered his pouncing lessons with Zazu…even if the majordomo wasn't very happy nature, Simba missed him. After all, Zazu was always so loyal and could always be count on.

"He is so sweet and full of life…", Uru said.

"Yeah…he will complete our family", Ahadi answered.

While walking, the king couple talked about how to ask Simba their big question. And more importantly…how will Simba react, who had no idea what was coming?

Simba ran…and remembered his little song. Gazing over his shoulder…

 _"I'm gonna be a mighty king…so enemies beware!"_

Simba ran and noticed a little grasshopper. He went to it…

 _"I'm gonna be the mane event…like no king was before…"_

 _"I'm brushing up on looking down…I'm working on my ROAR!"_

Grasshopper jumped out of the way as Simba ran to rock and climbed to top of it.

 _"OH, I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!"_

"Ahadi dear...did you hear that?", Uru asked.

"Yes…it seems that someone is…singing", Ahadi nodded.

Couple walked to top of the hill…and saw Simba singing himself.

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know…"

 _"No one saying do this…",_ Simba singed and pointed with his paw.

 _"No one saying be there…"_

 _"No one saying stop that…"_

 _"No one saying see here!"_

Simba jumped down and ran circles.

 _"Free to run around all day…free to do it all my way!"_

Ahadi and Uru looked each other, then followed Simba, who didn't notice their arrival.

 _"Everybody look left…everybody look right...everywhere you look I'm…standing in the spotlight!"_

"What a lovely voice he has", Uru smiled.

"Indeed…and look that spirit. It's just like when…", Ahadi began.

"Yeah…"

 _"Oh, I just can't wait to be king…oh, he just can't wait to be king…"_

 _"OH I JUST CAN'T WAITTT…TO BE KINGGG!",_ Simba finished his song and bowed. When he was done, he heard laughing behind him.

"Such a wonderful song!", Ahadi smiled.

"Oh…really?", Simba blushed.

"Absolutely…where did you learn that?"

"From…from my friend", Simba said. He was totally surprised.

"I see…well very interesting", Ahadi smiled.

"Thank you…"

"Hey you two!", Uru smiled. "Come and have a break! It's beautiful up here."

Both lions went to Uru and sat down. Simba gazed rising sun which made everything to glow.

 _"Look Simba. Everything where the light touches…is our kingdom."_

 _"Woah…"_

 _"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Simba, the sun will set on my time here…and will rise with you as the new king."_

 _"And this all will be mine?"_

 _"Everything."_

Sighing, Simba blinked his eyes. If only things would have gone how Mufasa said…but no. And for now…there was no clue what was going to happen.

"So peaceful…", Uru smiled.

"Yeah…and as king…it's so good feeling when your kingdom and it's animals are safe", Ahadi nodded.

"I can only imagine…", Simba smiled.

Ahadi and Uru looked their grandson…even if they didn't know about the connection. Now it was a right moment.

"Look, Chitundu…", Uru began.

"Yeah?"

"Well…remember what we talked about earlier?"

"Sure", Simba said.

"And about something what we wanted to speak with you?", Uru smiled.

"Umm…yes?"

"So…Ahadi and I have been thinking about something. It's kinda big one…"

"Okay…is everything okay?", Simba looked worried.

"Oh yes yes my child!", Ahadi smiled. "But it's about you…and your future."

Simba lifted an eyebrow. He didn't understand at all.

"M-my future?"

"Yeah…", Ahadi gazed Simba and then Uru, who nodded. King couple turned their faces towards the cub.

"I'm going straight to the point", Ahadi nodded. "What would you say if we adopted you?"

 **TBC...**


	56. Queen's Worries (PRE)

**I was always wondering how old Rafiki is since he was alive when Kiara was adult in the second movie...what genes does this shaman have 0.0**

* * *

 _"But…I swear I tried!"_

 _Wind was blowing strongly…I could feel it._

 _"Look, I know that things are hard now…but I'm not gonna stop. And neither is Simba! We are gonna find a way to make things better!"_

 _*Wind blows strongly*_

 _"What do you want me to do? Mufasa and Sarabi are heartbroken…and Scar is drowning to his own anger…what can a young child like Simba do?"_

 _*Wind blowing more strongly*_

 _"Don't talk to me like that! After all, you gave him this chance! What do you want me to do? I can't make miracles to happen!"_

 _*Thunder and lightning*_

 _"Oh please, cut out this drama! We will find a way…I swear I'm not gonna give up. But I need your guidance…how to tell Mufasa about his brother?"_

 _*Silence*_

 _"So now you're being quiet…typical royal behavior! Always being so stubborn when we need your help…"_

 _*….*_

 _"Aaarrhh…spirits…"_

Zazu and Sarafina were sitting at Rafiki's side…their friend hasn't woke up since he warned about Scar. Zazu kept his promise and didn't tell Sarafina…they had troubles already.

"Is he any better?", Sarabi walked in.

"No…", Sarafina shook her head.

Sarabi sighed…and was worried. Really, really worried.

"Zazu…could you come outside with me?", the queen asked.

Obeying, Zazu flied out. When they were just the two of them, Sarabi whispered.

"Now listen Zazu…I've been thinking Rafiki's words…they just don't make sense. Scar hating Simba…could it be possible?"

Zazu sighed and gazed towards the cave…what he should say?

"Well my dear Sarabi…I have to admit that…you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes", Sarabi said.

"Well…I have to say that I have never been a fan of Scar…there is something in him what I don't like. He is so hard to scan as a person…never can know for sure what he is thinking…"

"But do you think he could be able to…murder?"

"Uhh…I don't really know. I honestly don't…I'm sorry," Zazu said.

Sarabi gazed over the kingdom and thought about this…since Mufasa wasn't here, she needed someone else to share her worries.

"Sarabi…there is something what bothers you. Wanna share your worries?"

"Yes…I just can't get this thing out of my head. It troubles me deeply…", Sarabi muttered.

"Oh?"

"Well you know…Rafiki has never been a lying type…and he is Mufasa's close friend. And then comes this hyena attack…it just doesn't make sense. So could it be possible that…"

"That…?", Zazu looked confused.

"Well…maybe it's just me but…could it be possible that Simba…is…alive?", Sarabi asked.

Zazu looked surprised. He was totally speechless.

"Alive? Well…that's…"

"I know, it sounds weird…but why would Rafiki say like that?"

"I have no idea…there are so many question without answers. Maybe we should wait until he wakes up and ask then", Zazu nodded.

"That could be wise…I wonder where Mufasa and others are. They've been gone so many hours…", Sarabi wondered.

"Well…I can go and look for them."

"That would be kind of you…I think me and Sarafina can take care of Rafiki."

Zazu nodded, bowed and filed away. Sarabi gazed after him…feeling really restless.

 _What is going on…where is my baby?_

Zazu flied through the kingdom…but wasn't able to find Mufasa or Nala. He started to get worried.

 _Where could they be?_

Suddenly, yelling caught his attention. Gazing down, Zazu saw a two little zebras crying loudly.

 _What's wrong?_

Landing to the ground, the hornbill gazed two children.

"My children! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Our…our mommy!", older one sobbed.

"Yes?", Zazu asked. "Where is she?"

"She…she was taken by hyenas! And we saw King Mufasa…running straight towards the border! I think he is in trouble!"

 **TBC...**


	57. Play The Game (PRE)

**Wow, over 200 comments! I don't know what to say but...thank you all very, very much! Hope you will follow this story further...and I can keep your interest up. And as usual, all kinds of opinions and ideas are welcome.**

 **PS. Sorry if these chaps are short sometimes...but I don't wanna put too much stuff into one page, it would just mess things up.**

* * *

Zazu had no idea how in deep trouble Mufasa was right now. King was surrounded by hyenas…and there was no way to escape.

"Stop this nonsense right now! I'm not gonna hurt an innocent animal!", Mufasa spat to Shenzi.

"Do you really think you can make orders here?", she asked.

"Well, I'm the king. Of course…"

"Oh don't be stupid lion! You are in OUR lands. And here…you have no power!"

Gazing down, Mufasa's temper was so close to give up. What he could do?

 _What can I do…or is this our end?_

Back at their hiding place, Timon and Pumbaa stared Scar, who didn't notice their arrival.

"Timon…did you hear that?"

"Oh yes I did my piglet friend…that lion wants to get a rid of his brother! He must be working with those uglies…"

"But…how do we help them now?", Pumbaa asked.

"Let me think…", Timon muttered.

"Well you better be hurry…or else our friends will be toasted."

Timon gazed Pumbaa, annoyed. Usually he had a last word…but at this time, there was no time to argue about that.

Suddenly, Scar started moving. Duo hid themselves and gazed as he ran past them.

"Where is he going?", Pumbaa whispered.

"I don't know…but we must split up. I go after him, you stay here and keep an eye on Nala and others", Timon nodded.

"Are you out of your mind? What can we do…?"

"Never mind that now Pumbaa! We have to do something! Wait here", Timon shook his head and ran after Scar. Pumbaa sighed and turned to see what was happening.

 _Hope you're right pal…_

"I'm getting tired of you", Shenzi gazed trio. "Are you gonna play or not?"

Eshe didn't get an answer from her mouth, neither did Nala.

"No", Mufasa answered. "We are not."

"If that's what you wish…then you all will be dead. FIRE!", Shenzi yelled.

Mufasa shielded girls. Nala was trembling…she had to think of something. For Simba.

And then it came. An idea.

 _Yes…!_

"WAIT!", she suddenly yelled and ran in front of Mufasa. Everyone stared her.

"What?", Shenzi and others stared.

"Nala, what are you doing? Get back here!", Mufasa yelled.

"I…I wanna make a deal with you", she said.

"A deal? Do you really think we-", Banzai asked, but Shenzi pushed him out of the way.

"This just got interesting. Okay princess, what is it?"

Nala gulped…but she had to be brave.

"I…I agree to play this game. But with my rules."

Shenzi stared and then burst to laugh.

"Oh really? And what are these rules of yours?"

"Well…we have to ask question from each other. And if you are lying…you lose. Fair enough?", Nala asked.

Shenzi lifted an eyebrow, gazed her clan…but nodded then.

"Very well then. I'm in."

"Okay…so how about three question for each of us?"

"Agreed", Shenzi answered.

Nala gulped and turned to see Mufasa and Eshe.

"Nala…what are you doing?", Mufasa whispered.

"I'm playing us time sire…in a meantime, try to figure out a plan to get us out of here."

Mufasa gazed…but nodded then.

"Listen Eshe…", he said. "We need to pretend that I'm hunting you down."

"W-what?", Eshe gasped.

"Yes…or else we will never get out of here. Just listen my orders and everything will be fine."

Eshe nodded, but was horrified. Then they turned to see Nala and Shenzi.

"Okay, time for first question. Since you are a kid, you can start."

"Ummm…okay then", Nala nodded.

 _This is it…I really hope I'm right…or else I don't know what to do._

Shenzi sat down and gazed Nala. Everyone were silent and waited.

"Okay…", Nala began and took a deep breath. She gazed up.

 _Please let me be right Simba…to prove your doubts right._

"Well my first question is…and remember to be honest. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get on with it!", Shenzi spat.

"Fine! My first question is…", Nala cleared her throat.

"Is Scar your leader?"

 **TBC...**


	58. No Straight Answer (PA)

**Sorry I kept you waiting...busy busy! And now, I'm gonna say this one last time...sorry about the upcoming errors in this story, since there are many and will be in the future. I fix them the best way I can, but I can't progress perfect text. So try to understand...I hate these grammar errors myself as well, believe me.**

* * *

It was the most bizarre and shocking question Simba had ever heard. His own grandparents wanted to adopt him…their own grandson.

"W-what…?", Simba gazed Ahadi and Uru.

"Did we shock you?", the king couple looked worried.

"Oh…well…"

"We understand…that is a big question. But we wanted to speak with you as soon as possible, since you're starting to fit in here", Ahadi explained.

Simba could only but stare king. This just made things a lot worse…even if intentions were good.

"I…I don't know what to say…why would you want to adopt me? A total stranger?", Simba asked.

 _Stranger indeed…_

"Well", Uru began. "We like you Chitundu. And since you are without a family and so young…we would like to take care of you. Our boys are almost adults…they have their own life now. We miss having children around."

Simba bit his lip…why, why Rafiki had be gone right now?

"Umm…I see. Well I'm really honored, but…"

"Don't you like the idea?", Ahadi gazed, confused.

"Oh yes I do! You don't even know how much! It's just that…", Simba hung his head.

Ahadi and Uru gazed each other…were they too fast?

"Chitundu…what troubles you my child?", Ahadi asked gently.

"It's just that…", Simba sniffed and wiped his eyes.

 _"Simba…I'm very disappointed in you."_

 _"I know…"_

 _"You deliberately disobeyed me…and what's worse…you put Nala in danger!"_

 _"I…I was just trying to be brave like you…"_

 _"I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba…being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."_

Tears came into Simba's eyes…this was way too good to be true. Surely it sounded lovely…but because of him, Mufasa died in a first place…sacrificed his life for his worthless son. Even if it was all lie…Simba still blamed himself now days. And that guilt will never heal completely.

"Chitundu…", Uru gasped as Simba lifted his head.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…I'm still haunted by my past. I ruined everything…I don't deserve to be loved!", Simba cried more.

"Oh my god…", Ahadi muttered as Uru pulled Simba to her chest.

 _This child's burden is so deep…what has happened? I have to find out._

Simba let his emotions out…he was really exhausted about all this hiding, excitement and sadness. And of course, he missed home.

While Ahadi was watching this cub…something troubled him. What was this thing what Chitundu was afraid of? What made this child so…horrified?

When Simba was done, he separated from Uru.

"Sorry…I'm such a crybaby…"

"Oh don't worry about it!", Uru smiled and rubbed Simba's cheek.

"So…umm…about your question…", cub began.

"I think you should need some time to think", Ahadi nodded.

"Ahadi, honey…", Uru looked confused.

Simba gasped…did he say something stupid? After all, he remembered too clearly what Taka said…

 _"I wonder what Muffy and others would say if they hear that you were lying. And my father can't stand liars…"_

"I…I'm so sorry sire if I hurt your feelings! Please, forgive me, I didn't mean it!", Simba bowed. Uru looked shocked and so did Ahadi.

"Oh dear child…what on earth makes you think like that?", Ahadi asked.

"Well you said that…"

"Oh no! I was just saying that maybe you need some time think about your answer. Since according to Mufasa, you have no family and no place to go…so your options aren't very good. But as king, I wanna respect everyone's opinions."

Simba looked a little bit relieved and nodded.

"But hey, let's enjoy the rest of the day!", Ahadi smiled. "How about you and I have a little race?", he jumped up.

"Really?", Simba asked. He loved racing.

"Sure thing! I used to have them when boys were young. Catch me if you can!", Ahadi laughed and started running. Simba nodded to Uru and ran after his grandfather.

 _He is so like Dad…but I can't accept their request…it would be way too odd!_

While running, Simba wondered about those two brothers. Mufasa was so much like Uru…warm, kind and wise. He also had Ahadi's serious nature what comes for responsibility and duties. And Taka…well he was really clever like Ahadi, there was no doubt. They both knew their place and wanted respect from others. And even if his uncle didn't show it…but Simba knew that Scar cared about his mother. So, he wasn't completely evil.

 _At least not towards her…_

Ahadi ran ahead…but suddenly smelled something. He stopped and Simba bumped into him, landing to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Oh I'm sorry", Ahadi turned around and helped Simba up. Then, he gazed to the distance.

"Sire…what's wrong?", Simba asked.

"I don't know…I smell something…", Ahadi muttered. He narrowed his gaze…and suddenly, gasped as he saw smoke rising from the horizon.

"Oh no…there is a fire! And…it's coming straight towards The Pridelands!"

 **TBC...**


	59. Zazu's Striped Rescue Rangers (PRE)

**Yes, go Zazu! I think he is so nice and needs more attention, while being so loyal servant. And say hello to Eshe's kids, Faraji and Nia. They are gonna be a part of this story from now on.**

* * *

Zazu gazed two crying zebras.

 _Sire is in danger…oh my god!_

"Kids, kids", majordomo began. "Calm down and tell me exactly what happened."

Zebras sniffed and calmed themselves down. Then, older one started.

"Well I umm we were eating on the other side of the Savannah. Then Mom heard voices…and ordered us to run. We managed to get away…but she was captured by those hyenas."

"I see…and you say you saw King Mufasa following them? Are you sure?"

"Yes…we could recognize him anywhere. And he was followed by some little lion cub…a girl."

Zazu's eyes winded. A girl?

 _No way…this could not possibly be…Nala went after him! So that's why she wasn't anywhere to be found…why Simba had to teach his friends to be so foolish?_

"I see…well are you absolutely sure they went to the elephant graveyard?"

"Yep", zebras nodded.

Zazu bit his lip…this was serious. If Mufasa and Nala were in danger…he had to find them right away. He didn't want to worry Sarabi and Sarafina…they had Rafiki to take care of. And besides, he wanted be sure before doing anything.

 _But why did they go to the elephant graveyard?_

"Very well…thank you. What are your names, my children?"

"I'm Faraji, and this is my little sister, Nia", bigger zebra nodded.

"Nice to meet you Faraji and Nia. I'm…", Zazu began.

"We know who you are. You are Zazu, King Mufasa's majordomo."

Zazu looked surprised. Was he so famous?

"You…you know me?"

"Of course! You used to be prince Simba's personal teacher. And my sister is a big fan of yours", Faraji smiled.

"I see…", Zazu blushed. "Really?"

"Yep. Isn't that right Nia?", Faraji looked her. Nia blushed and hid herself behind her brother.

"I'm sorry, she's a little bit shy", Faraji apologized.

"No problem", Zazu smiled. "But I think I'd better get going…", he revealed his wings. But then had an idea.

"Faraji…tell me. Can you describe those hyenas you saw?"

"Well uuh…not exactly. I'm sorry…"

"One of them had a funny looking hair…and one was laughing like a retard", Nia whispered behind Faraji's back.

Zazu and Faraji gazed her.

"Nia…are you sure you saw them?"

"Yes…", Nia blushed.

"Funny looking hair and one was…laughing?", Zazu asked.

 _I see…well I guess I know those two. No mistake…they are behind this! And since they were attacking Rafiki…something is definitely going on. But what?_

"Kids…I think I need your help. Would you come with me?"

"Oh?", Faraji and Nia looked confused.

"It seems that King Mufasa and your mother are in great danger. And if we want to save them…we must do some research", Zazu nodded.

"But…what can we possibly do? Against hyenas?", Faraji asked.

"I think we need to do something else than put ourselves into danger."

"But…what about our Mom?", Nia sniffed.

"I know it sounds brutal…but we must take risks. I would ask pride's help but…they have their own problems to solve since prince Simba passed away. So, follow me!" Zazu started flying. Siblings looked each other and ran after him.

"Where…where are we going? How do we know that Mom won't get killed while we are running all over…?", Faraji yelled.

"I think that they aren't eating them right away…since they are so lame brained. And besides, Mufasa is with her. I'm sure we have at least some hope", Zazu answered.

 _At least I can hope…since I can't lead these kids straight into a trap…Mufasa would never bare to see a thing like that after he lost his son_.

Zazu had an idea, a clue what he should follow. I didn't guarantee success, answers or happiness, but there was nothing to lose. He thought that since hyenas attacked Rafiki and what he and Sarabi heard…there must be a connection between these happenings.

Trio fastened their moves. Zazu flied towards a place he knew could give some tips…Rafiki's tree.

 _Please give some signs…if you really are up there Simba! For the sake of your father and Nala!_

Faraji and Nia stopped to the bottom of the tree. Zazu flied up and circled it a couple times.

"So…what do we do now?", Faraji asked.

"Hmm…can you climb up?"

"Seriously…?", zebras gazed.

"Right…well wait there! I go and check some things", Zazu nodded and flied through the branches, landing to the ground.

"Okay…", Zazu muttered and gazed around. "Is here anything which could help me…"

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Rafiki's tree was always tip top…well some potion cups were laying on the floor, but nothing else.

 _Well Rafiki surely knows how to keep things in order._

After a moment, Zazu had examined the whole tree. But he didn't find anything useful.

 _Great…now I must go and ask Sarabi's help…she will be devastated._

Sighing, Zazu prepared to leave. He turned his head one more time….and then something caught his eye.

 _Wait minute…what's that?_

Taking a fly, Zazu landed to the ground. Behind one branch seemed to be something.

"Okay…", Zazu pushed leaves away with his wing. He leaned to look closer…and gasped. In the branch was stuck a tuft of fur…rich golden fur. And it was bloody.

"What is this…?", Zazu took fur to his wing and examined it.

 _Looks like a piece of fur…golden fur! And it's covered with blood…no. No way!_

A nasty feeling ran in hornbill's mind. Only two animals he knew, had this colored fur. Mufasa and Simba, who inherited colors from his father. But this was more…lighter.

 _But how this get here…?_

Something was badly wrong, Zazu knew it. Simba's mysterious death, hyenas behaving strangely, Rafiki's words and now this…something wasn't right.

 _What if…what if Sarabi was right about what Rafiki said? What if…Simba is alive…and Scar has his paws in this?_

Grabbing fur to his mouth, Zazu flied away from the tree and pointed zebras to follow him. Not yet did everyone know, but he had hit to a jackpot. But getting a prize for it…will be a totally different thing.

 **TBC...**


	60. Out Of The Blue (PRE)

***Sixty hits!***

* * *

 _Man…he sure is fast!_

Timon was following Scar at the graveyard. What he heard this so called brother of the king saying, gave him shivers.

 _I can't believe it…does this guy really work with hyenas?_

Timon had never been in a situation like this. His days were mostly filled with wild and free lifestyle, having no worries. Only yesterday he was with Pumbaa in their jungle paradise…which would have been or once were Simba's home, if things would have gone differently.

But now, he and his friend were dragged into something dangerous. And Timon had no idea how deep this mess was going to turn.

Scar had no idea that he was followed. His mind was focusing on his brother, who was in the middle of his hyena army.

 _Yes…yes! Soon Muffy is out of the way!_

Running faster, Scar took a turn to left. And Timon stopped as he realized that lion was heading out of the graveyard.

 _Whatta…where is he going?_

Indeed, Scar ran towards the border. But why?

Rubbing his head, Timon thought about what to do. If he didn't follow this weirdo…he would miss something important, maybe. But he didn't want to leave his friends either…

"Arrgghh…this is better to be really, really good excuse!", meerkat finally muttered and ran after Scar.

 _So sorry Pumbaa and Nala…but I don't have much choice!_

Well, there was really nothing what Timon could do, even if he would have stayed with his friends. Pumbaa could only but watch what was happening.

 _"Is Scar your leader?"_

Mufasa tried to register what Nala just asked. Why…why she…?

"Oh my…", Eshe gasped. She knew Scar, well who wouldn't?

"I see…what a hard question you gave me!", Shenzi grinned and watched Nala.

"Well, I asked, you have to be honest. Is he your leader?", Nala asked.

All of the hyenas burst to laugh. Nala felt irritated.

"Did you hear what this girl just asked? A lion being our leader! Seriously?!", Shenzi laughed like she was going to die.

Dropping her ears, Nala felt really ashamed. She thought that she was on the right tracks…but now everyone were making fun of her.

 _Sorry Simba…_

"Sorry honey, but you have no idea what you're talking about! Why king's idiotic brother would be our leader? We dispase you…last thing what we need, is to take orders from you hairballs!"

That made hyenas to laugh even more. Mufasa went to Nala's side and pulled her to him.

"Nala…what was that about?"

"Well I…"

"I think it's my turn!", Shenzi interrupted. "But…I wanna ask that question from Muffy", she grinned to Mufasa.

"Very well then", Mufasa nodded and stepped forward.

"Good. But let me think about it first…", Shenzi went to Banzai.

"How does that brat know about boss?", she spat.

"I don't know…what can we do? Let them go?", Banzai asked.

"Are you idiot or something? We finally got Mufasa here and he is trapped! And Scar wanted us to get a rid of him. We aren't letting those fools go, not a chance."

Meanwhile, Mufasa turned to girls.

"This is bad…I can't see any directions where to run."

"But…but what are we gonna do then?", Eshe was white. "I'm worried about my kids…they could be in danger!"

Mufasa bit his lip…and gazed Nala. He was really confused about that question of hers.

 _Why…why would Nala be asking like that? Scar being their leader? No…not my brother!_

Of course, Mufasa tried his best to deny Nala's idea. But something bothered him…not just that question…but something else. And then he realized…

 _No way…why I feel that it could actually be true?_

Noises brought Mufasa back to reality. Hyenas separated and Shenzi approached him.

"I guess we should continue. And it's my turn."

It was deep silence after that. Nala and Eshe were horrified…and Mufasa unsure how to protect them.

"Okay", Shenzi began. "Here is my…", she didn't have time to finish her question when Banzai spat.

"Oh let me handle this, you women are nothing!", turning his gaze towards Mufasa.

"Okay your majesty…let's see how tough you really are. Since you are torturing us…I ask you this. Are you sure you know all the details about your brat's death?"

 **TBC...**


	61. Surrounded By Fire (PA)

_"Fire!"_

Simba ran with his grandparents towards Pride Rock. Ahadi spotted fire coming fast towards the kingdom, so he needed help to check the situation.

"Hurry! Flames will be here soon, it's a very hot weather and grass is dry. Only a couple hours and the whole Savannah will be surrounded by fire", Ahadi yelled.

"How big it was? You said that the whole horizon was black", Uru asked.

"It's really big…the biggest I've seen. You and Chitundu need to get to safety honey! I will leave with boys and make sure that everyone are safe!"

Simba ran between Ahadi and Uru. His heart beat fast…why every peaceful moment was ruined by something horrible?

"Sire…smoke is nearly here…I can smell it!", Simba yelled.

"Jump on my back child", Ahadi nodded. Simba did as was told.

 _Woah…I've never rode on my grandfather before…cool!_

While king fastened his running, Simba grabbed from Ahadi's mane. He ran so fast… just like Mufasa did.

 _Oh Dad…if only you could see me now!_

King couple ran towards Pride Rock. But smoke made their journey harder.

"This smoke…it's hard to see around!", Uru coughed.

"Keep your head close the ground", Ahadi yelled. "Smoke can't reach there so quickly!"

Uru nodded and ran faster. Simba narrowed his gaze…his eyes hurt so badly.

"I can't see a thing…", he muttered. And when Ahadi past a tree, Simba didn't notice a branch in his way.

"Ouch!", young cub slammed his face against it and fell to the ground. Soon, smoke surrounded him.

"Oh no…Mr. Ahadi! Miss Uru!", he yelled.

"Chitundu?", Uru turned around. "Oh my god Ahadi…he fell!"

"What?", Ahadi turned his head. And then he noticed that Simba was gone.

"Oh no…he must have fallen! Chitundu, where are you?"

"I…I'm here!", Simba coughed weakly. "Help!"

"This is bad…Uru, go to Pride Rock and tell boys that I need their help. I go and try to save Chitundu!", Ahadi started running.

"But Ahadi, it's too dangerous!", Uru protested.

"I have to go…he is just a child and needs me. Go, I'll be fine!", Ahadi ran and disappeared into the smoke.

Worried, Uru turned around and began to run fast towards home. She knew Ahadi was an excellent hunter…but fire does not show mercy to anyone.

 _I just hope I'm able to get help in time…I will never forgive myself is something happens!_

"CHITUNDUU!", Ahadi yelled and coughed. Smoke had already reached to the Savannah…and he could feel flames burning nearby.

"I'm…here…help…", Simba started walking, eyes closed. Why he was always the one in trouble?

 _Damn you Rafiki…thanks for leaving me to survive all by myself!_

"Where are you child? I can't see you!", Ahadi yelled.

"I'm here…!", Simba coughed.

"Where? Yell louder so that I can place you!"

"I'M HERE!", Simba raised his voice, but then smoke made him to cough.

 _Just like in the gorge…I can't breathe!_

Ahadi sharpened his hearing. And then, he knew where those voices were coming from.

"Hold on Chitundu, I'm coming!", Ahadi began to run. He ran past trees and through tall grass. And then, saw them.

 _Oh no…fire!_

Fire had already reached too close. Fastening his moves, Ahadi ran towards Simba.

 _We have to get out of here…and fast!_

Exhausted, Simba landed to the ground. He was too weak to move…smoke was too deep.

"I…help me…", he muttered and closed his eyes.

 _I can't take it anymore…I'm too exhausted…_

When Simba thought that this was his end, suddenly someone picked him up and and started running. Opening his eyes, Simba saw Ahadi carrying him.

"Your majesty!"

"Hold on!", Ahadi muttered and ran away from the fire. But smoke was too deep to see around.

"Which way we should go?", Ahadi muttered again.

"Hmm…", Simba thought. And then, he spotted a rock.

"Over there Sir!"

Ahadi turned his head and saw what Simba was pointing. Taking a fast run, king jumped to the wall and started climbing. Simba shivered…strange deja-vu took him over.

 _It's just like when Dad saved me…and got swept away by that gnu…_

Flames surrounded cliff fast. Ahadi panted…he was really tired. Gathering all his strenght, he climbed. But suddenly…lost his foot.

"Oh my…!", Ahadi panted. With a quick act, he threw Simba to top of the rock.

"Ouch!", cub muttered. Then he leaned to look over the edge.

"Hurry Mr. Ahadi! You can do it!"

Ahadi gazed Simba…and started to climb. Simba held his breath.

 _Come on…don't fall like your son!_

As Ahadi was just about to make it…then he saw how a burning branch fell down, straight towards Simba.

"LOOK OUT!", Ahadi pushed Simba out of the way…but King himself got hit instead. Trying to take a hold from the wall…but it was too late. Gazing up in panic, Ahadi started to fall and soon, disappeared into the smoke.

"No…", Simba jumped up and ran to the edge, searching Ahadi with his gaze. But nothing.

"Not again…no! GRANDPA!"

 **TBC...**


	62. Mixed Teams (PRE)

Rafiki's condition wasn't any better. He has not woken up for a long time, despite that one time, when he warned Sarabi and Zazu about Scar.

"It's been almost one week…and he is still motionless", Sarafina gazed Rafiki.

"Yes…I'm afraid that this is really hard situation. I hope his condition won't drop…or else we are in serious trouble", Sarabi nodded.

Sighing, both lionesses turned to see as their friend slept. Sarabi gazed out…Simba's so called memorial service would be in two days. But before that…she needed to speak with Mufasa.

 _I have to…just have to._

The Savannah, Scar was running through The Pridelands. Timon followed him a couple ten meters away. He had no idea where this weird lion was going…but had to figure that out.

 _I really hope I'm able to find something. Or else…_

But little did Timon know, that right now, from a different direction were coming a trio, who would join with him to this weird mission.

Zazu flied ahead, followed by Eshe's children. He needed to speak with Sarabi…since he found something very disturbing.

"Are you sure we can come to Pride Rock? There lives lions…and what do lions eat? Us!", Faraji ran.

"Yes, you are safe with me. Once you meet Queen Sarabi, you understand what I mean", Zazu yelled back. Then he turned his head…and saw how Scar ran towards Pride Rock.

"Kids, stop!", he yelled and landed down.

"What is it? What's wrong?", zebras asked.

"Scar is there…remember him, brother of the king?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"Well…I have to admit that we need to be careful around him. He has…a bad reputation in the pride", Zazu told.

Faraji and Nia stared, without responding. Suddenly, they spotted something.

"Hey look! Someone is after him!", Nia pointed.

Zazu and Faraji turned to look…and spotted Timon hiding behind one of the rocks.

"Hmm…who is that? Wait here", Zazu took a fly and landed behind Timon.

 _I wonder what I'm gonna find? Don't really know…_

"Umm…excuse me", Zazu began. Timon turned around…

"Huh…AAAHHHHH!"

"It's okay, calm down, calm down!", Zazu jumped back.

"What…why do you sneak behind me like that? Wanna have me for meal? Because I don't…"

"No, I don't eat meerkats! Me and my friends just spotted you behaving kinda…"

"Wait a minute…are you Zazu? King Mufasa's helper?", Timon interrupted as he took a closer look.

"Majordomo, if you please", Zazu snorted. "And who are you, may I ask? And how did you…"

"Come on, no time for polite introductions! Nala told me to find you, if things gets tough. She said that you can help."

"Nala? You know her? Where…wait just a minute! How do you know Nala? And why were you following Scar? What is going on?", Zazu asked.

Quickly, Timon told what was going on. How he and Pumbaa met Nala and what she told them about Simba, Scar and Mufasa. About the situation where Mufasa and Nala were right now…and what he and Pumbaa heard Scar saying.

"What…King Mufasa and Nala are surrounded by hyenas? And you heard him saying…OH MY GOD!"

"Yeah...look I know we just met and you probably think this is crazy…but that's why I was following that guy. He seems to have something to do with this case…", Timon nodded.

"But if Sire is in danger…I must tell pride immidiately! Queen Sarabi has to know…", Zazu began.

"Wait! I don't think that is such a good idea. Mufasa seemed to have things on the control…well, sort of. And my pal Pumbaa stayed to see what is happening. If you let the pride to run there now…there could be lots of innocent victims."

Zazu stopped…and listened. Well, this new guy had a point…and besides, despite he found a piece of bloody fur and what Timon heard…there was no straight evidences against Scar. And as a great manipulator, he could just turn things upside down, while accusing Zazu being a liar. They needed more evidences.

"I see your point…we need more clues. But let me introduce Faraji and Nia, children of the captured zebra. Come here kids!"

Faraji and Nia came and gazed Timon.

"Faraji and Nia…let me to introduce a new friend of mine…?", Zazu turned his head.

"Timon is my name. Nice to meet ya!"

"Hey…", kids answered quietly.

"So…what do we do now?", Timon asked.

"I found something…but I will tell about it later. Right now, we need to follow and see what Scar is up to. I know Mufasa is able to keep hyenas away…maybe. We just have to trust that…since we can't let this chance go what we have now. I guess you will help us?", Zazu asked.

"At your service, birdieness!", Timon bowed.

"Mprh!", Zazu muttered and started to fly. "But keep quiet while kids are around. They've been through so many hard things."

"Yes. Come on children, Uncle Timon has something special stories for you to share!" he smiled to zebras. Siblings looked each other and ran after Zazu and Timon.

As Scar was running towards Pride Rock, he had no idea what kind of a group was on his tracks. And it would be only a matter of time, when he will stumble to his own mess.

Unless…

 **TBC...**


	63. Trapped Like Rats (PRE)

_"Are you sure you know everything about your brat's death?"_

Banzai's question echoed in Mufasa's head. He couldn't believe what he heard…

 _What does he mean…? I don't know everything?_

Nala and Eshe stared Mufasa in shock. So did Pumbaa in his hiding place. They all could do nothing, but stare frozen king.

Shenzi stared as well…she would have strangled Banzai right there, but if she did that in front of everyone, they would look even more suspicious.

"What…what do you mean by that?", Mufasa was finally able ask.

"W-what I meant?" Ehh…I don't exaclty…", Banzai tried to mend his words. "Nothing! Forget what I said!"

Hiding her anger, Shenzi whispered.

"Just wait until this is over…you are so dead!"

Gulping, Banzai turned to see Mufasa, who gazed back.

"I ask you a question. What did you mean by that?"

"Well like I told you, I don't know! And why would you care about our words anyway?"

"Because we are talking about my dead son. And you made a really disturbing accusation. I would certainly like to hear more about it", Mufasa answered.

"And what makes you think we know anything about it?", Shenzi pushed Banzai out of the way."We are just happy that brat of your is out of the way!"

Nala gazed…something in Banzai's behavior was weird. But what?

"Be careful what you say. As I said, I'm not letting any of you to mock my son's memory. Just answer right now, or…"

"Or what? You not really think you can take us down? Look around you kingy! You are surrounded by my army. Only one command, and you all could be dead!", Shenzi told.

Shutting his mouth, Mufasa stepped back a bit. This wasn't going anywhere.

"Sire…what do you think about all this?", Nala asked.

"I don't know…what did he mean by that? I need to think about this…but we can't' get out…"

"Well, I guess it's my turn to ask", Shenzi nodded. Then, she whispered over her shoulder.

"We need to get these fools out of the way…before they will find out!"

"You mean that…?"

"Yes, just wait for my mark", she nodded and turned around.

Mufasa, Eshe and Nala stared.

"Wait a minute…it's not your turn!", Eshe trembled.

"Oh I got tired your babbling…we are pretty hungry you see", Shenzi grinned.

Gasping, girls backed behind Mufasa. Pumbaa bit his lip in his hiding place.

 _Oh no…I can't do nothing! And where did Timon go?_

When warthog was watching, he didn't realize that someone had spotted him. Suddenly, Pumbaa heard breathing behind him.

"Oh Timon, thank god you came back! I think…", he turned around…and gasped.

"Hello…what does a juicy, delicious piggy do out here…all alone?", a couple hyenas asked.

"Umm…uhhh well I wast…passing by. Sorry…gotta go!", Pumbaa began to run, but hyenas blocked his way.

"Why such a hurry? Come and join the party!", Pumbaa was dragged to the center of the area.

"Look what we found Shenzi! A talking meatball, all alone!"

"Did you now? Well, he can certainly join with these fools!", Shenzi grinned.

"Pumbaa!", Nala yelled and ran to him as he was thrown to the ground.

"Are you okay? Where is Timon?"

"He went after that Scar guy…since we heard something really…", Pumbaa started, but was cut off as Shenzi began.

"Would you look at this? Four defenceless fools…looks like we have a whole menu gathered together! That cub and this zebra could be our desserts…", Shenzi commanded her clan to move slowly towards the group.

"Oh no…Nala, get yourself and your friend here right now!", Mufasa yelled. Pumbaa and Nala stood up and ran behind Mufasa.

"They are surrounding us…we can't espace! What do we do?", Eshe was white. "I will never see my kids again!"

"I…", Mufasa began. But he didn't manage to finish as Shenzi began.

"And now…time to say goodbye. Attack my friends…and do not leave a single bone or flesh around!"

 **TBC...**


	64. Burn, Burn, Burn (PA)

Back at Pride Rock, Mufasa and Taka were having a good time with their friends, Sarabi and Sarafina. Or at least everyone else had fun, while Taka preferred his usual, personal space.

"And then she landed into the mud…it was so funny!", Sarabi told, while Mufasa and Sarafina laughed.

"Booriing…haven't you told that story like thousand times already Sarabi?", Taka rolled his eyes. "It's not really big news that one of your sisters is an idiot."

Sarabi stared, stunned. Mufasa got up, angrily.

"Taka…try to behave! And if you don't have anything useful to say…keep your mouth shut!"

"What makes you think I don't have anything brilliant in my mind? I just don't use my brains for some stupid things, like to tell lame jokes!"

Mufasa was just about to argue, when Sarafina stopped.

"Boys…please, let's not ruin this wonderful day by fighting."

Grunting, Mufasa sat back down. Suddenly, he smelled something.

"Do you…do you smell that?"

"Huh?", everyone stared.

"It's smells like…smoke!", Mufasa ran out of the cave…and gasped as he saw big fire trail on the Savannah.

"There is a fire! A big one!"

Girls came out of the cave and gasped as well as they saw it.

"Oh my god…I have never seen such a huge fire!", Sarafina said.

"Me either…", Sarabi answered. And suddenly, something came to her mind.

"Mufasa…aren't your parents back yet with Chitundu? I don't see them anywhere!"

Mufasa turned his head and stared Sarabi. Then, he realized it too…Ahadi, Uru and Simba went to have a walk.

"Oh my god Sarabi…you're right! They are still out there! They could be in danger right now…I have to go look for them!"

"But Mufasa…it's too dangerous!", girls yelled after him. Mufasa managed to get down only a couple rocks as he saw Uru running towards him.

"Mom!", Mufasa began to run.

"Mufasa, I need your help!", Uru ran to her son, giving him a snuzzle.

"Thank god you're okay! But were are Dad and Chitundu?", Mufasa stared.

"Chitundu fell from Ahadi's back as we were escaping and your father went after him…they are in the middle of that chaos!"

"WHAT?!", Mufasa's eyes winded. Girls ran to them as well, while Taka stayed at the top of the rock.

"Where they are now? They could burn alive!"

"I wish I could answer…but Ahadi said me to get you and Taka. I need your help…you two are strong enough to survive in this heat", Uru panted.

"Well, then there is no time to lose. Taka, come on!", Mufasa yelled.

"Phew…are you kidding me? Why would we risk our lives for that brat? I stay…"

"Taka, honey! Please!", Uru begged.

"Arrgghh…fine", Taka stood up lazily and came down. After all, his nephew from the future was the key in his plans.

"Girls, stay here with Mom. We'll be back soon", Mufasa nodded and ran, followed by Taka.

"Be careful!", Uru yelled after her sons.

"Do you think they will manage?", Sarafina asked.

"I hope so…we can only hope", Sarabi nodded, worried.

 _Please be safe Mufasa…I don't wanna lose you!_

"So, what's the plan Mr. Lifesaver?", Taka asked.

"Well, we are gonna circle this area and find a way to the center of the fire. I bet Dad took Chitundu somewhere safety", Mufasa answered.

"Like where? Are you a total idiot Mufasa? They can never survive in that heat!"

 _And my plan will ruin…!_

"Why you always have to be so negative? No wonder no one doesn't want to be with you!"

"I'm being realistic, unlike you brother dear. But of course your mind is much more clever than mine…so why wouldn't we get ourselves killed?", Taka spat.

Shaking his head, Mufasa kept running. There was no point to argue with Taka, it would not lead anywhere. And they would only be wasting time.

 _I'm coming Dad, Chitundu…just hold on!_

At the cliff, Simba was searching Ahadi with his gaze. But he didn't see anything…only smoke and burning flames.

 _I have to find him…I can't leave him all by himself!_

Jumping down from the rock, Simba began to search Ahadi.

"Mr. Ahadi! Where are you?"

There was no answer…and flames burned Simba's body. When he first arrived here…he didn't expect to be in a situation like this.

 _But on the other hand…to succeed, you must suffer, right?_

Closing his eyes, Simba headed deeper into the area, straight a to different direction where Taka and Mufasa were searching him.

"I think I found a hole in! Come on!", Mufasa ran faster. Taka hesitated…but then, ran after his brother. After all, he could not let Simba die…or else everything was useless.

"CHITUNDU, DAD!", Mufasa yelled.

"Maybe they are not here…", Taka muttered.

"I really hope so…DAAAD! ANSWER!", Mufasa called again.

Simba stopped…was that Mufasa?

 _Dad is here…he really is here!_

"Mufasa…HELP!", Simba screamed.

"Did you hear that?", Mufasa asked.

"No…what?", Taka pretented.

"Phew…", Mufasa shook his head. "CHITUNDU, WHERE ARE YOUU?!"

"I'm here! Help me!", Simba yelled more loudly.

"Over there!", Mufasa began to run. Taka came after him.

"HEELLPPP!", Simba screamed and coughed. Soon, he was too exhausted to stand…this heat was just too much.

"Help me…", Simba finally collapsed to the ground, under a big, burned tree. Closing his eyes…Simba didn't notice how the branch on fire slope...and then broke…

 **TBC...**


	65. Tight Atmosphere (PRE)

Scar headed towards Pride Rock. He prepared to bring bad news to the pride… since after all, there was no way Mufasa could survive this time.

But, villain didn't still know that he was followed. And those little spies would be witnessing something very brutal and very soon.

"Jeez…that guy is fast! Well no wonder he is so skinny", Timon panted as he ran.

"Well Scar is very…interesting nature. But I'm really worried about the words you heard him saying. I can't believe that he would actually want to kill Mufasa…", Zazu answered.

"Well I'm the wrong person to say anything…I was dragged into this mess by a coincidence!"

"Well, everything in this case is pretty strange", Zazu nodded and gazed towards Pride Rock. He really hoped that he won't be too late.

Back at Pride Rock, Sarafina and Sarabi took care of Rafiki as usual.

"His condition isn't any better…what can we do? Mufasa is still gone…and so is my daughter", Sarafina asked.

"I don't know…and even Zazu is not back yet. I'm starting to be really worried…", Sarabi answered.

Gazing back her friend, both lionesses sighed and turned to see Rafiki one more time. But then, Scar came in.

"Scar?", Sarafina asked, surprised. Sarabi turned around as well…and alerts started to ring in her head. But she hid her nervous feelings.

"S-Scar…what a surprise! Where have you been? Mufasa was looking all over for you!"

"Oh, did he? Well I'm sorry guess I lost a track of…", Scar was stopped as he saw Rafiki laying on the corner. His breathing stopped and eyes winded.

 _What in the…how the hell HE is here?!_

"Scar?", Sarafina asked. "What's wrong?"

"Umm…nothing I was just…surprised to see Rafiki here and in so bad condition. What…what happened?"

Sighing, lionesses told Scar everything. Villain had to use all his strength keep his anger in balance.

 _I'm gonna kill those fools…never manages to get anything right!_

"Oh my god…what a horrible accident! Hyenas attacking our dear friend? What monsters!", Scar pretented.

Sarafina seemed to buy this miserable acting, but Sarabi was more careful. Something in her brother-in-law's behavior was strange…ever since Rafiki warned her, Sarabi examined everything more carefully. Every little detail which didn't seem to be so important back then…was like golden tips now.

"Yeah…and we are really worried about him. He hasn't woken up at all", Sarafina said sadly.

"Oh really? That is terrible…let's hope for the best", Scar lied.

"Yeah…speaking of, you didn't happen to see Nala anywhere?"

"No…why?"

"She and Mufasa are…missing. We are wondering where they might be", Sarabi nodded.

"Missing? What do you mean by missing?", Scar asked, faking again.

"Well Mufasa brought Rafiki here…and apparently left for his daily patrol. But he's been gone so many hours…and Nala is missing too. I sent Zazu to go look for them…but he's been gone a long time too. Odd…", the queen gazed outside.

"Odd indeed…", Scar muttered. This was getting even better…if Zazu was looking for them, he could easily see what was happening at the graveyard. So, that noisy bird had to get rid of as well.

"Well, I'm gonna have some fresh air. Wanna join with me Sarabi? Since Scar is here now, we can leave Rafiki under his care", Sarafina asked.

Nervously, Sarabi gazed Rafiki and then her friend. But there was still no clear proof…and she could not show her doubts to Scar.

"Well…fresh air could actually do some good for us. Could you keep an eye on Rafiki Scar?"

"Of course Sarabi", Scar grinned as lionesses left. Turning around, he gazed Rafiki.

"You surely are tough…surviving of the hyena attack just like that. But you know what? Your luck is gonna turn", Scar leaned to look Rafiki's face closely.

Meanwhile, Zazu's group had reached to Pride Rock.

"Children, stay put. I'm gonna get Queen Sarabi and introduce you", Zazu nodded.

Obeying, zebras leaned down to the grass. Timon gazed them and Zazu.

"Need any help?"

"Yes, please. Sarabi must hear what you heard Scar saying", Zazu nodded.

Heading up, duo arrived to the entrance…but were stopped as saw Scar in the cave.

"Oh my god…what is he doing here?" Timon stared.

"I don't know…and where is Sarabi? I need to see her!"

"Don't know…but what is Scar doing….?", Timon pointed with his finger. Zazu turned his head…and gasped as Scar raiser his paw.

"Oh my…you were right! Scar…he is gonna kill Rafiki!"

 **TBC...**


	66. Circle Of Life And It Eat Us All (PRE)

Eshe, Mufasa, Nala and Pumbaa were having their own troubles while Simba was travelling in the past and Scar was harassing Rafiki. They were in the middle of a hungry hyena army.

"This is not good, not good at all…", Eshe was trembling. Mufasa gritted his teeth, while hating to agree with her.

"Well well, this is really sad that you have leave so soon. But I promise we'll be quick", Shenzi grinned.

Nala was trembling all over her body…soon, she would join with Simba. An idea comforted her a little…but not much.

"What do we do…what do we do?", Pumbaa trembled and covered his eyes.

"Uhh…Uncle Mufasa, what do we do?", Nala turned hear head.

"I…I don't know Nala…", Mufasa shook his head. Nala's eyes winded.

"Oh…is your mighty majesty lost? Well, I'm giving you a push to the right direction. Soon, you'll see your brat", Shenzi grinned once more, while her clan followed her, waiting for her mark.

"Your majesty…there must be something we can do!", Eshe said.

Mufasa closed his eyes…this was leading nowhere. He failed…badly. An idea of seeing his son soon gave him a little comfort…but he really hoped that Simba would have lived much longer…and he could have taught him more about life.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Dad…can I ask you something?", Simba gazed towards the kingdown at the top of Pride Rock where they used to spend time._

 _"Of course son", Mufasa smiled._

 _"Well…what is the meaning of life?"_

 _Mufasa was a bit surprised about that question…Simba had never asked that kind of a thing before._

 _"Meaning of life? Well, umm…"_

 _Simba's innocent eyes gazed his father, curiously. How Mufasa should answer, without confusing him?_

 _"Well Simba, life has actually lots of meanings. It depends on you, what you want from it", Mufasa finally nodded._

 _"Oh, how so?", Simba gazed, even more curious._

 _"Well son, let me give an example. For me, meaning of life is that I'm surrounded by my loved ones and my kingdom is doing well. Every creature is safe…and Circle Of Life goes on. Having balance is everything. Being okay with yourself and carry responsibility about your actions."_

 _"But...what if you don't know what is the meaning of your life?"_

 _"Oh Simba…you are just a child, you have plenty of time to figure that out", Mufasa pat Simba's head. "But remember these…"_

 _"Yeah?", Simba asked._

 _"You see Simba…your life is not only sealed with faith and destiny. Despite you are the future king…it's not your only role. You are more than that…and you need to understand it before you can take my burden to your shoulders."_

 _Simba's face turned into confusion. He didn't understand what Mufasa was saying._

 _"Umm…Dad, I don't think I understand."_

 _"I'm trying to say, that you need to figure out who you are. What you love, hate, fear, despise…get to know your weaknesses and strongest traits. When you know them, you are ready", Mufasa smiled._

 _Simba's eyes stared his father…and he nodded a bit. Those words burned cub's mind…in good way. He needed to discover things…explore what world has to offer. And he had Mufasa on his side…so it should be really exciting journey._

 _But if he only had known, that his father was murdered only a couple weeks later…and that his life would be examined...radically._

"Uncle Mufasa!", Nala stopped Mufasa's brain storm.

"Uhh…yeah?"

"We…we are forced into the corner!"

Gulping, Mufasa noticed that Nala was right. Now…they had no way to escape.

"I surely love shaking food…can we eat them now?", Banzai asked.

"Oh yeah, soon my friend, soon…", Shenzi grinned.

Mufasa closed his eyes once more…and then came an idea.

 _That's right…!_

"WAIIIT!"

Everyone stopped and gazed Mufasa.

"Excuse me?", hyenas gazed.

"I don't think this is going right…since as king, I should have a first bite."

"I can't believe it…even here you think you're the boss!", Banzai spat.

"Yeah…since I'm your king as well, whenever you like it or not. And I suddenly wanted to eat a zebra…", Mufasa turned around and gazed Eshe.

"W-what…?", Eshe backed away.

"Uncle Mufasa…what are you doing?", Nala stared.

"Oh no…he is gonna eat us!", Pumbaa trembled.

"Oh yes…first zebra and then a warthog. After all, we are lions Nala…and what do lions eat? Meat!", Mufasa grinned…and attacked.

 _"RRAAAHHHGGHH!"_

 **TBC...**


	67. Doubting His Destiny (PRE, PA)

_*Flashback*_

 _"She's wrong! I can't go back…what it would proof anyway? It' won't change anything…you can't change the past."_

 _When Simba stopped his frustrated circling after having an argument with Nala…he gazed up to the sky. Nala was wrong…his life was here now, there was no way of going back. He wasn't king…like he deserved to be one._

 _"You said you'll always be there for me!", Simba yelled up to the sky. Stars shined…and surely didn't ease his pain._

 _"But you're not…it's my fault… it's my fault…"_

 _Dropping his head, Simba felt how depression and sadness took him over. Mufasa was gone…and all those years he kept silent about his troubles. Timon and Pumbaa didn't know…and he didn't want to bother them. Or else, they would have considered him as a murderer._

 _"But oh well…I am one. So, why would hide it anyway?"_

 _Ever since Simba left from The Pridelands after his father's death, young prince, now adult, had been completely lost. He had no idea who he was anymore…all what he dreamed of, was to be king. He didn't even think any other option…well, why bother? He was a son of the king, destined to rule after Mufasa. Everyone would bow him…obey him and he would have a whole land under his rule._

 _"I was a total brat…"_

 _True, Simba wasn't that curious, energy and naive cub like he once were. He was totally different…more serious, depressed, and avoiding problems. Mufasa would turn in his grave if he could see his son now…this wasn't the way he raised him to be._

 _"Oh I know what you're thinking up there…if those Great Kings does even excist! Don't you dare to look at me like that Dad…you were the one who left! You said you won't leave me! And on the next day…what do you do? Die and I had to find your corpse…I was just a kid! Do you think how I feel? DO YOU?!"_

 _No matter how much Simba yelled…answer was deep silence. Sitting down, the depressed lion gazed to the ground. Did his father lie? Was Mufasa a liar? No…of course not! But it has been so many years…and Simba was very young when Mufasa passed away. So, there was really no reason to blame him…and why would someone care about him anyway? Nala accused him being a coward…but she didn't know the whole truth. She wasn't there, when…_

 _"AARRRGGHHHH!"_

 _"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _"Daad…DAADD!"_

 _"Yeah…she can't possibly understand. You heard that Dad? Nala said I sounded like you…but how could she remember? We were only kids when you died…and I only remember pieces of you…"_

 _Those stupid, shining stars and deep silence made Simba even more angry._

 _"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BROKEN I AM! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU SHOULD BE HERE SINCE I NEED YOU! NOW! Now…"_

 _Shaking his head, Simba decided to leave. There was no use to speak to some shining objects…after all, they were just some fireflies which got stuck up in that big bluish black thing or big burning gas balls billions of miles away._

 _"Hah, can't you believe Dad…my friend laughed while I told about your teachings. He called your kings a bunch of royal dead guys. Maybe he was right…since after all, why they would be up there? You are not…or I don't know. Since if you were…you would have given me a sign. Well, that's what you said…when ever I feel alone, remember?", Simba spat._

 _If only there was a way to go back in time…and none of these would have ever happened. Simba began to think all impossible scenarios…time travel, clones, different dimensions…_

 _"I'm crazy", he shook his head. "You can't change the past…there is no such a thing. Since if there were…I would have gone there. I mean I love my life…but it's not the same. My body is here…but heart not. I like Timon and Pumbaa…but all this longing and sadness kills me. I was just a cub…and I still need a father like I did then!"_

 _What would Mufasa say about this free and wild lifestyle if he could see his son now? Singing songs, without problems…forgetting who he really is. He would give his son a lecture for sure…of being so careless._

 _"What are you to judge me…or Nala? You both can't understand…CAN YOU?! TELL ME IF YOU ARE SO WISE!"_

 _Silence…Simba was getting nuts._

 _"I'm having enough of this…fine! Don't answer…after all, what a dead guy can do?"_

 _Feeling betrayed, Simba stormed through the grass area. And he had no idea how someone have listened his babbling…and that his destiny was sealed on that moment._

 _"Asante sana squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana…"_

 _"You don't even know who you are!"_

 _"Oh and I suppose you know?"_

 _That crazy monkey sure did. He was the one who led Simba to his father and gave him a chance to make things right. But Simba didn't know that…well, not yet. But if one thing was sure…Simba could ever escape his destiny. He was the king…one and only. And his name would be written into those many branches in Rafiki's tree, like Mufasa's and others before him._

 _The one who doubted his destiny…but was able to change it._

 _And what is it? A real lion heart._

 **TBC...**


	68. Slippery Language (PRE)

Scar raised his paw…and then, Zazu couldn't hold himself.

"Scar!"

Jumping of surprise, Scar turned to see how Zazu flied in. Timon stayed hidden, just in case.

"Zazu…what a surprise! What are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to be looking for my dear brother and little Nala?"

"Yes…but I couldn't find them. Do you know where Sarabi and Sarafina are?", Zazu landed to the ground.

"Umm…no. Why?", Scar asked, while hiding his annoyance.

"Well they were here…to take care of Rafiki. How is he doing?"

"He seems to be motionless…did you hear about his accident?"

"Yes…horrible, isn't it?", Zazu asked, while examining Scar with his look.

"Oh yes…so horrible! I really hope he will recover", Scar faked sadness once again.

"I really hope so as well…but hey, I can take care of here. You should go to look for your brother and Nala. Sarabi and Sarafina are really worried about them…and since Simba's funeral is soon…"

"Yes…I don't know how my poor heart can handle this. My little Simba…my little nephew…", Scar closed his eyes.

 _What pretender…,_ Zazu thought.

"But you're right…I'm going to search for Muffy. Keep an eye on our old monkey, would you Zazu?"

"Of course Scar", Zazu nodded as Scar left. He cursed himself of being so slow.

 _But at least something good came out of this…Mufasa will be out of the way soon!_

Timon was hiding and saw how Scar past him, going to his own personal cave behind of Pride Rock. If this lunatic was here, kids were in danger.

"Hey kids", he ran to zebras. "You better get out of here! The main villain has no good intentions and he could eat you!"

"But Zazu said…", Faraji began. "And our Mom…"

"Look kiddo…I know what is like to be far from your loved ones. I miss my family and Mama too…but you need to be strong for her. Just go before it's too late! We will catch up you later!", Timon commanded.

With hesitation, Faraji commanded Nia with him and siblings disappeared into tall grass. When they were gone, Timon ran up.

"Where are the children?", Zazu asked.

"I told them to go…for their own safety. That guy went to his own cave."

"I managed here just in time…this is Rafiki. He is a very dear friend of ours."

"I see…well, he looks totally…well…", Timon muttered.

"I know…he was attacked by hyenas", Zazu continued.

"Yeah…Nala told me. What should we do?"

"Well, we can't possibly leave him here all by himself. Since Scar is here…we must protect Rafiki."

"Huh, are you out of your mind?! How do we do that?! We are just two tiny animals against a full grown lion! He could eat us for breakfast!", Timon stared.

"We don't have much choice…Scar would do nothing to me, Mufasa would be too suspicious. According to Rafiki, he and Mufasa heard Scar asking after the accident where Mufasa almost drowned that…", Zazu couldn't finish.

"Well…what did he say?"

"Uhh…well he was surprised how Mufasa can be there…since he finally thought he got a rid of him."

"Really? Jeez…maybe that guy really wants to kill your king!", Timon was pale.

"But we don't have any clues…only doubts. How can we reveal Scar?", Zazu thought.

"I wish I could answer…" Timon lifted his hands.

Sighing, this unexpecting duo turned their attention to Rafiki. But little did they know…that Scar didn't actually go to his cave. Instead, he was hiding…and heard everything.

 _I can't believe it…Zazu is on my tracks! He knows something…and has some weirdo friend with him! Soon my whole plan will blown up…_

Rubbing his claws against the wall, Scar realized that there was only one thing to do. If Zazu was on his tracks, it didn't matter was Mufasa out of the way or not. Since thanks to this little annoying birdie, he could easily fly around the kingdom and spread his thoughts to everyone. And if Sarabi will hear...he could say bye bye to his ruling plans. There was no way pride would obey him…he would be in serious trouble.

 _Well I guess there is only one thing to do…luckily my manicure wasn't wasting of time after all…_

Gazing his claws, Scar grinned and prepared himself. This was risky he knew that…but what you wouldn't do if you wanted something so bad?

Slipping slowly towards the cave…Scar grinned even more. He could feel his tonque getting wet.

 _Don't worry tummy…you get dinner soon. And on the menu…are annoying hornbill and his skinny meerkat friend for dessert!_

 **TBC...**


	69. Total Bombshell (PRE)

**Sorry about this break, I was too busy to publish anything. But now, time to continue.**

* * *

While everyone were having troubles, Sarabi and Sarafina were taking a stroll around the kingdom. They were discussing about Simba's funeral, since there was no way to escape from it.

"I still can't believe that I have to bury my own child…", Sarabi said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Sarabi…I can't even imagine how you must feel right now", Sarafina answered.

"Yeah…you are lucky to have Nala. She is such a sweet girl."

"Indeed…she is my sunshine. But Sarabi, there is something…", Sarafina began.

"I still don't know what kind of a funeral we should have. And even without a body! And who is gonna bless Simba now when Rafiki is ill…?", Sarabi muttered.

"Umm, Sarabi…"

"And I also have to talk with Mufasa where we are gonna bury him…he want's Simba close to his parents graves I bet. But it's so far from home…"

"Sarabi, listen…", Sarafina tried.

"And Scar…what do we do with him? He never…", Sarabi continued.

"SARABI!", Sarafina raised her voice, without thinking.

"Huh?", Sarabi stopped. "Sarafina…what's wrong?"

"Well I…I need to tell you something…", Sarafina looked sad.

"Yes?", Sarabi asked gently.

"I don't know how to tell about this…but I can't hide it anymore."

"Sarafina…is everything okay?"

"Yes…and no. Since a couple months ago…something happened", Sarafina looked away.

Sarabi stopped and turned around.

"Yes…?"

"Well…you said Scar has behaved strangely. Maybe it has something to do with our encounter at one evening."

Sarabi gazed her friend…this wasn't a good thing. Well when it comes to Scar, it never is.

"Sarafina…did something happen between you two? Do you know something about him?"

Sighing, Sarafina walked to river bend and sat down. Sarabi followed and did the same.

"Well you know how Scar has always been a loner…no one can't understand him. And as you remember, we once had something between us…until we decided to stay as friends. Until…"

"Until…?"

"Well a couple months ago, I met Scar at night while I was having a night stroll. We started to talk and…well one thing led to another", Sarafina looked embarrassed.

Sarabi stared…what was going on?

"And I know what you might be thinking right now…but it's not like that! We are not a couple! Just friends."

"I see…well, what happened when you said one thing led to another?"

"Scar was so charming on that night…and somehow, so lonely. For the first time after all these years…I noticed that same old Taka, like he once was."

Sarabi closed her eyes…how good things were before Ahadi made his decision. Of course, Mufasa was older…but two brothers got a long so well and were best friends. But now, it was like a bad memory.

"I know what you mean…I miss Taka too. It's like a shadow in Scar's heart now…", Sarabi nodded.

"Yeah…and I feel that he grew even more distant after you and Mufasa got married. Like he was…forgotten", Sarafina told.

"Yeah, maybe. But Mufasa did everything…he really cares for Scar. But I'm still wondering about this meeting of yours. What happened?"

"Uhh well…I've been noticing some changes in myself. Like…I'm changing on the inside."

"In what way, darling?", Sarabi asked gently.

"I don't know how to say this…even Scar doesn't know. You're the first one I'm telling this. And since you are suffering such a tragedy, I didn't wanna worry you. But you would have figured out it sooner, or later. So better not hide it anymore...", Sarafina blushed.

"Sarafina…you're really worrying me. What is wrong?"

"I…well don't get too shocked now. But I'm sure about this, marks are the same when I was expecting Nala. So…"

"No…no way! Sarafina, are you saying that…?", Sarabi's eyes winded. Sarafina nodded, eyes closed.

"Yes…I'm pregnant Sarabi. I'm expecting Scar's cub."

 **TBC..**.


	70. Going Nuts (PRE)

***Seventy to go!***

* * *

Mufasa attacked Eshe, who wasn't able to move. Nala screamed.

"Uncle Mufasa…STOP!"

But Mufasa didn't listen and then…sank his teeth straight to Eshe's neck…which made her to scream…and faint.

All of the hyenas as well as Nala and Pumbaa stared, horrified.

"My my…would you look at that", Banzai stared. "His great majesty took his first bite! And you bow him…?", he gazed Nala.

Nala gazed Banzai, angrily. Pumbaa trembled.

"Uhh Nala…is Mufasa always like this?"

"No…I don't understand! Why…?"

"So good…", Mufasa took a piece of meat and chewed it in his mouth. "Wanna some Nala dear?"

"No…please Uncle Mufasa! What is wrong with you?"

"Well I'm just doing what we lions do", Mufasa stood up. "You should really eat, it's not everyday your food walks to you!"

"No thanks…", Nala shook her head.

"Isn't this interesting…no wonder Scar hates him…", Shenzi whispered and hyenas laughed.

"Yummy yummy…", Mufasa licked his claws and turned to see Nala and Pumbaa, who gasped. King's mouth was covered with blood.

"Oh…my…god…", Pumbaa fainted.

"Sire…what in the…?", Nala stared.

"I'm having enough of this…since my son is dead, there is no point to act so royal anymore. And my eyes spotted that juicy pig over there…", Mufasa focused on Pumbaa.

"No…please sir, don't!", Nala stepped in front of her friend.

"Wow, this just got interesting…back off everyone! I wanna see this", Shenzi commanded her clan which obeyed. Hyenas ran into the darkness, while their eyes were glowing.

Nala trembled and shielded Pumbaa. She gazed Eshe who laid on the ground, possibly dead.

"No…this is not you sire! Please, listen to me…"

But Mufasa didn't listen. He had seen too much…his mind would not handle this anymore. Since Simba was gone, nothing mattered.

"Nala…we are lions and lions eat meat. Now…out of my way!"

Nala shook her head.

"I'm sorry…but I can't let you do that! Pumbaa, wake up!"

"Nala…don't try my temper. Out of my way…NOW!", Mufasa roared.

That made Pumbaa to jump up. And as he saw Mufasa, he gasped and began to run.

"Pumbaa, where are you going?!", Nala yelled.

"Out of here…I'm going to find Timon!", Pumbaa ran out of the area.

"But Pumbaa…!", Nala yelled after him.

"Oh no, don't even think about it!", Mufasa ran after his lunch.

"Oh no…now what do I do…?", Nala muttered.

"Hey prettie!"

Nala turned her head and saw Shenzi gazing her.

"Since now your prince is out of the way, you can date that warthog! You will make a perfect couple!", Shenzi made others to laugh. Ignoring their laugh, Nala ran after Mufasa and Pumbaa.

 _Oh Simba…if only you could see what your father is doing…_

Pumbaa ran and ran…and was panicking that didn't know which direction to go. Mufasa was right behind him.

"Don't run piggy! I wanna have a talk with you!"

Fastening his moves, Pumbaa searched a place to hide…but find none. Turning to left…he realized that he had dumped to dead end.

"Oh no!", Pumbaa panted and turned around as Mufasa gazed him, while panting heavily.

"So hungry…", Mufasa started approaching.

"Please Mr. King…you don't wanna eat me! I'm so bad tasting…"

"Oh don't worry…I have gotten used to all kinds of animals. And you are just like that…"

Gulping, Pumbaa covered himself. This was his end.

Nala ran…and searched Mufasa with her gaze. She couldn't believe how he could act like that…looks like Simba's death had caused his father more serious traumas that no one didn't expect.

"Pumbaaa…!", Nala yelled. And then heard an answer.

"Nala…HELP MEEE!"

Whipping around, Nala began to run towards the voice. And when she finally reached there and saw what was happening…

"No…UNCLE MUFASA, STOOPPPP!"

But Mufasa didn't hear. He took a deep breath…and began to run. Nala knew she had to act quickly…and without any hesitation, ran in front of Pumbaa.

 _"STOP…AAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

 _*Slash*_

 **TBC...**


	71. Death Trap (PA)

_**Update: Wow...looks like number of comments broke the 300 line. Not knowing what else to say but...thanks! *bows* And like I said before I don't know how many times...but yeah, my English sucks (despite I speak it fluently, writing on the other hand...) at some point, so text is everything but clear. But nothing else to do but to accept it.**_

* * *

Mufasa and Taka ran through the fire. It was really hot…and hard to see around.

"Muffy and his great ideas…", Taka muttered as they headed forward.

"I thought I heard Chitundu's yelling…but then it disappeared", Mufasa nodded.

"Oh really…?", Taka rolled his eyes.

 _That brat better be alive…or else!_

True…Simba wasn't able to answer. He was blacked out under a burning tree. And branch fell…

"Uuhh…", Simba muttered and opened his eyes slowly. And then, his ears heard something. Jumping up, cub rolled out of the way…as the branch hit to the ground.

 _That was close!_

Shaking his head, Simba noticed that he was surrounded by fire. There was no way to run…and he couldn't jump.

"Dad…I mean…MUFASA! HELP!"

"Did you hear that?", Mufasa asked his bro.

"Yeah…so?", Taka answered, bored.

"Never mind…CHITUNDUUUU!", Mufasa ran ahead. Taka shook his head…this was a total death trap.

"Help…I'm surrounded by fire!", Simba coughed…until collapsed again.

"I'm coming…!", Mufasa ran. At first he didn't see anything…until spotted a piece of golden fur.

"There!", Mufasa ran and lifted Simba to his mouth. "Daka!"

"Coming, coming…", Taka answered lazily. "Where are you?"

"D-here!", Mufasa yelled back.

Shaking his head, Taka ran to his brother.

"Well…looks like you found him", Taka nodded.

"Y-yeah…but Dad is still out there", Mufasa put Simba to the rock. "We must find him!"

"And how were you gonna…this smoke!", Taka coughed.

"Let's go", Mufasa grabbed Simba and they ran.

"I'll show the way!", Taka spat and ran ahead. He wasn't going to listen his lazy brother any longer. Because of Mufasa, he was always dragged into something.

Brothers ran, while motionless Simba was with them. They had to find Ahadi…but where?

"Father!", Taka yelled, like he really cared about him. "Where are you?"

Mufasa rolled his eyes…he knew how cold relationship Taka and Ahadi had. But now, there was no time to argue.

"Anyh signh?", Mufasa muttered.

"No…", Taka answered.

Fire burned everything. Smoke grew stronger and stronger as Uru gazed towards the horizon.

"Are they back yet?", Sarabi asked.

"No…I'm really worried…", Uru shook her head.

"Boys are experienced hunters. They know what to do", Sarafina tried to comfort.

"I know…but Chitundu is there! He is just a child…and he will burn alive if boys won't find him in time", Uru looked even more worried.

"I'm sure Ahadi knows what to do. Mufasa has his nature…so brave and wise. I'm sure they're just fine", Sarabi smiled. As Uru and Sarafina nodded and turned to see the smoke, she gazed there as well.

If only she knew who this cub really was…

Two brothers fastened their moves. Since Ahadi wasn't anywhere to be seen, Mufasa started to get really worried. And since Simba was just a cub…

"Takah!"

"Well, what?", younger bro turned around.

"We can't go on like this…you need to get Chitundu to safety. He is way too small to survive in this…", Mufasa put Simba to the ground.

 _"Help…"_

"Wait…did you hear that?", Mufasa stopped.

"What? No", Taka shook his head.

 _"Help…someone!"_

"It really is…father!", Mufasa began to run. "Taka, take Chitundu to safety!"

"Hold on, wait a sec…", Taka began, but Mufasa was already gone. Shaking his head, Taka turned to see Simba, revealing his claws.

 _Oh don't worry bro…I'm gonna take care of him. Like he was my own son!_

Mufasa ran towards the voice.

"Father...father!"

 _"Help...!"_

Fastening his moves, Mufasa ran...until almost fell off the cliff.

"Woah...", he stepped back. And then hear it again.

"HELP!"

Gazing down...Mufasa gasped. Ahadi was hanging below him, above of the boiling volcano.

"Father!"

"Mufasa...!", Ahadi lifted his gaze. "Help me...or I'm gonna be burned alive!"

 **TBC...**


	72. How Do We Do It Now, Sue? (PRE)

Scar approached slowly Zazu and Timon. The duo had no idea what this villain had planned for them.

"I wonder…how long is this monkey gonna sleep?", Timon rubbed his head.

"Rafiki is not a monkey, but a mandrill. And I have to say that no idea…", Zazu crossed his wings.

Ever since Rafiki got attacked by hyenas, his condition was bad. This was totally disturbing…since more he slept, it kept Simba longer from home.

"Zazu…may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How was this Simba like?", Timon asked.

"Hmm…", Zazu muttered. "Well, let me tell you one memory I remember about him…"

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Oh I just can't wait to be king…", Simba sang as he headed towards the canyon. On the way there, he saw Zazu having his lunch._

 _"Hey Zazu!"_

 _"Mm-mm?", Zazu turned around, mouth filled with berries. "Oz, Zimba!"_

 _"Wonderful day, isn't it?", young prince sat down._

 _"Yes", Zazu swallowed the berries and landed to the ground. "What brings you here?"_

 _"Well Uncle Scar is going to show me something…well Dad is. He said that he has a surprise for me!", Simba smiled._

 _"Really? I'm going to see your father soon. That's a good idea", Zazu smiled._

 _"Yeah…but I actually came to find you as well."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Well about yesterday…I'm sorry I was so rude against you. I really need a majordomo like you", Simba looked ashamed._

 _"Oh Simba…just forget it. I'm really happy everything turned to be fine. And besides, your father talked with you, I bet?", Zazu smiled._

 _"Yes…wanna hear what he told me?"_

 _"Well, what?"_

 _Excited, Simba told about The Great Kings. Zazu listened._

 _"How nice story…Mufasa knows what he is talking about. You are very lucky to have a father like him", Zazu smiled._

 _"Yeah…but hey, I gotta go now! I see you later!", Simba ran away. Zazu smiled after him…this cub would make a great king someday._

"Wow…he sounds very enertic…or sounded", Timon nodded.

"Yes…Simba was a total personality. So full of life, enertic, curious…and rubbing his role to everyone's faces when ever he had a chance", Zazu said sadly. "But I really miss him…"

"So…when his funeral is going to be?"

"Soon…I don't really know how to manage through that day. This whole thing is a mess…"

Scar had listened the whole story and it made him so sick that he almost threw up. Remembering his annoying nephew didn't ease his frustration…luckily he stick to his promise and never made cubs…he hated children.

When Scar was young and dated Sarafina for a moment, he understood how pathetic thing love is. It's nothing but a disease, makes everyone to act like idiots. Mufasa was a total loser but when he got married…he lost everything.

Even if Scar was a lonely wolf, he loved how women seemed to admire his clever brains. A lioness named Zira was in love with him…but he denied her. She was clever and cruel like him…but Scar wanted to rule alone. He didn't wanna queen or children to mess things up.

Approaching the entrance, Scar revealed his claws.

 _I'm so sorry Zazu…but you know too much_.

"Should we give him some medicine or something?", Timon asked.

"Well, I think some berries would do. Wait here, I go get them", Zazu nodded and revealed his wings. Scar backed against the wall and waited.

Flying out of the cave…and suddenly, Zazu slammed to the ground, blacked out.

 _First down, one more to go…,_ Scar grinned.

"Hmm?", Timon heard the slam. "Zazu?"

 _Where did he go?_

As no one didn't answer, Timon put the cup down and ran out.

"Hey Zazu!", Timon yelled around. And suddenly, felt a shadow above of him. Turning around…

"Hello little meerkat…and goodbye!", Scar attacked.

 _"OOOAAAHHHHHH!"_

 **TBC...**


	73. From Friend To Friend (PRE)

You are expecting Scar's child?!", Sarabi stared her friend.

"Yes…and believe me, I'm so surprised myself as well…", Sarafina was silent.

"But…do you know what this means? Scar is gonna be a father!"

"I know…"

"So…does he know?", Sarabi asked.

"No…I was going to tell…but wanted to wait until Simba's funeral is over", Sarafina answered.

Sarabi didn't know what to think…this was going to change everything. Mufasa was going to be an uncle…and he had just lost his own son. How he will take this? Could he stand seeing a new life while Simba's was taken away so brutally…

"Uhhh…well we have to think what to do now. Scar must know…so must Nala."

"Indeed…but I wanna wait a right moment. And I must ask a favor…will you keep the secret? At least for now."

"I will…you can count on me", the queen smiled.

"Thank you…", Sarafina smiled.

Two lionesses gazed as the Savannah was peaceful.

"So…what do you think Scar will say about the cub?"

"No idea honestly…I can only hope he will be happy. You remember how against he is of having children…"

"Well, this will be a total shock for him. Is it a boy or girl?", Sarabi asked.

"I don't know…I'd rather keep it as a surprise", Sarafina said.

"Hmm…may I ask you something like straight Sarafina?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well…are you sure you're not feeling anything expect friendship towards Scar?"

"What? Of course not! He is not the same Taka I once knew…"

"But would you like him to be?"

"Well…yes. I really liked him…why, why that accident ever happened…?"

"No one knows…life is full of mysteries."

Both Sarafina and Sarabi sighed. Their youth was a total chaos after that accident…and the fight between two brothers effected all in their relationships.

"But I haven't asked…how are you feeling Sarabi?"

"What? Me?"

"Yes…you had to keep going ever since Simba…I have seen Mufasa breaking down, but you…"

"Well, as a queen, I can't let emotions to take most of my attention. Since Mufasa is grieving, I have to watch over our kingdom. But that does not mean that I won't mourn…"

"Nala is a lot like you…never showing her sadness."

"I really admire her courage…she's a really good girl. And soon she will have a sibling. That's wonderful!"

"I can only hope this will be a good thing…", Sarafina said sadly.

"Why wouldn't it be?", Sarabi asked.

"Well, what if Scar does not like the news? You know how cruel he can be…"

"Well, that's a risk you must take. He's the father, so he has a right to know."

"And who is gonna bless my cub when Rafiki is ill? This mess!"

"Maybe he gets better…and as a matter of fact, I think we should get back", Sarabi lifted herself up.

"I think you're right", Sarafina agreed and began to walk.

When they were heading towards Pride Rock, Sarabi was worried…really worried. If Scar didn't like this cub…what he was going to do? And even that idea came to her mind…could this unborn cub be the future ruler? Despite Mufasa was not the father…but somehow Sarabi knew that he could not bear to have another child. No one can ever replace Simba.

"I wonder how Scar is doing?", Sarafina asked.

"Well, probably doing good. After all, he really cares for Rafiki…well at least some point", Sarabi smiled.

 _I only hope so…_

As Pride Rock rose from the horizon, Sarabi didn't know what was going on. Only that it will make her to consider twice while trusting her brother-in-law.

If she gets there in time...

 **TBC...**


	74. Slobbering Hyenas (PRE)

It was a total silence back the graveyard. Expect for one thing.

"Where did they go? I don't wanna miss this!", Banzai yelled as they ran.

"No idea, but I'm sure we will find out soon", Shenzi answered.

Hyenas ran, searching for their prey. It's not every day they get to see such things.

"I wonder…what Scar is gonna do when he gets to be king? Do you think he'll have a queen?"

"Who cares! More important is that we get something to eat!"

History between hyenas and lions had always been bad. Ever since Ahadi forced them to leave The Pridelands, those underestimated predators swore revenge. And when Scar came to the picture, plans got lot easier.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"And never come back!", Ahadi roared._

 _"You will pay for this Ahadi, you hear me!", one of the hyenas hissed._

 _"Don't you try to scare me. Now, get out of my land!"_

 _"Your land? YOUR LAND?! What makes you think you own these? What a fool you are!"_

 _"You have broken rules over and over again, despite I warned you. Exile is nothing, but your own fault", Ahadi said, eyes burning._

 _"We have to hunt to surive!", hyena hissed back._

 _"But doing it for fun is something I can't forgive. Now go…and don't come back! If I see you here again…"_

 _Without answering, the hyena commanded the clan to move. Gazing over his shoulder, he swore that one day, this stupid royal family was going to pay._

"Do you remember how we first met Scar?", Banzai asked.

"Oh do I? Like it was yesterday…", Shenzi nodded.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Mufasa…where are you? Come on, this is not funny!"_

 _Little Taka was walking at the elephant graveyard, since he lost his brother and friends. Walking through the area…he had no idea that he was watched._

 _"I'm telling Mom if you won't come out! Muffy!"_

 _Suddenly, Taka heard a snap. Turning around…and he spotted glowing eyes in the darkness._

 _"Who's…who's there? Show yourself!"_

 _Hearing laugh…and Taka's hear started racing._

 _"Well actually…never mind!", young cub turned around, began to run. But before he could take a single steps, he was surrounded by three hyenas._

 _"Well look who we have here! A lion!", young Shenzi gazed._

 _"Lion, lion!", Banzai and Ed laughed._

 _"I'm sorry…I was jut leaving", Taka backed away._

 _"Oh come on, why such a hurry? Play with us!"_

 _"P-play?"_

 _"Yeah, it's so boring here with those two", Shenzi said._

 _"But aren't you…gonna eat me?", Taka asked._

 _"Eat? Oh come on! We don't eat lions. Now, let's go and have some fun!"_

 _Staring…Taka finally nodded and ran after these three. At least for once, he had a real company…who didn't pull him off._

"And remember what he said after he got that scar?", Shenzi asked.

"Yeah…it was really nasty", Banzai agreed.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Wow…Taka! What happened man?", Banzai asked as Taka walked to the graveyard, eye bleeding._

 _"Nothing…"_

 _"But your eye…"_

 _"Oh shut up! Get Shenzi and Ed here! I have something to discuss", Taka sat down. Obeying, Banzai ran off. Soon, he came back._

 _"Well what was so important…wow!", Shenzi was stopped as she saw Taka._

 _"Just some stupid accident…but hear this!", Taka stood up. "From now own, my name is Scar, not Taka. Is that clear?"_

 _"Umm…okay", trio nodded._

 _"And now, we have a new mission. It's called…so long Muffy! Or something like that."_

 _"Oh? What does it mean in reality?"_

 _"Idiots…I'm gonna get a revenge against my bro! And to everyone who judged me. Are you gonna support me?"_

 _"Well, what do we get?", Banzai asked._

 _"All in good time my friends...you will have your reward. By Muffy's blood!"_

"And so he promised that we will have better days...let's hope for the best", Shenzi said.

"Well...", Banzai began, but was suddenly stopped. "Hey...do you see what I see?"

"Indeed I do...who could have thought we are gonna witness such a thing", Shenzi grinned, starting to laugh manically.

 **TBC...**


	75. Lion, Who Played With Fire (PA)

Mufasa gazed as his father was hanging under him.

"Oh god…take my paw Dad!", young prince yelled.

Coughing, Ahadi tried to reach forward. But Mufasa was too far away.

"I can't get a hold! You're too far!"

Biting his lip, Mufasa thought how to help.

"Well…I'm coming down!"

"Wait Mufasa…!", Ahadi yelled, but Mufasa didn't hear him.

"Okay, okay…", Mufasa panted and prepared himself. Then, he started to land down.

"Here I come…"

Ahadi watched, worried. Since if they will fall…they both will be dead.

"Be careful son!"

"I try…", Mufasa yelled back, trying to concentrate. But wasn't easy.

"Mufasa…I'm slipping! Hurry!", Ahadi called.

"Coming, coming!", Mufasa yelled back, trying to find a foot where to stand.

Flames burned the Savannah. Taka ran, while Simba was in his mouth.

 _All I'm ready to do…damn you Muffy while making so idiotic brat…_

Back at Pride Rock, lionessess were really restless.

"Any sign yet?", Sarabi asked.

"No…I'm really worried", Uru said.

"Well I'm sure…", Sarabi began.

"Sarabi! Uru!", Sarafina ran to them. "Taka is coming with Chitundu!"

Gasping, two ladies ran down. When the queen saw her son, she began to run.

"Taka, thank god!", she ran to him. "Are you alright? How about Chitundu?"

"Blacked out", Taka spat, dropping the cub. "There is so damn hot!"

"Oh Taka!", Sarafina ran to him, gaving him a snuzzle. "You're okay!"

"Of course", Taka rolled his eyes.

"Taka…where are Ahadi and Mufasa?", Uru asked.

"Mufasa heard Father's yelling…he went to help. I tried to stop him…but you know how stubborn he is", Taka shook his head.

"What…but they could be killed!", Sarabi gasped. "What do we do now?!"

"We will get to safety. We can't do anything, otherwise we would be in danger as well", Uru said.

"But…", Sarabi began.

"Sarabi…Mufasa and Ahadi are experienced hunters. They have better chances to survive. And besides, we must protect the pride. Follow me!", Uru ran. Coming after them, Taka turned his head, grinning.

 _This is perfect…soon, Mufasa is out of the way and I don't have to do anything!_

Back at the volcany, Mufasa climbed towards Ahadi. This smoke made him to cough.

"Mufasa, are you alright?!", Ahadi yelled.

"Yes, don't worry! Soon, you are safe!"

Obeying, Ahadi didn't move. He knew that Mufasa was strong…but these flames took all their strenght.

Moving slowly forward, Mufasa took a hold of the wall with his claws. Soon, he was right above of Ahadi.

"Okay, now what?"

"Try to turn around, very carefully! Or else…!"

"Right right, I think I got it!", Mufasa panted, starting to turn around. Step by step, he was soon facing his father.

"Right, I'm gonna reach my paw…now!", Mufasa reached it. "Grab!"

Ahadi lifted his own and reached it towards Mufasa.

"I can't…you are still too far!"

"Damn…how about now?", Mufasa landed down a bit.

"No…a bit more!", Ahadi answered.

"Okay…now?", Mufasa took a next step.

"That's good! Now I'm gonna grab yours…", Ahadi began. When he was just about to do that…the volcano exploded.

"Oh no…NO!", both lions yelled as the ground was shaking.

"Hold on Dad!", Mufasa yelled.

"I try…AAAHHHH!", Ahadi yelled as he almost lost his grip. Gasping, Mufasa tried to get a hold of him…and then, lost his balance, rolling straight towards his father.

"NOOO!", Ahadi yelled as both of him and Mufasa fell. Trying to get a hold, but the speed was too fast. Both king and prince rolled straight to into the lava.

 _"AAAARRHHHHHH!"_

So, now the big question is...will they survive?

 **TBC...**


	76. In The Loop (PRE)

_"Rafiki…you have disappointed us."_

 _"What…me?"_

 _"Yes…you have left Simba alone, despite we commanded to look after him."_

 _"But it was not in my hands! You said I can't guide him too much!"_

 _"But you must remember what happened last time…this is getting way too far. You can't let your guard down."_

 _"I try my best. But would you help me a little?"_

 _"You know we can't change things too much. It's in your hands what is gonna happen to Simba."_

 _"What? In my hands?"_

 _"Yes…we are counting on you. Don't let us down…"_

 _"Hold on a second…what I must do?! Hey…hey?"_

Scar grinned…now both of his meals were out of the game. All what he needed, was to eat them somewhere out of the seen.

Grabbing motionless Timon and Zazu, villain began to walk down. Despite he was alone, he had some manners and respect towards himself. There was no way he would eat like…hyenas.

 _"Hello…what I'm suppose to do?! Don't disappear like that!"_

 _"We already told you what you must do…we can't tell you more._

 _"Oh right…your great cloudness are way too busy to give some clear advice! Well the fact is that Simba is out there all by himself, while you play hard to catch! Come on!"_

 _"Very well then, we can tell you a little. You must teach Simba how to defend himself without giving up too easily."_

 _"Excuse me…?"_

 _"That's right."_

 _"And what does that mean in reality?"_

 _"Like we said, he can't be too impusilve. We have watched him…he takes too much risks. And that is not a good thing."_

 _"Right…well how do I stop him?"_

 _"That's the matter you have to solve yourself."_

 _"You've gotta be kidding me…"_

Dragging Zazu and Timon with him…suddenly Scar realized that he could not leave Rafiki out there. This was his chance…that stupid "monkey" was on a plate.

Dropping his lunch to the ground, Scar decided to act quick. Sarabi and Sarafina weren't coming back for a while…

 _"This is not working you know! Some mysterious hocus pocus really helps in this situation!"_

 _"That's how life is. Not every questions has answers."_

 _"But this is serious! I need guidance! Please!"_

 _"You are so stubborn…"_

"Just be quick Scar…and everything is gonna be fine. Two down, one more to go…"

Reaching to the entrance, Scar made sure that his claws were sharp. Grinning, he started to approach Rafiki…

 _"I'm not giving up! You are gonna tell me these answers…now!"_

 _"Rafiki, don't try us. We are not tour guides."_

 _"Maybe not, but you are in charge up there! And you brought Mufasa back alive!"_

 _"That is different._

 _"In what way?"_

 _"It was meant to be so in this universe."_

 _"Oh great…what more?!"_

Meanwhile, Sarabi and Sarafina were approaching Pride Rock.

"Is it me…or do you have a strange feeling?", Sarabi asked.

"Strange?", Sarafina stared.

"Yes…I feel something is not right. Let's hurry!", the queen began to run. Confused, Sarafina followed her.

 _"This isn't getting anywhere…hello?! HELLO?!"_

"Almost there…", Scar raised his paw. "Goodbye you fool…say hi to Simba from me!"

"Sarabi…what's wrong?!", Sarafina yelled after her. But Sarabi didn't stop. Reaching to Pride Rock, she ran up…and gasped as she finally reached the to entrance.

"What in the...?"

 _"NO!"_

 **TBC...**


	77. Pumbaa The Great Detective (PRE)

**I apologize while doing so short chapters recently...I promise to get grip of myself and write a bit longer ones from now on. Blame me being lazy :p**

* * *

"Pumbaa…can you hear me?"

"Yes…I just can't see anything."

"Me either…I wonder what happened?"

"I can't recall…or was it…? OH NO, HE ATE US!"

"What?! No…it can't be! But this doesn't sound like a stomach…"

"Okay…maybe we are in Heaven? I didn't even have time to say goodbye to Timon!"

"No…something is not right. I wonder…where…"

"It's okay Nala, I'm not blaming you. But I'm just a silly pig…"

"Pumbaa…calm down. Let me tell you a story about my good friend, Simba and how he messed up pretty bad…"

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Hey Simba!", Nala ran to her friend on the next day after the graveyard accident._

 _"Hey…", Simba said quietly._

 _"So…did your Dad talk to you?"_

 _"Yep…and he almost got eaten alive by hyenas."_

 _"What?!", Nala stared._

 _"Yes…I messed pretty bad Nala. And now my parents hates me…", Simba sat down._

 _"Simba…of course they won't hate you! They were just worried, that's all."_

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _"Yep…but after all, I'm just a one silly girl", Nala nodded, turning to look away._

 _Simba felt how quilt took him over…what an idiot he was._

 _"No Nala…I'm the idiot here! I'm so sorry I called you like that…"_

 _"Well, I guess you were under the pressure. I still wonder why you wanted to follow those hyenas…"_

 _"I promise I tell you as soon as I get some answers. Now, I need you to be patience. Could you do that for me?", Simba asked._

 _"Well…", Nala began._

 _"Please Nala…I need you more than ever."_

 _Gazing her friend…Nala finally sighed._

 _"Okay then…but you owe me a big time!"_

 _Laughing a little, both cubs enjoyed the sunrise. But their peace was not meant to last…_

"Oh…how sad story! I'm crying so hard now…", Pumbaa wiped his eyes.

"Yeah…Simba was like his father. I know you got a bad picture of Mufasa…but he is really gentle, I know it!"

"Well well well, look who we have down there!"

Gazing up, Pumbaa and Nala saw Shenzi grinning to them.

"You…where is Uncle Mufasa?!", Nala spat.

"We don't know…all what we saw, was lots of blood and this hole here", Banzai said.

"You liars…!", Nala yelled.

"Like we care…but the truth is that you are down there, without anyone to protect you! And once you're roasted enough…", Shenzi grinned.

Gasping, Pumbaa trembled.

"See you later losers!", Shenzi laughed and left.

"Great…now what do we do?", Nala muttered.

"Well Nala…there is actually something what I needed to say before we…"

"Oh yeah, that's right! You were about to tell me something. What is it?"

"Well…it sounds maybe too bizarre, but since you said about a bad relationship between those two bros…", Pumbaa said.

"Yes…?", Nala asked.

"Well we saw Scar while you were trapped. And he muttered something…"

"Muttered? Like what?"

"Uhh…"

"It's okay Pumbaa, you can tell me. Don't be shy", Nala encouraged.

"Well…", Pumbaa muttered. Then, he opened his mouth.

"We heard that Scar planned this all…since he is working with hyenas to get Mufasa out of the way…so that he can become king."

 **TBC...**


	78. Troubles Everywhere (PA)

Simba felt how his head was hurting like hell. Coughing, he opened his eyes.

"Where…where am I?"

"Oh Chitundu, you're alive!", all three ladies sighed of relief.

"Yeah…I can only remember that there was a fire", Simba muttered.

"Yep, you were caught in the middle of it with Ahadi", Uru said.

"Yeah…where he is he btw?", Simba lifted his head up.

"Well Mufasa and Taka came to save you and Taka brought you back. I'm afraid Mufasa and Ahadi are still there…"

Fear grabbed Simba's heart. His father was there…

"What…oh no! We have to help them!", cub jumped up.

"Hold your horses", Sarabi said. "You are injured, and we need to stay in safety."

"But…"

"Sarabi is right love", Uru said. "We can't risk our lives. We must stay in here."

Sighing, Simba gazed out. Mufasa was there…hopefully he was okay.

"When this smoke will be gone? It's so hot", Taka rolled his eyes.

"I think fire is gonna settle soon. Sarabi and Sarafina, I need your help to check the pride. Taka, wait here with Chitundu."

"Like I'm some babysitter…"

"What?", Uru asked.

"Nothing…go go!", Taka said.

Shaking her head, queen and two lionesses left the cave.

"So looks like it's you and me again…"

"What…what did you do to Dad and Grandpa?", Simba asked, angrily.

"Nothing, I won't waste my time on them. Mufasa is stupid enough to fail himself", Taka said.

"But you promised he will be safe if I obey you!"

"Have you learned anything you foolish child? I have kept my mouth shut! But if you are babbling, soon I might change my mind!"

Gasping, Simba remained silent.

"But now, since we are alone…I think we should discuss about our plan a bit", Taka sat down.

"Your plan", Simba spat.

"Whatever. But you are gonna do as I say. And it means that tomorrow, you are gonna lure Mufasa out with you."

"What…what for? And how do we even know if he is okay?!"

"My idiotic bro will rise like phoenix, you'll see. But now, stay put and listen!"

Trembling, Simba obeyed.

"So…as you know, my bro and Sarabi are gonna get married soon. And since I can't stand happy endings, there won't be one", Taka shook his head.

"You…you know about their plans?"

"You sure are Muffy's boy…as idiot as he", Taka rolled his eyes. "Of course I do!"

"But…wouldn't you be happy for them?"

"Like I care…do I look like that kind of a person?"

"Well, not really…", Simba nodded.

"Good thinking. So, you are gonna make sure that day won't succeed."

"And…how I'm gonna do that?"

"I don't know! Use your brains! All what matters that their wedding won't happen."

Dropping his head, Simba cried silently. This case just gotten into a real nightmare.

The fire was burning everything near the Savannah area. But slowly, it stopped.

"Finally the fire stopped!", Sarabi came out.

"Yes, how good! But look our lands…", Sarafina gasped.

"It will heal in time. Now, we need to find Ahadi and Mufasa, come on!", Uru nodded.

 _ ***The lava field***_

"Oww…", Mufasa opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt like hell.

"Where…where am I?", teenager sat up. And gasped as he was laying on the cliff, surrounded by lava.

"Damn…Father, where are you?!"

Mufasa didn't see Ahadi among the smoke. Mufasa began to wonder that if he was not here…

"Oh no…FATHER!"

Still, there was no answer.

"Father, can you hear me?!", Mufasa coughed.

"Mufasa…I'm here…!"

Turning his head, Mufasa saw how Ahadi was laying a couple feet from him, badly burned.

"Oh no…Father, I'm coming!"

"No Mufasa…you have to get ouf here…"

"No Dad, I'm not leaving you!", Mufasa protested.

"Son…listen to me! I'm badly hurt and can't climb. You on the another hand, are full of life. Go while you can!", Ahadi said.

"Father…what would Mother say if I left you? No way, we never abandon our family!"

"Mufasa…"

"Out of the question! And even if you are my king, I'm not gonna leave you here. "

"Son…listen to me! There is something you have to know…", Ahadi coughed.

"You can tell me later! But now, we need to get you to safety", Mufasa began…but suddenly, Ahadi reached his paw, grabbing Mufasa's mane.

"MUFASA, LISTEN! You need to know something about Chitundu!"

"Chitundu? What about him?", Mufasa asked, confused.

"He…he needs your protection son. Promise me you will take care of him…"

"Take care of? Of course! But why…?"

"Because…", Ahadi coughed. "He is my grandson!"

 ** _*Original timeline*_**

"I can't believe it…Rafiki, you're awake!", Sarabi said happily.

"Yes…nice to see you too Sarabi…", Rafiki coughed.

Scar was fuming with anger. This wasn't suppose to happen!

"Rafiki…how good to see you awake! You got a quite of hit I heard", Scar mocked, but hid it.

"I can't remember anything tough…where is Mufasa?"

"He is out on his patrol…I think. But now, I think you should rest", Sarabi nodded.

"But I can't…I must…", Rafiki coughed.

"That's an order", the queen smiled.

Fuming with anger, Scar turned to leave.

"Scar?"

Surprised, Scar turned around.

"What?!"

"Well…may I talk with you?", Sarafina began, watched by Sarabi.

"Not now Sarafina. Maybe later."

"But…"

"I said, not now!", Scar left, angrily. Sighing, Sarafina walked to Sarabi.

"Don't worry, there will be a chance. Just wait."

"A chance for…what?", Rafiki coughed.

"Never mind…have some rest", Sarabi smiled. But somehow, she was feeling really restless.

 ** _*The graveyard*_**

"WHAT?!", Nala gazed Pumbaa.

"Yeah…that's what we heard."

Nala stared…so her doubts were right. And was that why Simba was behaving strangely?

"Oh my god…so Scar is working with those creatures! This changes everything!"

"Oh?"

"It does…but we need to prove it!"

"But how?", Pumbaa asked.

"I don't know…", Nala shook her head.

 _But I'm gonna do it…for Simba!_

 ** _*The Savannah*_**

Scar was walking furiously…everything had gone as wrong as it can be. His plans failed…Zazu and Timon he had to leave behind. Only thing what he hoped, was that his plan was going on at the graveyard.

Suddenly, someone stopped the villain.

"Scar!"

Closing his eyes, Scar grunted.

 _No…way…_

Turning around, Scar came face to face…with bloody Mufasa.

"Mufasa…what the hell?!"

"Long story…but I need your help!"

"And since when?"

"I did something horrible…Nala…and others…", king panted.

"Ahh…alright then…"

"Good…let's go back to Pride Rock! I need to speak with Sarabi…", Mufasa tottered towards it.

Scar was ready to scream…his brother was alive, again! But he couldn't kill him now…it was too risky since there were lots of animals. But he was going to make sure that the throne will be his. He wasn't going to give up…not now, or ever.

 _Just wait everyone…no one won't stand in my way!_

 ** _*The past*_**

Simba was waiting restlessly…Ahadi and Mufasa were still missing. He was totally broken…there was no way he could ruin his father's life.

Gazing up to the sky, Simba decided that he needed to be strong. For himself, for his family. He was going to find a way out of this…after all, Great Kings believed in him.

 _Don't worry Dad…I won't let you die…as long as I'm prince Simba!_

 **TBC...**


	79. Sad Prince (PA)

**Okay guys, I know I promised a sequel and all...but I decided to keep this one going (I don't have patience to upload another one). I've worked so hard on this...and now I have new inspiration to write better chapters. Hopefully you didn't think I quit! Since no, no. Well, let's play that the previous chap was some kind of a wrap up what has happened so far. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Well the past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run or from it…or learn from it."_

 _That was the most bizarre thing Simba had ever heard. Who was this stupid mandrill? And why he kept playing some oracle?"_

 _Well, Simba's life was actually anything, but normal. His father was murdered a long time ago…and now, he was going to take his rightful throne back._

 _At least he hoped so._

 _Taking back the throne didn't quite go as Simba planned. Scar had a whole hyena army beside of him and he was an excellent manipulator. No wonder why Simba felt completely useless. All that courage and power which he felt…was gone in couple seconds._

 _"And here's my little secret…I KILLED MUFASA!"_

 _"NOOOOOO…!"_

"No…stop…help!", Simba jumped up, panting heavily. Gazing around, he noticed that he was having a bad dream.

"God…will these nightmares ever be over?", young cub muttered, taking a sleeping position. He was sleeping beside of Sarabi, who offered her company.

Simba came into this universe with Rafiki and their mission was to figure out a reason for Scar's hatred towards Mufasa. Thanks to Simba, he managed to save his uncle of getting his scar and somehow, saved his and Mufasa's futures.

Or that is what he thought.

One thing led to another and soon, Rafiki returned back to their own timeline to prepare more time. But before he managed to do that, Scar had put puzzles together, noticing that this shaman knew more than he should. So eventually, he commanded hyenas to get a rid of him…which trapped Simba into the past.

By using name "Chitundu", Simba decided to sneak into the royal family to get to know them better. He grew really close with young Mufasa and his grandparents. But Scar or Taka as he used to call as a youngster, was that same, cold nature like Simba knew his uncle.

From the beginning, Taka noticed that something in Simba was different. He didn't trust him…and eventually, managed to find out who this weird cub really was. Realizing that Simba was his nephew from the future, brought an idea to this evil mind. Blackmailing, Taka forced Simba to help with his plan to ruin Mufasa's life. Horrified what might happen, Simba had no other option, but to obey.

But if young prince thought that things were easier back at home, he was badly wrong. Scar had lied to everyone he of being dead, which especially Mufasa took hard. Slowly, king began to break down, which only Nala noticed clearly. She met Timon and Pumbaa, who had never met Simba since the future was re-written. Together, they decided to reveal Scar's plans, since they heard something which would turn everything upside down. And plus, Sarafina was pregnant with Scar's cub.

Luckily Rafiki didn't die, but he is badly injured and it means that Simba was on his own now. He could only hope that help will reach him in time.

"Chitundu…are you alright?", cub heard Sarabi asking.

"Huh?", Simba turned to see Sarabi. Seeing his mother like this…was weird.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I'm just worried about Mufasa and Mr. Ahadi…"

"Well, they managed back…and Ahadi is with Uru and his sons. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Sighing, Simba gazed towards the cave. Mufasa and Ahadi survived from the fire, but king was badly wounded. So, Ahadi wished his family to be with him, despite Taka's hesitation.

"But because of me, he is hurt! I'm the one who fell…", Simba sniffed.

"Oh honey", Sarabi licked Simba's cheek, which felt so good. "You are just a child. No one blames you. No one, remember that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm positive. Trust me."

Smiling a little, Simba gazed towards the sky. He missed his own parents…

 _Mom, Dad…how are you doing? And Nala?_

"Chitundu, may I ask you something?"

"I can't see why not."

"Well, sorry if I'm being rude…but how was your family like?", Sarabi asked.

"Well uhh…we were really close and…", Simba began.

 _"Look inside yourself Simba, you are more than what you have become."_

 _"You are my son…and the one true king…"_

 _"Remember, who you are…"_

"Yes?", Sarabi waited.

"I…I can't remember clearly!", Simba burst to cry. "I'm sorry!"

"There there, don't blame yourself! I understand", Sarabi smiled.

"But…"

"Chitundu…please. Mufasa is really worried about you…we all are. We want to offer what's best for you. Try to accept it."

"I, I try…"

"That's good…now, let's get some sleep", Sarabi nodded. Obeying, Simba curled under her paw. Soon, they were sleeping.

Taka was watching duo from the darkness. He felt Simba so annoying…he was clearly Sarabi's son.

 _The first step of my plan is gonna start soon…and this little hairball is gonna be the center of it! And Muffy will suffer so much…_

Taka knew exactly how he will get what he wanted. Simba was so full of fear and very easy to manipulate. He would use all his clever brains to make this brat to do as he wanted. For years, he had waited a right moment to strike…and now, it was right in front of him.

"Taka?", Uru walked to him.

"Yes Mother?"

"You should be with your father. He needs us now."

"Of course, I was just checking our little guest."

"I'm so glad Chitundu is unharmed! He could have been killed", Uru said.

Taka grunted.

 _Yeah, what a relief indeed…_

"But now, let's go back and let everyone sleep", Uru walked away. Turning to follow unwillingly, Taka gazed Simba once more.

 _Oh dear nephew…you will realize how important you really are. And Muffy will learn what a real nightmare literally means!_

 **TBC...**


	80. Falling Apart (PRE)

**And so we hit to 80 chapters. Wow, I have never done so long story before...hopefully you keep following it *bows* But now let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

Back in the future, things weren't any better.

"Mufasa…good lord what happened to you?!", Sarabi gasped as she saw him.

"I…I had an accident", Mufasa sat down, panting heavily. Scar sat in the corner, rolling his eyes. He couldn't sneak out now, it would look too suspicious.

"Tell me about it", Sarabi began to clean Mufasa up. "You were in that patrol for ages…what happened dear?"

Closing his eyes, Mufasa waited until his breathing stopped.

"Well I was…"

"Mufasa…have you seen Nala anywhere? She's been missing for hours now!", Sarafina nodded.

Gazing up, Mufasa watched his friend…and suddenly, remembered.

 _Oh no…_

"Well uhhh…no I have not I'm afraid", king had to lie. It wasn't easy, but he didn't wanna worry Sarafina.

Hanging her head, Sarafina nodded sadly. Walking to have a rest, Sarabi whispered.

"Mufasa…something is not right. I know you know where Nala is. Please, tell me!"

"May I excuse? There is nothing for me to do really…", Scar began.

"Scar, please don't go! I need your support since I'm wounded", Mufasa begged.

"Well of course dear brother…", Scar grunted, sitting down. He was so close to lose his temper.

"Thank you", Mufasa smiled. "Sarabi, I need to speak with you in private."

"Of course. Sarafina, don't worry. As soon as Zazu can fly, I will send him to look for Nala. I'm sure she is fine, since she's such a clever girl", Sarabi smiled which Sarafina responded with a sad nod.

"So, what's up honey?", Sarabi asked as they went out.

"I…I did something horrible Sarabi! But ever since Simba passed away, I…"

"Mufasa…what are you trying to say?"

"Well it all began when Rafiki was brought back here. I noticed that hyenas had something to do with it, so…", Mufasa sighed.

"Yes? Go on", Sarabi nodded.

"Well I…I thought that following them could lead somewhere…"

"And?"

"Well there, back at the elephant graveyard I mean...I figured out that Nala was following me with some new friends of her…I commanded her to go, but she didn't listen…", Mufasa shivered.

"Oh my god…Nala followed you?! And since she's not here…", Sarabi gasped.

"Don't panic now…I hid her from those hyenas."

"Hid? Hid where?"

"Into some pit…but that's not the worst!", Mufasa covered his face. Now Sarabi was really, really worried.

"Mufasa darling…how are you?"

"What? Well my skin is burning, but…"

"No, I mean your mind. You are stressed…I can see it. Please, tell me your feelings!", Sarabi begged.

"I, I…", Mufasa began. And to Sarabi's surprise, he suddenly broke down.

"I'm…I'm not feeling well Sarabi! Ever since Scar brought the news…my life is nothing, but a mess! I'm not able to concentrate…I just keep thinking about Simba! I miss our boy…I can't accept the fact that he's gone!"

"Oh Mufasa…", Sarabi said sadly.

"And my friends gets hurt…I will lose everyone! Rafiki, oh god what I did…"

"So…what you did you do? Left Nala? Oh don't worry, I'm sure Zazu is able to find her…"

"No, it's not that! It's…"

"Yes…?"

"I…", Mufasa gazed Sarabi. "Sarabi…I…I killed an innocent animal! I'm a murderer!"

Back at the graveyard, Nala tried to climb up.

"Damn…these walls are too steep!"

"Okay…so how do we get up?", Pumbaa asked.

"I don't know…we must do something before those predators are coming back", Nala muttered.

"But what?"

"I'm thinking…", Nala thought. She couldn't believe Mufasa left them…something wasn't right.

"Hey, Nala!", Pumbaa stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"I hear something. Look, there is some tunnel."

"Really?", Nala ran to it.

"Oh great…it's big enough so that we can sneak in! Come on!"

"But…"

"Pumbaa, we must go before those creatures are coming back. Follow me!"

Gulping, Pumbaa followed Nala into the darkness.

"I can't see a thing…", Nala muttered.

"So dark…oh Timon!", Pumbaa whined.

Shaking her head, Nala continued crawling and finally, saw light.

"Light, come on!"

Fastening their moves and soon, duo came out of the tunnel.

"Yeah, we made it!", Nala said happily…and gasped. Pumbaa followed her.

"Thank god…uh oh…", he gasped as well as he came face to face with…

 _"SURPRISE!"_

 **TBC...**


	81. Prepare For Trouble (PA)

On the next day, Simba woke up, rubbing his ears. Yawning, he found Sarabi smiling to him.

"Slept well?"

"Yeah…kinda", Simba smiled a little.

"Good, I brought some food in case you're hungry."

"Food…?", Simba gasped as he heard the word.

 _Not again…_

"Yes, lionesses were hunting yesterday and I saved a piece of meat for you. Eat, you must be starving", Sarabi pushed a piece of meat in front of the cub.

Simba felt how his throat felt dry. It was like last time…but now, he could not refuse to eat. It would be too suspicious.

"Oh okay…thanks", Simba smiled, gazing his food.

 _Come on Simba…you can do it! You're a lion, after all!_

Opening his mouth, Simba took the first bite…and some strange feeling took him over. It wasn't so horrible as he thought it might be. Instead, meat tasted…kinda good.

"Umm…!", Simba began to eat faster.

"Like it?", Sarabi smiled.

"Yeah…it's so good!"

"Good to hear. You need to eat that you will grow to a strong lion!"

Smiling a little, Simba kept eating. If only Sarabi knew the truth…

Outside, Ahadi was enjoying sunrise with Uru.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"Oh I'm fine, a bit hurt, that's all…"

"Sure? You and Mufasa really scared us", Uru shivered.

"I'm sorry honey…but I'm glad that we all managed back alive. How is Chitundu doing?"

"He's a bit scared…but otherwise, he's doing fine."

"That's good to hear", Ahadi smiled.

"Mom, Dad!", Mufasa walked to them.

"Oh hey Mufasa", Uru smiled. "What is it?"

"May speak Dad in private?", Mufasa bowed, showing respect towards his mother.

"Of course dear, I believe you have some moments to share. I'll see you two later", queen nodded and left.

"I bet I know what you wanna discuss about", Ahadi said while Uru was gone.

"Yes…I can't forget what you said back there…", Mufasa sat down.

"Well, I know you're confused…but that is true. Chitundu is my grandson."

"But how can he be? Taka and I don't have children! Or else…are you having…?!"

"I'm sorry son, I know you might be really confused right now. But I can't honestly tell you more…since I don't know much either", Ahadi said.

"But how can you be sure that…", Mufasa began.

"Let's just say that I have a…strong feeling."

"A feeling? Dad, are you sure you didn't hit your head or something? Your words are so…bizarre…"

"Trust me Mufasa, I know what I'm talking about. Everytime I'm near Chitundu, I feel this connection between us. Haven't you noticed anything unsual?", Ahadi asked.

"Well…", Mufasa muttered. But decided remaint silent…at least for now.

"Yes?"

"Umm…no I'm afraid."

"I see…well that's a bit weird since you two get along pretty well…"

"Maybe I'm just so friendly nature", Mufasa smiled.

"Maybe…", Ahadi looked a bit suspicious.

"Mufasa!"

Turning around, father and son saw Sarabi walking to them.

"Yes de…I mean, Sarabi", Mufasa smiled. "What is it?"

"Am I interrupting?", Sarabi asked.

"No, of course not!", Mufasa smiled.

"Good day Sarabi", Ahadi smiled as well.

"Good day sire", Sarabi bowed. "Mufasa, Chitundu is in the cave. I think you should talk to him…he's a bit worried about you."

"Oh?", Mufasa said.

"Yes…what if we take him out for a walk? We haven't spent so much time together…and you said you wanted to speak with me in private", Sarabi nodded.

"Oh yes…why not", Mufasa nodded. Now would be a perfect time to propose her.

"Yeah…how about we go for a midnight walk? I can take Chitundu with me", Mufasa gazed his father, who nodded.

"Wonderful idea! I'm sure he'll love it", Ahadi smiled.

Behind the corner, Simba was listening. This was horrible…and suddenly, someone came behind him.

"Now, remember what we talked?"

Jumping of surprise, Simba saw Taka.

"Why you are sneaking around like that?!"

"I'm keeping my eyes on you just to make sure that you are not trying anything. And it looks like Muffy is gonna propose Sarabi tonight. And you…?"

"I'm gonna ruin the moment…", Simba looked to the ground.

"That's a good boy!", Taka pat Simba's head. "I know you can do it!"

Sniffing, Simba turned to see his happy parents. He would never forgive himself what he is forced to do.

Later that night, Simba was having a stroll with his parents. Mufasa and Sarabi were so in love that it hurt young cub.

"So, how are you feeling Chitundu?", Mufasa asked.

"I'm fine…", Simba nodded sadly.

"You sure? I was so worried about you since that fire could have killed you!"

"I'm fine, honestly. I was more worried about you and Mr. Ahadi."

"Dad is doing fine, don't worry about him", Mufasa smiled.

As the group walked towards the place Mufasa showed Simba before, they didn't notice how Taka was following them…with very familiar hyenas.

"So, this weird cub is the key to your plans?", young Shenzi asked.

"Indeed…and I want you to make sure that the proposal won't happen...", Taka grinned.

"But who is this cub? He looks very weird", young Banzai said.

"Oh all in good time…since now, we are gonna make a real mess!", Taka grinned.

 _Just wait Muffy…your special moment will go so wrong…by your own son!_

 **TBC...**


	82. And Make it Double (PRE)

Sarabi had never heard so horrible words.

"A murderer? But Mufasa…"

"Yes…I killed a zebra! Oh my god…I just couldn't handle myself…", Mufasa panted.

"What exactly happened? I still don't quite understand."

Taking a deep breath, Mufasa explained…

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Aaahhhhh!", Nala and Pumbaa screamed as Mufasa attacked them. As duo fainted of shock, Mufasa stopped in front of them._

 _"God…what I'm doing?!"_

 _Shaking his head, Mufasa looked where he was. At the graveyard…but why he was covered with blood?_

 _"Oh no…now I remember!"_

 _That's right…Mufasa snapped as those horrible hyenas were mocking about Simba. He attacked Eshe…_

 _"No…no!"_

 _Hiding Pumbaa and Nala under some skull, Mufasa took a fast run to the area they came. Running there…and he gasped as saw Eshe laying there…with a bloody neck._

 _"No, I did not…I couldn't…!"_

 _But the reality does not lie. Mufasa had bitten Eshe…and now, she was dead. King couldn't believe it…he was a murderer._

 _"No…NOOOOO!"_

 _Walking circles, Mufasa thought what to do. He couldn't take both Nala and Pumbaa…they would be easy bites for those hyenas and Mufasa was injured as well. So, king decided to act quick…_

 _Running back, Mufasa heard how hyenas were searching them. Grabbing Nala, Mufasa looked a place to hide her…and then, spotted a hole. Running there…and he dropped Nala down. After leaving Pumbaa there too, Mufasa ran off to get help. He wanted those hyenas to follow him…and decided to pick Nala up later._

Sarabi listened this…completely silent.

"And then I met Scar…god this is so horrible…"

"There there now…I'm sure Nala is doing fine. But you are worrying me Mufasa…you should get some rest. I take care of things until then."

"But…", Mufasa began.

"Honey…please. Just trust me", Sarabi smiled.

Nodding, Mufasa went to cave. Sarabi sighed…she needed to clear this up asap.

"Scar!"

 _What now…,_ Scar muttered, walking out. "Yes Sarabi?"

"I need to go and take care of something…will you be in charge until I get back?"

"Of course. You can count on me!"

 _Like I have a choice…,_ Sarabi muttered and left to find Nala herself. When she was gone, Scar grinned.

 _Oh I will take care of everything…really well!_

Back at the graveyard…Nala gasped.

"E…Eshe!"

"Yes…sorry I scared you!"

"It's fine but…how you're here? We saw you…"

"Yeah…I'm still a bit confused myself…but managed to sneak in here. But what are you two doing here?", Eshe asked.

"Mufasa left us…", Nala said.

"What?!"

"Yeah…but I'm sure there is a good explanation for it. I wonder…where are we?"

"No idea…but I saw a tunnel over there. I think we must get going before they come", Eshe nodded.

"Agreed. Hey Pumbaa, come on!", Nala called him. But Pumbaa was staring something.

"Pumbaa, did you hear me? Come on, we need to go and figure out how to expose Scar!"

"Uhh…"

"What is it? Look, I know that you're scared and all…but we must go!", Nala said.

"It's not that…"

"Huh?", both girls stared.

"There…there are over fifty hyenas landing down…and they are coming straight here…AND THEY ARE GONNA EAT US!"

 **TBC...**


	83. Ruined Proposal (PA)

**Simba Simba...you naughty boy!**

* * *

"What is this mystery?", Sarabi smiled as Mufasa let her and Simba into the jungle.

"Well I was just thinking that we could have a peaceful moment among this fuss", Mufasa smiled.

"Aren't you mystical! Do you known anything Chitundu?"

"What? No!", Simba shook his head. His nervous attitude caught Mufasa's attention, but he thought it would go away soon.

"But come on! I have something special planned for you", Mufasa smiled, leading Sarabi and Simba in.

"This grass, yuck I hate jungle!", Banzai muttered.

"Quiet! They can't see us", Taka muttered angrily.

"Are you sure he will cooperate?", Shenzi was a bit suspicious.

"He will…trust me", Taka grinned.

 _He'd better…_

More closer of the meadow they got, more nervous Simba felt. He wanted to run away so bad…but he couldn't.

"Okay…ready?", Mufasa smiled as he stopped in front of the bush.

"Sure…?", Sarabi said, confused.

"Okay…well here we go", Mufasa smiled, pushing leaves aside.

"Oh…oh my!", Sarabi gasped as the seen appeared. Walking ahead, she could hardly breathe.

The meadow was glowing in a beautiful moonlight. There were no other animals and it was completely silent.

"What an amazing place!", Sarabi walked forward. "Don't you agree Chitundu?"

"Yeah, amazing…", Simba nodded sadly.

"I actually brought Chitundu here before", Mufasa smiled.

"Oh you did? Hey…what is going on?", Sarabi smiled back.

"Just wait", Mufasa smiled. "Chitundu, may I have a word?"

"Sure…", Simba followed his father at the edge of the meadow.

"Chitundu…are you okay?", Mufasa whispered.

"Y-yeah, why?"

"You seem to be nervous…and you know why we're here, right?"

"Yeah…you are gonna propose her?", Simba asked.

"Indeed. And I want you to be a part of it as we planned", Mufasa said.

"O-okay…"

"Phew…I hate touching stuff!", Taka watched behind a tree.

"So…what's gonna happen now?", hyenas asked him.

"Oh, can't you two be quiet?! Watch!"

"So remember what your part is?", Mufasa asked.

"I do…", Simba nodded sadly.

"Boys, what are you whispering out there?", Sarabi called.

"Nothing dear…I mean Sarabi!", Mufasa walked to her, smiling.

"Oh really? Hard to believe…", Sarabi grinned.

Simba watched…until someone grabbed him.

"Hey!", cub looked surprised as he saw Taka.

"Oh no…!"

"Yes, don't even think I would miss this! And now, you are gonna ruin the moment!", Taka said.

"But how…?", Simba was scared.

"Here's what you do…", Taka whispered. When Simba heard that, he was horrified.

"Oh no…no! Please!"

"No buts! Go!", Taka pushed Simba forward. Dropping his head, cub watched his parents…asking forgiveness.

"So Sarabi…", Mufasa began.

"Yes love?", Sarabi asked.

"Well we've know each other ever since we were cubs and I…"

"Yess…?"

"Well uh words are escaping my mouth but, Sarabi…", Mufasa blushed.

Simba climbed up to a tree and crawled above of his parents. Seeing nodding Taka, he prepared himself…

"As I was saying…", Mufasa babbled.

"Go on Mufasa", Sarabi encouraged.

Taka grinned as Simba took a deep breath…and jumped, revealing his claws.

 _Yes…do it!_

"Sarabi…will you…mar…?", Mufasa was stopped as Simba landed on his mother, who screamed of pain.

"AAAAAAH!"

"Hah hah hah!", Taka covered his mouth with his paws.

"Chitundu…what in the…?!", Mufasa didn't have time to finish as Sarabi began to run around the meadow, yelling of pain. Simba rolled to the ground, eyes full of tears.

"Honey, Sarabi hold on!", Mufasa yelled. But Sarabi didn't listen…until she collapsed to the ground.

"Sarabi…Sarabi!", Mufasa ran to her. "Chitundu…what did you do?!"

Simba didn't answer…just cried as he saw Taka grinning to him…and disappearing from the seen.

"Sarabi…Sarabi!", Mufasa shook her. But she didn't respond.

"Oh no…Chitundu!", Mufasa looked angry.

"I'm sorry…", Simba whispered.

Shaking his head, Mufasa turned to see Sarabi…and gasped.

"No…NO!"

"Huh?!", Simba jumped up. "What is it?!"

"Her head…", Mufasa gasped. "It's…it's filled with blood!"

 _"SARABIIII!"_

 **TBC...**


	84. Balancing (PRE)

Sarabi ran fast through the Savannah. She really hoped she wasn't too late…

"What do you mean they are coming?", Nala stared Pumbaa.

"It's true…runnnn!", Pumbaa yelled as hyenas were coming like a thunder.

"Oh no…we have no way to run!", Nala gasped.

"I think I know the way, follow me!", Eshe said and began to run, followed by Nala and Pumbaa.

"Get them, don't let them to get away!", Shenzi yelled.

"Yeah, yeah!", Banzai responded.

"Where are you going Eshe?!", Nala yelled.

"Just follow me!", Eshe responded.

Gulping, Nala looked behind her as hyenas ran…

 ** _*Pride Rock*_**

Scar was sitting on top of Pride Rock. Now, he had a chance to compelete this failure…

"Scar?"

Hearing that voice made Scar to close his eyes.

 _Not again…!_

"Oh hey brother", Scar made a fake smile as Mufasa walked to him. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yes…but I can't. So many things has happened…"

"More importantly, you should rest", Scar tried to get a rid of him.

"Maybe…", Mufasa sighed.

Scar felt like his temper was gonna give up. But he bit his tonque.

"So…any plans for Simba's memorial service?"

"No…god how can I go through that day? It should have done ages ago…"

"Well, sometimes life sucks. I'm sorry", Scar said.

Mufasa gazed his brother…and suddenly, leaned against Scar, sobbing.

"Scar…thanks for being here…"

Totally frozen, Scar leaned back of disgust.

 _God please no…!_

"Of course, as always…"

Down below, Sarafina was watching two brothers. She knew she had to tell the news…but now was not the right time.

Walking back to the cave…and then, she heard voices.

"Urrhhh…"

"Hmmmh?", Sarafina gazed…and gasped as saw Rafiki awake.

"Rafiki, you are awake! What a relief!", she ran to him.

"Sarafina…", Rafki sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better now…where are Mufasa and Sarabi?"

"Mufasa is up there with Scar…but Rafiki…", Sarafina began.

"Yes?", Rafiki asked.

"No…nothing", Sarafina said.

"Right…well I need to see Mufasa asap", Rafiki said.

"I don't think that is such a good idea…he's quite of down right now…"

"Oh?"

"Yes…and my daughter is missing", Sarafina sighed.

"What…?! Nala is missing?!", Rafiki stared.

"Yes…"

"Oh my…but!", Rafiki was stopped as began to cough.

"I bring you some water", Sarafina nodded and ran to get it. She could only hope that things will get better…

 ** _*The Savannah*_**

"Oh god…", Sarabi muttered as she saw the elephant graveyard.

 _Hang on Nala!_

"Eshe…they are gonna catch us!", Nala ran faster.

"Where was it…over there!", pointed a pile of rocks. "Come!"

Trio ran so fast as they could.

"Shit, they're getting away!", Banzai said.

"Not on my watch!", Shenzi ran faster.

Sarabi had just reached to the edge of the area…

"Hurry!"

"Eshe, wait!"

Turning to look, Sarabi saw girls and Pumbaa.

"Nala!"

"Huh?", Nala turned her head…and smiled of happiness as saw Sarabi.

"Aunt Sarabi!", Nala, Eshe and Pumbaa managed up.

"Crap…the queen is there! Our plain failed!", Banzai stopped.

"Shit…but this is not over! Let's hide before she notices", Shenzi snarled as hyenas backed off.

"Nala, I'm so glad you're alright! You should know your mother has worried sick about you!", Sarabi gave Nala a snuzzle.

"I'm sorry…but Aunt Sarabi…", Nala began.

"I know…Mufasa came to Pride Rock and told what happened. Sweetie…what were you thinking?!"

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about that now…I also know about these new friends you have. Nice to meet you", Sarabi smiled.

"My queen…", Eshe bowed and Pumbaa did the same.

"Aunt Sarabi…", Nala began. "I have something…"

"Not now…we better get back home. You need to rest", Sarabi smiled and began to walk. "We can talk later!"

"But you don't understand…!", Nala ran after her, followed by her friends. "I heard something!"

"Huh?", Sarabi stopped. "Heard what?"

"I...", Nala began, gazed by Pumbaa. Then, she turned on Sarabi.

"I think Uncle Mufasa is in danger…since Scar wants to kill him!"

 **TBC...**


	85. Taka's Temporary Victory (PA)

"Sarabi, Sarabi?!", Mufasa shook her gently. But she didn't respond.

"Chitundu…why did you do that?!", Mufasa gazed cub, angrily. That gaze was so familiar that Simba shivered.

"I…I…"

"Well I don't have time for that right now", Mufasa muttered, lifting Sarabi up. "Let's get back!"

"S-sure…but Mufasa, look…", Simba began.

"Not now Chitundu…I don't wanna talk to you", Mufasa said, starting to run. Nearly starting to cry, Simba ran after him.

 _Forgive me Mom…_

 ** _*Elsewhere*_**

"Ahhhahahh…did you see Mufasa's face?! I have never laughed so hard!", Taka rolled on the ground.

"It was awesome…you finally caught what you wanted", hyenas laughed.

"Oh yeah…and this was just part one! Wait until you see more…"

"Oh? Like what?"

"All in good time my pisky friends…all in good time", Taka grinned.

 ** _*Pride Rock*_**

"How are you feeling Ahadi dear?", Uru asked.

"A bit better…isn't the night just wonderful?", Ahadi smiled.

"Yes…where our sons and Chitundu?"

"Taka is somewhere and Mufasa is having a stroll with Sarabi and Chitundu."

"Oh?", Uru said.

"Yes…and I bet Mufasa is gonna share us some happy news soon…", Ahadi smiled even more.

"No way…do you think he is gonna propose her now?"

"I think it will be only a matter of time. Since there is really no…"

"Mom! Dad!"

Lifting their heads of surprise, king couple gasped as saw Mufasa and Simba running towards them.

"Mufasa, what's wrong?", Uru ran to him.

"Sarabi…she…!", Mufasa panted.

"Yes?"

"She…hit hear head while we were walking! Can you help her?"

"Oh dear…", Uru gasped as saw Sarabi. "Bring her in!"

Running up, Simba gazed as Mufasa and Uru disappeared inside. Young prince was so ashamed, that didn't dare to move.

"Chitundu?", Ahadi walked down.

"Y-yeah…?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes…I'm just worried about Miss Sarabi…", Simba sniffed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine", Ahadi comforted.

"You think so?"

"Yes, would you like to come and wait here with me?"

"Sure", Simba smiled a little.

 ** _*Some time later*_**

"I wonder…what's taking them so long?", Simba wondered.

"Hard to say…", Ahadi muttered.

"Oh hey everyone!", Taka came up, grinning. "What's up?"

"Sarabi had an accident…where were you?", Ahadi asked.

"I'm almost an adult, I don't think I have to tell you everything."

Shaking his head, Ahadi gazed towards the cave.

"I'm gonna see what's happening. Wait here."

"But…", Simba began as Ahadi left. He hated being with his uncle.

"Looks like you and I are alone…again", Taka grinned.

"Are you happy now?!", Simba began to cry.

"Oh am I? I feel fantastic! I will never forget Mufasa's face! You were amazing Chi-Chi!"

"But Mom got hurt…what if she will ever recover?"

"Who cares? More important is that Muffy suffers! I knew I could count on you my secret nephew!", Taka pushed Simba, who just wanted to die.

"And now since we started so nicely, let's move to plan B."

"P-plan B?"

"Oh yeah…and it will be so amazing!", Taka grinned.

"H-how?", Simba shivered.

"You will find out…since it's something like…", Taka began.

"W-what?", Simba was even more horrified.

"Something so cool…I would called it by a phrase…"

 _"It's to die for."_

 **TBC...**


	86. Set To Straight Away, Sarabi (PRE)

"What did you just say Nala…?", Sarabi gazed her.

"That Scar is gonna kill Mufasa! We must save him!", Nala said.

"But where did you get an idea like that?!"

"Long story…but I have a feeling that he does not have good intentions. I know this sounds really crazy, but you must believe me!"

"Nala…do you understand how serious accusation that is? A theory Scar wanting to kill his own brother…", Sarabi shook her head.

 _How in the world…?!_

"But…", Nala said.

"Nala…when you say a thing like that, you must have something to prove it. Have any?"

"Sure! You see, Pumbaa here…", Nala turned to her friend.

"Uhh…what do you mean?", Pumbaa gazed her.

"Well, about what you…", Nala was stopped as saw Sarabi's confused look.

 _Great, she's not gonna believe me…_

"Um…on the other hand…forget it! It's nothing…", Nala smiled nervously.

"I see…but you must really watch what you let out dear. Now, let's get back to Pride Rock!"

Deciding not to argue, group left from the border. But Nala's words didn't leave Sarabi alone…it was the opposite.

 _Where could have Nala possibly gotten that idea about Scar…something is not right here! First Mufasa acting weird, Rafiki, now she…something is going on. And I'm gonna find out what it is!_

"So, you must be the zebra Mufasa was telling about", Sarabi smiled to Eshe.

"Yes your highness…your husband protected me. He had to do a little trick to fool those hyenas", Eshe said.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even ask how you survived?", Nala said.

"Well Mufasa…I mean his highness bit me straight to my neck…but only that I fainted."

"But how about all that blood…?"

"Well Mufasa was badly wounded once he got back…no! He used his own blood to make it look like it was yours", Sarabi gasped.

"It seems to be so. Then I woke up and everyone were gone. I ran and met you", Eshe explained.

"I see…well that explains it…", Nala nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…but I was wondering where my pal Timon might be…", Pumbaa said.

"Oh don't worry Pumbaa! Timon is save at Pride Rock, right Aunt Sarabi?", Nala asked.

"That meerkat? Yes, he is. A friend of yours?", Sarabi smiled.

"Yes my lady…", Pumbaa nodded.

 ** _*Later*_**

Finally arriving back to the Pride Lands, Eshe gazed around.

"I can't believe I'm here…I thought I never see these lands again!"

"I'm glad you are fine too", Nala smiled. "Thanks for helping us!"

"No problem…this was really interesting, yet horrifying experience. But now, I must and go to look for my children."

"You're leaving?", Pumbaa asked.

"Yes…I'm really worried about my kids. But my pride should be here…they will help me to find them", Eshe said.

"I see…well I guess this is goodbye…for now", Nala nodded. "It was nice to meet you!"

"As you…and good luck to you all! Bye now!", Eshe smiled and left.

"Well that was…", Sarabi was stopped as they heard yelling.

"Sarabii!"

Turning around, group saw Sarafina running towards them.

"Oh great, another lion!", Pumbaa was pale.

"Mom…!", Nala gasped. "MOM!"

"Nala…NALA?!", Sarafina gasped and ran to her. "Where have you been?! I was so worried!"

"I was…well…", Nala said.

"You should know you are grounded…where did you find her Sarabi? I can't ever thank you enough!"

"She was wandering here an there…don't stress yourself out", Sarabi smiled.

"Right…well we must talk Nala, like right now. Come", Sarafina said. "We come back to Prider Rock later."

"Alright", Sarabi smiled as her friends left. "Pumbaa…it was your name, right?"

"Yes my lady", Pumbaa nodded.

"Well, come with me. You can rest and meet your friends."

 ** _*Later again*_**

After coming back to Pride Rock, Pumbaa was able to rest in a same place where Timon and Zazu were recovering.

"So you found Nala…?", Scar asked.

"Yes…where is Mufasa?", Sarabi looked around.

"Sleeping…may I go now? I have some things to do."

"Sure…", Sarabi nodded. With that, Scar left…he had to chat with hyenas.

"Hmmh…", Sarabi wondered. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"You seem to be worried."

Turning around, Sarabi saw Rafiki.

"Rafiki…you're up!"

"Yes…I feel much better now, thanks to you", shaman smiled.

"Good to hear…", Sarabi sighed, which Rafiki noticed.

"Sarabi…what's bothering you?"

"Me? Oh well…", Sarabi muttered.

"Yes? You can tell me."

"Well…Rafiki", Sarabi turned on him. "Do you think Scar is planning something? Since I feel that…Simba's death is not what is seems."

"How so?", Rafiki was confused.

 _This is bad._

"Well I don't know…I just have a feeling", Sarabi said…and gazed Rafiki carefully. "And I...I bet you know something."

 **TBC...**


	87. Too Much Pressure On His Shoulders (PA)

Simba stared his uncle in shock. What did he just hear?

"T-to d-die f-for…?"

"Yes, pretty nice phrase, don't you think? I made it all by myself!", Taka grinned.

But Simba didn't hear. Suddenly, he was back at the canyon again…

 _"Zazu…help me!"_

 _"Your father is on the way, hold on!"_

 _"Hurryy…!"_

"No…no, please! You promised not to hurt Dad!", Simba begged.

"I didn't say I was going to kill him!", Taka spat.

"But why did you say…?"

"You sure are Muffy's boy…", Taka rolled his eyes and then gazed Simba closely.

"Now, enough of this babbling! I have something else in my mind, but it needs some time to get it's position. Meanwhile, I want you to keep Mufasa and others busy. Got it?"

Knowing he had no choice, Simba gazed to the ground.

"Yeah…"

"Good. No, I'm gone. See you later Chi-Chi!", Taka laughed and left.

Laying down, Simba gazed out. He felt more horrible minute by minute…and Mufasa probably hated him. When Rafiki was gonna come back?

"Chitundu?"

Lifting his head, Simba saw Ahadi gazing him.

"Oh…hey Mr. Ahadi."

"Where is Taka? I thought he was with you."

"He left…needed to do something", Simba answered.

"I see…", Ahadi nodded and sat down.

"So…how is Sarabi?"

Closing his eyes, Ahadi sighed.

"Sire…?", Simba started to get worried.

"Well…she is not doing good. I'm afraid she has a brain damage…"

"B-brain damage?!", Simba started to panic.

"Well she is not responding to our calls…not a good sign", Ahadi said.

"Well…could Rafiki help?", Simba asked.

"I'm afraid he is travelling…we haven't seen him for ages."

"Great…", Simba muttered.

"Father…", Mufasa came out of the cave, which made Simba to jump.

"Yes Mufasa?", Ahadi asked.

"Mother says she needs you…I can be with Chitundu."

"Right…well don't worry child. I'm sure everything is gonna be fine", Ahadi nodded and left. Mufasa gazed after him and then turned to see Simba who gazed away.

"Krhmm…"

Gulping, Simba turned his head slowly towards Mufasa. And when he saw his face, cub nearly fainted.

"Chitundu…I think we need to talk."

Hearing that voice made Simba to shiver. He could ever forget it.

"Y-yeah?"

"Come out", Mufasa pointed. Obeying, Simba followed. Walking down from Pride Rock, Mufasa finally sat down and Simba did the same. This feeling was so deja-vu…

"Chitundu…I must say I'm very disappointed in you."

Simba closed his eyes…not again.

"I…I know…"

"You could have been killed while jumping down from that tree! And what's worse, you put Sarabi in danger!", Mufasa shook his head.

Simba felt how shock took him over. He hated this.

 _Please, don't say it…_

"And I was really scared today you know", Mufasa sighed.

"You were?", Simba lifted his head up.

"Yes…I really like you and you are just a cub. Risking your life like that…"

"I'm…I'm sorry! I never, ever wanted to ruin this moment…"

"Well I'm afraid it's way too late for that. I can't say I'm not disappointed…but one thing I need to know. Why Chitundu, why?", Mufasa asked sadly.

"I…", Simba babbled.

"Don't you like us? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not like that! It's…"

"Are you jealous of Sarabi? Because if you are…"

"NO!", Simba finally broke down, starting to cry. Mufasa was stunned.

"It's not like that…but you won't understand! I didn't ruin your proposal on purpose!"

"What…?!", Mufasa stared.

"I…", Simba cried even more. "I was…"

"Yes?", Mufasa waited. And what he heard next, shocked him completely.

"I was…I was forced to ruin it!", Simba finally managed let it out.

"Forced?! By whom?!"

"I can't tell you...but all I can say that please, Mr. Mufasa...be careful! And I'm sorry!", Simba cried, running off.

"Chitundu!", Mufasa yelled after him.

"What's happening here?", Sarafina came to Mufasa.

"Chitundu umm...well never mind! I see you later!", Mufasa ran after the cub.

"Okay...", Sarafina stared after him.

Simba ran...he wanted to go home. He couldn't do this anymore...he had failed so badly.

"Chitundu, waiiit!", Mufasa called. But Simba ignored his yelling.

 _I wanna go home...Rafiki where the hell are you?!_

While Simba and Mufasa ran through the Savannah, they didn't know that Ahadi had noticed their leaving, told by Sarafina. Deciding to seal his doubts, king ran after two lions. He was going to find out were his thoughts true.

And he had come up with a plan...

 **TBC...**


	88. Unexpected News (PRE)

"I can't believe our plan got ruined!", Banzai was laying on the ground.

"Well can't help it tough, we can't get caught!", Shenzi was chewing a bone.

"But look at us! We are nothing, but Scar's pisky predators! When he is gonna get his plan done?"

"No idea…", Shenzi snorted.

"Well well, am I surprised to find you eating!"

Hearing that voice made hyenas to turn around and see Scar standing there.

"Look whose back…", Banzai whispered.

"Boss! What's up?", Shenzi asked.

"Like you don't know", Scar spat. "You failed, again!"

"Yep, there happened so many things and…"

"Silence! I have watched this fair enough. Simba's memorial service is tomorrow, so after that I put my plan on action."

"Oh?"

"Yes…I'm gonna get a rid of Mufasa and others myself. No more waiting, no more failing. Soon, the throne is mine!", Scar said.

"Umm…but boss…what about that little girl?", Banzai asked. "She…may have got some clues…"

When Scar heard that, he gazed Banzai.

"What…?"

"Well ya know after you left, we kinda…played a game. And…"

"And…?"

"Well I…uh…", Shenzi muttered.

"What is wrong with you idiots?! Spit it out!", Scar's temper was gonna give up.

"Well don't kill us now…but that little girl asked were you working for us…"

"WHAT?!", Scar yelled angrily.

"Yeah, was her name…Nala?", Banzai trembled.

"Yes…dear friend of Simba. I can't believe this…how can she know about me?!"

"We don't know, honestly!", Shenzi said.

"Like I believe you…but if she does know…this is bad", Scar muttered.

"And it might be that she has…friends who doubts too", Banzai said.

"WHAT? MORE FRIENDS?!"

"Uhh…", hyenas were silent now.

"You…I don't even wanna say it! Why I even bother…?", Scar made a face palm.

"Hey, listen…!", Banzai began, but Shenzi stopped him.

"Well, all the hope is not gone. I'm gonna make sure that Nala…and her friends won't ruin my plans. I got a rid of Simba, and no one won't mess my victory! And we are gonna do this", Scar began…

 ** _*Meanwhile*_**

"Sarabi…what are you trying to say?", Rafiki stared.

"Well I can't help but feeling that you know something about Simba…", queen nodded.

"And what makes you think like that?"

"Oh Rafiki…please! You are the shaman. I bet you can sense if something is wrong."

"Well I would not say that I know any less than you, but…", Rafiki muttered.

"But…what?", Sarabi asked.

"Well I must admit that Simba's death seems to be…a bit weird."

"Really? You too?!"

"Yep…have you noticed something?"

"I have indeed…these all just don't make sense. I don't know how to explain it but…I have a feeling that…that…", Sarabi muttered.

"That…what?"

"Well I don't actually know how to tell you this…but I have seen things and uhh…"

"Go on Sarabi. You can tell me".

"Well…I have a doubt that Scar has something to do with this."

"Scar?!"

"I know, I know it sounds totally crazy…but his behavior has been really strange…"

"In what way?"

"Well he disappears just like that and avoids talking about Simba. But maybe it's just my imagination…"

Rafiki listened. Now this was pretty bad. He must go back to the past right away.

"I see…well you know how dark mind Scar is. No one can understand him. I think your sadness is blinding your mind", shaman said. He hated to lie, but this was really disturbing.

"Maybe you're right…but I'm still a bit worried…Mufasa is totally broken and Simba's service is right behind the corner. I don't think he can make it…", Sarabi sighed.

"He will while he has you. Love is a very powerful thing. Don't forget it", Rafiki nodded.

"Thanks Rafiki…", Sarabi smiled.

"No worries. But now, I must be on my way."

"Are you sure? You are still hurt!"

"I'm fine, trust me. But you need to go and support Mufasa", Rafiki said, heading down.

"I will…take care!", Sarabi smiled as Rafiki left. Having a conversation with him helped a bit. Turning around, queen walked back inside.

 _At least I hope..._

 ** _*Elsewhere*_**

"Nala…do you understand how scared I was?", Sarafina asked her daughter.

"Yes Mom…and I'm sorry", Nala said sadly.

"What were you thinking while following Mufasa like that? You could have been killed!"

"I know Mom, I know…"

"I guess I have no other choice but to ground you. Two weeks and you are not allowed to leave from Pride Rock. Is that clear?"

"Yeah Mom, it is…", Nala nodded.

"Good…and Nala, there is something else…", Sarafina was stopped as saw Scar walking through the Savannah.

"Honey…go home, I need to do something", Sarafina said. Nala looked confused.

"But why?"

"Just do as I say", Sarafina said. Without arguing, Nala began to run…until took a turn and hid into the grass. She wanted know what business her mother and Scar had.

"Scar!", Sarafina ran to him.

"Oh, Sarafina…", Scar said.

"May I have a talk with you now?"

"Sure, why not…", Scar rolled his eyes.

Deciding to take a walk, Nala followed adults. But she didn't know that someone else was doing the same.

"I heard Simba's memorial service can finally be held…", Sarafina said.

"Yeah", Scar answered.

 _Like I could care less._

"How are you doing? After all, he was your nephew."

"Well, life is what it is. We have to accept what plans faith has for us."

"Yes…"

Rafiki was swuning through the branches as he followed Scar and Sarafina. He was going to travel to help Simba, since this was getting serious. But first, he needed to see what those two were up to.

"I think we should stop", Sarafina sat down.

"Yes, what is it you wanted to speak about? Look, I'm really tired and…", Scar began.

"No Scar, this is important! I was going to tell you after Simba's funeral, but…"

"But…?"

Nala stopped behind the rock.

 _What Mom is doing?!_

"Well", Sarafina said. "Remember that night when you and I…?"

"Yeesss", Scar was impatient.

"And after that…umm…"

Rafiki stopped above of the duo and listened.

"What is it Sarafina? Just spit it out!"

"Well…", Sarafina took a deep breath. Rafiki and Nala concentrated…

"I'm..", Sarafina gazed Scar. "I'm pregnant Scar. You are gonna be a father."

 **TBC...**


	89. He Knows (PA)

Simba sat at the edge of the river bend where he landed while trying to warn Mufasa about Taka's plans. Gazing his own reflection from the water, he sighed.

 _I can't do this anymore…I simply can't!_

Despite he was young, Simba managed to lost Mufasa who ran after him. Thanks to his adult mind and living many years in the jungle, he had learned many useful tricks.

Still seeing hurt Sarabi in his eyes, Simba felt huge quilt. How he could have been so selfish that almost killed his own mother?

But that wasn't the horrifying part. Simba failed Mufasa. He could still remember how disappointed he was.

 _I must go home…but how? I have no idea how to use magic!_

Simba was really worried about Rafiki. He promised to come back soon…but it was weeks ago. What could keep him so long?

 _Maybe Scar has done something…it wouldn't be a surprise…_

Feeling how his eyes started to droop, Simba decided to have a nap. After all, what could happen?

 ** _*At Pride Rock*_**

Uru and Sarafina were sitting beside of Sarabi.

"How is she…?", Sarafina asked.

"I'm afraid not responding…", Uru nodded.

"What actually happened?"

"Well according to Mufasa, Sarabi lost her balance and fell, hitting her head."

"How bad was it?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you think she will recover…?"

"We can only hope…god why now?!", Uru was sad.

"What do you mean?", Sarafina asked.

"Well…nothing, nothing at all", Uru smiled. Behind the corner, Taka was smiling.

 _Brilliant…and next stop, on my way!_

 ** _*The Savannah*_**

"Chitunduuu!", Mufasa yelled all over the grassfields.

 _Man…how fast that cub can be?!_

"Mufasa!"

Turning around, Mufasa saw Ahadi running towards him.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"I was following you, I saw everything what happened", Ahadi stopped.

"You did? Well…", Mufasa looked embarrassed.

"I think you were a bit harsh towards Chitundu. He is just a kid."

"But how can you know…?", Mufasa stared.

"I know. Trust me, this isn't the right way", Ahadi nodded.

Mufasa was confused…and suspicious.

"Dad…what are you planning?"

"Leave it to me. Go home and be with Sarabi. I will talk with Chitundu."

"But you don't even know where he is", Mufasa said.

"I think I know…just go", Ahadi nodded.

With confusion, Mufasa began to run towards Pride Rock. He was really worried about Sarabi…but knew Ahadi will handle this.

Gazing after his son, Ahadi began to run. Luckily he knew where to go.

 ** _*The elephant graveyard*_**

"So that brat is still cooperating?", Shenzi asked.

"Yep, he is like a guinea pig eating from my paw", Taka grinned. "Sarabi is badly injured…this is perfect!"

"Kinda cruel towards your future sister-in-law", Banzai said.

"Oh please! Do you really think I I care about Sarabi? She is so annoying…got what she deserved!", Taka spat.

"Right…", hyenas rolled their eyes.

"But this was just round one like I told you. I'm planning something really big", Taka grinned.

"And what that might be?"

"I'm not telling before it's time! But soon, Mufasa's life will be so ruined…", Taka grinned. Hyenas just gazed each other and shook their heads.

 ** _*The river*_**

Simba rubbed his eyes and sat up.

 _Oh dear…how long I was sleeping?_

"Looks like you really distracted Mufasa."

Hearing that voice made Simba to jump up and turn his head of surprise, meeting Ahadi standing there.

"Mr. Ahadi! But how did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard", Ahadi smiled and sat down.

"Right…", Simba stared.

 _Wow, he's clever._

"So, do you remember what Uru and I asked you earlier?"

"Hmh?", Simba was surprised.

"About the adoption", Ahadi smiled.

"Oh yeah…", Simba gazed down. He totally forgot.

"Have you forgotten it?"

"Oh no! Well uhh…"

"I knew it…and I know your answer", Ahadi nodded.

"What do you mean?", Simba stared. This was getting weird.

"I've been watching you Chitundu…and I have to say that I'm a bit concerned."

"Uhh…why is that?"

 _God somebody help me now!_

"About Sarabi", Ahadi nodded. "And…"

"Y-yeah?"

"Well I can tell that you don't want us to adopt you. And I bet I know why", Ahadi gazed Simba, who stared back.

"Yes…I really understand you. After all…why would grandparents adopt their own grandchildren?"

 **TBC...**


	90. Fake Tears (PRE)

_"Today…is a day which I never wanted to see coming. My son and my heir…Simba was taken away from us so sudden. He was so full of life…ready to take a step on his path. But fate had other plans…and now, he is part of the Great Kings. It's not easy for me to say this…but I think I can have peace when time gets by. I know it sounds horrible…but I know Simba is with my ancestors. They will watch over him…and he is watching over us. There are so many things I wanted to teach…but it looks like it has to wait. Goodbye son…I love you."_

 _Mufasa, your loving father_

 _"My baby…why did you have to leave so soon? I remember the day you were born…it was the happiest moment in my life. I took care of you, loved you…and now you are gone. I hope you are happy up there…and wait patiently until we are gonna come. Mommy loves you…never forget it."_

 _Sarabi, your missing mother_

 _"My lovely nephew Simba…so horrible what happened to you. I should have saved you…but I failed. And now…everyone are sad, including me. But I promise I won't forget you…and you won't us. Goodnight my little prince..."_

 _Your extremely sad uncle, Scar_

 _"Simba…you were my best friend. Even if we didn't always get along and fought…but I really miss you! I know you won't come back…but I'm gonna live up to carry your memory. I'm gonna make you proud…I promise!"_

 _Nala, your friend_

 _"Simba, Simba…you little prankster. Now that you're gone…I really wanna apologize I didn't always understand you. But you are in a better place now…even if you were so young. Goodbye…and thanks for everything."_

 _With respect, Zazu_

Writing other's final farewells down, Rafiki gazed heartbroken guests at the river. Simba's memorial service was finally held…and all the animals had gathered to pay their respects to the former prince.

Everyone were sad…expect Scar. His evil smile couldn't have been noticed easily…but luckily Rafiki was clever. He knew he had to go back to the past…but first, Simba's fake memorial must be done.

"Your majesty…I'm so sorry for you loss…", animals said to king couple. Seeing Mufasa and Sarabi in pain hurt Rafiki…but there was no choice.

"Thank you…", Mufasa looked down. Sarabi nodded as well.

"Mom…is Simba in peace now?", Nala asked.

"I hope so…", Sarafina sighed and watched Scar. Ever since that moment, he haven't said a word.

*Flashback*

 _"So…that's the deal now. What do you think?", Sarafina asked._

 _Scar stared…a cub. He was going to be a father…the role he hated most. This was too horrified to be true._

 _"Are you sure…?", Scar spat._

 _"Yes…there is no mistaken. I'm half the way there", Sarafina answered._

 _"Oh great…", Scar muttered._

 _"I'm sorry I tell you until now…but I couldn't get a hold of you before. So…are you happy?"_

 _Back in the bush, Nala was horrified. She was gonna have a brother or sister…and Scar was the father._

 _No way…NO WAY!_

 _"To be honest Sarafina…you surely surprised me. But now if you excuse me, I must be on my way", Scar said, walking away._

 _"But Scar…!", Sarafina yelled after him. No use._

 _"My my…", Rafiki muttered. Things just got a lot, lot worse. Biting his lip…Simba had to wait. Now, he needed to prepare for these news._

"Mom…are you okay?", Nala asked.

"What? Oh yes yes honey", Sarafina smiled. Nala gazed her...and was worried.

Soon, the service was over. As animals left, Mufasa and Sarabi gazed the water which took their son.

"Honey…I think we should get going", Sarabi said.

"I'll be here for a moment…but you go", Mufasa smiled. A bit worried, Sarabi and others left, leaving the king alone.

Mufasa was silent…he wanted to grief alone.

"Mufasa."

"Hmhm?", Mufasa looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Rafiki…"

"How are you doing? It's over now."

"As good as I can be…I guess", Mufasa said sadly.

"I know now is hard…but everything will get better, I promise."

"I hope so…how are you doing, by the way?", Mufasa asked.

"I'm getting better, don't worry about me. You have suffered a lot…take your time", Rafiki smiled.

Thanking, Mufasa walked towards Pride Rock. As he was gone, Rafiki decided to go back into the past. Running towards his tree, he had no idea what was going on elsewhere.

 ** _*The Savannah*_**

Eshe managed to find her children and they were eating.

"Mom…I'm so happy you're back", Faraji nodded.

"Me too…", Nia said.

"Don't worry kids…I won't be so careless like last time. See…", Eshe spotted a very familiar trio running on the distance.

"Hyenas…hide kids!", Eshe commanded. Hiding behind the rock, three zebras saw Shenzi and others running past them.

"What are those up to Mom?", Faraji asked.

"I don't know…but we must warn others. It looks like those have really bad intentions", Eshe said. "Follow me!" Nodding, her children ran after her.

"So…plan is gonna go on action?", Banzai asked Shenzi.

"Yes…and this will be a total boom", Shenzi laughed.

"How so?", Banzai was confused.

"All in good time…but now…it's showtime!", Shenzi grinned as Pride Rock rose from the horizon…

 **TBC...**


	91. Look What You Did Now, Simba (PA)

Simba stared Ahadi, eyes winded.

"What…what did you say?"

"I think you heard me…I know you are my grandson."

"But how can you tell…I don't quite understand…", Simba babbled.

"Don't you think your nervous behavior hasn't caught my attention?", Ahadi asked.

"Well uh…"

 _Rafiki, damn you!_

"That's right…you were hesitating the moment we first asked that. Uru didn't notice…but to be honest, it wasn't a first time you caught my eye."

"Okay…", Simba gazed.

"Remember how we first met you? You came along with Rafiki…but not with our Rafiki", Ahadi said.

"Uhh…I'm not really following you sire…", Simba tried to save the situation.

"Sure you do. Rafiki you came with is way too old to be our one. So it can only mean one thing…you aren't from this universe", Ahadi said, which made Simba's heart to stop.

 _DAMN IT…DAMN IT!_

"Mr. Ahadi…are you sure you are okay? You speak very…disturbing things", Simba tried to save the situation once more.

"If you don't believe me, I give you more clues. Your resemblance is very familiar with someone I know way too well. You know what I mean?"

"No…", Simba said.

"Well, your look, fur colour…eyes…it can't be just a coincidence", Ahadi examined Simba with his look.

"Well…", Simba babbled.

 _Great…now my cover is exposed. I failed so, so bad…how I'm gonna get myself out of this? Rafiki was right…I should have been more careful! Well done Simba…_

"But since this is a thing not many will believe…I'm gonna keep this just between us", Ahadi smiled.

"Huh?", Simba stared.

"On one condition of course", Ahadi said.

"And what that might be…? Whoops!", Simba grabbed his mouth. Ahadi smiled even more.

"See? I think it is time to tell who you really are."

Sighing, Simba gave up. This was no use…his grandfather was way too clever.

"Do you really wanna know?", Simba asked.

"Yes, please."

"Alright…", Simba began…but was stopped as the ground started shaking.

"Hmm?", Ahadi lifted his head up…until spotted a group of elephants running fast towards them.

"Oh my god…!", Simba panted.

 _Not again…!_

"Damn…", Ahadi threw Simba on his back, starting to run. He was still recovering from the fire, so moving was a bit hasty.

 ** _*Above*_**

"Hah hah hah, finally that brat is out of the way…there is no way he can survive from this!", Taka laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure…look", Shenzi said. Leaning to look…and Taka yelled of anger as saw his father.

"You've gotta be kidding me…not again!"

"Looks like your pops is helping him", Banzai said.

"This was not suppose to happen…how hard it can be to kill one shitty brat?! Looks like I must take care of this personally", Taka got up.

"Where are you going?", hyenas yelled after him.

"Just wait here! I will handle this alone", Taka ran down.

 _No one won't stop me…no one!_

 ** _*At Pride Rock*_**

"Mufasa...cheer up", Uru tried to comfort her son.

"Why this had to happen…just when I thought everything was gonna be perfect…", Mufasa shook his head.

"I know you feel awful now…but I'm sure you will have another chance to propose Sarabi", Uru smiled.

"Hmm? How can you know…?", Mufasa stared.

"Silly…I'm your mother! And it's not like we haven't noticed your chemistry…"

Feeling how his face turned red, Mufasa turned to see sleeping Sarabi. Chitundu's scared face appeared to his mind…was he too harsh on him?

"Mother…I'm worried about Chitundu. You see…I kinda blamed him what happened."

"Oh?", Uru asked.

"Yeah…and now I feel ashamed. As a future king, I should keep my temper in control. But I failed…I was just so worried about Sarabi and…!"

"Mufasa…", Uru said. "You are still young…it's natural that you got worried. But you have to remember that Chitundu is just a child. I'm sure he got scared too."

"Yeah…well Dad is with him. I hope he will come back so that I can apologize…", Mufasa sighed.

"I'm sure Ahadi knows what he's doing. Just be patience", Uru nodded. Mufasa smiled…if only his mother knew what thoughts disturbed her son…

 ** _*The river*_**

Ahadi ran so fast as he could. Simba was gonna hold on at this time...for sure.

"They are catching us!", Simba yelled.

"Damn it…", Ahadi muttered and spotted a trunk on the river.

"Hold on!", king took a jump and ran throught the trunk.

"Hey Dad!"

"Huh?!", Simba and Ahadi looked behind them and saw Taka.

"Taka, what are you doing here?!", Ahadi stared. Simba felt annyoed.

 _Not him again…please!_

"No time to explain, unless you don't wanna be the elephant food!", Taka spat.

"Very well then…take Chitundu for me, will you?", Ahadi asked.

"Of course…come here Chi-Chi!", Taka grinned.

"I'd rather…", Simba began until the trunk started shaking as elephants past them.

"Damn…hold on!", Ahadi yelled, so did Simba and Taka.

Elephants ran into the river…this was bad. Simba didn't want to fall down, again.

"We have to go…Taka, grab Chitundu!"

"Whatever…", Taka offered his paw, unwillingly.

"No…I don't wanna!", Simba yelled.

"But Chitundu!", Ahadi said.

"It's too risky…I can't!", Simba shook his head.

"Come on now…I don't have all day!", Taka spat.

That made Simba angry. His uncle was horrible…why he hated him and everyone?

"Oh shut up! I don't wanna go with you!", Simba yelled.

"Hmm?", Ahadi stared.

"Is that they way to thank me? Well die then! Like I care!", Taka started to back away. And the, the trunk was shaking once more.

"Oh goodddd…", Ahadi took a hold…which made Simba to fall forward. Panicked, he revealed his claws and as Taka turned his head…

 _*SLASH*_

 _"AAAAHHHH!"_

 **TBC...**


	92. His Great Detectiveness (PRE)

Nala sat quietly beside of her recovering friends with Pumbaa. Both Timon and Zazu were still blacked out, but seemed to be recovering nicely.

"Oh poor Timon…", Pumbaa sighed.

"He'll get better don't worry", Nala smiled a little.

"Let's hope…how are you doing? I heard you were at your friend's funeral."

"Yeah…well it's over now. And I'm a bit down…sorry."

Gazing two friends further away, Sarabi sighed. Mufasa wanted to have some time to be alone so he left for a walk. Scar was somewhere on his mysterious adventures as usual.

"So quiet…", Safarina walked to her friend.

"Yes…how is Nala doing?"

"Well she's sad of course…I hope she will get over this. I haven't told about my pregnancy yet…"

"I see…well I think you should do it soon. She needs some time to prepare for it", Sarabi said.

"I know…", Sarafina sighed. "But I…told Scar as you suggested."

"What?!", Sarabi gasped. "You told him?!"

"Yes…"

"So…how did he react?"

"Not very well I'm afraid…he didn't believe me", Sarafina sighed.

"I see…I'm sorry", Sarabi nodded sadly.

"Well, at least now he knows. I don't know Sarabi…is this really wise?"

"I have to say that I don't have answers for that, even if I really want to help you. Scar is his own personality…"

"But how I'm gonna live with this?! And I have to tell Mufasa too…we can't hide this from him forever."

"I know…but now is not a right time. Mufasa is having some serious troubles with himself…let's give him a break before the reveal", Sarabi said, earning a nod from Sarafina. But if they had known that Nala was listening behind the corner…

 ** _*The Savannah*_**

Mufasa was having his patrol…but couldn't concentrate. He was thinking too much of Simba.

 _Son…_

"Your highness!"

Hearing that familiar voice made Mufasa to stop. Turning around, he spotted Eshe and her children.

"Eshe! You're here! But…?"

"No time to explain! You need to listen to me! I saw hyenas…and they were going towards your home!", Eshe said.

"What, hyenas?!", Mufasa stared.

"Yes…and I can tell that they didn't seem to have good intentions with them. Looks like they got pissed off about what happened…"

"If you saw correctly…this is horrible! I need to warn others…but I need my brother's help! You get to safety with your children! And thanks!", Mufasa began to run.

"Mom…are we gonna leave things be?", Faraji asked.

"No…we are going to warn others! Follow me!", Eshe began to run, followed by her children.

 ** _*Rafiki's tree*_**

Fastening his moves, Rafiki collected potions together. Simba had been alone way too long…this wasn't a part of his plan. And now since Sarafina was expecting Scar's cub…things were even more complicated.

 _I must hurry…hurry hurry hurry!_

When he was finally done, Rafiki grabbed his stick and mumbled his words. Soon, there came light once again and he disappeared from the seen.

 _Hold on Simba…help is on the way!_

 ** _*Savannah again*_**

Running and searching his brother, Mufasa had no idea where Scar could be. His little bro was always hesitant to reveal something about his personal life. No wonder they were so distant to each other.

 _But I really need his help…Mother always said to value our relationship._

 ** _*Somewhere*_**

"There it is…", Shenzi herself down. "Look at it…"

"So big…this is a first time I've been so close to it", Banzai nodded.

"And soon it will be ours…ready?", Shenzi asked.

"Ready!", her team answered. But as they were just about to go…Scar jumped in front of her.

"Stop!"

"Hey, who…boss?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the service?", Shenzi stared.

"It's already over. Now, back off!", Scar commanded.

"But why? You said…"

"Just do as I say! Plans changed…dramatically. We need to speak…but we can't be seen together. Meet me at the border", Scar said and left.

"What was that all about?", Banzai stared.

"Dunno…this case is getting on my nerves. Let's go!", Shenzi said, while hoping this reason to be really good to lose their opportunity.

 ** _*At the same time*_**

"Scar…SCAR!", Mufasa called around.

 _Hmm…where he could be?_

As Mufasa was running, he spotted a very familiar grass hill which made him to stop.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Dad…I'm sorry! Really am!", Simba said._

 _"Hard to believe son. You disobeyed me and act like a lunatic!", Mufasa said angrily._

 _"Would that be better that I never fail?! You once told me that a true king does mistakes and point is to learn from them."_

 _"Yes, but a true king never acts without thinking!"_

 _"Well you didn't think while you came to save me either, did you?", Simba asked._

 _That made Mufasa to stop._

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah Dad…you saved me. Was that foolish as well?"_

 _Mufasa didn't know how to answer…this was really unexpected from his son._

 _"I…I didn't say that! Don't try to make me feel like a monster here! Now, towards home and quick!"_

 _Without answering, Simba sighed and walked. Mufasa gazed after him…how this cub was ever gonna be a great king while his hothead attitude?_

Remembering this memory broke Mufasa's heart. If only he could change those things…but now, it was too late.

Suddenly, the king spotted a very familiar group running towards the border.

 _Those hyenas…so Eshe was right!_

Hiding behind a rock, Mufasa waited until those predators past him.

"I really wonder what is going on?", Banzai muttered.

"No idea…but soon we'll find out what boss has to say", Shenzi rolled her eyes.

When hyenas were gone, Mufasa lifted his head. This was really interesting.

 _A boss…those predators have a boss? Who that might be? Well, only one way to find out!_

With that, Mufasa began to follow those hyenas while Scar was coming from another direction…

 **TBC...**


	93. Rafiki To The Rescue Once More (PA)

Landing back from the portal, Rafiki dropped back to that cave where Simba and he first arrived. Taking a quick look around him….and everything seemed be fine.

 _Right…now, find Simba!_

Leaving the cave, Rafiki had no idea what he was going to face very soon…

 ** _*The river*_**

Elephants passed by and the trunk was shaking as the three lions tried to hold on. Simba had landed in front of Taka and he tried to still register what had happened.

 _Oh my god no, no no no…!_

"Taka, are you okay?", Ahadi asked his son who held his face with his paw.

"That fucking brat…look what he did to my face!"

"We can't worry about that now…they're coming!", Ahadi yelled as the elephants past the trunk, making it to shake even more.

"I can't…hold…on…!", Simba screamed.

"Well it would be actually nice for you to drown!", Taka spat.

"Boys, stop it! I'm serious!", Ahadi warned.

"But how do we get back to bend? I'm scared!", Simba was shaking.

"Nobody cares! You and your whining mouth!", Taka got angry, turned around and without much thiking, slammed Simba with his paw. Cub screamed, landed backwards…

"Chitundu!", Ahadi yelled.

"Whoops…sorry!", Taka mocked.

Simba closed eyes. It was deja vu over and over again…

 _*Snap*_

Realizing that he wasn't falling anymore, made Simba to open his eyes. And he gasped as saw Rafiki holding him from the scruff.

"Rafiki!"

"Good time, isn't it?", the mandrill smiled. Happily, Simba nodded back…now he was safe.

Taka couldn't believe his eyes…where this fool came?

"Rafiki!", Ahadi yelled. "How good to see you!"

"Sorry about my disappearance…looks like you need a hand here!", Rafiki answered, putting Simba to the ground and helping Ahadi and Taka there as well. Then, he ran to calm the elephants.

"How is your face?", Ahadi asked as Taka was holding his bloody wounds. Simba shivered…this was not true, if it was what he think it was…

"Don't touch it!", Taka spat, refusing to move his paw. "Blame him instead!", he pointed Simba.

"Son…that was an accident. Calm down", Ahadi nodded.

"Oh yeah? Hard to believe!", Taka spat again while Rafiki came back.

"Now those animals won't act wild anymore. May I ask, what actually happened?"

"Long story…I will tell you everything. But how did you know we were here?", Ahadi asked.

"Well I was heading down the river…and heard voices and decided to check where those noises were coming from. Then, I saw you", Rafiki answered.

"I see…well, totally great timing!", Ahadi smiled.

"Yeah…thank you!", Simba smiled of relief.

"Can't you three take a hint?! I'm still injured here you know!", Taka spat.

"Hmm…may I see?", Rafiki took a better look. Simba bit his lip as Taka removed his paw…and the seen froze him completely.

 _NO!_

Taka's face was coverd with blood…claw marks went through his face…but the left eye was the most horrible. And that wound Simba knew way too well…so did Rafiki.

"Oh my…well this looks kinda bad…what happened?"

"Ask him", Taka gazed Simba with a look like he would want to kill him.

"Chitundu accidentally hit Taka with his claws", Ahadi explained.

"Really? Well hmm…it looks like this needs some operation. Follow me!", Rafiki nodded.

"Umm…Rafiki…", Simba began, but Rafiki whispered.

"Not now Simba…I know something is wrong in here, I can feel it. As a matter of fact, I have some bad news as well. Let's talk later."

As Rafiki passed Simba, young cub was stunned about what he heard.

 _Bad news? Oh man…what now?!_

 ** _*Later*_**

Back at Pride Rock, Rafiki saw what had happened to Sarabi as well. Fearing for the worst, he examined her. But she seemed to have a consussion, nothing more serious.

"How soon she will recover?", Mufasa asked.

"She needs some rest…I'm so sorry that happened. Keep an eye on her", Rafiki told.

"Good. How about Taka?", Mufasa asked.

"Well I gave him some medicine and cleaned his wounds…let's see", Rafiki walked to Taka who was sitting beside of Uru.

"Alright, let me see the wound", Rafiki took the leaf off…and the reveal made everyone to gasp…especially Simba.

Taka's face had healed nicely…expect one scar which passed the left eye. And both Simba and Rafiki knew it way too well.

"Oh my…!", Uru gasped. "Can you fix that?"

"I'm afraid not…it's too deep", Rafiki shook his head.

"Well the good thing is that we all are alive. That's more important", Ahadi nodded.

"Yeah…", Mufasa agreed.

Taka sat silently…and once he saw Simba dropping his ears, made him to snap.

"Oh yeah?! It's easy for you to say! I have to carry this ugly mark for the rest of my life! And all because of him!", he hissed to Simba.

"Taka, it was an accident! Don't be so childish", Ahadi said.

"Oh yeah, of course you blame me! But this brat has caused troubles ever since he came here! He should burn in hell!"

"Taka!", Uru and Mufasa gasped.

"Yeah…you heard me", Taka approached Simba and leaned to look him.

 _"You are so dead…just wait until we are alone!"_

Simba shivered as Taka turned around and left the cave.

"Don't bother yourself with him…it's not your fault", Ahadi smiled.

"Right…", Simba sighed. He couldn't believe it was his fault that Taka got his famous scar.

 _I wanna die…_

Rafiki gazed Simba…he needed to speak with him asap.

"Chitundu…may you come with me? I wanna speak with you."

"Uhh…sure", Simba nodded and followed his friend out. Soon, they were far enough.

"Rafiki…I'm so happy to see you! Where the hell have you been?!"

"I'm so sorry Simba…but some bad things happened once I tried to get back."

"What? How are things back at home?", Simba asked.

"Not good. Listen to me very carefully…", Rafiki began to tell Simba all the things that happened. How Scar tried to drown Mufasa, Nala's and his adventures a the graveyard, hyenas, about Timon and Pumbaa…

"Scar tried to kill Dad?! Nala has new friends?! I had a ceremony?!", Simba gasped.

"Yes…your father is heartbroken. Looks like this case is gonna be much more compilcated than we thought."

"Well thank god you saved him! But you're not the only one with troubles…", Simba now told what happened to him after Rafiki left.

"I had feeling about Taka…his behavior was so strange…", Rafiki muttered.

"But he knows who I am! And Ahadi does too! What do we do now? Go back?", Simba asked.

"No…past has already damaged too much. We must stay here and fix it", Rafiki answered. "And it's too dangerous to get back now."

"But Dad is in danger!", Simba protested.

"Simba…if we go back now, Scar won't hesitate to get you out of the way. And I beleive he's not gonna hurt your father now."

"How can you be so sure? He already killed him once and he's not very kind here either."

"I know…but we have some time, trust me", Rafiki got up.

"How come? Rafiki, please tell me! Enough of this blackness!", Simba begged.

"Very well then…but don't get too shocked. Since you see…Sarafina is pregnant…with Scar's cub. So Simba my boy…you're uncle will be a father.

 **TBC...**


	94. Revealed? (PRE)

Eshe and her children were running fast towards Pride Rock.

"Hurry kids!"

"We do our best!", Faraji and Nia nodded.

Back at Pride Rock, Nala was listening as her mother and Sarabi were talking. She couldn't still believe she was gonna have a sibling…and Scar was the father. He never liked Sarafina like that…this situation was even more horrible.

"So…when are you gonna tell Nala?", Sarabi asked.

"Soon. God…how she might react?", Sarafina sighed. Behind the corner, Nala sighed as well.

 _You have no idea Mom…_

"Nala!"

"Hmm?", Nala turned around saw Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa, what's wrong?"

"Eshe is coming towards Pride Rock!"

"Really? I wonder why", Nala nodded, heading down.

"Nala, where are you going?", Sarafina yelled after her.

"My friend is coming! Sarabi, it's Eshe!"

"Really?", Sarabi headed down.

"Eshe who?", Sarafina stared.

"Long story…I tell you later", Sarabi answered.

"Eshe!", Nala ran down to greet her friend. "Good to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too Nala…I hope we aren't interrupting", Eshe and her kids bowed as Sarabi and Sarafina came down.

"Oh not at all! What brings you here?", Sarabi asked.

"Well the thing is that we saw hyenas coming here!", Eshe panted.

"What?! Hyenas?!", three lionesses gasped.

"Yes…we were eating as we saw them. Luckily we saw King Mufasa and warned him."

"You saw Mufasa? Where?", Sarabi asked.

"At the Savannah", Eshe nodded.

"Oh my…do you know where he went then?"

"He said he goes to look for his brother and wanted you to stay here and wait", Eshe nodded.

"Sarabi…hyenas in the Pridelands! This is bad news", Sarafina said.

"Indeed it is…but we must stay here if Mufasa told us to. Let's not cause more troubles", Sarabi told.

"Are you sure? What about Scar?", Nala asked.

"What about him?", Sarafina asked.

"N-nothing…", Nala shook her head.

"Enough of this now! Eshe, you and your kids may come here and stay until danger is over", Sarabi told. "Let's go back!"

"Thank you", Eshe nodded.

"What's wrong?", Pumbaa asked as Nala came back up.

"Nothing, don't worry", Nala smiled.

"Hey…that's Zazu!"

Turning to look, duo saw Faraji approaching them.

"Oh hello! You must be Eshe's son", Nala smiled.

"Indeed I am…Mom told me about you. Nice to meet you personally", Faraji smiled.

"Yeah…so, how do you know Zazu?", Nala asked.

"We met him after Mom was taken. He told us to help him with something", Faraji explained.

"Help with something…?", Nala asked.

"Yeah…we went to visit at this very big tree…"

"A big tree?!", Nala gasped.

 _Rafiki's tree…why Zazu went there?_

"Yeah…and I don't know why. Weird huh?", Faraji nodded.

"Yes…actually, there is something I've gotta do", Nala nodded.

"But aren't you grounded?", Pumbaa asked.

"Maybe…but this is more important. Cover me okay?", Nala asked and ran out.

 _Whatever Zazu was looking for…must be important. And I'm gonna find out what it is!_

 ** _*Elsewhere*_**

Mufasa was following those hyenas he saw. They were talking about their leader…who that might be?

 _Whoever is this mysterious person…must be connected with these happenings!_

Upon arriving to the border, Shenzi and others stopped. Taking a quick look around them, they headed behind a rock.

"Took you long enough!", Scar spat.

"Well you were the one who wanted us to back down! What is it?", Banzai asked.

"First things first! Were you followed?", Scar asked.

"Of course not!", Shenzi said.

"Good…since these news what you will hear…changed my plans totally", Scar muttered.

"Why's that? Are you feeling regret?", Banzai asked again.

"No, of course not you idiot! This will make things only better…", Scar grinned.

"Oh…?", hyenas stared.

"Yes! You see…"

Meanwhile, Mufasa arrived to the border.

 _Where those things went?_

Gazing around…until Mufasa heard voices.

 _"What?! No way, you've gotta be kidding me!"_

 _"I'm not! It's the truth."_

 _"Well, who could have known…are you sure?"_

 _"Yes, do I look an idiot? I'm the one with the brains here!"_

"Hmm?", Mufasa sharpened his hearing.

 _No…it can't be!_

Moving silently towards the rock…and Mufasa gasped as he saw them.

 _Scar…with hyenas!_

"So…what are you gonna do?", Shenzi asked.

"Well, the thing is that…", Scar was stopped as heard roaring and saw Mufasa.

"Uh oh…", hyenas froze. Scar gazed his brother…

O _h no…was he here this whole time?!_

"Mufasa…what you're doing here? You suppose to be resting!"

"Save your compliments", Mufasa spat, eyes burning. "I got a message that there were hyenas in the Pridenlands…and where I find them? With you!"

"Well you see…", Scar began, trying to explain. He was gonna kill those hyenas once they were alone.

"Enough! You better tell me right now what is going on…or else you'll regret the day you lied to me!", Mufasa spat.

 ** _*Meanwhile*_**

Running fast…until Nala managed to Rafiki's tree. Climbing up…she noticed that it was empty. But it wasn't really surprising…Rafiki was always coming and going.

Managing up, Nala gazed around. Something wasn't right…she could feel it.

Walking circles…until something caught her attention.

 _What's that?_

Pushing leaves aside…made Nala to gasp. Those leaves were filled with bloody fur.

Oh my…

Taking a closer look, Nala noticed the same thing Zazu before. The color of the fur was…rich yellow.

 _No way…those are Simba's fur tufts! But they seem to be fresh…could be that…he's alive?!_

 **TBC...**


	95. Two Worlds, One Scar (PA)

Simba couldn't believe what he heard.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes…Sarafina is expecting Scar's cub. You are gonna have a cousin", Rafiki nodded.

"No way…that means Nala will have a sibling! Are you sure about this?"

"I am, I heard the news when she told him."

"Well…how did Scar react?", Simba asked.

"What do you think?", Rafiki responded.

"Well it's not really surprising if he's not happy…according to Dad, Scar never liked children."

"Correct…he wasn't pleased. But that's not what worries me."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Well I'm afraid this made the situation even more complicated. Since now that both past and future are changing, time will go on. So…"

"Oh great…" Simba made a face-palm.

"That's right…and your uncle might be using this unborn cub against your father. And I have no idea how to stop it…", Rafiki muttered.

"But there must be something we can do!", Simba was pale.

"We can't worry about that now…we have more serious troubles in here. Since now that the younger version of your uncle knows you, we must make sure that these two timelines won't collide. Since if they do…"

"What?"

"Well there is a possibility that if they get in touch with each other, all become one. So in other words…younger versions of your relatives will unir with their older selves. And if that happens…", Rafiki explained.

"Then they will know this whole thing what happened here…and even more!", Simba was horrified.

"Now you get my point. If we play our cards right, there should be nothing to worry about. I usually won't mess with the past, but now I must cross the line."

"Okay…so what do we do? You realize that I gave the famous scar to Taka. This is horrible! He's gonna kill me…", Simba shivered. And idea his uncle remembering who did it in the future…no thanks.

"Well we must find a way to erase Ahadi's and Taka's memories about you and I", Rafiki told.

"And…how do we do that?"

"I'm still working on that…but we can't speak about this to anyone. No matter what they ask, leave talking to me. Okay?"

"Sure, be my guest! I don't wanna mess things up at this time", Simba nodded.

"Good. So the main problem is that Taka is blackamailing you so he could hurt Mufasa, right?"

"Mm-hmm", Simba nodded. "Horrible, isn't?"

"Indeed it is…but I'm afraid you have to play along."

"What?! You can't be serious!", Simba stared.

"I wish I were…but until I can make a plan, you have no choice. I promise to do it asap", Rafiki said.

"Okay…I do my best. So, what are you gonna do?"

"First of all, I'm gonna make a potion which erises their memories."

"And how do we get them to drink it?"

"All in good time. I need you to be patience", Rafiki said.

"Okay…", Simba sighed, despite he hated this. "So…may I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"You said Dad was down…how bad?"

"Well…", Rafiki gazed Simba. "Really wanna know?"

"I do…please, tell me."

"I'm not gonna lie then. Mufasa is doing bad…he really misses you."

"I know that feeling…how about Mom and Nala?"

"A bit better…is Mufasa I'm worried about. The last time you saw him, was after you had an argument I bet?", Rafiki asked.

"Yeah…", Simba sniffed.

"You should not blame yourself Simba. Remember, it was really understandable you couldn't tell him what was happening. It was wise."

"It doesn't sound like that…"

"Maybe not now, but you will understand in time it was meant to be. Trust me", Rafiki smiled.

"All I feel is I'm a real failure. Everything I do, ends badly…", Simba dropped his head.

"It will be as horrible as you want it to be. Remember, you succeeded before. And you will do it now as well…but Mufasa stays alive."

"You sure believe in me", Simba smiled a little.

"Always your highness", Rafiki bowed. "We can do this, trust me."

Nodding a little, Simba felt a little flame of hope after a long time. He couldn't wait to see Mufasa again…but until then, he had to wait.

 ** _*Meanwhile*_**

Hyenas were playing at the graveyard when Taka came.

"Guys!"

"Oh hey Taka! What's up?", Shenzi asked.

"What do you think?", Taka came from the shadows.

"Shit man…what happened to your face?", Banzai stared.

"That brat's work…", Taka muttered.

"Really? What happened?", hyenas asked.

"That stupid monkey came back…and stopped my perfect plan. And thanks to that brat, I've got this…", Taka rubbed his eye.

"Oh my…what are you gonna do now?", Shenzi asked.

"Well I'm gonna make sure that brat will pay! Everyone are loving him…I just can't stand it!"

"You sure are taking this seriously", Banzai nodded.

"That's not even close! That brat is getting on my nerves…and since nobody isn't believing me, I'm gonna make sure everyone sees what that brat is inside!", Taka gritted his teeth.

"And how were you gonna do that?", hyenas wondered.

"You'll see…but from now on, one thing is for sure!"

"And that is…?"

"Being kind…those days are over! From now on, I'm not thinking anybody else than me. Mufasa, parents, Sarabi…all of them are gonna see my true nature!", Taka grinned.

Hyenas stared as Taka stood up.

"And you know which is a perfect way to start?"

"No…", hyenas shook their heads.

"Well it'simple! Power rulers needs a powerful name. And Taka won't fit…I hated anyway. Now let's see, what options we have…", Taka muttered. And suddenly, it hit on him.

"Now I know! Since I have this ugly mark…I should use it as a remind of this case caused by that brat. So now…my name is Scar."

"Scar?", hyenas asked.

"You heard correctly. Scar…perfect. And soon, victory will be mine!", Taka began to laugh. Gazing him…hyenas did the same, despite being confused what was happening. And as that maniac laugh echoed from the walls of the graveyard, it only meant one thing. At least for Taka, now be called Scar.

 _Screw you Simba._

 **TBC...**


	96. A Big Suggestion (PRE)

Gazing this bloody fur…all kinds of thoughts ran in Nala's mind.

 _What is this?! Why this is here anyway?! So fresh…is Rafiki hiding something? But why he hasn't opened his mouth…?_

Sitting down, Nala thought for her next move. Since Rafiki mysteriously disappeared, she had to wait for an explanation. Until then…she had to find anwers herself.

 _But if Simba is alive…where is he?_

Remembering what Pumbaa said to her about Scar… that he was scheming against Mufasa. But where was Simba then? That was a big question.

 _I need to speak with Timon and Zazu…asap!_

Landing down the tree, Nala decided to head back to Pride Rock. She was gonna find answers right away.

 ** _*At Pride Rock*_**

Timon and Zazu had finally woken up after their encounter with Scar.

"Oh my head…", Timon muttered.

"Oh Timon Timon!", Pumbaa smiled. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am Pumbaa! What were you thinking?", Timon answered.

"What happened…?", Zazu blinked his eyes.

"Zazu!", Sarabi walked to him. "Finally you're awake! Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes…even thought everything is totally blacked out. What happened here?"

"Well a lot in fact…I tell you everything soon. But Rafiki has recovered, and he left for some duties. And Mufasa…"

"Sire?! Where is he? I need to speak with him!", Zazu nodded.

"Calm down Zazu! I need you here. Simba's service…", Sarabi sighed.

"I see…well I guess I could use some sleep", Zazu said.

"Good. Want anything?"

"Well some fruits could do."

"I bring some to you. And what you might want?", Sarabi asked Timon.

"Well mademoiselle…"

"Timon…she's the queen", Pumbaa whispered.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Forgive me!", Timon bowed.

"No problem. So what you eat?"

"Don't worry your highness! I can find food myself. Right Pumbaa?"

"Sure, don't waste your time on us", Pumbaa smiled.

"Well if you say so", Sarabi smiled and left to find food.

"Hey Zazu, good to see you!", Faraji smiled.

"Oh hey kids! What are you doing here?"

"Sarabi asked we could wait here until danger is over."

"Danger, what danger?"

"There were hyenas in the Pridelands…"

"Hyenas?!"

"Calm down Zazu", Sarafina smiled. "Everything is on the control. Now, rest."

"Indeed…and after that, I would like to talk to you", Nala ran to the cave. She managed back without no one noticed.

"Nala, good to see you!", Timon and Zazu greeted.

"Good to see you too! How are you feeling?"

"Slowly, but nicely. Don't worry", duo smiled.

"Okay", Nala nodded. Then she walked to Zazu.

"Zazu…I know you found something from Rafiki's tree. We need to talk asap."

"Right…", Zazu nodded as Nala went to her mother.

"Nala dear…there is something I need to tell you"., Sarafina nodded.

"I know Mom…let's go talk over there", Nala nodded.

"So…", Sarafina said as they were out. "You see…"

"I know Mom, I know! You're pregnant and Scar is the father…"

"What?! How can you know?!"

"Well…", Nala began. "A long story. But…"

 ** _*The border*_**

"Mufasa…what are you talking about?!", Scar stared him.

"Don't you lie to me! You said you had nothing to do with these hyenas! So why are they with you?!", Mufasa gritted his teeth.

"Well I think its our time to go…byee!", Shenzi smiled and group began to run.

"Wait you monsters! I'm not finished!", Mufasa roared after them.

"Let them go Muffy!", Scar stopped.

"Very well…since you were the one I wanna speak with. What are you planning?"

"What…do you mean?", Scar gazed his brother.

"I heard your talk…don't try my temper."

"Well I was having a stroll here and…spotted them snooping around. So I told them to get off…but then you came."

"Oh really? I heard something really different. Like you're telling the truth…"

"Oh that…", Scar muttered. "Well…"

"Yes?", Mufasa asked.

"You are not gonna like this…"

"Scar…what are you trying to say?"

"Are you sure you wanna know? After all, you just lost your son…"

"Your behavior has been way too strange. I think you owe me an explanation. What was this truth you were telling about?"

"Umm…like I said, you are not gonna like this."

"Scar!"

"Fine then! I was telling that they should stay the hell away from the Pridelands because…"

"Because? Why would you do that? Since when you have cared about our family?"

"Why you always make me a monster?! Maybe I don't wanna tell you after all!", Scar spat and past Mufasa.

"No Scar…wait!", Mufasa stopped him. "Please…I'm sorry. Just be honest."

Seeing Mufasa so sad…made Scar to grin. He was nearly eating from his paw.

"Well…of course family comes first. And since now I'm gonna be a father…I told those idiots to stay away. They didn't believe me…you know."

"Well that's good…wait…WHAT?! You're a…FATHER?!"

"Not yet! Sarafina is expecting my cub. So Muffy…you are gonna be an uncle! And that's not all…"

"Since when…how…?!", Mufasa stared. "Are you two...?!"

"All in good time! But since you have no heir anymore…", Scar said which made Mufasa to lift his head. Time to make a next step.

"I'm going straight to the point! So…how about my upcoming child becoming a king after you?"

 **TBC...**


	97. The Announcement (PA)

_"Don't mess this up now...right?"_

 _"Sure, you can count on me!"_

Simba was sitting at top of Pride Rock after having the conversation with Rafiki. He was really thankful he came back...but what happened in his own timeline, made him restless. Mudassa was near to break down...and his younger self was not doing any better.

 _What a painful family history we have..._

Was it really true what Rafiki mentioned by two timelines could possibly collide? An idea made Simba feel horrible. He was the one who gave Taka his famous wound...not yet knowing what it was gonna brought.

"Chitundu?"

Turning around, Simba saw Uru.

"Oh...hey Lady Uru!"

"Good morning. Can't get any sleep?"

"Not really...can you?"

"No...I'm so worried about Sarabi."

"Still no response?"

"I'm afraid not..."

"Grab...", Simba muttered. "But Rafiki said she only hit her head, not anything more!"

"I know this sounds hopeless now...but we must be patience. I'm sure Sarabi will recover", Uru smiled.

"Really think so?"

"Positive. Let's just not lose hope."

Nodding to his grandmother, Simba noticed Ahadi sitting under them with Mufasa. Seeing his father like this...was awful.

"Mufasa, we need to talk", Ahadi said.

"Why? I really can't leave Sarabi..."

"She'll be fine. Now, come on."

Listening his father, Mufasa followed him out, gazed by Simba.

"So...what you wanted to speak about?", Mufasa asked.

"About you. Talked to Chitundu yet?"

"No...I don't really know how to face him. What should I say?"

"Well you must talk to him asap. He thinks you hate him."

"What?! But I would never..."

"Mufasa...I know you are worried about Sarabi, but you can't push your responsibilities aside. And when you are the future king, it is even more important."

"Well sure, but..."

"I know. But he is just a kid. How about a chat with him right now? He's with Uru back up."

Gazing Ahadi...made Mufasa sigh.

"I think you are right...I will talk to him now."

"That's my boy", Ahadi smiled as Mufasa walked to greet Simba and Uru who came down.

"Chitundu! I think we need to...talk."

"Huh...?", Simba froze to his spot.

"It's okay, I won't blame you. Please, I need this."

Biting his lip, Simba followed Mufasa out. Once they were there, Mufasa began."

"Look, about our last conversation...I'm sorry how it ended up. I was shocked..."

"I understand completely. And I'm sorry I ruined your proposal...it was not my meaning."

"Yeah, about that...you said you were forced to do it. What does that mean?"

"Umm...I can't remember anything like that."

"Chitundu...please."

"Well like I said, I did not that on purpose. Since...", Simba began but suddenly remembered what Rafiki told him. Never admit anything anymore.

"Umm...sorry I don't really know anything! I'm so shocked...I guess my mind plays with me."

Before Mufasa could answer, Taka arrived. Seeing him made Simba want to run away...but he decided to remain calm.

"Don't let him to scare you...that's exactly what he wants...", he mumbled to himself.

"Taka!", Mufasa was surprised. "You came back!"

"Well this is my home, isn't that obvious?", Taka spat, which made Mufasa to shook his head.

"But now since I'm back, I have something to tell you", Taka gazed Simba and walked back to cave.

"What was he talking about?" Simba stared.

"No idea...", Mufasa answered. For somehow, Simba had a really bad feeling.

A bit later, Rafiki was gathering some potions to make the cure, when he heard yelling and saw Simba.

"Rafiki!"

"Simba, what's wrong?"

"Taka is up to something...hurry!"

"Right..." Rafiki followed his friend and duo ran towards Pride Rock. And once they arrived there, everyone were outside while Taka sat in front of everyone.

"What is happening?" Simba asked.

"Guess we are gonna find out" Rafiki nodded.

"Dear family", Taka stopped them. "Today is is a day which is gonna stay in history. Since I have thought about things...and made me to realize that I wanna change."

"Change...?", Simba stared.

"Oh no...this can't be...", Rafiki answered.

"Change? What are you talking about Taka?", Mufasa asked.

"You heard me! From now on, weak Taka is gone. Since that is not my anymore..."' Taka answered, which made both Simba and Rafiki gasp.

"Yeah, you heard correctly. Say goodbye to Taka...and hello to Scar", Taka grinned.

"No...no way!" Simba was in shock.

"Yes Simba...looks like we re-wrote history more bad that it should have", Rafiki said.

TBC...


	98. Nala, The One Who Doubts This All (PRE)

"Nala…how can you know about my pregnancy?", Sarafina asked.

"Well uhh…", Nala muttered.

"Answer me right now young lady!"

"Well I heard when you told Scar you are expecting a cub. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"But how?! Wait…were you watching?", Sarafina asked.

"I was…I can see he was not happy", Nala said.

"No…no, not at all. But I didn't want you to find out like this…"

"I know, but I would have found out sooner, or later. Better now, so that we can get used to things."

"I wish it could be that simple…", Sarafina sat down.

"What do you mean Mom?", Nala asked.

"You know what I mean."

"I see…well I have to admit that Scar being a father of my sibling…not sound really nice."

"And that's not even worse! Scar is cold and hates children! You know how distant he was with Simba."

"Yeah…what are we gonna do Mom?"

"I don't know sweetie…I really don't."

"This is nice…first Simba, now this…"

"Tell me about it."

Mother and daughter sat quietly for a for a moment when Sarabi came.

"Hey! What are you two doing out here?"

"Hey Sarabi…I told Nala the news."

"You did?"

"Yes…she knows that Scar is father too."

"Oh my…", Sarabi gazed Nala.

"It's okay Aunt Sarabi. I need to check others anyway", Nala smiled and left.

"So…how did she take it?", Sarabi asked.

"Pretty good…she was there when I told Scar."

"She was?!"

"Mm-hnmm…I don't know Sarabi…Nala seemed to understand…but is that really the case?"

"Time will tell I guess. Until then…we must wait."

Sighing, Sarafina gazed up to the sky. What was gonna happen? Were there gonna be more troubles?

Back in the cave, Nala sneaked near Zazu.

"Zazu! Hey Zazu!"

"Hmm?", Zazu flied to Nala. "What's the matter Nala?"

"I need to speak with you. In private."

"I see…well let's go outside."

Soon, Nala and Zazu had sneaked behind Pride Rock.

"So, what is it?", Zazu asked.

"Well…", Nala muttered. "Those zebra siblings said you were examining Rafiki's tree earlier…and that you found something."

"Yes…?"

"Well I went there as well…and found this", Nala took a piece for to be seen.

"Oh my god! A piece of bloody fur?! Just like the one I found…"

"I know. And see the color of it?"

"I do…"

"You know what this means Zazu? Simba might be alive!"

"Indeed…I was suspecting the same thing. And as a matter of fact…Scar attacked me and Timon while we came here."

"He did?!"

"Yes…god this is bad!"

"Well what are we gonna do?! Did you hear that Mom is expecting Scar's cub?"

"No…what?! Really?!"

"I would not lie. So…"

"Oh my god…just no way!"

"So Scar really has made up his webs…what can we do?"

"Well isn't that obvious? We need to find Simba!"

"Find Simba? But Nala dear…he's dead!"

"Is he really? This fur is fresh. So…"

"You mean blood is fresh?"

"Yes! So he must be alive! But where…?"

"I don't know…I wish I knew. And we don't have enough evidences…"

"We will find them. I bet Rafiki knows more than he tells. Let's go to look for him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Or do you have better idea?"

"No."

"Good. I will tell Timon and Pumbaa. Let's go and check Rafiki's tree tomorrow."

"If you say so", Zazu nodded as he and Nala went to others. What was Rafiki hiding? And could Simba indeed be alive?

 ** _*The border*_**

"Excuse me?! You want your cub to rule after me?", Mufasa stared.

"Sure, why not? You don't have a son anymore and need a heir. Wouldn't my child be perfect?", Scar asked.

"I don't know Scar…this is a big request to ask."

"Are you saying my kid is not good enough?"

"No! Of course not! But I can't accept your request without thinking. You know the tradition."

"I do…but do you have a choice?"

"Maybe not…so, you and Sarafina are a couple then?"

"No, we are not. I found out until a moment ago. Total bombshell if you ask me."

"I can believe that. So, what are you thinking about this?"

"Thinking about what?"

"Becoming a father. I know you are not very familiar with children."

"Oh don't worry, I have time to get use to it."

"If you say so…and those hyenas? There is really nothing between you and them?"

"No, I'm completely honest. You can trust me."

"I really hope…now that Simba's…I don't' need any troubles."

"I would ever hurt you on purpose Muffy, you know me."

"Do I? You seem to avoid me."

"That's my way of handling sadness. I'm fine, honest."

"If you say so…", Mufasa nodded as he and Scar began to walk back towards Pride Rock. But these doubts didn't leave the king alone. He was going to keep a better eye on his brother. But so did not Mufasa know that Scar had already made some nasty plans for him…and it would cause chaos for everyone.

 **TBC...**


	99. Dark Times Ahead (PA)

Simba couldn't believe it. Taka was now...

"Scar?!", everyone stared the prince.

"Yes, you heard correctly. From now on, I won't be known as Taka anymore. Instead, my name is Scar", Scar said.

"But why?!", Mufasa stared. "Just because of some wound, you change your name?!"

"Oh Muffy...always think it's so easy. Yes, because of some silly wound."

"But son...", Uru approached him. "Why are you doing this? Have done something wrong?"

"Oh Mother...not at all. Instead, he has", Scar focused on Simba. "Thank him of this."

"I'm I'm sorry...", Simba trembled behind Rafiki. "I didn't mean it..."

 _Grab..._

"Oh, I'm so touched!", Scar sniffed, faking. "You're even sorry?! How cute...NOT!"

Backing away a bit, Rafiki put the stick between him and Scar.

"Taka, Scar...whoever you wanna call yourself, but this is nonsense. It wasn't Chitundu's fault what happened to you. This darkness is all made by yourself."

"And the weird ding dong monkey points me with his stick. Can't you do any better?", Scar pushed the stick away. "Why are you pointing it towards me anyway? Are you scared?"

"Not at all. I'm just protecting this child", Rafiki answered.

"From who? Me? Seriously?"

"Yes."

Hearing that made Scar to laugh. Everyone stared him.

"Can you believe this?!", Scar turned on his family. "This monkey thinks I'm gonna hurt such a sweet kid like Chi-Chi! What a tool..."

"Scar...stop it. You are making everyone nervous", Mufasa begged. "It was an accident, nothing more."

"Oh yes, of course...", Scar nodded. "I almost got blind and it was just an accident. Sure..."

"Son!", Ahadi lost his temper. "You must stop this! Everyone are watching…"

"That's your greatest concern?! Oh right…it's always about your reputation. As long as it doesn't concern Mufasa, you don't give damn."

"SCAR!"

"Too late Pops! You should have thought about this before deciding to push me aside", Scar spat, turning his back on his parents and started to walk away.

"Son…", Uru went after him. "Please, my little Taka…"

"Not you too Mom! Can't you see it?! There is no Taka anymore…at all. He's gone."

"No…he's not. He is still in there somewhere…if you want that."

Gazing his mother, Scar snorted.

"Sorry Mom…but if you cannot accept the new me…then you aren't the mother of mine."

With that, Scar walked out of the cave. Staring after him, no one didn't know what to say.

 ** _*Later*_**

"Rafiki…what are we gonna do?! It's my fault Scar is now born!", Simba sighed.

"Well this is a bit…unsual, but let's hope things won't get any worse", Rafiki nodded.

"Don't worry about him…I'm sure things will get better", Mufasa came out.

"Really?", Simba asked. "But he looked so mad…"

"He always is. Really, don't worry."

Smiling, Simba was left alone as Rafiki went to speak with Ahadi and Mufasa left for his patrol. But as the cub turned to leave, someone grabbed him behind the corner.

"Hey…what?!", Simba gasped…until saw Scar.

"Y-you!"

"Indeed", Scar said. "Missed me?"

"Uh, not really…"

"Guessed so. But I just wanted to say something."

"And…what that might be?"

"Simple…you are gonna pay so much for this!", Scar hissed, showing his eye. "And I will make sure you won't ever forget what you did to me and ruined my life!"

"But I…I'm sorry! Can't we talk about this…?"

"Hah, in your dreams! So you better to be prepared…since soon, you and Muffy…", Scar put the claw on his throat, then slammed Simba against the wall and left. Trembling, the cub curled himself to the ground…it looked like the sun wasn't going to show itself to him anytime soon.

It was real dark times ahead.

 **TBC...**


	100. No Options Offered (PRE)

"What exactly are we looking for?", Pumbaa asked as the group were heading towards Rafiki's tree.

"Something useful against Scar", Nala nodded. "We need to expose him."

"But how are we gonna do that?", Timon wondered.

"No idea…but I'm sure Rafiki will know", Nala answered and started to climb.

"Alright, you three wait here since you can't climb really well", Zazu nodded to zebra siblings and Pumbaa who decided to wait.

"This better be important!", Timon muttered and climbed after Nala.

Reaching on top, trio began to look around.

"Rafiki, are you here? We need your help!", Nala called.

"Looks like no one's home…", Timon muttered.

"But where could he be?", Nala wondered.

"Good question indeed. Hmm…", Zazu flied circles. "Yep, gone."

"Maybe he went to find something?", Nala asked.

"Like what?", Timon asked.

"I don't know…that's what we are are here for", Nala began to examine tree more carefully. She he had no idea what she was looking for…but something.

"Maybe we were wrong", Zazu muttered and landed to the ground. "Maybe Simba is not alive…"

"Okay okay…what is actally going on?! Didn't you say this Simba died? What do you mean he's alive?!", Timon stepped back.

"Great Zazu…", Nala muttered. "Look Timon…I know this sounds really, really weird. But we have a doubt that Scar is lying to us about Simba. Zazu told you about the fur he found, didn't you?"

"I did…don't you remember?", Zazu gazed Timon.

"Yeah, but what does that has to do with this?! Come on, this is way over the top!", Timon said.

"Maybe…but the fur and blood in it was fresh. So Rafiki must know more than he tells. Why those hyenas attacked him in a first place?", Nala asked.

"No clue…"

"That's my point. We need to find answers…Simba might be alive. And if we can prove it, Mufasa will see how bad Scar really is", Nala said.

"I see…", Timon muttered. "But if this Simba is alive, why he hasn't showed up?"

"Maybe Scar is blackmailing him to stay away from the Pridelands", Zazu said. "And Rafiki knows his location."

"Sounds logical…but how we are gonna prove it?", Timon asked.

"That's what we are doing here", Zazu said. "Patience."

Grunting, Timon crossed his hands. Nala was worried…they didn't have much time since Sarafina was pregnant.

 ** _*Pride Rock*_**

"Mufasa!", Sarabi ran to him. "There you are! Did you hear about those hyenas?!"

"I did…but everything is on the control. No need to worry", Mufasa smiled a little.

"Really?", Sarabi asked.

"Yes...don't worry."

"Hmm…if you say so."

"Is everything alright?", Sarafina walked to couple.

"Yes…and no. Is there something you wanna tell me Sarafina?", Mufasa asked her.

"Me? What are you talking about?", Sarafina stared.

"Sarafina…I know you're pregnant. Scar told me."

"He did?!", two lionesses gasped.

"Yes…and that the cub is his. Why didn't you tell me?", Mufasa asked.

"We were going to…but didn't wanna cause you more worries. You were so down…", Sarabi sighed.

"I see…but you know that every cub which is born under my rule, I must know about them right away. And more importantly when it's gonna make me an uncle!"

"I'm so sorry Mufasa…this has not been easy to carry. I told Scar but he didn't take the news very well…", Sarafina looked sad.

"Oh? According what I heard, he was quite happy."

"He was?", Sarafina stared, so did Sarabi.

"Yes…which surprised me, I must admit that", Mufasa nodded.

"Hmm…", Sarafina muttered. Suddenly, Scar walked in.

"Oh hello everyone! Nice day, isn't it?"

"Uhh…", trio stared.

"What?!", Scar stared.

"Nothing…just you being so…happy", Sarabi nodded.

"Well why wouldn't I?! I will be a father!"

"Huh?", Sarafina stared. "But the last time you said…"

"I know what I said Sarafina dear. Forgive, I was shocked. But now I'm actually happy", Scar smiled.

"What?!", Mufasa and Sarabi gazed each other.

"Yes! Time for me to pass my incredible genes. And now that Simba is gone…we need someone to take his place", Scar said.

"Place?", Sarabi asked.

"Of course Sarabi! You don't have more cubs on your own, so someone must follow in Muffy's footsteps."

"Mufasa…?", Sarabi gazed him.

"Scar…I didn't promise anything yet. This is not a thing I can decide just like that", Mufasa said.

"Oh come on, what other choices you have? Or are you planning to have more cubs maybe?!"

"Well…"

"See? And I'm gonna have a cub. Problem solved!"

"Hold on Scar…are you sure about this? Because I don't really know…", Sarafina began.

"Sarafina, don't be such a twat! Our boy will have a glorious future!"

"But…we cannot be sure if it's a boy…", Sarafina stared.

"Oh I'm sure there will be a boy. Or else…", Scar's eyes were glowing.

"Scar!", Mufasa stared him.

"But oh well, I leave you to think about my offer. See ya later!", Scar left the cave before anyone could say anything.

"I can't believe this…you are gonna replace our son?!", Sarabi stared.

"No Sarabi, I did not promise Scar…"

"Whatever…but I'm really disappointed in you. I really hope you can clear this up", Sarabi escorted Sarafina out, leaving Mufasa behind who walked out.

 _Oh Simba…if only you were here. I cannot replace you…but do I have a choice?_

Back in his cave, Scar took a nice position. This was going like a dream…Mufasa and others were under his control. He had waited this for a long time…and Simba would not there to ruin it.

 _Oh I just can't wait to be king…and soon it's possible. Fear everyone…here comes King Scar! Curse you Mufasa and everyone!_

 _"HAAAAHHHHAAAHHHH!"_

 **TBC...**


	101. How It All Began (PA)

" _Remember, who you are!"_

" _No, please…don't leave me! Father! Don't leave me…"_

" _What was that? Hah hah! The weather - Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"_

" _Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing…"_

" _Oh yeah…change is good."_

" _Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do but…going back means I have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long…"_

" _Oh yes the past can hurt…but the way I see you'd can either run from it, or learn from it. So what are you going to do?"_

" _First, I'm gonna take your stick!"_

" _No, no, no, no, not the stick! Hey, where you going?"_

" _I'm going back!"_

" _Good! Go on! Get out of here!"_

Rafiki screamed of happiness as Simba began to run towards The Pridelands. He had just showed him Mufasa's ghost and it seemed that the self-exiled prince finally understood his destiny. At least Rafiki hoped so.

Smiling to himself, Rafiki wast just about to go…

 _*Wind blowing*_

"Hmm?", Rafiki whipped around. "Whose there?"

 _*Stronger blow*_

Narrowing his gaze towards the horizon, Rafiki tried to see if there was someone.

"I'm sorry, but could you please come out? I cannot see you!"

But wind just kept blowing. Suddenly it circled shaman and pushed him forward.

"Hey, what is this?!"

Wind kept pushing, until disappeared forward. Gazing after it, Rafiki wondered.

 _Hmm…could it be?_

Grabbing his stick, Rafiki began to run. He had a bad feeling about this.

Wind led him back to the fountain. Gazing around, Rafiki went in. When he managed there, it was silent.

"Okay, why did you bring me here?"

The water in the fountain started moving. Looking down, Rafiki saw many reflections of the lions…Great Kings of the past.

" _Rafiki…we need to talk."_

"I knew it was you! Well, what can I do for your our dear ancestors?"

" _We saw how you showed chosen one his father's reflection and that he is heading back to the Pridelands."_

"Well that's a good thing, right? You cannot believe how hard it was to make Simba listen…"

" _Rafiki, what have you done?!"_

"What?", Rafiki stepped back. "What do you mean?"

" _We haven been following Simba…he is not ready to take his place as king."_

"Uhh…excuse me?", Rafiki stared. "What do you mean not ready?"

" _No…he is way too weak and can't handle his traumas yet."_

"Are you serious?! I think he is more than ready!"

" _No…we can still see how hurt he is about his father's death. And his uncle won't make things easy…"_

"So…are you saying Scar has something on his sleeve?", Rafiki wondered.

" _Indeed…and that's why we have decided…"_

"Decided what?"

" _We are gonna give Simba a chance to change his past and save his father. We are gonna send him into his past…as a cub."_

"As a cub?! But what for?!"

" _Because the tragedy happened when he was just a cub, that is more better way."_

"But if you are going to do that…he won't remember anything and circle will only repeat itself!"

" _That's the point. We are gonna send him back as a cub, but he will regain his adult memories. So he will know about the scheming his uncle is gonna do."_

"Well that figures! How are you gonna do that? And when?"

" _This is when you come to the picture. Since it's your job to help Simba during this task."_

"Me?! But how could I possibly help him?!"

" _We are gonna give you some magic which you will use when time is right. Take a look behind you."_

Turning around, Rafiki saw a little glowing flower. Picking it up, he examined it.

"Is this…?"

" _Yes…it's a time flower which you will use on Simba. But you must make sure no one sees you…or the magic does not work. After you have done that and he is transported, we will give you further details. Don't let us down…"_

After spirits disappeared, Rafiki rubbed his chin. This was going to be a huge opportunity for Simba…but was he able to do that?

 _Well I don't have time to think about that now…I must hurry!_

With that, Rafiki began his journey towards the Pridelands. For an old mandrill, he was pretty fast. And it didn't take but only a half day as he managed back and even before Simba did.

Arriving to the border, Rafiki sighed as he saw the rotten area. Suddenly, he heard voices which made him to hide and lean to look. He saw Simba gazing his home, shocked look on his face. And there was more to come.

" _Simba, wait up!"_

Turning his head, Rafiki saw Nala. How beuatiful lioness she had grown to be. Remaining silent, Rafiki listened their conversation.

" _It's awful, isn't?"_

" _I didn't wanna believe you…"_

" _What made you come back?"_

" _I finally got some sense knocked into me, and gotta a bump to prove it."_

That made Rafiki smile.

" _Besides, this is my kingdom…if I don't fight for it, who will?"_

" _I will."_

" _It's gonna be dangerous."_

" _Danger? Hah, I laugh in the face of danger! Hah hah hah!"_

" _I see nothing funny about this."_

Looking over his shoulder, Rafiki saw Timon and Pumbaa. Those two friends who raised the future king, without knowing it of course.

" _Timon, Pumbaa…what you're doing here?"_

" _At your service my lead",_ Pumbaa bowed.

" _Uhh…we are gonna fight your uncle…for this?",_ Timon gazed the area.

" _Yes Timon…this is my home",_ Simba nodded, which made Rafiki proud.

" _Ehh talk you're fix up…well Simba, if it's important to you, we'll with you till the end."_

Rafiki watched as the group gazed towards Pride Rock where dark clouds started to gather. And as they began to run, Rafiki decided to do the same. He had to manage there before them.

 _Hurry Rafiki you old fool…hurry!_

Rest of the story until Simba was forced to the corner by Scar and hyenas is really familiar. Fighting against hyenas, Rafiki searched a potential moment to use the flower. But there was really none…

" _No, I'm not a murderer!"_

Kicking hyenas off, Rafiki saw how Simba started to back away. And he had a really bad feeling. Scar knew what he was doing…and it didn't take long for shaman to notice what he was up to.

 _Those bushes…oh darn!_

Making a fast run under the rock, Rafiki heard Nala's yelling.

" _Simba!"_

Gazing up, Rafiki gasped as saw Simba hanging on the wall, Scar standing above of him. Hiding behind the rock, Rafiki saw how lightning hit the bushes, starting a fire.

 _Oh not now…seriously?!_

Gazing up again, Rafiki saw how Scar said something to Simba…and then grabbed his paws. Then he whispered…and before Simba could do anything…he fell.

" _AAAAHHHH!"_

Realizing he had only seconds to react, Rafiki grabbed the flower and made a run. And as Simba almost fell on him, he reached his hand…

" _FLASH!"_

The area turned so bright that Rafiki had to close his eyes. When he was finally able to open them, he realized that he was standing on his tree.

 _Right…did it work?_

Suddenly, there came a wind again.

" _Well done Rafiki…Simba is now transported back into the past."_

"Well that means I succeeded! So what now?"

" _We are gonna send you there as well…and there you must take Simba under your wing. But you can't tell him all…he must learn true secrets himself. And remember, no one can know about this mission, expect you two."_

"If that's what you wish", Rafiki answered. With that, there came a bright light and he disappeared from his tree…landing down the waterfall.

 _Looks like here is day…it must have taken several hours to travel._

Running to prepare things, Rafiki hid behind a tree and saw how Simba was having a reunion with Mufasa. Stunned cub sobbed of happiness as Mufasa was confused. Seeing them together melt Rafiki's heart. But he didn't have time to watch…so as duo began to walk towards Pride Rock, mandrill ran to make his own things.

Night settled soon as Rafiki decided that now could be a perfect time. Running through the Savannah and he finally managed to the watering hole…and met a really familiar figure gazing his reflection.

Smiling to himself, Rafiki started approaching Simba. Cub lifted his ears…and suddenly turned around, hissing. But once he saw Rafiki, he stopped of surprise. Gazing young prince, Rafiki smiled to him.

"Come along child…we need to talk."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Note: To clarify things, check chapter 1 if you cannot remember what happened there. That explains this one.**


	102. Scheming Here, Scheming There (PA)

" _Would you like that we adopted you?"_

Simba was laying in the grass and watched as the blue sky continued far to the horizon. Birds flied above of him, making signle sounds while passing him.

 _What a beautiful day…_

Rolling on his back, Simba closed his eyes. When he first came here, he couldn't ever believe how much troubles this little trip of their would cause. Scar, formerly known as Taka figured out his real identity and was blackmailing him now. If Simba didn't obey…Mufasa would pay.

But somehow, Simba didn't want to give up. He could not…he had to save his future and Mufasa's life. Rafiki was on his side…but he missed home and his friends. Even Zazu.

 _Mr. Banana Beak, hah!_

"Simba!"

Opening his eyes, Simba rolled on his stomach and spotted Rafiki coming towards him.

"Oh hey Rafiki", young prince yawned. "What's up?"

"I was just coming to see how you're doing."

"Right…and you are alone…?", Simba gazed around.

"Yes, don't worry. I wouldn't have called you by your real name you know."

"Sorry…but I'm just a bit nervous since Scar…"

"I know he scares you. But you must not let fear to mess your head. It's what your uncle wants. We must be stronger than him", Rafiki said.

"I guess…so, what now?"

"I'm gonna have a talk with King Ahadi about your adoption. Clearly that is something we can't allow to happen."

"Yeah…I don't have courage to refuse. Even if the idea sounds good…", Simba sighed.

"Fear not young one, it's fine. But Ahadi and Uru cannot have you, it would be against the law of our mission and destiny."

"Mm-hmm…", Simba sighed.

"Simba…please, have faith. I'm sure things will get better soon. Trust me. But now, I must go. See you later and keep your eyes open", Rafiki nodded and stood up. Saying goodbyes, Simba sighed once more and rolled back on his stomach.

 _Where this is going to? Dad…_

Gazing up to the sky, Simba wondered how things were back at home. Scar having a cub with Sarafina was really disgusting...what will happen when he gets home?

 _I miss you all...hopefully we see soon._

 _ ***The graveyard***_

"You haven't still told us why you are so happy", Shenzi asked as Scar was walking circles.

"Silence you idiot! I'm thinking", Scar spat.

Grunting, Shenzi turned to see as Banzai and Ed were shewing some bones.

"Can't you do anything but eat all day?"

"Well something has to be done so that we won't starve!", Banzai spat.

"And drool…", Shenzi shook her head. Scar stopped walking and yelled.

"Can't you three be any quiet?! I'm trying to think!"

"Jeez…what's gotten into him?", Banzai asked as hyenas left.

"Don't ask me…I just can't ever understand lions", Shenzi rolled her eyes.

As Scar was left alone, he sat down. He had to think how to use Simba and to blackmail Mufasa. He could not be too careless…since Rafiki was there to protect him.

 _Just when things turned out to be perfect…and that stupid monkey appears!_

Scar knew he had to get Rafiki out of the way, somehow. But it was way too easier said than done. That mandrill sure wasn't so old as he looked. Excellent fighter, always watching over his back. Couldn't be fooled that easily.

 _Should I kill him? No…too risky. And I need to keep that brat under my control. Grab!_

Too bad Rafiki wasn't the only problem Scar had. Ahadi and Uru wanted to adopt Simba…their own grandson! Without their knowledge of course…and idea made him to gag.

 _My little rascal nephew being my little brother…NO WAY._

Sitting down, Scar rubbed his claws. He was going to cause Mufasa lots of troubles…when the time comes.

 _But until then, I will wait…patiently._

Scar began to wonder what Simba told him about the future. Mufasa became king, Sarabi was his queen…and they had that bratty son. And it meant Scar was pushed further from the throne.

 _Like that's gonna happen…_

Rubbing his neck, Scar stood up and decided to head home. Maybe his nephew is there and if so…

 _ ***Pride Rock***_

Simba had just arrived back to Pride Rock, when was stopped by Uru.

"Chitundu, darling!"

"Oh…hey Lady Uru", Simba smiled a little.

"I was wondering where you disappeared. It's almost afternoon."

"Really? Sorry…guess I lost a track of time", Simba said and smiled a little.

"Child…is everything okay? You seem to be very quiet", Uru asked, noticing Simba's quiet behavior.

"What, me? Oh yes, everything is okay. No need to worry", Simba smiled.

"If you say so…I'm gonna have a little walk with Sarabi. She has to get up to her feet…and Mufasa will keep you company."

"Right…", Simba sighed as Uru licked his cheek and walked back in. Soon, she came out with Sarafina, supporting clumsy Sarabi. Seeing her made Simba to drop his ears.

"Steady now", Mufasa came on their side, looking worried. "Are you sure you will handle this Mom?"

"Yes dear, don't worry. We need some girl's time. Keep Chitundu some company", Uru smiled.

Nodding, Mufasa gave a nuzzle to Sarabi as the trio walked down from Pride Rock.

"There they go…", Mufasa smiled a little and turned to see Simba.

"Yeah…"

"Oh Chitundu…there is no need to feel guilty anymore. Sarabi is recovering and is soon back on her feet completely."

"I guess…but I'm still wondering what if…"

 _Oh yes…deny deny deny!_

"What? Our last conversation was cut off. I remember you saying you were forced to ruin the proposal. Why?"

"I…I can't remember saying something like that. I was in a shock and got scared. That's all", Simba nodded.

"Chitundu…why you have to lie to me? I can see that from your eyes", Mufasa said.

Simba felt how his forehead was sweating. Lying to Mufasa in the future was bad enough, but doing it twice was horrible.

"I'm…I'm really sorry but I don't really remember saying that. Maybe you remember wrong", Simba smiled and walked back in.

Mufasa gazed after this cub, not knowing what to think or do. He wanted to believe this young one…but it was really hard. Ahadi's words kept troubling him.

" _He's my grandson."_

"No, it's not possible…just can't be. There is no way, no possibly way…"

"What's impossible?"

Whipping around, Mufasa saw his brother.

"Oh, Scar."

"Good to see you too", Scar said coldly, examining Mufasa with his eyes. The two brothers despised each other on these days deeply. Even Mufasa's behavior started to turn negative once Scar kept ignoring him.

"So, where have you been…?", Mufasa asked.

"Does it concern you?"

"Not I suppose…"

"Got that damn right", Scar rolled his eyes, walking towards his personal cave. He had stopped sleeping with others too.

"Scar."

"Yes…?"

"Don't forget, Mom and Dad's wedding anniversary is soon. Even if you don't care about us, just please don't cause any troubles there."

Without answering, Scar snorted and disappeared into the darkness. Shaking his head, Mufasa walked back in too, noticing Simba sleeping in the corner. Smiling a little, Mufasa walked to him, settled down and curled himself beside of Simba. As he started to sleep, the cub opened one of his eyes…and smiling, went back to sleep.

In his personal den, Scar had totally forgotten the wedding anniversary. Grinning, he had a new evil plan in his mind.

 _Perfect…oh don't worry Muffy. I shall give our parents the best gift they're never forget!_

 _ ***The Savannah***_

Rafiki and Ahadi were having a chat. And it wasn't quite going what could have expected.

"And I suppose you understand why you cannot adopt him."

"I sure do…I was guessing something was wrong once I saw his face. He looks so much like Mufasa."

"I'm happy you are aware of the situation. Travelling through time is not an easy job", Rafiki explained.

"I can believe it. So, how may I assist you?", Ahadi asked.

"Well there is a dark future coming for your boys I'm afraid…", Rafiki sighed.

"How so?"

"Well…I hate to say this…but I'm afraid you are not going to like it what I must tell you. Since Simba giving the scar to his uncle is not a coincidence. It was meant to happen, but it just went differently."

"Right…well I think I can handle it. As a father, I must do it. Go on."

"Very well. As you can see, Scar is very jealous of Mufasa being the king instead of him. And when Simba is born…it eventually pushes him over the edge. So bad that…"

"Yes?"

"Before I'm gonna reveal you anything, are you sure nobody doesn't know about this than you?"

"No…I haven't told anyone. I wanted to make sure. I can't tell Uru yet…but Mufasa has some doubts. But he doesn't know that Simba is his son", Ahadi nodded.

"Well that is good. We must act in silence to save your sons and Simba's future. He doesn't know I told you about this. But he knows you know his identity?"

"Yes…he knows. And I will continue and help him. I really want to avoid this destiny you told me about", Ahadi said.

"Very well then. But I must warn you, these news will be quite shocking. I really hate to be the one to tell you, but…", Rafiki muttered.

"I'm ready. Just go on", Ahadi said.

Sighing, Rafiki told everything what happened in the alternative timeline. But when Ahadi heard Scar murdering Mufasa…he couldn't find any words.

"I can't believe it…he killed Mufasa?!"

"Yes…with the most brutal way. Simba had to live alone, far from home and live in a lie. He was so lost…luckily this chance was given to him. So in the future, Mufasa is still alive. But if we don't succeed…a second chance will be destroyed…as well as the past life here and now."

Ahadi was shocked. He never thought that Scar could be capable of committing such a crime. That sweet cub…he could not tell Uru. No.

"I…I cannot tell Uru. She would not bear it…we must avoid this. What shall we do?", Ahadi asked.

"Well", Rafiki said. "First of we need to think how to make Scar to leave Simba alone. And I actually have a plan…"

 **TBC...**


	103. Whoops (PRE)

Mufasa gazed his kingdom. When he was a little, he always felt huge responsibility towards it. As a youngster, he always knew his life would be tied up with ruling.

 _Never freedom._

They say great kings never cries or show their weaknesses. During his life, Mufasa usually hid his emotions and mourned in silence, or with Sarabi. Usually it helped…but not anymore.

 _I'm so lost…Dad, what should I do?_

Through the generations, kings always sought answers from their ancestors. It was some called tradition.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Young Taka and Mufasa had been playing all day and came home until the sun was setting. Greeting by a worried Uru, younger brother soon fell to asleep._

 _"I must say Taka has such great sleeping skills", Mufasa rolled from side to side, unable to find a nice position._

 _"Well, you are a bit more_ _energetic_ _at night", Uru smiled. "But if you can't get any sleep, you can out to have a little break."_

 _"Thanks Mom", Mufasa smiled and got up, walking out of the den. The air was warm, but wind blew strongly._

 _The winter was coming._

 _Gazing up to the stars, Mufasa wondered how far they were from here. His grandfather Mohatu passed away a couple years ago, which was hard for his parents._

 _"Grandpa Mohatu…are you up there? Can you hear me?"_

 _Feeling how wind went through his body, Mufasa shivered. He knew his upcoming responsibility…and to tell the truth, it scared him. A lot._

 _"What if I turn out to be a bad king? I'm not sure if I'm ready…"_

 _"You will learn in time. Don't worry, you don't have to understand everything right away."_

 _Turning around, Mufasa saw Ahadi._

 _"Oh hey Father. Didn't hear you coming."_

 _"I just arrived from my night patrol," Ahadi replied. "What are you doing up late so late?"_

 _"I could not sleep and needed a little bit of oxygen. Mother gave permission."_

 _"I see...and you came to see the stars, right?"_

 _"Yes...but I'm not sure what I imagined," Mufasa sighed._

 _"How so?"_

 _"Well...after your father died, you were really down with it. And I once heard that you were talking to the stars in your sorrows..."_

 _"Oh yes...well, I'm just looking for answers," Ahadi looked up._

 _"Answers?"_

 _"Yes, Mufasa...I'm looking for answers from my father. I have not yet received a sign."_

 _"A sign? But Dad, how can you be sure...?", Mufasa wondered._

 _"Hear this my son...", Ahadi smiled. "Even though our loved ones leave us physically, they always live in our memories and hearts. The kings of ancient times are awakened to the deepest emotions and hopes of our hearts."_

 _"So…?"_

 _"In practice, it means that the goodness of our faith is transforming your grandfather into a star which is always with us, even though he can not be seen."_

 _"All right...do you think Grandfather will follow us and from him we can ask...questions?", Mufasa also looked up._

 _"Of course. What would you like to ask?"_

 _"Well…"_

 _"Just tell Mufasa. The coming kings will never hide their troubles._

 _"I just...I feel unsure. Mohatu and you are examples of great kings...what if I can not follow your example?"_

 _"Oh, son...why do you think so?"_

 _"_ _I just...I'm so young. And honestly...the responsibility is scaring", Mufasa hang his head._

 _"Mufasa..." Ahadi sat down. "Uncertainty is normal, I was just as lost in your age, even when I was a bit older than you. And I still am, although I have been dominated for many years. "_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Oh yes...we are never fully prepared. We make mistakes, but we have to learn from them."_

 _"I just hope I'll make you proud...", Mufasa sighed._

 _"You do already. You are a very strong and wise child. Just wait, you're gonna have some experience in time. And do not worry...I'm sure your grandfather hears. As long as you believe so ", Ahadi smiled and went in, leaving thinking Mufasa alone._

 _"If you just believe so..."_

Faith. It always kept Mufasa going. Believing future…hoping for the best. But what if all the hope was gone now?

"I don't know what can I do…can you give me a sign?"

Gazing up, for the first time in his life, Mufasa was completely lost and doubted his wisdom. Those silly stars…did they know anything really?

"So whenever you feel alone…"

Mufasa remembered that night when he and Simba had a talk about the Great Kings. How he assured his son that they would always be together…even if his time would come someday.

 _That's really stupid if you think of it…_

Stars…Great Kings…what were they really? Mufasa had began to doubt their existence. Since he had not seen Ahadi…or heard from him. Not even when he hard his dark moments and when he was lost. So remembering this childhood memory started to sound like a big lie.

"I can't take this anymore…"

Mufasa felt huge quilt while letting his son go so lightly. He should have been able to sense something was gonna happen. And Sarabi blamed him…even if did not say it straight.

 _"How can you replace our son just like that?! MUFASA!"_

Mufasa sighed. Of course he didn't want to replace Simba. He could ever be replaced. But he was running out of options. His son was gone, other cub was most likely out of the question and the ruler must be from the bloodline. And since Scar was the only blood relative Mufasa had left, his future cub was his only choice.

Taking such a burden when becoming a king is anything, but easy. That huge responsibility…blaming, putting your own needs after others. Never can't back down. And honestly, Mufasa wasn't sure if Scar was had quite understood what ruling meant. For his brother, it sounded so easy. Scar was always mocking Mufasa being too soft and weak.

 _"You know Mufasa…being emotional is your weakness. No wonder things are the way they are, because you are way too weak! Power, strength, being clever. But since you are such a Mommy's boy, isn't that a surprise?!"_

Grunting for the memory, Mufasa felt sorry for Scar. How wrong he was…being the king is not just about power and being majestic. It's also appreciating life, animals, your family. That's what Uru taught him.

Landing down from Pride Rock, Mufasa decided to have a nap…when Sarabi bumped into him.

"Oh, Mufasa…"

"Sarabi…"

Passing each other, the royal couple didn't speak more. They had grown apart…at least mentally. Mufasa felt that he only hurt Sarabi with his behavior and Sarabi felt sadness how Mufasa shut her out. Simba used to make them both smile…but not anymore. Without their son, it had brought a question…was there anything left?

Not turning around, Sarabi headed to spend some time with Sarafina, while Mufasa walked to the den. And they didn't see how someone watched them from the darkness and grinned manically.

 _ ***Rafiki's tree***_

"Seriously, we have visited here thousand times! And there is nothing what could help us", Timon said.

"I don't know…", Nala muttered. "Rafiki must know something, but he has been gone for weeks now. Weird…"

"It sure is. And Mufasa is getting restless without his wisdom", Zazu sat on the branch. "We must help him and expose Scar somehow."

"Well, we have actually a plan for that, right Timon?", Pumbaa asked.

"Oh yeah…didn't you say that you found a piece of golden fur from here?", Timon asked Zazu.

"What, you did?!", Nala stared.

"Oh yes…I totally forgot it! Wait a minute", Zazu nodded and flied up. After a couple minutes, he came back down.

"Here", he dropped the fur to the ground. Nala picked it up and examined it.

"A piece of golden fur…oh my god…this is Simba's!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Simple. Simba got his fur color from Mufasa, who has much darker, because he's an adult. And the two of them are the only ones on the pride with a rich yellow fur. And this one has blood in it…", Nala muttered.

"Yes, that caught my eye too. And it looks like it's pretty fresh", Zazu pointed.

"Great…this gets even more suspicious! Should we show that to King Mufasa?", Timon asked.

"Not yet…we need more evidences. Scar is a great manipulator, he can find several excuses for this", Nala said.

"I see…so what do we do then?"

"Well we have to wait, I'm sure Scar will let his guard down at some point. While waiting that, we are gonna observe the situation. Okay?", Nala asked.

"Right", her team nodded, feeling really worried. It would not be long until the cub will be born.

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

 _"Just look at that belly…what a bitch!"_

 _"Indeed…fussing around with the royal family like that…"_

 _"Well what if the baby is not from the Pride? King Mufasa would ever allow cheaters to live in his kingdom. He is a wise ruler."_

 _"And his brother Scar is not a father type…so it must be that Sarafina has hooked up with someone else! What a traitor…"_

 _"I always knew she was a troublemaker…and that brat of hers…poor girl!"_

 _"Tell me about it…"_

Listening other's whispering made Sarafina sad. Ever since her belly started to grow, gossips around the Pride made her a free stain. Luckily she had Sarabi's support…unless she would have gone nuts.

"Don't mind about them", Sarabi drank some water.

"Easy for you to say", Sarafina sighed. "Everyone will hate me when the truth comes out…"

"Well, you have our support. Don't worry."

"Speaking of…how are things between you and Mufasa?", Sarafina asked.

"Could be better…we are avoiding each other. I don't know what should I say to him…", Sarabi sighed.

"That's sad to hear…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault…I can only hope things will get better", Sarabi said and continued drinking. Both lionesses didn't notice what happened on the other side of the river, behind a grass…

"So you know what you have to do?", Shenzi asked the crocodile named Mujo.

"Certainly. I will do as we planned. After I'm having my reward…"

"Oh don't push your luck! Now, move it!"

Diving, Mujo began to swim towards the two lionesses. Grinning, Shenzi watched him.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Now, I want you to follow Sarabi and Sarafina down the river", Scar informed hyenas after seeing his sister-in-law leaving._

 _"Okay…why?"_

 _"Simple…now that Simba is gone and I have Mufasa's promise for my child to be a next ruler, I don't want anything to ruin this. So what if there was an accident…?"_

 _"Oh now we get it…you want us to take care of the queen?"_

 _"Well, maybe you aren't as stupid as you look. Indeed…if I want to take a full control of Mufasa, Sarabi must be out of the way. Without her, dear brother will be totally lost", Scar grinned._

 _"Right", hyenas nodded. "So what's the plan?"_

 _"Well, it's simple…get a rid of her…for good!"_

"Let's only hope this works…", Banzai whispered.

"We'll see…", Shenzi answered as Mujo approaced Sarabi slowly, who was still drinking.

"Get ready…", Shenzi grinned. "Soon, soon…"

"Uhh…I think I need a nap", Sarabi said. "Wanna join?"

"You bet", Sarafina answered and began to walk. Deciding to take a one last drink, Sarabi leaned her head down, when suddenly, lifted her ears up…and before she could react, Mujo attacked, dragging her into the water. Hearing splashing and yelling, Sarafina turned around and gasped as saw what was happening.

"Oh no…SARABI!"

 **TBC...**


	104. Cruel Game (PA)

Scar was laying at the rock, having his afternoon nap. He loved to sleep…so didn't notice Sarafina's arrival.

"Scar?"

"Zzzz…zz…"

"Scar…?!"

"Zzz…"

"Uh…SCAR!"

Jumping up of surprise, Scar looked irritated.

"What?! Can't I at least sleep peacefully?!"

"Well sorry to interrupt your majesty…but I need your help", Sarafina snorted.

"And why is that?"

"Your parent's wedding anniversary is in a couple days. I need your help with the decoration."

"Uh, can't you and Sarabi do that? It's girly stuff."

"No, Sarabi is with Uru and Mufasa. You are the only one who can do it."

Snorting, Scar lifted himself up and walked lazily after his friend. He hated this fussing…but luckily had some other plans.

 _Just wait…_

Every member of the pride were preparing for the wedding day. Uru and Ahadi were really loved among the pride, so everyone wanted their special day to be perfect.

"How are you feeling Sarabi?", Mufasa asked her.

"Oh I'm fine…improving day by day", Sarabi smiled back.

"I'm glad to hear it…we all were really worried about you. Especially me…"

"Oh Mufasa, aren't you sweet", Sarabi smiled and the couple snuzzled each other.

Simba was watching his parents a couple ten meters back. Seeing them surprised him from time to time. Sarabi was so sweet…and Mufasa powerful. They had this same wisdom when they had him…but still, they weren't even full grown adults now.

"Chitundu", Mufasa interrupted his thoughts.

"Uhh…yeah?"

"I need to gather some flowers for the party. Can you keep Sarabi company while I'm gone?"

"Uhh…sure", Simba nodded as Mufasa left. Turning to see his mother, Simba gulped a little.

"Nice weather, isn't it?", Sarabi asked.

"Yes…I guess."

"I'm really looking forward to this party…Ahadi and Uru are so deeply in love. They deserve this."

"Yeah…", Simba muttered, which Sarabi noticed.

"Chitundu…may I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well…what can you remember of your mother? How was she?"

Hearing that totally surprised Simba. It's not every day you hear your own mother asking you some questions...when she does not know who her kid is.

"Well I can't remember her clearly…", Simba lied. "I was so young when I lost her…"

"Oh I'm so sorry. It must be horrible to even think about…"

"Yes…yes it is", Simba sighed.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"He is dead Mom! And all because of me!", Simba cried._

 _"Simba…", Sarabi began._

 _"All these years I though it was my fault…and it is! No matter what Scar says!"_

 _"Honey…what makes you say like that?!"_

 _"Oh come on Mom, look at this!", Simba pointed the area around Pride Rock. "Everything is destroyed! And I wasn't here to protect it! To take care of you! Instead, I lived a happy life in some jungle, without any worries! What kind of a king that makes me?! A loser!", Simba cried as rain washed his mane._

 _Sarabi gazed her son…and sighed. Seeing him in pain was a total torture._

 _"Simba…you can't blame yourself about this. It was Scar's manipulation and sadistic hunger for power what caused this all. Never think this was your fault."_

 _"But…"_

 _"No buts! And what makes you think you are responsible for Mufasa's death?"_

 _"I…I was there Mom! I saw how he fell and I screamed…I swear if I could have done something…"_

 _"But you were just a child. No one blames you. I'm sorry I doubted it before…I don't know what I was thinking. But I never truly believed you were a real killer. Scar was grieving…or at least faked it pretty well. We all were victims of him", Sarabi explained._

 _Crying even more, Simba didn't hesitate of showing his pain._

 _"I'm…I'm sorry Mom! I wish Dad was here…I just miss him so!"_

 _"So do I sweetie…so do I", Sarabi comforted her child as the rain fell down. "But he is always with us."_

 _"How can you know that?"_

 _"Because I believe in it. And so should you. Your father is with us…as long as you won't forget him."_

 _Letting his pain out, Simba let the rain to wipe his tears away. How much he would like to say some things to Sarabi…but was afraid that will ever be strong enough._

 _"I...I really fear I won't live up to continue Dad's legacy. He was so loved...how can I ever replace him?"_

 _"But you don't have to be like Mufasa honey. Just be yourself, you are not just his copy. It's lovely that you wanna value his memory...but it won't vanish, not even if_ _you make your own decisions. Let your father's teachings be your guidance, not the rule you must_ _obsessively follow."_

 _Listening Sarabi's words made Simba's weight to go a bit smaller. Lots of work the kingdom needed...and so did he. But somehow, he was sure that he will manage, with a support of his friends and family._

 _"I...I think I heard him Mom."_

 _"Really?", Sarabi asked._

 _"Yes...when I was roaring at the top. I don't know how to describe it...but I felt that rain kinda...got through me. Like...he was there."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"I know it sounds silly...but I could swear hearing his voice...like he said...", Simba muttered, still trying to remember that feeling which ran through him once the victory was sealed and he was the new king._

 _"Said what?", Sarabi wondered._

 _"Re...", Simba muttered, finally letting the word out._ _"Remember."_

 _Hearing that made Sarabi to close her eyes and smile gently._

 _"Well, that really sounds like Mufasa. So I guess we can all agree that he was aware of this...", she gazed her homeland, and then back at her son who smiled and opened his mouth._

 _"Mother?"_

 _"Yes Simba?"_

 _"Can…can you tell me how you and Dad once met?"_

 _"Oh that…well, it is a very sweet and funny story. But it all started…"_

"Child…what's wrong?!"

"Huh?", Simba snapped back to reality. "Oh, nothing…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. It must be hard for you to live away from home…", Sarabi nodded.

"Sometimes, yes. But Rafiki has taken very good care of me."

"I'm happy to hear that", Sarabi smiled and Simba returned it.

"Ah, what a lovely seen we have here!", Scar walked up, followed by Sarafina. Seeing him made Simba to jump.

"Oh good day to you as well Scar", Sarabi snorted. "Always so happy."

"Of course dearie", Scar snorted back and then focused on Simba.

"And how is our Chi-Chi doing?"

"Me? Oh…well…", Simba muttered.

"Can't speak properly?"

"Sure! B-but…"

"What an useless being…", Scar rolled his eyes and past the trio.

"What's gotten into him?", Sarabi asked.

"Well you know, hates when he has to help", Sarafina answered.

"I can't believe his attitude…his own parents!", Sarabi shook her head.

"Has he always been like this?", Simba asked.

"Well…", Sarafina muttered. "Not always."

"Really? What happened?"

"You will know when you're older", Sarabi smiled. "Now, it's time for some fun!"

Seeing his mother laughing made Simba to smile. But he couldn't help of being worried…how were things in his own reality? Sarafina was pregnant there…luckily her younger self never knew about it. And never will.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

Running through the grass after the meeting with Ahadi, Rafiki headed towards his and Simba's secret cave. He maybe had to go back in time once more, just to avoid all the gossips around his coming and going. After all, he hasn't been there since Simba's fake funeral.

 _Right, let's see..._

As Rafiki reached in, he stopped of surprise. The cave walls were covered with different paintings...paintings of him and Simba. Covered with blood.

"Oh no...", Rafiki muttered, gazing the walls. This was a bad sign...totally bad. But that wasn't the main shocking discovery. It was the potions...they all were destroyed.

 _Oh dear..._

Now, the situation has reached on a crisis level. Since without potions...the portal could not be opened. And that meant Simba and Rafiki could not go back. They were trapped into the future. And since the timeline has already changed so much...how long it will be when it will notice that they don't belong here? They were in danger to vanish...forever.

Whipping around, Rafiki ran towards Pride Rock. He had to warn Simba asap...there was only one who could be behind this. But once he saw who was heading towards him, he quickly jump on a nearest tree.

"I can't believe it's been so long…", Uru smiled as she and Mufasa were walking through the field.

"It sure has…I'm happy that you're happy Mother."

"Thank you Mufasa…I was so blessed when I met Ahadi. Without him…I would't have two wonderful sons…and possibly one more soon."

"What do you mean?", Mufasa asked.

"Well you know…I bet Ahadi has mentioned about our…adoption plans."

"Yes, he has said something. And I support it", Mufasa smiled.

"Good to hear. If only your brother would agree…"

"Well, he's is Scar. You know how grumpy he can be."

"Yes…and the fact saddens me. My little Taka…gone. Forever", Uru sighed. Mufasa felt sadness…Uru was always the one who kept going for her children and supported Scar when he was having bad days. It was so heartbreaking that he was slipping away…without anyone able to stop it.

"Mom…I promise that I will ever give up on Scar. Despite he is different now, but he is my brother. You have my word."

"Oh thanks honey…", Uru smiled. "It eases my worry a lot."

Feeling happy, mother and son kept walking. But as they passed a tree, they didn't notice how Rafiki was sitting at the branch, really thinking look on his face.

 _Hmm…_

The pride worked really hard while wanting to make a perfect party for the king couple. And finally, the big day came.

"My dear friends, family and pride…", Ahadi smiled. "As you know, today, years ago happened something very special."

Roaring happily, everyone gazed their queen. Mufasa and Scar stayed at the background behind their parents while others, including Simba, were in the crowd.

"What's happening now?", Simba whispered.

"Just wait", Sarabi nodded back. "You'll see."

"Well it's a bit hard among these animals…", Simba muttered.

Laughing a little, Sarabi suddenly picked Simba up, throwing him on her back.

"Better?"

"Yeah…thanks", Simba smiled and they turned to see Ahadi.

"I'm happy to make a speech for my wonderful wife and beloved queen…Uru", Ahadi gazed his love. "Without her…my life would be impossible."

"Way to go Dad!", Mufasa smiled while Scar snorted.

"Boring…"

"Can't you shut up if you don't have anything useful to say? Try to respect others at least during this day", Mufasa hissed.

"Blah blah blah…", Scar babbled.

"Scar!"

"Phew…fine", Scar sat up, far from Mufasa.

"Is everything ready?", Sarafina whispered. "Time for the surprise!"

"Oh yeah, sure", Mufasa nodded. "On my mark."

"I wonder what is gonna happen?", Simba whispered…when heard a voice.

"Chitundu!"

Turning around, Sarabi and Simba saw Rafiki.

"Oh, hey Rafiki!"

"Hello dear…you are not hesitating if I have a talk with this young one here?", Rafiki pointed Simba.

"Of course not", Sarabi smiled and Simba jumped down, following Rafiki outside.

"Rafiki…what's the matter?"

"Serious matter! We can't stay here…we must leave The Pridelands till futher notice."

"What you mean?! Are we gonna go back home?! But I just…"

"No, not that. What I'm trying to say that someone destroyed all of my potions", Rafiki explained. "You are not safe in here!"

"What?! So you mean…", Simba turned pale.

"Yes Simba…I'm not sure how to get back to our own time…or can we even!", Rafiki answered seriously.

"Oh my god...", Simba stared, when everyone suddenly heard a voice.

"Hello hello everyone! I wanna thank you all who are celebrating my parents!", Scar grinned.

"Oh great...what is he up to now?", Simba asked.

"Hmm...", Rafiki muttered.

"As you know, my folks are a very happy couple. And now...let me give you my present!"

"What the...?!", everyone in the cave stared.

"What is he doing...?", Sarafina whispered to Mufasa.

"I don't know..."

"And now dear guests...what is my present? Well, I need my dear little friend Chitundu to help me. Where are you, Chi-Chi?"

"Oh no...", Simba gasped, but Rafiki comforted him.

"Don't worry, you can go. We can't take risks."

Feeling a bit nervous, Simba walked to his uncle and sat down in front of everyone.

"Yeah...?"

"Well it's simple...I think you have something to tell us!", Scar said which made everyone to gasp.

"W-what do you mean?!", Simba stared even more, so did others.

"You heard me. So, are you gonna tell...or should I?"

"Tell...what?!"

"Chi-Chi dear...like telling who the hell you really are, since you are certainly not what you claim to be!"

 **TBC...**


	105. See You Later Alligator (PRE)

"Sarabi, Sarabi!", Sarafina yelled as her friend was pulled under the water.

"Yeah, way to go!", Banzai grinned in the bush. "There's no way she could survive of that!"

"Indeed…let's see what's gonna happen", Shenzi answered and the hyenas kept looking.

Turning her head, Sarafina thought of what to do. There was no one near her…but she had to do something, or else.

"Let…LET HER GO!", Sarafina suddenly ran into the river. Hyenas stared.

"Hey…that wasn't a part of the plan!", Banzai said.

"No…oh great! Did she really have to do that?! Now what can we do?!", Shenzi muttered.

Mujo dragged Sarabi with him. But the queen wasn't an easy target, she really fought back with all her strength. Trying to keep her head above of the water, she gulped.

"S-Sarafina! Go back!"

"No I won't! I can't leave you!"

"But…the baby…!", Sarabi was pinned under the water again. Fastening her moves, Sarafina tried to stop the crocodile.

"Release her! If you don't, I won't be answering what's gonna happen next!"

Running beside of the bend, hyenas followed the scene. They couldn't command Mujo to stop, otherwise they would have been spotted. But they couldn't help Sarafina either…but leaving her would make Scar angry. After all, she was carrying his baby.

"Should we stop this? You know what boss is gonna say if hears!", Banzai asked.

"Dunno…let's watch a bit longer", Shenzi answered.

Seeing Mujo slipping further, Sarafina was running out of options. Spotting a bunch of rocks, she saw her only chance.

"I said…LET HER GO!", she climbed fast up…and made a jump straight on Mujo. Disappearing under the water, hyenas kept looking.

"What…what now?!"

"Just wait. Just wait…", Shenzi grinned.

 _Sucks to be you ladies!_

 _ ***Pride Rock***_

Deciding to have a look on Rafiki's tree, Mufasa landed down from Pride Rock. He was really troubled and kept thinking where his old friend could have gone.

 _I would really need his assistant…_

"Mufasa!"

Turning around, Mufasa saw Scar who walked fast towards him.

"Yes?"

"May I ask, where are you heading?"

"On my patrol…why?"

"Just asking."

"Right…", Mufasa kept walking. Hearing steps behind him made him to stop and gaze over his shoulder.

"Do you want something Scar?"

"Oh, what makes you think like that?", Scar asked innocently.

"You really came here just to have a chat with me? Hah, hardly", Mufasa rolled his eyes.

"I guess you know me at some point", the little brother answered, beginning to walk beside of his brother. "But yes, there is something I wanna ask you."

"Ahah…what?"

"Well, how are things between you and Sarabi?"

"And what do you care? You have always made it very clear that our relationship doesn't concern you", Mufasa walked ahead.

"But Muffy, of course I care! You are my brother. And I only want that you are doing well. Please, wouldn't you tell what's bothering you?", Scar faked curiosity.

"Uhh…", Mufasa stopped and sighed. "To tell the truth, we are having some troubles."

"Oh really? The two of you? But you have always got along so well", Scar nodded.

"Yes, but now…we are not. There is this distance between us…I can't even face her properly. Simba was our connection, but without him…", Mufasa closed his eyes. Scar snorted silently…how much more he had to stand before could get his paws on the throne?

"Well, do you think you will solve things out?"

"I don't know that either…I thought that giving her some space would ease things. But no…I'm lost more than ever. And speaking of…you don't happen to know where Rafiki is?"

"Rafiki?", Scar gazed.

"Yes…he disappeared after Simba's funeral. I really would like to talk to him…but he is gone. I wonder if he's alright…", Mufasa muttered.

"Well you know how he is…comes and goes however he pleases. Maybe he is on a journey or something", Scar said.

 _And hopefully stays there…_

"But it doesn't make sense! Usually Rafiki tells if is gonna be gone for some time…but now, nothing. I'm really worried…", Mufasa sighed.

"Mufasa…why you always have to worry so much? Think about the bright side…soon, I'm gonna be a father!"

"Yes…but you should really take more interest on Sarafina. She needs support. Soon, you can't come and go as you please", Mufasa said.

"Nah, she has plenty of friends to support her. My role starts only then when my kid is born. But anyway, I'm going to have a nap. See you!", Scar began to walk towars Pride Rock…

"Sir!"

Lifting their heads up, brothers spotted Zazu.

"Zazu, what's wrong?", Mufasa asked.

"I'ts…it's horrible! Sarabi and Sarafina…the river! Some of the hippos saw a crocodile attacking Sarabi…and Sarafina went to rescue her! You need to come, now!"

"What?! Sarafina and the crocodile?!", Scar stared.

 _You've gotta be kidding me…can't those idiots get anything right?!_

"Oh dear…lead the way! Scar, come! I need your help!", Mufasa began to run. Grunting, Scar ran after him…cursing the failing plan once again in his mind.

 _ ***The river***_

"MOM! MOOMMM!", Nala yelled as she, Timon and Pumbaa managed to the river. "Where is she?!"

"I can't see her…this is bad!", Timon nodded.

"We must find them! Mom is pregnant and Aunt Sarabi can't fight against a huge crocodile!", Nala began to run. "MOM!"

"I wonder why did that beast attack?", Pumbaa asked.

"We don't have time to think! Now, move dear piggy!", Timon yelled and the trio began to run.

"See anything?", Nala yelled.

"No! This looks really, really bad…", Timon answered.

"But we gotta find them! MOOMM!", Nala called again.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Nala was sitting in the grass on the day after Simba's memorial service. Looking up to the stars, she wondered was her friend there. He was so missed...and the cub felt so lost without him. All those fights sounded so horrible now...the elephant graveyard accident along with it._

 _"Nala, what are you doing here all by yourself?", Sarafina walked to her. "It's midnight!"_

 _"Oh hi Mom! I'm just thinking about Simba…"_

 _"Oh honey", Sarafina sat beside of her._

 _"Do you think he is up there? Aunt Sarabi thinks so…what if…what if he's not and is lost…?"_

 _"Nala…I'm sure Simba is with his ancestors. He's a part of the royal bloodline."_

 _"I hope so…do you think he's lonely?"_

 _"I can't say…but I'm sure he will watch over you. He really cared for you."_

 _Remembering all those moments with Simba brought tears into Nala's eyes. Noticing her sadness, made Sarafina to put her paws around her daughter._

 _"Cry my child…it's fine. I'm here with you, so are Mufasa and Sarabi. We all miss Simba…but he will watch over us. He was a good friend…never forget that."_

 _"I won't…thanks Mommy", Nala sniffed. "But…what's gonna happen now? Are Mufasa and Sarabi gonna have another cub? Or will Scar be the next king?"_

 _"I…", Sarafina didn't know what should answer. True, now that the prince was dead, Mufasa had to make a choice of who will take over after him. Replacing Simba with another cub sounded really horrible…but did the king couple have a choice? Sarafina knew something about Scar…he always dreamed of being the king. It wasn't a secret actually…but not many knew Scar's bitterness towards Ahadi and Mufasa. Even his own brother was too blind to see it…or maybe too pure to even doubt it despite their cold relationship._

 _"Mom…Mom?!"_

 _Snapping back to reality, Sarafina turned on her daughter._

 _"Yes Nala?"_

 _"Are you okay? You look worried."_

 _"Oh don't worry, I'm fine", Sarafina smiled. "I'm fine…"_

Nala could still remember her mother's worried face once she asked about the kingdom's future. She knew Scar well…and their youth sounded very complicated. In the past, Sarafina had some feelings towards Scar…but the prince pushed her off. And now that her mother was pregnant…Scar had planned every detail so well.

"Hey, look guys! A waterfall!"

Stopping, trio saw a waterfall flushing slowly down. Fearing for the worst, they fastened their moves, hoping the get there in time. Meanwhile, Scar, Mufasa and Zazu were coming towards the river as well.

"I can't believe this…why Sarabi dragged Sarafina down the river?!", Scar spat. "She knows she's pregnant!"

"Well maybe they went to have some peace and quiet…why you always have to blame everyone?!", Mufasa yelled back.

"Well she's your wife! You should really keep an better eye on her!"

Hearing that made Mufasa to stop and turn around.

"Don't you dare to mock Sarabi in front of me! She's still my wife and the mother of Simba in case you have forgotten!"

"Well tell your wife to keep my kid out of this! I don't need your marriage problems to effect on my life as well!"

Staring each other, brothers were really close to rip each other apart. But Mufasa didn't want it and Scar had to take it easy.

"You know what brother?! You may think being a ruler is an easy job! But let me tell you...it's far from that!"

"Well not surprising when an idiot like you makes the rules."

Trying to keep his anger in check, Mufasa gazed his blood relative.

"I pretend not hearing that."

"Why? Face it Mufasa...you can't even take care of your wife! So I'm really doubting your ruling skills. Ever since Simba died, you have hesitated of moving on. But you know what? Someday, you just gotta do that. Life goes on, like it or not."

"How dare you to speak of my son like he's a part of some collection! You are getting on my nerves Scar, I'm seriously warning you!", Mufasa gritted his teeth.

"Hating to face the facts? Better to stop living in your dream world Muffy and come back to reality. That's what life is about...pain, pain and pain. Nothing else", Scar answered sarcastically. "And that fact won't change, not matter how much you want to."

Staring his bro, Mufasa didn't answer...and then Zazu yelled from above.

"Sire, please! Sarabi and Sarafina needs us!"

"Right…but this is not over!", Mufasa grunted and ran again. Snorting, Scar followed him. If Sarafina was hurt…those idiots would pay dearly.

 _No one takes my victory…no one!_

At the same time, Nala, and her two friends had landed down, following the waterfall.

"Not a trace…what if…?!", Nala began to panic.

"H-help me…!"

"Hey…did you hear that?!", Pumbaa asked.

"Yeah, we heard. And it was not your stomach…", Timon answered.

"I heard it too…but where did that come from…?", Nala examined the vegetation…and then saw Sarabi.

"AUNT SARABI!", kids made a run to her. The queen laid against a trunk, holding it with her paws. She was panting and wounds covered her fur, making blood to fall.

"Are you okay my queen?!", Timon asked as Pumbaa helped her out of the water.

"I..I am…thank you…", Sarabi coughed. Examining her, trio was really worried.

"What..what happened Aunt Sarabi? I heard that a crocodile attacked…where…where is Mom?!", Nala gazed around, panic in her eyes.

"She…", Sarabi panted which got everyone's attention. And they could only but stare as the wounded lioness let those chilling words out.

"Sarafina…she…she saved my life…but that beast took her…and the baby!"

 **TBC...**


	106. Homesick Homie (PA)

_"Dad? Dad come on, wake up! We gotta go home…please!"_

 _Trying to make Mufasa to move, Simba was confused why he didn't respond. The king just laid there, showing no reaction of waking up. Panic filled in his little heart, Simba tucked Mufasa's ear._

 _"Come on Dad…wake up! Please!"_

 _No avail. Landing to the ground, Simba pushed Mufasa's paw._

 _Useless._

 _Dragged his tail._

 _Useless._

 _Bit his mane._

 _Useless._

 _Yelled to his ear._

 _Useless._

 _Begged…_

 _No reaction._

 _Threatened…_

 _Nothing._

 _"DAAD! Please…we have to go! Mom is wondering where we are…come on!"_

 _Finally, Simba gave up. Landing to the ground, he began to sob. Tears rolled slowly down…he was totally alone in the gorge._

 _"Why don't you wake up…what can I do?! Help somebody, anybody…"_

 _Standing up, Simba decided to run home and get help. But as he took a couple steps…heard mumbling. Whipping around, he gasped as Mufasa opened his eyes and sat up, shaking his mane like he used to do._

 _"Dad…?", Simba sounded relieved. "Is that you…?"_

 _Face turned against him, Mufasa didn't respond. Feeling weird, Simba asked again._

 _"Dad…are you okay?"_

 _Stopping, Mufasa turned his head slowly towards his son. And the seen made Simba to gasp._

 _"What do you think…?", the king asked, half of the skin gone, revealing a skull. Pieces of flesh hang from the fur and blood fell like a river._

 _"Oh god…!", Simba backed away. Mufasa came closer._

 _"You ungrateful brat…I saved your life and this is what I get?!"_

 _"D-Dad…"_

 _"Silence! You have no right to say anything!", Mufasa hissed._

 _"But I swear I didn't mean it!", Simba sobbed._

 _"Oh really?! I told you thousand times of not getting yourself into trouble…you are never listening! And now…look at me. Suffering such a painful death because of you…"_

 _"B-but…you aren't dead…"_

 _"Aren't you some smart ass…", Mufasa came closer. "You think this is funny?!"_

 _"N-no…but Dad, let me get help…", Simba trembled._

 _"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! NOBODY DOES!"_

 _"W-what?!"_

 _"You heard me! You should have died instead of me! Like you deserve to live!"_

 _Heart cracking, Simba started to cry. This wasn't Mufasa's normal behavior…in reality, he really loved his son._

 _"But Dad…what can I do then? Please, I wanna help you!"_

 _Just get out of my sight…DIE!"_

 _"D-die?!"_

 _"Yes…or better…I KILL YOU BY MYSELF!", Mufasa roared and jumped…_

 _"AAAHHHHH!", Simba screamed…_

"NO, HELP!", Simba jumped awake, realizing that he was in the cave. It was raining and the sound of it echoed all around the cold walls.

"A dream…", Simba muttered, laying back down. Rafiki was sleeping against the wall on the other side.

Sighing, Simba gazed the rain. Rafiki suggested they should sleep in the cave before leaving the lands for some time. Ever since Scar put some even more dangerous wheels to roll, the case had gotten a lot worse. Obviously he was behind of destroying the potions…but there was not enough proof to bust him. Seeing the upcoming danger, Rafiki decided to keep Simba under his wing till further notice.

 _How we are ever gonna get home now? Now that time is not gonna stop anymore…days goes by. How long I have time left?_

It had been possibly more than a month since Simba and Rafiki left their own timeline. Hearing those news of his upcoming cousin sounded horrible. Wondering how everyone were doing, made Simba to feel even more miserable.

 _I miss you guys…Mom, Dad, Nala…Zazu…everyone._

Simba started to go through all the memories from the beginning. Who could have known that on that day when he was hanging above of the burning bushes could turn his life upside down so radically? He remembered his first life, then this…

 _"Simba…I'm very disappointed in you."_

 _"I know…"_

 _"You could have been killed! And what's worse?! You put Nala in danger!"_

Chuckling a bit for his naive attitude back then, made Simba to realize how he had no fear against the danger back then. He wasn't aware of Scar's plans…thought his uncle loved him. How Mufasa was there…to save him. It was so horrible to lie and pretend around him when in reality, seeing the younger version of his father nearly broke Simba completely. Mufasa didn't know what was gonna happen…and it was all in Simba's paws.

 _Can I do this? We haven't made a single progress…_

Most of the memories were painful. Sure he had fun times with Timon and Pumbaa…who were the friends of Nala, according to Rafiki. Wondering what he will say once sees the duo again, made Simba to smile.

 _"You've gotta put the past behind you. Look kid, bad things happen and you can't do anything about it. Right?"_

 _"Right."_

 _"Wrong! When the world turns it's back on you, you turn your back on the world."_

 _"That's not how I was taught…"_

 _"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me – Hakuna Matata."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Hakuna Matata. It means no worries."_

"For the rest of your days…it's our problem free...philosophy", Simba hymned silently, gazing his claws. How ironic it was…the prince who was destined with a job of becoming a great ruler, turned to live a carefree life, far from home. Total opposite of each other.

 _Thanks pals…I won't ever forget your teachings._

Then were the most horrible memories…

 _"Ah…so you haven't told them your little secret. Well Simba, now is your chance to tell them. Tell them, who is responsible…for Mufasa's death."_

 _"I…I am."_

 _"It's not true…tell me it's not's true."_

 _"It's…true."_

Simba could ever forget the way Sarabi looked at him. Her eyes…were full of pain and shock. Like it slashed straight through Simba's body. Her own son was a murderer. And he had to admit it.

 _Okay, I'm not a murderer…and Mom said she never believed like that. But sometimes I wonder…was she telling the truth?_

Sarabi had always been such a great queen. Loyal, smart, fearless. Defended the pride and her loves ones. Perfect mother.

 _And then I come and mess things up…_

Sarabi had showed same strong traits Simba already knew. She would make a great queen…or will when the time comes.

 _I miss your hug Mom…even your baths!_

Then, there was Nala. His dear friend...how many adventures they had together. And that day when Nala found Simba from the jungle...how beautiful she had grown to be. Those bright blue eyes...

 _"Nala?"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"It's me, Simba."_

 _"Simba...?!"_

It was love at first sight. As kids they hated the idea of getting married...but after growing up, it didn't sound so bad anymore. Nala was smart, cute, kind...all what the future queen needed. But Simba's past demons kept haunting him and he almost ruined the moment between them.

 _"You know, you start to sound like my father."_

 _"Good, at least one of us does."_

It was the most painful insult Simba had ever heard. Mufasa was dead back then and without knowing, Nala dared to compare him and Simba to each other. How could she? Well, it was the truth after all...

 _I started to lose myself...and I'm afraid I've still got a lot to learn of who I am. The prince, the king...but who is Simba? The person deep under? Nala was right...I'm such a coward._

Simba and Nala didn't usually argue. But Simba almost got them killed twice...it was horrible. And he could still remember how called Nala "just some silly girl in the pride."

 _How could I'v been so rude?! She's my friend...special friend. Does she remember the insult? I really need to apologize that...if I ever get home._

Burying his face into his paws, Simba cried silently. He missed home…so bad. And now that there was no clue could he return…

"Simba?"

Lifting his head, Simba saw Rafiki.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm just a little homesick I guess…"

"Natural. But don't worry, we will get back. I promise", Rafiki smiled.

"You sure? But how that since the potions…?", Simba wondered.

"Well it will take time…but I'm gonna make new ones."

"I hope so…but I'm worried how things are back at home. How do we know when the cub is born? And what I'm gonna say to everyone once I come back? Like where I have been? Scar has made it clear I'm dead…"

"We can't think about that right now. More importantly is to slow happenings here in the past. Since if we succeed, maybe the future will be re-written as well and Sarafina ever gets pregnant, at least not for Scar. Hate to say this…but it's for the best", Rafiki said.

"Couldn't agree with you more", Simba smiled and yawned. "Man, I'm pretty tired…"

"Then sleep. We have a long day tomorrow", Rafiki nodded. Closing his eyes, Simba soon fell back to asleep. Gazing the young prince made the shaman to sigh…since he was completely unaware of his plans.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Mom, Dad! What was that?!", Mufasa asked his parents after the group had left the cave once the wedding anniversary day was over.

"I don't know Mufasa…I would really like to know as well", Uru muttered.

"But Scar called Chitundu a liar and intruder! How far can he go with his insults?!", Mufasa spat. "And more importantly…said he should have ever been born! Luckily Rafiki managed to get him out of here before he had to answer…"

"Mufasa, calm down. I will talk to him. Don't worry", Uru said.

"No…let me talk to him", Ahadi interrupted.

"Really? You will?"

"Yes…he is my son and I must get a grip of him. His behavior has gone long enough…we must try to save what there is still left. Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine", Ahadi smiled and gave Uru a nuzzle. Gazing his parents, Mufasa bit his lip.

"Something wrong dear?", Sarabi asked, Sarafina beside of her.

"Yes girls…I'm really worried this is gonna turn into something much bigger", Mufasa nodded seriously.

 _Brother…why are you playing this game?!_

Elsewhere at the graveyard, the hyena trio were sleeping…when heard steps.

"Oh great…", Banzai covered his ears once saw his boss.

"Oh boss, what are you doing here?", Shenzi asked as Scar rumbled in.

"What do you think?! I was trolled, once again!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! Can't believe this…how is that brat so lucky that always gets away?!"

"Would you tell us what happened?", Banzai asked.

"Never mind…but this is not over! You did what you had to be done, didn't you?", Scar asked his allies.

"You mean destroying that monkey's potions? Yep", Shenzi answered.

"Perfect…and the loop will tighten…I'm making sure of it! But since my parents are planning something…I must take action before them. And that means…", Scar grinned.

 _Yes...PERFECT!_

"Yeah?", hyenas gazed him.

"Well me and my father have never gotten along…so once he is out of the way, things will be much easier. Mufasa is way too pussy and Mother is weak…oh yes…"

"And what is this plan of yours?", hyenas stared their evil boss who grinned manically.

"Well my dear predators…we are simply gonna kill my father."

"Kill?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes! I'm tired of his yapping! And once he is out of the way, Rafiki and that hairball are a piece of cake. So be prepared...and let the killing begin!", Scar laughed...and that echoed all over the lands. Staring each other, hyenas were confused...was this really gonna work?

And what will happen if will...?

 **TBC...**


	107. Worlds Colliding (PA & PRE)

**See you in the finale, coming asap!**

* * *

 _ ***Present***_

"Why did she leave her out of her sight?!", Scar was yelling to Mufasa who tried to calm his brother down, while Sarabi laid at the bend, surrounded by Nala, Timon and Pumbaa.

"Scar, it was an accident! You can't take this on Sarabi!"

"Shut up Mufasa! I'm not talking to you!", Scar hissed.

"But I'm your king and command you to calm down! Maybe Sarafina managed out of the river…"

"Yeah, right…well where is she then?! Like a pregnant lioness can fight against a huge beast! Face it Muffy…she's gone!"

"G-gone?! NO!", Nala's eyes were wet.

"Don't listen to him…he is jut trying to tease you", Timon whispered.

"Agreeing with Timon…don't worry", Pumbaa smiled.

"But you don't understand…if this is one of Scar's schemes, he could have easily gotten a rid of Mom!", Nala cried. "I can't keep quiet about this anymore…I need to tell Mufasa!"

"Wait", Sarabi suddenly whispered. "Don't tell him yet…since I believe you."

"What?!", all of the kids gazed her.

"Yes…the crocodile attacked so sudden…I have suspected something is wrong. And I believe that Simba is alive…I have had this feeling for some time now."

"B-but…why didn't you say anything?!", Nala stared.

"Because I don't have enough evidence…Scar has played everything so well. But I know he's up to something…gotta be. And he is just using Sarafina to hurt Mufasa", Sarabi coughed.

"More importantly we need find Mom! I'm worried about her! She's vulnerable and the crocodiles are clever! I don't wanna lose her…", Nala cried even more.

"Oh sweetie…", Sarabi sighed, pulling Nala into a hug. Gazing each other, Timon and Pumbaa didn't find any words…until heard Zazu's voice.

"Timon, Pumbaa! Come here!"

Turning around, the duo walked to the hornbill who gazed them.

"Yes Mr. Banana Beak?", Timon asked.

"Enough!", Zazu looked irritated. "But I need your help…I think it's time we expose Scar once and for all."

"How?"

"I'm gonna go to Rafiki's tree and bring the fur here. I wanna see how Scar will explain it", Zazu nodded and flied away.

"And we are gonna find Sarafina! Come on Pumbaa!", Timon began to run, followed by his friend. Meanwhile, the tense between the two brothers was heating.

"Out of my way Mufasa! I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!"

"No, you are not! Not while surrounded by rage! Calm down!"

"How can I?! My kid is missing! And you expect me to calm down?! IDIOT!"

"Well if I must take you down myself, I will do it! But you are not harming Sarabi!", Mufasa warned.

"Try me!"

"My pleasure…", Mufasa spat back. "I've had enough of this mess anyway!"

"Welcome to the club…", Scar spat too. "Here or at the Savannah? You decide."

"The Savannah. I don't want anyone to watch."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go", Scar began to walk, followed by his brother.

"W-what are they doing?", Nala lifted her head up once saw the brothers. "Aunt Sarabi…?!"

"Hmm…?", Sarabi turned her head. "Mufasa! What are you doing?!"

"I'm so sorry honey…but I can't take this anymore! Me and Scar…need to solve our problems", Mufasa sighed.

"By doing what…?"

"Oh please Sarabi, open your eyes! Talking has ever been the strongest trait in our family. Power is what rules!", Scar said.

"Fight?! Mufasa, no you can't! Not now, please!"

"I'm sorry…but I can't find any other way anymore…", Mufasa turned his back. "And I'm so sorry of how I have treated you like trash…but I love you more than anything."

Hearing that made Sarabi's heart to crack. This was going to end badly…she couldn't just watch any longer. Out of nowhere, she suddenly lifted herself up…and opened her mouth.

"No Mufasa! Don't do this…since you don't know something!"

"Huh?", Mufasa turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Well I have wanted to tell you something…but I didn't know how", Sarabi sighed. Walking to her, Mufasa stared.

"Sarabi…what are you talking about?!"

"I…well it's…", Sarabi began, when they heard yelling.

"HURRY! WE NEED HELP! COME QUICK!"

Turning around, everyone saw Timon running.

"Timon, what's wrong?!", Nala stared.

"Your mother…we found her! But she's bad. Pretty bad…"

"WHAT?!", Nala gasped and Scar stared too.

 _Oh no…not now! Otherwise the plan is ruined!_

"Just come and fast!", Timon said and ran, with others following behind. Soon arriving to the spot where the river took a turn…everyone stopped of shock.

"M-MOM?!", Nala tried to run, but Sarabi held her back.

Sarafina was laying on her side as Pumbaa sat beside of her. Somehow, she managed to get away from Mujo…but with horrible results. The whole belly of the lioness was filled with blood.

"Oh god…Sarafina, what happened!?", Mufasa ran to her. "Are you hurt?!"

"My…my belly…!", Sarafina cried of pain. Feeling how he was about to throw up, Pumbaa turned away from the seen.

"Oh my god…", Mufasa examined it. "I'm afraid it doesn't look good…"

"What do you mean?!", Scar came behind him. "Just clean up the mess and Sarafina can go home!"

"Scar, can't you see this?! There…there is no baby anymore! It's…", Mufasa grew silent.

"WHAT?!"

"I…I lost the baby Scar! That beast was too strong when I was trying to fight against him…", Sarafina began to cry. Everyone were filled with shock as they surrounded the heartbroken lioness.

"Mom…I'm so, so sorry!", Nala cried.

"It's alright honey…", Sarafina tried to sound encouraging. "How are you feeling Sarabi?"

"I'm fine…but how are you? The baby…how can I ever thank you?! God Sarafina…", Sarabi was in tears as well.

While everyone were gathered around Sarafina, Scar felt how his tolerance had reached to it's end. All this planning for months…failure after another. Why, why he didn't kill Mufasa back then when he had a chance? Now, his key to the throne was gone for good.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS SHOW ANYMORE!", he began to roar furiously, making everyone to stare him.

"Scar, what are you yelling about?! Sarafina needs your support!", Mufasa spat.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! I can't believe how stupid you all are! For months I have played along…but not anymore of this stupid theater!"

"What…?!", Mufasa wasn't able to respond once Sarabi spoke.

"Mufasa…listen to me. There is really something you need to know. And I want you to listen very carefully…", Sarabi finally told of her doubts, everything from the beginning. When she stopped, Mufasa was speechless.

"Honey…you think Simba is alive?! But how could that be possible?! He died…Scar saw it happen!"

"I don't know…something doesn't fit with the picture. I don't know if you believe me but…"

"Maybe this will clear things up", Zazu landed to the ground, dropping the fur. Seeing it made Scar to stare.

 _Whatta…where he got that?!_

"Zazu…what is this?!", Mufasa grabbed the fur. "It's…it's Simba's fur! I could recognize this color everywhere! But…where did you find this?!"

"From Rafiki's tree…so I think Sarabi is indeed right sire. And there is more", Zazu pointed Nala and others.

"I guess we should tell of our doubts too…since the elephant graveyard was planned once we got there. Isn't that right Pumbaa?"

"Uhh…yes. Well when you were trapped, I heard him saying that he wants you out of the way…", Pumbaa muttered.

"And he tried to kill us!", Timon pointed him and Zazu. "Luckily we survived!"

"Why…why all of you were silent about this for so long?! This…this is insane!", Mufasa was in shock. "All of this!"

"I'm sorry honey…but we didn't have proof. And we still don't yet know for sure where Simba possibly is…or is this just my imagination", Sarabi sighed.

Stunned, Mufasa turned to see Scar. He felt like a total fool.

"Scar…brother! Is this true?!"

Gazing back…and Scar began to laugh. Everyone stared him.

"Oh Muffy, Muffy…how stupid you are. Of course it is! Do you really think Simba's death was an accident? I arranged it!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, you heard correctly! I had planned for months how to get a rid of him…ever since he was born. I hate him…hate him so! So once we were all alone…I saw my chance."

"No…my son! HOW COULD YOU?! HE LOVED YOU!", Mufasa roared. "I trusted you!"

"Blah blah blah…give it up already! True, I arranged the hyena attack and caused the stampede so that you would drown. All of it…on purpose. And you didn't see it…even when Rafiki was trying to warn you! I even tried to kill him…since I knew he was doubting me. All those breakdowns, schemes…just to get you out of the way. But it wasn't that easy…since you are total troublemaker big bro", Scar told.

"You… YOU TRAITOR! GET OUT OF MY LANDS!", Mufasa commanded. "NOW!"

"In your dreams! All of you had only slowed me down…you sure have a noisy brat Sarafina! I should have silenced her along with Simba…"

Sarafina didn't answer…just panted. Nala stared him.

"You are horrible! No wonder Simba thought you were up to something!"

"Indeed Nala honey…indeed. Too bad he's not here to warn you anymore…since I'm gonna take the matter to my own hands and get a rid of you all at the same time! No one will stop me of becoming king! COME OUT EVERYONE!"

Loud steps made the group to gasp. And soon…from the forest ran hundreds of hyenas, standing behind Scar.

"What…what are those doing in The Pridelands?!", Mufasa stared. "I though…!"

"Always so slow", Scar said. "Do you really think I don't have any allies? Oh then you underestimate me badly…"

"Hey…look!", Nala pointed Mujo, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. "You!"

"Hello princess! Missed us?"

"So he was working for Scar…to get a rid of me!", Sarabi was angry.

"Correct, again! But unfortunately Saffy decided to play a hero…oh well, now I don't have to share the kingdom with anybody…", Scar grinned and began to approach others.

"Scar…please! Let's talk about this…", Mufasa begged.

"Too late Mufasa…you should have thought about that before. And now…I'm gonna make sure you won't mess my plans anymore", Scar turned on his clan…and spoke.

"Right…kill them all! AND MAKE SURE NO ONE SURVIVES!"

* * *

 _ ***Past***_

"You wanted to see me?", Scar asked Ahadi as they were walking through the Savannah.

"Yes son…I really think we should talk", Ahadi nodded.

"Why not…", Scar agreed, gazing slowly over his shoulder as hyenas were hiding in the grass…

"I'm happy you agree. So, how about we take a walk?"

"Fine with me", Ahadi smiled and walked further, followed by his son. Hyenas moved slowly, waiting for the mark.

"So Father…what you wanted to speak about?", Scar asked as they stopped.

"Well…don't get mad now, but I would like to talk about your recent behavior. It has been very…odd and rude."

"Well, should have know this wasn't gonna be some compliments…", Scar snorted. "Right, what about it? If this concerns that brat, then I…"

"Scar…what has Chitundu done to you that you hate him so? He is just a child and that wound of your was just an accident."

"I can't believe you are so naive! He just appears here and claims to know nothing of his past! You can't be serious you believe him."

"Scar…please. I know you are bitter because Mufasa is gonna be the next king, but that doesn't make you some second choice. Your mother and I love you kids as the same. No matter are you gonna be the king, or not", Ahadi replied.

"How sweet…do you really think I'm gonna believe that?! You have always pushed me aside. This is just the way for you to clean your crone."

"No, I'm not here to scold you. I just wish you could see how we love you. Even Mufasa…he misses his brother. Can't you give him a chance?"

"Why should I? To be mocked again?"

"You know, sometimes I feel like you don't even wanna try and hear only what you wanna hear. We are not your enemies Scar. No matter what you think", Ahadi said. "And as soon as Chitundu…"

"ENOUGH! Always him, always Mufasa! Think of Mother, Sarabi, everyone! But you know what Pops?! I'm sick of it! You all are total idiots!", Scar spat.

"Scar!", Ahadi stared.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings?! Well sorry about that! I think it's time we face some facts here. Ever since I was born, I have been nothing, but a substitute in case something happens to your golden boy! But I'm sick of it! NO MORE!"

Gazing his son, Ahadi had ran out of options. He had no idea what could possibly do. No matter what he did, Scar didn't listen.

 _Unless…_

"Scar…I'm gonna tell you something which might shock you. And nodody else doesn't know about it, than me and Rafiki. It's about…Chitundu."

"Oh really? Well you know what? I know something else too."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's time we be honest with each other. If you think you can adopt that kiddo, you are insane. Since…", Scar muttered.

"What? Spit it out, now!"

"Hmm…oh no. You tell me. I can see you are hiding something."

"Hiding?"

"Yeah…Mom and Mufasa can't see it, but I know you. There is a special reason why you are so protective towards that brat. I can see it from your eyes."

Taking a deep breath, Ahadi prepared himself. Despite he was gonna make a huge mistake…but he needed to save Scar. He was his son, who he loved. So maybe doing this will earn his trust again.

"Son…yes, you are right. I have kept a big secret to myself, which is something you can't even think of. And as I told you, Mufasa does not know about it. I'm telling this only you. It's about Chitundu…and his past. You see…"

Scar stared his father…until began to laugh.

"Oh yeah! That secret of yours is not so secret as you think it is. I know that brat's true colors…he is Mufasa's son from the future, my nephew…and your grandson. Name's Simba."

Hearing that made Ahadi to stare, eyes winded. Seeing his face gave Scar a real fun.

"Why you look so stunned? You should be thankful I warned you of the upcoming disaster!"

"B-but…how can you know this?! I mean…how long you have…?!"

"From the beginning. I heard that brat talking to himself down the waterfall…and not soon after that, he admitted it himself. And then I thought…wouldn't it be perfect if I used him against you…to get Mufasa out of the way? Just too bad the progress turned out to be harder than I expected…but I won't repeat that mistake anymore. Come out guys!"

Ahadi froze to his spot as he realized that he was trapped under a cliff. It was way too steep to climb up and he couldn't run either. Scar had led him into a trap, without his knowledge because was too deep in their conversation.

"S-son…what are you planning…?", Ahadi gazed as the hyenas approached him.

"Oh nothing much…just getting you out of the way. And don't worry, the kingdom will be in good hands", Scar grinned…

Meanwhile, Simba and Rafiki were in the cave.

"What?! You asked Ahadi to help?!", Simba stared Rafiki.

"I had to, there was no choice. Scar wasn't gonna leave you alone and I needed backup", Rafiki answered, mixing new potions.

"But he knows who I am! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?! Rafiki, this has gone way too far! I must tell who I am and why I'm here!", Simba insisted.

"All in good time, all in good time…"

 _"HEELLLLPPPP!"_

"What was that?!", both Simba and Rafiki jumped up, running out of the cave. And spotted a very familiar seen a bit further away.

"Ahadi and Scar! What is he up to now?!", Simba gasped.

"I'm not sure…go to Pride Rock and get help! Meanhwhile, I take care of this", Rafiki commanded. Without waiting, Simba began to run.

"Scar…please! You don't wanna do this…", Ahadi tried to reason with his son.

No avail.

"Nah, not gonna work. So say goodbye. ATTACK!"

With that, the hyenas began to run…until Rafiki landed in front of Ahadi.

"I should have known we can't trust you!"

"Oh, here comes the great savior! Where did you leave your little ally?", Scar asked.

"It's not your concern. But if you wanna take your father down, you have to go through me", Rafiki pointed with his stick.

"My pleasure. GO!", Scar roared.

Simba ran as fast as he could. If this mission was going down, at least he was gonna do one more thing before that.

"Mufasa, Sarabi!", he saw his parents enjoying the sunrise.

"Oh, hey Chitundu! Where have you been?"

"No time for that now! You've gotta listen to me!", Simba panted and looked serious. "I must tell you something…can you gather everyone here?"

"Why? Is something wrong?", Mufasa asked.

"Just do it…hurry", Simba pleaded. Doing as was told, Mufasa gathered Uru, Sarafina and Zuzu as well as others out.

"Look…you guys are in serious trouble! Scar led Ahadi into a trap and Rafiki went to help him! He asked me to tell you!", Simba said.

"What?! Oh no…not again! My Taka couldn't have gone that far…", Uru gasped.

"I'm afraid he has…and it's because of me", Simba said.

"What do you mean? Oh Chitundu, if you are still blaming yourself…", Sarabi began, but was cut off.

"No, you don't understand! My real name is not Chitundu, but Simba! And I'm from the future!"

Staring Simba…everyone were confused.

"Uhh…Chi, what is this? Did you hit your head?"

"No, I did not! I came here with Rafiki since we both are from the future! I came here to stop Scar of murdering his brother…and my father", Simba focused on Mufasa, who stared him.

"W-what…what did you just call me?!"

"Yeah, you are my father! You and Sarabi are my parents in the future! But you were murdered by Scar…and I was forced to leave The Pridelands and live in exile. Look, I know this sounds insane but we don't have much time! Ahadi and Scar both figured out my identity and Scar was blackmailing me to hurt you. And now Ahadi is in danger!", Simba begged.

"Uhh…right. Well we will discuss more of this later. Now, show me where Dad is!", Mufasa nodded and ran after Simba while others decided to wait, still coping with these shocking news.

"My…my son!", Sarabi stared. "Me and Mufasa…we have a son!"

"Indeed…", Sarafina nodded. "What a…I don't even know what to say."

Nodding to her friend, Sarabi turned to watch after Simba…and thought. And finally, smiled a little.

* * *

 _ ***Present***_

"Scar, please…don't do this!", Mufasa begged his brother. "I'm sorry…let's talk things over!"

"Nah…useless. Once you are out of the way, I can have the kingdom to myself. And no one can stop me…", Scar grinned.

"Well I guess this is our doom. Pumbaa, pal?", Timon asked.

"Yes Timon?", Pumbaa replied.

"I just wanna say what a wonderful pig you are. My best friend!"

"Oh Timon, you are too!", the duo began to cry. Watching them, Nala turned on Sarafina.

"Hey Mom…I'm so sorry about this. I love you!"

"I love you too honey…", Sarafina smiled. "And we are together till the end."

"Mufasa…", Sarabi began. "I'm so sorry of this. If only…"

"Don't worry darling…we are gonna see our son soon. Together", Mufasa comforted and closed his eyes as heard the teeth of the hyenas clattering together…

* * *

 ** _*Past*_**

"So…you truly were special", Mufasa nodded as he ran, Simba on his back.

"Yeah…sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But Rafiki denied me."

"No problem…but I'm still a bit confused. I can't believe Sarabi and I…"

"You two are a wonderful couple. I'm really happy I got to meet you."

"Well, don't thank yet. There is still so much I wanna ask you…but first, we must save my father", Mufasa nodded.

"Sounds good. But may I ask one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Can…can I call you Dad? Mufasa is fine but still…"

"My pleasure…son."

Smiling, Simba felt real happiness…and longing. He hoped to see his father soon…

 _Dad…I miss you._

"There they are!", Mufasa yelled as saw the group. Hyenas had started attacking and Scar was trying to hit Ahadi.

"Oh no...we were too late!", Simba gasped.

"Not if I can help it!", Mufasa fastened his running, straight towards his father and brother...

* * *

 _ ***Present***_

"Right…here we finally are", Scar stood in front of his friends and family. "Look how pathetic you are…"

"Can we attack boss? I'm pretty hungry!", Banzai begged.

"Just one moment- So brother, any last words?"

Staring his brother in rage, Mufasa didn't say anything.

"You know…Simba looked exactly the same before he died. So naive…how he yelled for his life…for you. And you weren't even near…"

"Stop Scar…", Mufasa panted.

"And how he screamed…and then it stopped. Finally he was gone…and that blood, so much blood…", Scar grinned.

"I said…STOOOOOPPP IIIITTTT!", Mufasa finally snapped, attacking towards Scar. Giving his mark, hyenas did the same…and Mufasa was buried under them. Gasping, Sarabi screamed.

 _"NO, MUFASA!"_

* * *

 _ ***Past***_

"Stay still!", Scar tried to hit Ahadi.

"Son, please! Stop this!"

"NO!"

"We can't ever make it…", Simba gasped when Mufasa suddenly stopped and put him to the ground.

"Wait here and don't move! I'm gonna take care of this."

"But…!"

"Do as I say!", Mufasa commanded and began to run. Biting his lip, Simba waited, without having no clue what was happening in the future...

"Stop Scar!", Mufasa ran, pushing his brother away from their father. "Don't do this!"

"Oh really?! Then I take care of you as well!"

"You can't! And Dad…now I know what you were saying while taking care of…Simba."

"You know?!", Ahadi gasped.

"Yeah…he told me. And as for you…how could you do something like this?! Using my own son against me and blackmail him?!", Mufasa stared Scar.

"Well you have plenty of time to figure it out!", Scar yelled and brothers started biting and fighting with each other.

"Boys, stop! No!", Ahadi yelled when hyenas attacked on him…

For Rafiki, he had sensed something was wrong. Gazing up, he noticed how the sky turned dark.

 _Oh no…!_

"Everyone…stop! Or else…!"

For Simba, he had noticed this weird change too. Gazing up, he saw how the sky turned dark…and it started blowing strongly. Thunder and lightening made the situation even more worse.

"Rafiki, what is going on?!", Simba yelled. "Why the sky is like that?!"

"The time barrier…it's collapsing! The past changed too much that it can't handle the pressure anymore!", Rafiki answered.

"WHAT?!", Simba gasped. "What does that mean in reality?!"

Before Rafiki could answer, it happened. A loud bang, which stopped sounds and brightness surrounded the Savannah. But for some reason, only Simba and Rafiki were able to see it.

"What's…what's going on?!", Simba trembled…and his mouth dropped as the seen of the present timeline appeared in front of him. Everyone were there…his friends, Scar, hyenas.

"Rafiki, look!"

"Yes…oh dear what is happening out there! Scar is going to kill them!"

"No…it can't be…!", Simba sobbed as saw how his mother, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa…everyone were shocked. It had been a long time since Simba last saw them, that he began to cry. But that wasn't the main part…it was Mufasa fighting against the hyenas…just like he did when saved Simba from the graveyard.

"Dad…he's in trouble! Can't we help him?!"

"I'm afraid not…we are between the two worlds. We can only watch what happens", Rafiki answered. Shocked, Simba gazed both his younger and older versions of his father…and realized how he had caused all this. He was suppose to save Mufasa…but instead, put him in danger again.

"I…I can't stand this anymore! It wasn't suppose to be like this! Dad is hurt because of me! I…I failed!"

"Simba…don't blame yourself! Sometimes things just happens…and you really tried."

Sniffing, Simba sobbed…and finally, couldn't take it anymore.

 _Thanks Dad, for everything you did to me...and Mom...Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu...I miss you all. And I'm so sorry!_

"I…I WISH I EVER GOT THIS CHANCE! YOU HEAR ME?! I WANNA GO BACK AND THINGS TO BE AS THEY WERE! HEAR ME?!"

 _*Rumbling*_

"Please...forgive me everyone! I WISH I WAS EVER EXISTED! JUST STOP THIS…PLEASE!", Simba screamed once more. And then…a huge, bright air wave hit on him and Rafiki, landing them fast backwards…

 _"AAAHHHHHHHH!"_

 **TBC...**


	108. Till We Find Our Place -FINALE-

**Right...end of an era folks. Decided to finish the finale and wrap the story up sooner than expected. The journey of doing this was very instructive and fun, despite sometimes totally tested my motivation. But now, it is time for me to head towards new projects so** **thank you all for your support, comments, following...it was an honor. Truly.**

* * *

 _"Mufasa, can you hear me?"_

"Uhh…", Mufasa mumbled and blinked his eyes. Once his sight returned…he came face to face with Rafiki.

"R-Rafiki! You're back!"

"Indeed I am my friend", the mandrill smiled. "Are you alright?"

"I…I guess so", Mufasa lifted himself up, finding himself from Rafiki's tree. "Where…where am I?"

"In my tree. I found you laying in the grass once I arrived and decided to take you in. You looked pretty bad."

"I…I can't remember…oh yes! Scar! He betrayed me! The hyenas…tried to kill us! What…?!"

"Easy my king", Rafiki smiled. "The hyenas as well as Scar are gone. You are safe."

"But…what about Sarabi and others?!", Mufasa gasped.

"Back at Pride Rock, safe and sound. No need to worry."

"I see…"Mufasa sat up, gazing friend. "So, where have you been all this time? You disappeared after Simba's funeral. I was really worried."

"Oh I'm so sorry about that…but I really had some important things to do", Rafiki began to make some medicine. "I should have told you."

"Well, I'm happy you are here now. Since there is so much I wanna discuss with you. You can't ever believe what has happened here…"

"Mufasa…I know everything."

"What?! You do?!"

"Yes…since I was the main reason why this whole mess happened. I caused you a lot of troubles…I'm so very sorry", Rafiki looked sad.

"I don't think I understand what you are trying to say Rafiki…but oh! Did you know that Simba is maybe possibly alive?! Sarabi had a doubt and…"

"Mufasa…like I said, I know more than you think. And Sarabi was right…Simba is alive. I was with him this whole time."

"WHAT?! No…impossible!", Mufasa stared.

"No my friend…sit down and listen what actually happened. It's gonna be a quite shocking progress."

Nodding, Mufasa laid down and Rafiki told the whole story. Of course he left the beginning of an adult Simba out, Mufasa wouldn't have believed him anyway.

"And…I'm afraid the task turned out to be too much. Simba tried his best…but Scar was too clever. Eventually, the past and present collided. We were lucky to get out in time", Rafiki finished his story.

"But…I can't believe this! Simba was in my youth this whole time?! And you were with him?!"

"Yes…we thought that while travelling there, we could find a way to stop Scar of being so negative. But unfortunately, things turned out to be more complicated. Simba was the one who gave him his scar."

"Simba?!", Mufasa gasped.

"Yes. And the mess was ready…your father discovered the identity and Scar did so too…I'm very sorry", Rafiki said.

"So that's where he disappeared…thank god you saved him from the water! You have no idea how worried Sarabi and I have been. All this time we thought our boy was dead…and that fight we had just before…"

"Simba told about it…and he was really sad you were in bad terms. Seeing the younger version of you even deepened his longing. I had to leave him behind once I traveled back here and saved you from drowning. Scar sure planned everything well."

"I'm such a fool…he used me and everyone…turned my sadness against me. You have no idea how exhausting this case has been for all of us…Sarafina's pregnancy, Nala's sadness, Sarabi's pain…all of it", Mufasa closed his eyes.

"I can imagine. I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner. I really tried to support Simba during his journey…and he was very gutsy. Brave, smart…not wanting to give up. No matter what Scar did…he believed. And that's a true prince", Rafiki smiled.

"I'm so proud of him now…and feel bad how I was mad at him. And I find some comfort he was able to meet my younger self and Sarabi, my parents…hopefully your mission wasn't completely useless."

"No…maybe it didn't go as we hoped, but it also brought something new with it. We were able to stop Scar here."

"Speaking of…where is he? I don't know what to do with him."

"He is back at Pride Rock, guarded by the pride. Hyenas are chased off from The Pridelands, so don't worry about them", Rafiki said.

"I see…well it looks like I have to exile Scar…my own brother. But what he did to me and others…I can't forgive it", Mufasa sighed.

"I'm trusting you are making the right decision", Rafiki nodded. "Now, take some of my medicine and have a rest. Your condition is still weak."

"Wait, tell me something. Did the past change at all? I mean…is Scar still Taka there?"

Rafiki gazed the king…and opened his mouth.

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer for that, everything happened so sudden. All I can say that the balance has finally returned normal."

"I…I see. Well, thank you anyway", Mufasa closed his eyes…and decided to have a rest before reuniting with his son. He was exhausted and wanted to gather his strength before facing him…

 ** _*Later*_**

"Thanks for taking care of me old friend", Mufasa nodded as Rafiki escorted Mufasa back at home. "Your potions really work."

"I'm glad you are feeling better", Rafiki smiled.

"Indeed I am…but now you'll have to excuse me, I have a one more thing to do before this case can be put behind."

"Really? What is that?"

"Well I'm going to talk with my son of course! I miss him so that I can't wait to see and bury him into my mane! I really need to apologize…", Mufasa began to walk fast towards Pride Rock…when heard Rafiki's voice.

"Mufasa…I'm sorry but Simba is not here."

"Huh?", Mufasa turned around. "What do you mean? Where is he then?"

"I…", Rafiki looked sad.

"Yes?"

"Well my king…that's the saddest part. We were able to fix the infraction between the timelines…but it took the most brutal price. And that's…"

"Rafiki…what are you saying?! Where is my son?! I need to see him!", Mufasa insisted.

"Mufasa…I'm so sorry that I must tell you this…but Simba is gone. He is not coming back. So you can't see him."

Hearing those words stopped Mufasa's heartbeat. He could only, but stare the shaman.

"G-gone?! Gone where?! Is he dead?! NO!"

"No…he is not dead…at least not like that. But…Simba wished he was ever existed in this time…so The Great Kings filled his hope."

"Filled it?! What did they do to him?! TELL ME, PLEASE!", Mufasa's eyes were wet.

"Well in other words…Simba is a part of The Circle Of Life now. But you can't find his body, no matter how hard you search. He's in a better place…a part of the force which protects the earth and it's creatures. Like a star in the sky…like a wind in the air. I'm so sorry, but it had to be done to save you all…"

Hearing that broke Mufasa completely. Roaring and screaming painfully, the king let his tears fall. He couldn't believe his son was gone…sacrificed himself to save his father and loved ones.

 _Our future._

"This…this can't be happening! My little boy…gone! And I didn't manage to say how sorry I was…and how much I love him! NOOO!"

"Mufasa…", Rafiki pat his shoulder. "You are wrong in that. Simba knew you were sorry…and how much you loved him. He could have ever done such a thing if he didn't know your feelings. Never doubt that."

"But…how can I move on?! I can't live without him…I CAN'T!"

"Yes you can…since he is with you. In everywhere you look. In the grass, trees, river…if you believe so", Rafiki smiled.

Sighing, Mufasa had no other option but to face the fact that his son was gone, even if it was brutal. Lifting his head up, he gazed as clouds moved slowly forward.

 _Son…thank you. And I'm so sorry!_

"Oh yes…one more thing", Rafiki said before leaving. "I think you should think again of Scar's punishment."

"How so?"

"Well as one wise prince once said…no matter what sins we commit, we always must try to forgive and search ways to handle things with faith and love. And that's a very wise advice", Rafiki smiled and left, leaving the king alone with his many thoughts.

 _ ***The next day***_

"Are you sure about this sire?", Zazu asked.

"Yes…you may go now Zazu. I need to speak with Scar alone."

Bowing, Zazu flied out. After thinking the conversation with Rafiki, Mufasa returned home and told everything what had happened to Simba and what sacrifices he did to save his loved ones. Of course no one believed the truth first…but soon after putting puzzles together, started grieving and recovering, valuing the memory of their beloved prince in their hearts.

"Scar…", Mufasa walked to his brother who laid in the cave.

"What?", Scar asked. "Oh, came to punish me? Just do it, send me away. I know I deserve it."

"Actually…I'm not going to punish you. Instead…I'm ready to forgive your sins if you help to rebuild the kingdom again."

"Excuse me?!", Scar stood up. "You are not punishing me?!"

"No…I'm not like that. True, you hurt me and others…but I'm not gonna send my own brother away. Instead, I'm ready to rebuild our relationship. It's hard…but you are my only brother Scar. And no matter what, I still care for you."

"But…what about Simba?! Are you blind Mufasa?! I killed him!"

"No…you actually didn't. Simba survived, thanks to Rafiki. He told me", Mufasa said.

"I see…well where is that hairball then?"

"He's…well. But please, don't ask more…I don't wanna talk about it. Now, are you coming or not?", Mufasa turned his back. Thinking that his brother had gone insane, Scar stood up and followed Mufasa out. And as the king stepped into the sunlight, suddenly a blow of wind surrounded him.

"Huh?", Mufasa stared as the breeze blew his mane.

 _"Dad…thank you…please don't be sad…I'm always with you…"_

Feeling how his heart cracked, Mufasa closed his eyes and let the blow to comfort him. And as it finally stopped, Mufasa opened his eyes…and gasped once saw the very familiar silhouette appearing to the clouds. It smiled for a moment…until faded away.

"Mufasa, are you sleeping?! Come on, I don't wanna listen Zazu all day!", Scar yelled from the bottom. "What are you doing up there?!"

"Coming, coming!", Mufasa began to walk down, still gazing the clouds. Face turning into a sad smile, the king would always feel deep grief…but also hope and faith. True, his son was maybe gone but at least he managed in the task which was given to him: Mufasa was saved and hopefully his and Scar's relationship will heal in time. But if that wasn't gonna happen…he was happy he didn't let the hatred and darkness surround his heart. That was something Simba sure had learned during his mission. And what happened back in their past...well, guess that was gonna remain as a mystery forever.

 _And maybe that is for the best...so farewell my Simba…but you aren't truly never gone. And one day…we are gonna meet again._

Feeling how the wind moved beside of him, Mufasa closed his eyes and smiled.

 _Yes…I'm sure of it._

 **THE END**


End file.
